The Story of Us
by Mindy Ann
Summary: This is a reflection on Nessie's life with Jacob. It follows the progression of their relationship from her birth to the present. It will be mostly Nessie's POV, but there may be some Jacob POV as well.
1. The first time I laid eyes on him

**A/N: This is my first Nessie/Jake fanfic and I really hope you guys like it. It will be told from Nessie's point of view (I may change my mind and do some Jake P.O.V. later) and it will be a reflection of her time with Jake. I know it may start out slow with her reflections of childhood, but the good romance will come :). **

**I am not the brilliant Stephanie Meyer so I do not own any of these characters, although I keep hoping to find a Jacob out there somewhere )**

**Cheers!**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

Claire once told me that she could remember before she was born. I'd been so excited at time because I actually can remember before I was born. I felt for a brief moment like I shared something normal with my human friend, but I quickly learned that she really couldn't remember and it was nothing more than pure childish fantasy. I remember the cramped space, the sound of my mother's voice, and the pain I felt knowing that I was causing her pain. By the time I was born I was able to distinguish a few other voices, Daddy's and Aunt Rosalie's, but none held me captivated more than the voice that I would later know to be Jacob's. There had been something about his voice, even then, that soothed me. I had wanted to be born, to end the suffering I was putting my mother through, but Jacob's voice had given me new motivation.

My birth was awful. For me it was confusing as Daddy removed me from my mother. Even though it was scary seeing her broken and covered in blood, there was a joy in my heart that could not be contained. I remember being in her arms, for the briefest moment, before Aunt Rosalie took me away. That had frustrated me. I had waited so long to see my mother and I didn't understand why they wouldn't allow me to be with her. Physically, I could not speak yet, but my mind was advanced enough to form coherent thoughts. I had recognized my Aunt Rosalie's voice as she attempted to care for me immediately following my birth, but the anger I felt over being taken from my mother so quickly began to bubble in my chest. Nothing she could do appeased me, until she nuzzled me against her cheek. It wasn't her comforting action that had calmed me, but instead the person I saw over her shoulder. The moment my eyes landed on him everything changed. The longing I had had for my mother all but vanished, for the moment at least, and had been replaced with a longing for the boy staring back at me. Somehow, I knew that he belonged to me.

I had tried to reach for him, but Rosalie paid no attention. It was then that I used my gift for the first time. I had put my tiny hand on her cheek and showed her a clear picture of Jacob. She had jumped from the shock of it. Looking back I'm not sure if her shock was had been the result of experiencing my unique talent, or if it had been more of an astonishment that I could possibly want Jacob, the dog, more than I wanted her.

"I think she wants" she paused, barely able to believe it "_you_"

She shot Jacob a disgusted look, but it was lost on him. He never took his eyes from mine.

"Can I hold her?" he asked his voice so low that only Aunt Rosalie's vampire senses allowed her to hear him.

Hearing his voice, my voice that I'd loved so much, only furthered my longing. I touched her face again to emphasize that point. Reluctantly she had carried me over to him and handed me off. She left us then, but I barely noticed. I stared up into his face and he stared back at me. He smelled wonderful and I felt completely calm and comfortable as I rested in his arms. It was a moment before he spoke.

"Renesmee" he breathed, his voice full of reverence.

After a moment he had smiled, which caused his whole face to light up. I had very much liked that.

"That's a big name for such a little girl" he cooed. "Maybe I'll call you something else. "

He thought for a second. "I think I'll call you Nessie"

He paused again, but this time his face turned into a frown "Maybe not. Bella would probably kill me."

I had reached up to him then and touched his cheek showing him how he'd smiled and called me Nessie.

"Whoa little girl" he'd laughed. "You gotta warn a guy before you do something like that. So you like Nessie, huh. Well I guess it will be worth facing your mother if it makes you happy."

He'd held me for a little while longer, almost lulling me to sleep when I'd heard another familiar voice, an angry voice, call out to him.

"Jacob Black, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Daddy had asked.

Daddy quickly rushed over and took me from Jacob's arms.

"Edward" Jacob had said in a soft, shaky voice "I didn't mean to, it just-"

"It just what?" Daddy had said angrily "Her mother is lying up there in agony, held her only one time, and you imprint on her?"

Jacob had looked sad and confused, which made me want him to hold me again. I had wanted to comfort him, to bring his smile back.

"Get out Jacob." Daddy had said through gritted teeth. "Get out and do not come back."

"Edward, please." Jacob said in a pained voice before looking up his face fully revealing his suffering.

"Get out" my father had barked back.

Slowly Jacob had stood and started to leave. Panic filled me completely, and I couldn't bear for him to go. I touched Daddy's cheek and showed him a picture of Jacob. He didn't act shocked at all to hear my thoughts, most likely because he was so used to hearing other people's thoughts, but he didn't understand the meaning at first.

"It's okay little one" he had said "He's leaving"

Angrily, I showed him again and he couldn't mistake the meaning behind my communication. He had groaned slightly.

"Just like her mother" he whispered before raising his voice. "Jacob"

Jacob was back in the house in an instant, a mixture of surprise and hope on his face. The elation I felt at seeing him again caused another groan to escape my father.

Daddy's eyes had remained hard and his voice chilly. "It appears that she would like you to stay."

Jacob had smiled again and began to approach my father and me. He had reached for me, but Daddy had quickly turned away, keeping me out of reach.

"I do not like this Jacob" he began "But I cannot deny her something she so clearly wants. However, I swear that if I hear one errant thought you will be dog food. Do you understand me?"

"Oh Edward you know it's not like that." Jacob started, relief filling his voice.

Daddy hadn't made a move so Jacob let out a sigh. "Yes, I understand."

Begrudgingly, Daddy had handed me back to Jacob and I'd happily settled back into his arms.

"I'm going back to Bella" Daddy had said, before breaking into a huge smile. "That's one thing I guess."

"What's that?" Jacob asked uneasily.

"You get to tell Bella" He said, a wicked smile on his lips.


	2. Mama is awake

**(A/N) I know so far it's been a lot of rehashing what happened in Breaking Dawn, but from Nessie's perspective. If it seems boring hang in there, I'll be done with that in a few chapters. I really do have somewhere I'm going..lol. Thank you to everyone that is reading and I hope you're enjoying it. **

Nope, still not Stephanie Meyer. Still not mine :(

The Story of Us: Chapter 2

It didn't take much longer for me to begin wanting my mother. Jacob calmed me, but the longing I felt was steadily growing. It had been two days since I was born and my mother remained in a trancelike sleep. I had passed my time by familiarizing myself with my surroundings and the people in it. By now I was very familiar with my boisterous Uncle Emmett, my protective Uncle Jasper, flighty Aunt Alice, kind Grandpa Carlisle, and gentle Grandma Esme. Even Seth and Leah had become familiar to me. Aunt Rosalie and Jacob spent most of their time bickering over whose turn it was to hold me. It was really grating on her nerves that I had an obvious preference for Jacob.

Jacob had been reading me stories, which I enjoyed because I got to hear his voice. Although I couldn't speak, I was able to show that I understood. The story that truly struck a chord with me was Snow White. The picture of the girl in the book was not nearly as beautiful as my mother, but she did favor her somewhat. She had snow white skin, dark hair, ruby red lips, and she'd even fallen into a deep sleep just like Mama. In the story the prince had kissed Snow White and she'd woken up. I'd been so excited by that part that I had shown Jacob I wanted Daddy. As Daddy had taken me into his arms I'd pressed my little hand against his cheek and shown him a picture of Snow White. Daddy smiled down at me.

"Yes" he had whispered "I guess she is a little bit like the storybook princess, and like that princess she will wake up."

I pressed my hand against his cheek again and showed him another image of the prince kissing Snow White. Daddy had let out a sad chuckle.

"Baby, I wish I could, but I'm afraid that just won't work." He said sadly "We'll just have to wait until she's ready."

This had saddened and confused me, but Daddy's crestfallen face stopped me from insisting. Now, as I sat on Jacob's lap I could feel that something was different. There was an excitement in the air that had not been there before and I knew it must have something to do with my mother. Uncle Emmett sat on the couch facing us watching a baseball game while Aunt Rosalie had glared at us from across the room.

"It's my _turn_" she'd snapped.

A low snarl escaped from Jacob, causing Uncle Emmett to look up.

"Hey, now," he'd cautioned as Aunt Rosalie hissed behind him.

Reluctantly, Jacob had handed me over to Aunt Rosalie, which was fine with me for the moment. It wasn't until he walked outside that I became agitated. I showed Aunt Rosalie a picture of Jacob, which caused her to grunt in disgust.

"The dog will be fine, Renesmee." Aunt Rosalie had assured me. "And trust me he will be back, unfortunately."

Jacob had come back a while later and I'd eagerly reached for him. Frustrated, I showed him an image of him leaving me. He chuckled before apologizing.

"Sorry, Nessie" he'd said as he smoothed my curls. "But I had to take care of some things. I promise I won't leave again."

Aunt Rosalie snorted from across the room. "We'll see." She told him. "She's going to wake up eventually."

I had felt Jacob tense, but at the time I couldn't understand his apprehension.

"You don't know anything about Bella" Jacob shot back. "We'll see how she reacts."

Rosalie smiled "Yes we certainly will."

It wasn't much longer after that they'd left Jacob and me to ourselves on the first floor. He had carried me over to the window and I'd looked out, eager to see what everyone was so excited about. That's when I'd seen her. She was beautiful running with Daddy wearing a pretty blue dress. She moved so gracefully that it made my heart churn. I yearned for her desperately in that moment and showed my desperation to Jacob.

He sighed. "Not just yet baby girl, but soon." Jacob had told me.

I had felt a surge of frustration, but it quickly receded when Jacob smiled my smile and started to laugh. I looked to see my mother ripping her dress before launching herself gracefully across the river.

"Well, it's good to know some things will never change." He said.

I became agitated again when I lost sight of my mother and father. The yearning in my chest was flaring up and I only grew more impatient when Jacob handed me over Aunt Rosalie.

"I'll be back soon little Nessie" he'd promised as he'd kissed my forehead.

"Have fun" Aunt Rosalie had taunted "I know I will."

Jacob shot her a dirty look as he walked out the door. I pressed my hand to Aunt Rosalie's cheek showing her an image of my mother, the first memory I had of her after being born.

"You'll see her soon." She soothed as she'd walked to the door.

In the distance I could see Jacob standing with my mom and dad. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could clearly see the irritation on Daddy's face and the happiness on mom's. She was apparently sniffing him, which made me nervous for some reason, but after a moment she backed off and I relaxed. She said something that caused Daddy to laugh uncontrollably, which made me smile. He'd been so worried about mama that I hadn't seen that side of him yet. After a few more moments I saw Jacob running toward the house looking quite flustered. He quickly came up and stood beside me and Aunt Rosalie. He was blocking my view so I leaned forward to try and catch another glimpse of my mother.

When I finally got to where I could see I saw her standing not far from the porch. Instinctively, I reached for her and then I quickly reached back to touch Aunt Rosalie's throat to show her the image of my mother after my birth.

"Yes, that's her." She murmured back to me.

I quickly looked back to my mother and smiled. She started toward me, but suddenly everyone moved very fast and Aunt Rosalie backed toward the door as Jacob stepped in front of me again. I could then hear Aunt Alice speaking, but my frustration drowned out the words. A moment later, however, I heard another voice I'd been longing to hear.

"I'm okay" my mother had said "Keep close, though, just in case."

At the sound of her voice I began struggling in Aunt Rosalie's arms impatiently. I reached for her as the others began to speak. I didn't care what they said. The only thing I wanted was my mother. They all talked for what seemed like an eternity before my mother looked at me with a look of longing.

"Edward, please." She softly begged.

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before" Aunt Alice reasoned. "Trust me"

A moment later Uncle Jasper moved out of the way, but went behind mama and placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly she began to approach me, which only fueled my agitation more. Finally, I let out a high ringing wail. In an instant everyone was around me, except the one I wanted most. I could hear Jacob's voice above everyone else's and saw him reach for me. Aunt Rosalie did not fight me as I reached out to go into Jacob's arms.

"No, she's fine." Aunt Rosalie had said.

I pressed my hand against Jacob's cheek to show him an image of my mother.

"See?" Aunt Rosalie said. "She just wants Bella."

"She wants me?" my mother had asked.

I could feel Jacob trembling and I could sense his fear, even if I didn't quite understand it.

"Jake-I'm fine" she said as she approached.

I began to whimper impatiently and grasp for my mother. Jacob extended his arms toward Mama, but he didn't let me go. I felt a shudder go through him as we touched her, but excitement went through me. My mother, the fairy princess, was finally awake. I smiled at her and reached for her face, to show her that I knew who she was. It had shocked her, but almost everyone else had been shocked after the first time they'd experienced my gift, too. I dropped my hand and smiled up at her again.

"What…was…that?" she asked.

Suddenly, it seemed everyone was talking at once. I ignored them and settled into exploring the wonder of being in my mother's arms. Her silky hair brushed across my face and I couldn't resist giving it a tug. My mother and I stared at each other as everyone continued to babble on around us.

"I remember you, too" she whispered before kissing my forehead.

Jacob's voice was the one that broke through the entrancing moment.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" he asked, his voice stressed. "Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

"What is your problem, Jacob?" my mother had asked in irritation.

Suddenly, my focus shifted off of my mother and onto Jacob. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew I didn't like it.

"Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her." Daddy hissed.

"I'll help him toss you, dog" Rosalie had promised.

Jacob looked at me with an anxious expression that made me want to comfort him. A long moment passed before I heard my mother gasp.

"No!" she seethed.

Everything happened very quickly. I quickly moved into Jacob's arms as Daddy grabbed Mama. After a moment I heard her again.

"Rose, take Renesmee" she said.

Aunt Rosalie came to take me, and Jacob handed me over without hesitation, despite the fact that I tried to cling to him. I felt a shot of fear course through my tiny body and I looked back to see Jacob stepping away and instinctively I reached for him, but Aunt Rosalie just tightened her grip on me. I could make out that my mother was speaking, but I barely made out what she was saying. My eyes never left Jacob.

"You didn't" she snarled.

The fear I'd seen in him with dad was nothing compared to the fear I saw now. I couldn't bear it. I pressed my hand to Aunt Rosalie's face, pleading with her to stop it, to help Jacob.

"He's gotta deal with consequences, sweetheart" she'd whispered, causing another anxious spasm to shoot through me. Everyone was just standing there, watching Jacob and my mother.

I heard Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper joking off to the side, which really irritated me. Mama was still yelling at Jacob as he begged for her to listen to reason. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the two wolves approach. Leah and Seth wouldn't let her hurt him. I even felt a twinge of relief when Leah snapped at Mama.

"Leah back off" I heard Jacob tell her.

"_NO!_" I thought "_Leah, don't let her hurt my Jacob"_

"Why should I listen?" I heard my mother hiss.

Jacob began trying to reason with her again, but I could see that it clearly wasn't working. She continued to yell and advance on him.

"Edward" I heard Grandma Esme whisper "Stop her. She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

I wasn't sure if she were talking about me, my mother, or both of us. It didn't matter. I hoped her words would set my father into action, but he just stood there and watched. I felt an immense surge of anger rising toward him and everyone else.

"Amazing, isn't she?" I heard him murmur as Grandpa Carlisle agreed.

"You're going to stay away from her." I heard my mother hiss.

At this a fresh wave of panic washed through me, and a profound annoyance. He was my Jacob. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him here with me. I had to show her that, she had to understand.

"Run away while you still can," she cautioned.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too" he insisted.

"What..did you call her?" she asked, rage rolling off of her.

"Well" he began sheepishly "that name you came up with is kind a mouthful and-"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" she screeched at him.

In a moment, I saw her lunge for him. A tremor shot through my body, so violent that not even Aunt Rosalie could hold me. I let out a piercing wail. As I watched the scene play out before me my fear quickly turned to relief as I saw Seth move between my mother and Jacob. After he hit the ground I saw my stunned mother regain control over herself, and immediately go to Seth. I was worried about Seth and sorry that he was hurt, but the only thing that I could really feel was relief that it was him and not Jacob, my Jacob.


	3. Meeting Grandpa

**(A/N) I'm having a hard time walking away from this story...lol. If I have too many more sleepless nights like this there may be a ton of chapters in the next few days. Thank you again to everyone for reading, and espcially thank you to Capella85 for your kind words of encouragement. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Cheers**

**I don't own any of the character's, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer**

The Story of Us: Chapter 3

I was content to sit in my mother's lap as long as Jacob stayed within eyesight. Grandpa Carlisle was finishing up with Seth's injuries while Daddy continued to apologize. I could clearly see that mama felt bad for what had happened and I wanted to comfort her. After a little bit I heard Daddy speak up.

"Must be six" he said.

Mama had questioned what that mattered and Grandpa explained how they'd been measuring me several times a day in order to track my incredibly accelerated growth rate. She handed me off to Grandpa Carlisle while he performed the measurements that had become routine. I was playing with Grandpa's stethoscope when Jacob's voice caught my attention.

"It's slowing" he muttered.

Grandpa tried to explain that it was too early to tell, but Jacob refused to accept the fact. I understood enough to realize what worried them. If I had developed so much so quickly, what was stopping me from getting old and dying at the same rate? Although I was surrounded by immortals I had an almost instinctual understanding of what death was. It really didn't seem scary to me until I realized that it would mean being away from my family, from mama, from my Jacob. I looked over at my mother to see the fear in her eyes. The fear reminded me of Jacob's eyes as she'd attacked him. I reached for the nearest person, Aunt Rosalie, and asked for my mother.

"What does she want?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Bella, of course" Rosalie told him, rolling her eyes.

Aunt Rosalie didn't really appreciate being knocked down further on the totem pole, but at least I finally preferred someone other than Jacob. As she placed me in my mother's arms I reached up to touch her face. I replayed the scene of her charging Jacob, showing her how scared I'd been, how happy I was that Seth had come between them. She had to understand that Jacob belonged here, and I didn't want him hurt.

"Oh, wonderful" she groaned "Perfect"

"It's just because he tastes better than the rest of us" Daddy had said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

Jacob smiled my smile as he looked at me. "I told you she likes me, too."

* * *

I learned at a very early age that Jacob was perfectly imperfect. I've never known him to do anything out of shear malice. He has an almost supernatural ability of getting underneath Daddy's skin. Those first few days of my life were the only real times I remember Mama being truly angry with him. There is a certain bond between Jacob and mama that can't be broken. She'd just started to calm down about the imprinting thing, which I did not understand the meaning of at the time, when he caused her to fly into another, although less dramatic, rage. Jacob, with the best of intentions, had revealed himself to Grandpa Charlie and was leading him to our house.

"What did you tell him about Renesmee?" mama had asked.

"I told him you and Edward had inherited a new little mouth to feed."Jacob said. "She's your orphaned ward-like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson."

He chuckled at his analogy, but mama and daddy had stared at him coldly, however I smiled at him.

"But she's changing so fast" I heard Mama whisper."

When Jacob spoke again he used the tone of voice that was my favorite, the soft voice of reverence. "I told him that she was more special than all of us put together."

He walked over to us and I immediately reached for him as Mama hugged me tighter, to my irritation. He spoke again in the beloved voice.

"I told him, 'Trust me, you don't want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be amazed. She's the most wonderful person in the whole world'"

He smiled a half smile at my mother.

"I'm not going to say thank you" she told him, but I could tell that her tone had softened as well.

"I am sorry if Charlie being here is going to hurt you. I honestly didn't think it would. You've been so in control." He paused for a moment. "Bella, things are different with us now, but you're still my best friend, and I'll always love you. But now I can love you the right way, there's a balance. We both have people we can't live without."

His eyes never left me and I began to reach for him again. He'd smiled my smile and asked her "Still friends?"

My mother gave him a small smile in return "If this doesn't end up being a huge disaster I might forgive you."

Jacob had reached for me, pausing long enough to ask "Can I?"

I wanted him so bad that I couldn't stand it, but Mama couldn't quite bring herself to give me up just yet. It was a relief when Aunt Alice rushed in and began making arrangements for Grandpa Charlie's impending arrival. She convinced Mama to give me to Jacob, which was a relief for both of us. He smiled again, which prompted a smile from me as well. I sat happily in Jacob's lap, playfully biting him. Jacob never complained about me biting him. He teased that it was like playing with a little kitten.

"Jacob, I need Renesmee" Mama had said, causing Jacob and I to both frown.

Aunt Alice tried to convince her that it wasn't the best idea for her to hold me, but she would hear none of it. Jacob reluctantly took me to her and passed me off. Daddy leaned over to look into my eyes before he spoke.

"Renesmee, someone special is coming to see you and your mother," he said solemnly "But he's not like us, or even like Jacob. We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn't tell him things the way you tell us."

I raised a hand to show him that I understood.

"Exactly" he said. "And he's going to make you thirsty. But you mustn't bite him. He won't heal like Jacob."

This caught me off guard. I hadn't been told that it was wrong to bite. I didn't really bite my family because their skin was so hard that it hurt my teeth, but I bit Jacob all the time. No one, not even Jacob, had said anything. Had I been hurting my Jacob the whole time? I reached up to touch Daddy's face again, showing an image of me biting Jacob.

"No, I don't care if you bite Jacob" Daddy said "That's fine"

I heard Jacob laugh from behind me, immediately relieving my apprehension. I settled into my mother's lap and prepared to meet Grandpa Charlie.

* * *

After the initial visit with Grandpa Charlie Mama and Jacob had settled back down into the friendship that came so naturally to them. It made it a lot easier on me to have my two favorite people getting along, even though Daddy and Aunt Rosalie still maintained their hostility. When I was a week old I gained the capacity for speech. A few weeks later I walked for the first time. I'd studied Aunt Alice's graceful movements and then got to my feet, happily finding that I was nearly as graceful. This had caused Jacob to smile and burst into applause, which made me wish I'd thought to do it sooner. Pleasing him and Mama was the source of my greatest joy. Whenever Mama could tear herself away from Daddy's side she was out with me and Jacob, we had fun playing together while we hunted. I knew that killing humans was bad, but I couldn't see the harm in donated blood. I could eat human food, but it didn't sustain me. I wasn't particularly fond of animal blood, but with Jacob there it had turned into a competition, which didn't make it so bad.

One day while the three of us were out I saw something new, something that fascinated me. I was used to the rain that fell on a nearly daily basis, but these things were different. I could clearly see that they had pretty shapes and no two patterns were exactly the same. One touched my nose, and immediately turned to liquid. Grandpa Carlisle had told me about snow, but I had never seen it before. It was absolutely beautiful. I crouched low for a moment, studying the flakes, before springing up into the air. I snagged the one that I wanted and landed gracefully in front of Mama and Jacob. I opened my hand to show a perfect eight-pointed snowflake, which almost instantly melted.

"Pretty" Jacob had said half smiling "But I think you're stalling, Nessie"

I gave a playful growl and leapt into his arms. We'd done this move so many times that we were like skaters with perfect synchronization. I heard a pack of elk moving in the woods. I touched his face, telling him that I wasn't thirsty.

He laughed "Suuuure you're not thirsty, Nessie" he smirked "You're just afraid I'll catch the biggest one again!"

With a flip I was out of Jacob's arms, and I paused to roll my eyes at him before I began racing toward the trees. I giggled as I heard Jacob racing behind me.

"It doesn't count if you cheat" he called out to me.

It didn't take us long to each take down an elk.

"Mine is bigger" I told him, quite proud of myself.

Suddenly, Mama was there and I knew immediately something was wrong. I saw Jacob tense a few yards away and I ran to my mother, pressing my hands against her cheek as soon as I reached her.

"I'm overreacting" she tried to soothe "It's okay, I think. Hold on."

I listened eagerly as she called Daddy. After she got off the phone it wasn't a minute later before Grandpa Carlisle and Daddy were there, another minute before Seth and Leah were running along with us in the woods. The only thing I understood was that a vampire named Irina had seen us and taken off. Grandpa Carlisle and Daddy took off after her while Mama and Jacob took me home with Seth and Leah on our flanks.

It was then that everything really began to spin out of control. My perfectly happy world had been turned upside down in an instant. I didn't know who Irina was, but I felt a surge of anger towards her course through me. It was Jacob that comforted me in the midst of all the tension. I could see how distraught everyone was, but I couldn't really comprehend why they were. Jacob was the only one that completely kept his cool.

"Don't worry, Nessie" he whispered "We'll make it alright"

I only allowed myself to focus on Jacob and his soothing presence. I caught snippets here and there. Phrases like "immortal children" "Laurent" and "Volturi" kept being repeated, but I wouldn't allow them to penetrate the surface. Eventually, I was lulled to sleep as Jacob rocked me. At some point, he'd let go of me and gone to explain what had happened to the other wolves, including those in Sam's pack. I felt someone scoop me up, which caused me to begin to regain consciousness. I looked up to see Mama holding me.

"Hurry!" I heard Aunt Alice yell "You have to find them all!"

I was confused for a moment, which frightened me, but I immediately calmed when I heard Jacob come in.

"Find what?" he'd asked "Where'd Alice go?"

No one answered and I looked up to see him shaking his hair out as he slipped a shirt on.

"Hey Bells, I thought you guys would have been back at the cottage by now."

A look of worry colored his face, which in turn made me frown. In an instant he was by our side, stroking my hair and trying to listen to my heart.

"Is she okay?" he asked panic stricken. "What's going on?"

"Alice had a vision" she said quietly

"And" he asked. "Come on Bella, if something is wrong with Nessie-"

Mama cut him off "It's not just Nessie" she said. "We are all in danger."


	4. New Friends

**(A/N) Thank you again to everyone for reading. Special thanks to vampiretigeress18 and fellowtwilighter for their reviews of the last chapter. I'm almost done with the BD portion of the story. More than likely only one or two more chapters to go for this portion. This in all likelihood will be a very long fic. I'm not really sure how the ratings work. I selected T because it seemed the safest way to not offend anyone. I can assure you that I don't intend to take this story to a maturity level beyond what the canon novels. **

Yup, they are still Stephanie's..lol.

Cheers!

Chapter 4: The Story of Us

Anxiety and tension were thick in the air after Aunt Alice had her vision, especially when they discovered that she and Uncle Jasper were gone. The only thing we knew for sure was that the Volturi were coming and there was nothing that would stop them. Soon after most of my family started leaving, going off in search of vampires that they told me they were bringing back to see me. It was painful for me to watch. I was already missing Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and to see Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle filled me with a deep pit of sadness in my chest. As sad as I was, however, I was relieved that Mama, Daddy, and Jacob were staying. My mother and father were on pins and needles, but Jacob, my stoic Jacob, put on a brave face and was a tremendous source of comfort. He'd been holding me as Grandpa Carlisle had said his goodbyes. As I watched him retreat I turned to Jacob, pressed my hand to his cheek, and asked if Grandpa's friends would come.

"I don't know if Carlisle's friends will come. I hope so. Sounds like we're a little outnumbered right now," he murmured to me.

His answer was unsettling, but I knew it would only upset the three of them even more if I showed how scared I was so I put on a brave face. I knew that there wasn't much I could do, but I felt compelled to do something. I reached out and touched his cheek again to convey this.

"No, we can't help" he whispered. "You've got to stay right here. Grandpa Carlisle's friends are coming to see you."

I frowned at the way he'd said "you've got to stay here". Did that mean he planned on leaving? I showed him an image of his retreating form leaving me alone and scared in the big house. He looked at me with a serious expression, very uncommon for Jacob, as he brushed my hair back and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Of course I'm not going anywhere little girl." He told me, but then he paused to look at Daddy. "Right?"

I turned to face Daddy, too and could see the hesitation written all over his face before he spoke.

"The vampires that are coming, for the most part, don't live by our lifestyle. It might be safer-"

Jacob cut him off fiercely "I can take care of myself"

"Safer for Renesmee" Daddy shot back. "We need them to believe that our story. An association with werewolves isn't exactly going to help while we plead our case."

I angrily turned to Jacob and touched his face. Who were these friends of Grandpa's that thought they could have me removed from my Jacob? It was unacceptable. If they weren't going to accept Jacob then I didn't care if they accepted me. Jacob smiled at this for a moment as Daddy groaned in the corner.

"Some friends. They'd turn on you just because of who you hang out with?" he Jacob finally said, his voice much calmer than before.

Daddy took a deep breath and when he replied his voice had lost the hard edge it had only a moment before "I think it wouldn't be so bad under normal circumstances, but you've got to realize the gravity of what they are being asked to accept. When they see her they will immediately assume immortal child, the greatest taboo in our world. If we can get them to listen to us after that it's going to extremely difficult to convince them that she is a human/vampire hybrid. Such a thing is not known of among us."

Jacob thought for a moment. I'd heard Grandpa Carlisle talking to him the night before, explaining about the immortal children and Jacob had seemed to understand.

"The immortal children were really that bad?" he asked softly as he stroked my hair.

"You can't imagine the depth of the scars they've left in the collective vampire psyche." Daddy replied, relaxing a little.

"Edward…" Jacob began, but Daddy already knew what he intended to say.

"I understand Jake." He said, real sympathy saturating his voice. "I know how hard it is to be away from her. We'll play it by ear—see how they react to her. At any rate, she'll need to be kept at the cottage until we're ready to introduce her. If you are careful and keep a safe distance from the main house I think you should be able to see her."

Jacob relaxed again and agreed immediately "I can do that. So they'll start turning up anytime?"

Daddy shook his head. "It won't be long. Tanya and her family will probably be here within the next few days. You should be fine with them. They know about you, and they met Seth at the wedding. I do, however, think you should take the time to let Sam know what's going on."

"Good point" Jacob agreed. "He'll need to know that of l-vampires are coming into town."

He looked down at me, unwilling to leave, but knowing he had to go.

"Okay, little one." He said softly. "Will you be good while I go for just a little bit?"

I touched his face again, showing him how it felt when he left. The emptiness and the sadness that plagued my heart.

"I know" he said as he kissed my forehead. "I don't want to go either. Be brave though. I'll come back, I promise. You know I could never be away from you for too long my little Nessie."

He smiled my favorite smile and I returned it in equal measure, pleasure shooting all over my tiny body. I was his little Nessie just like he was my Jacob. This knowledge was extremely satisfying. Jacob put me down and I watched as he crossed the room, stopping to talk to Daddy for a moment before leaving. I turned to make my way to Mama, who was sitting at the computer. When I'd reached her I was greeted by her open arms. I giggled as she made a light "Shhew" sound, a sound she often made when I came straight from her to Jacob. I knew that my family didn't like his scent, and the feeling was mutual, but I thought he smelled nice. Kind of musky like the forest after a heavy rain. Mama had such a serious look on her face that I began to feel the fear creeping up on me again. I lightly touched her cheek. I showed her her face, along with Daddy's, Jacobs, Aunt Rosalie's, Grandma Esme's, Grandpa Carlisle's, Aunt Alice's, Uncle Jasper's, and then started with our human and werewolf families. I showed her the faces over and over again until I stopped on the face that confused me most, Aunt Alice's.

"I wish I knew where she was baby girl" she whispered. "But she's Alice, and she is doing what is best."

Mama didn't say anything else, but I felt like there was something she was holding back. I sighed.

"I miss her, too" Mama said, and I believe that if she could have cried, she would have.

Seeing the sadness on Mama's face had triggered an impulse in me to comfort her. I reached up and stroked her face, not showing her images, but merely trying to soother her. I felt my own eyes begin to water and big tear welled up in the corner of my eye. She kissed it away quickly. I reached up and touched the place she'd kissed and curiously looked at the wetness on my finger tip.

"Don't cry" she murmured. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I will find you a way through this."

There was a new conviction in her tone that truly made me believe her.

* * *

Over the next few days Jacob was on edge and spent most of his time in wolf form. It annoyed me slightly, but I knew that he had good reason. It had finally come time for the Denali clan to arrive, which put Daddy, Mama, and Jacob on edge even more. Although they were like an extended part of my family, they had a deep scar left by the immortal children and Daddy was afraid that this would make the challenge of convincing them extra difficult. The three of them spent an entire morning rehashing the best way to handle the situation. In the end, it was decided that Daddy would greet them, while Mama, Jacob-in his human form, and I waited in the corner of the dining room. Jacob refused to hold me, just in case he had to phase quickly. It angered me and I touched his cheek to let him know.

"Oh come on Nessie" he laughed, obviously pleased. "You can't miss me that much."

I was glad to hear his laugh, but I frowned. Again I touched his cheek, showing images of us playing and of him reading me stories. He looked at me softly.

"I miss you, too." He said softly. "I promise we'll do all of that stuff soon. Just hang in there little girl."

I wasn't quite appeased, but when he smiled my smile down at me I couldn't help but smile back. I settled back against my mother as we listened to the sounds surrounding the house, waiting for anything that would alert us to our guests' arrival. I felt a range of emotions come over me and instinctively I touched Mama's cheek, but there were no images that could convey how I felt. I sighed before I gave voice to my feelings, a rare event given my preference for my gift of communication.

"What if they don't like me?" I whispered as they all looked at me in shock.

Jacob, my loyal Jacob, was the first to jump in. "Of course they'll-" he began, but quickly cut off.

Mama then began "They don't understand you, Renesmee, because they've never met anyone like you." She said gently.

I thought about this for a moment. Of course it were true, I didn't know anyone like me. Vampires, werewolves, and humans surrounded me; I wasn't quite the same as any of them. I showed that thought to Mama with a sigh.

"You are special" she soothed "And that isn't a bad thing."

I shook my head in disagreement. How could it not be a bad thing when most of my family was gone because of it? How could it not be bad when I was putting those that I loved in danger by merely existing?

"This is my fault" I whispered.

"No" Jacob, Mama, and Daddy all said in the same instant, but before anything else could be said we heard their oncoming approach.

Instinctively, I hid myself behind my mother's curtain of satin hair.

"Edward!" a musical female voice called that could only belong to a Vampire.

Daddy greeted each of the newcomers and tried to answer their queries as to what Carlisle had deemed as urgent.

"What's the problem?" one of them asked "Trouble with the werewolves?"

This instantly annoyed me, but Jacob shot me a grin and rolled his eyes, which immediately pushed my annoyance aside.

"No" Daddy assured them "Our truce with the werewolves is stronger than ever."

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" The female voice I'd heard earlier asked. "Where's Carlisle?"

Daddy took a deep breath and then began to speak to them, making way to make his case. I was so nervous, but Jacob kept shooting me comforting, reassuring glances. I was so glad that he was there.

Finally, Daddy called out "Bella, bring out Renesmee, please."

I felt my tiny body go rigid. Jacob shadowed Mama and me as we made our way out to greet them. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. When we came into the other room I took one deep breath and peeped out from under her hair, scared of what their reaction would be. It wasn't good. It's not easy to make four full grown vampires look absolutely terrified, but I accomplished it at barely two months old. Their reaction infuriated Jacob.

"Oh please" I heard him seethe from under his breath.

Daddy came and wrapped an arm around Mama and me. "You promised to listen" he said.

"Some things cannot be heard!" one of the females, obviously the leader, shouted.

"We have to leave" the other blonde female said nervously.

Then Daddy became angry. "Wait." He demanded. "I told you to listen. She's not what you think. Don't you see the blush in her cheeks? Do you hear the sound of her heart beating?"

"Her heart beats?" the brunette female asked in a strange accent that immediately intrigued me.

"Yes Carmen" Daddy answered. "She's one of a kind. I'm not her creator. I'm her biological father."

The stunned silence filled the room and the lone male among the group spoke up.

"Edward you can't expect us to-" he began.

"Do you have a better explanation?" Daddy asked. "You can clearly see she's not one of us. Eleazar, Tanya, Kate please try and get past your fears to see the truth."

The one he'd addressed as Kate spoke up "How?" she breathed

"Bella conceived and carried her while she was still human. She almost died during the delivery." Daddy flinched slightly at the memory.

After a moment Carmen took a step toward me, ignoring the hiss from Eleazar. She knelt down to look at me carefully before smiling. I immediately liked her and returned her smile.

"You have your mother's eyes" she whispered "but your face is clearly your father's."

I wanted to touch her, to show her who I was. I reached up and touched Mama's cheek, almost pleading with her to let me.

"Do you mind if she tells you about it herself?" Mama asked.

Carmen continued to smile at me "Do you speak little one?" she asked.

"Yes" I answered her out loud "But I can show you more than I can say."

I reached out and touched Carmen, immediately feeling the shock everyone else had felt when they'd experienced my gift. Eleazar was at her side in an instant, but she shook him off.

"Show me again little one." She breathed.

Once again I reached out to touch her and showed her everything that had happened. I was so focused on Carmen that Jacob's voice came from what seemed like a great distance.

"What's Nessie showing her?" he asked.

"Everything" Daddy breathed.

After it was over she looked at me astonished. "It's true", she whispered "Every word of it is true."

Everything was silent for a moment before Carmen looked back at me. She stretched her arms toward me "May I hold you, bebé linda?" she asked.

Absolutely thrilled to have made a new friend, I quickly went to her arms. I was entranced by Carmen and the cadence of her exotic voice. Daddy had kept talking to the others, to help them come to terms with what was going on, but I barely noticed. It was only hearing Jacob speak again that lifted me from the hold Carmen seemed to have on me.

"If the Volturi won't stop to listen, the werewolves will act in her defense." Jacob spoke gruffly, staring at Tanya.

"Very brave, child, but that would be impossible for more experienced fighters than you." She said.

A surge of irritation shot through the tone that she was using with him, like she was talking down to him. I looked at him and he looked back at me, a slight grin playing on his lips.

"You have no idea what we can do, especially if we're motivated." he shot back.

Tanya looked from Jacob to me "This little one really is amazing" she said softly, her face softening as she looked at me "She's quite irresistible."

I felt a surge of joy course through my tiny body. I had won over the Denali clan, but my internal celebration was short lived. More vampires would be arriving soon and we'd have to do this all over again. The thought frightened me, and so did the realization that at some point some of them might not be as understanding. I took a deep breath and looked ahead at the faces of my father, mother, and finally Jacob. He gave me a quick grin and I started to feel my anxiety slip away. I could do this. With my family and my Jacob I could do anything.


	5. Nessie's first Christmas

**(A/N) Once again thank you to everyone reading this. I haven't gotten a lot of response, but that's okay. It just makes the responses I do get a little bit more special :) Special thanks to Capella85, you're really sticking with it :), and ChampionShoes. To answer your question, I will be continuing this beyond BD. Right now it's kind of like my "Book 1". I should finish with the material from BD in the next chapter, after which I will move into Nessie's childhood, her pre-teen years, and eventually late teen/early adulthood (which I can't wait for..Romance, yay!!). I hope you continue to enjoy the story!!**

**I don't own anything, I'm not that brilliant.**

**Cheers!!**

The Story of Us: Chapter 5

Grandpa Carlisle's friends came and to our astonishment they all accepted me. I could tell that the thought of these "non-vegetarian" vampires being there bothered Jacob, but since they were there to help with my cause he never said a word. The way the vampires reacted to Jacob was also surprising. They seemed to treat him like someone that didn't like dogs would treat a friend's puppy. In short, they ignored him. This was fine by me because it meant he could stay without any problems, which was an enormous relief.

I was fascinated by the strange and exotic vampires that had returned with my family. They came from all over, places I'd only ever heard of in book, like Ireland and Egypt. As each new addition arrived Jacob got slightly surlier. He kept his distance when he could, but he always came back to me, unable to stay away. When he did return the guests I found so mesmerizing were all but forgotten. I would always go to him, sit on his lap, and try to cheer him up. He grumbled about the vampires to me, but I could see that when I was there with him he hardly paid them any attention.

"How am I supposed to keep all of these bloodsuckers straight, Nessie?" he asked me "Somebody had better come up with an index if they expect me to get it right."

I smiled up at him and showed him a picture of me, which made him smile in return.

"That's different." He teased "You're my little bloodsucker."

I showed him and image of Mama and Grandpa Charlie.

"Okay, okay." He laughed. "Only half bloodsucker."

I had quickly made friends with many of the vampires that arrived. Carmen adored me and the feeling was mutual. Once Kate and Tanya let their guard down I discovered that they were both very warm and affectionate. No one, however, captivated me more than Zafrina, an Amazonian vampire. Zafrina was beautiful, just like all of the other vampires, but she had a wildness to her that only sharpened her appeal. She was also extremely talented. When I learned what she could do, after a demonstration with Daddy, I couldn't contain my curiosity. I reached out for her fearlessly.

"Can I see?" I asked eagerly.

"What would you like to see, little one?" she smiled down at me.

"What you showed Daddy." I told her.

She nodded at me and in an instant I was no longer at home surrounded by family and newfound friends. I saw that I was in a rainforest, but it went beyond just an image. It felt so completely real. I could hear the sounds of a waterfall in the distance, huge green trees surrounded me, and I could see the wonderful birds and other creatures that populated the area. It was wonderful. Much too quickly the images were gone.

"More!" I said excitedly.

Zafrina had laughed again and after that we were almost inseparable. She never seemed to tire of my company, and I never tired of hers. Mama and Daddy were so busy that I'm sure they were relieved that I'd found a distraction. I wanted so badly for Jacob to be there, to see what Zafrina was showing me, but I knew that it was probably best that he wasn't. I knew he would have faced the discomfort for me, but I didn't want him to have to feel that way. He spent more and more time off with the pack, which made me extremely grateful for the distraction that Zafrina provided. Mama had preoccupied herself with learning how to fight, and how to extend her power, her shield, out from herself. I watched as she steadily grew more and more frustrated with herself. The practice of extending her shield involved Kate using her power, a sort of shock, on Daddy. Daddy and Kate approached me one day after an extremely distressful session.

"Nessie" Daddy had asked "Would you like to help Mama?"

I eagerly nodded, willing to do whatever they asked of me.

Kate leaned in speaking gently "I won't hurt you little one, rest assured" she smiled at me.

Later as Mama practiced again, I waited for Kate to call for me.

"Nessie" she called after what felt like an eternity "would you like to come help your mother?"

This had clearly made Mama angry, but I crawled up onto her lap and hugged her.

"Mama, I want to help" I told her, while showing her an image of me and her together, a team.

"No" Mama said, a hint of panic in her voice.

Kate continued to approach us, which served to make Mama angrier. She shifted me to her back and got ready to spring. Kate looked to Daddy.

"Can you hear anything from Nessie?" she asked.

"No, nothing at all," he answered.

I grinned triumphantly, our plan had worked, but Mama still seemed angry. Gently I touched her neck to show her that we had planned it so that we could help her, but it didn't quite pacify her. After a moment she seemed to regain her composure.

"Kate" she said, almost a growl. "Again, but Edward only."

After that Mama really started to get better at projecting her shield so it wasn't necessary to use Kate's shock as motivation. She could do just as well working with Zafrina, which thrilled me because I got to spend more time with both of them. This, however, wasn't enough to stop the ache in my chest caused by being away from Jacob.

* * *

A few days later I was gifted with a wonderful surprise. I was going with Mama to visit Grandpa Charlie, but the best part was that Jacob was coming with us. I'd get to spend the entire afternoon with him.

Mama had just put me into Daddy's Volvo when Jacob walked in.

"Why can't we take your Ferrari?" he'd asked almost pleadingly.

Mama had told him that it was too conspicuous, so he begrudgingly got into the obviously less exciting car. I touched his face, showing him an image of me in the Volvo, which forced a smile to form on his tired face.

"I guess this car does have its perks." He laughed his soft laugh as I crawled onto his lap, unwilling to sit anywhere else.

"How are you?" Mama asked him, concern saturating her musical voice.

"How do you think?" he asked bitingly "Bloodsuckers everywhere, taking up all your and Renesmee's time." He paused for a moment as Mama shot him a look. "Okay, okay they are the good guys, I guess. But even you have to admit Dracula one and two are creep-tacular."

Mama laughed at his reference to the two Romanian vampires. I knew she thought that about them, too. I, on the other hand, thought that they were very interesting. They wouldn't let me touch them to communicate in my usual way, but they always seemed more than happy to answer the questions I asked aloud. However, after they'd told me about their Vendetta against the Volturi and what they intended to do to them Mama had tried to keep me away.

"How long do we get to hang out with Charlie?" Jacob asked, clearly relaxing as we moved away from the house.

It was then that I realized Mama was very different to Jacob. He'd become accustomed to my family, I knew he even liked some of them, but Mama wasn't a vampire to him. She was simply Bella, his friend.

"For quite a while actually" she said, causing a huge smile to appear on his face.

Suddenly, the smile vanished. "Is there something going on here, besides a friendly visit?"

She paused for a second. "Jake, you know you're pretty good at controlling your thoughts around Edward?"

"Yeah." He replied raising an eyebrow.

She looked at me and I knew she wanted to say more, but wouldn't. This only confused Jacob, but it irritated me. That irritation quickly vanished, however, when we got to Charlie's. He was so happy to see me that I really couldn't stay angry.

"Look at you Nessie!" he told me as he scooped me into a hug. "You must have grown six inches. You're so skinny little girl, don't they feed you."

I giggled, but didn't speak. I never spoke in front of Charlie, afraid of what the reaction might be.

"It's just a growth spurt." Mama said, her mind obviously elsewhere.

"Where's Edward?" Grandpa had asked as he sat me down.

"Entertaining friends" Jacob said with a snort. "You're lucky you're not in the loop Charlie."

Mama attempted to playful punch Jake, but the "Ow" that he'd let out clearly showed that she hadn't hit him as lightly as she thought.

"Sorry" she whispered so quietly that only Jake and I could hear her.

After another few minutes Mama announced that she had some errands to run. Grandpa Charlie teased her about last minute Christmas shopping, assuring me that I wouldn't be empty handed, and then we waved to her as she walked out the door. We all stood there for a moment before I heard Sue call out to Grandpa Charlie from the kitchen. I took Jacob's hand and walked over to the big recliner in the corner. He sat down and I crawled onto his lap, feeling a sense of relief that I hadn't felt in days. I reached up and touched his cheek, showing him all the things I'd been wanting to. He knew I'd spent a lot of time with Zafrina, but he didn't know about her gift. I showed him everything she'd showed me.

"Wow." He breathed. "That's terrifying, but kinda cool, for a leech."

I smiled a dimpled smile at him and touched his face again, showing him telling me Quileute legends.

"Which one?" he asked.

I smiled back at him and shrugged my tiny shoulders. He thought for a moment and then began to speak. I settled into his lap and listened to his voice. I was intrigued by all of the strange voices I'd heard over the past few days. The strange accents, the exotic cadences were mesmerizing, but in all the voices that I'd heard not a single one of them could hold a candle to my favorite voice in the entire world, my Jacob's voice.

I fell asleep listening to Jacob. I was angry with myself for missing out on perfectly good playtime, but I couldn't consider the afternoon a waste. I was, however, angry when I woke up to Mama carrying me into the house and Jacob nowhere to be seen. I touched her face, showing her his image, and she smiled at me reassuringly.

"He had to do a few things." She said softly. "But you know he'll be back."

I shook my head. I did know that. With a sigh I rested my head against her shoulder and felt myself slowly drift back to sleep.

* * *

My first Christmas is one of my most cherished memories of my childhood. Physically I looked around four or five. I woke up early, it was still dark outside, to find Mama sitting across my room in a rocker. I had quickly gotten up and crawled onto her lap.

"Good morning, baby girl." She murmured into my hair. "Merry Christmas."

I knew that Christmas had been coming; I'd heard people mention it, but I still wasn't quite clear on what it was. I reached up and touched Mama's cheek, showing her the half decorated tree at Grandpa Charlie's. She laughed softly.

"That's part of it." She told me. "But Christmas is really about letting the people you love know just how much you love them."

I smiled at her and showed her images of all the people I loved, her, Jacob, and Daddy flashed most frequently. She smiled again and kissed my forehead.

"We all love you, too." She murmured. "So much."

After a few seconds she pulled out a small box and handed it to me. "I wanted this to be your very first Christmas present."

I studied the little box carefully. She nodded at me, encouraging me to open it. Inside there was a beautiful gold locket, with something inscribed that I couldn't quite understand. I showed her the inscription and she told me that it was French.

"It means 'more than my own life'" she told me. "That's how much I love you, Renesmee."

I flashed a smile and threw my tiny arms around her. She squeezed me tightly to her chest for a moment. I showed her an image of me wearing the necklace and she helped me to put it on. Suddenly, another thought occurred to me. I showed her another image, one of Alice and Jasper, which caused her to catch her breath and sadness to creep into her eyes.

"It's okay." She said gently "Wherever they are they know how much you love them. They love you, too."

I knew she missed Aunt Alice terribly so I stroked her face, once again comforting her without images. I was glad when Daddy came in because Mama almost immediately brightened.

"How are my girls?" he asked as he came over to kiss both of us on the forehead. He looked down at me. "Merry Christmas baby."

I reached for him and he picked me up, pulling me close. I pulled my locket up to show him and he smiled at me.

"It's beautiful, Renesmee." He said "And it's a lot like you."

I stared at him confused for a moment before he reached out, opening the locket to my amazement. Inside was a picture of me, Mama, and Daddy.

"Beautiful on the outside" he explained. "But the real beauty is hidden on the inside."

I smiled a dimpled smile at him, which he returned. Then I noticed that he had a small box, too. I showed him the box in his hands, which caused him to laugh.

"You caught me" he said, his voice lighter than it had been in a long while. "It's for you."

I took the box and opened it quickly, eager to see what was inside. A slim rectangle with chords hanging down stared up at me. I looked at him confused.

"Let me show you" he told me as he put the two little buds in my ears.

I watched as he fiddled with the strange gizmo, but when the music started I felt delight creep all over me.

"Now you can listen to our favorite music anytime." He smiled down.

I grinned again, wondering if Christmas could get any better, but little did I know that the best was yet to come.

Jacob came over a little while later and I ran into his arms, reenacting our perfectly synchronized routine.

Before he could say anything, I pressed my hand to his cheek showing him images of my morning.

"Exciting stuff." He agreed. "I'm boring by comparison."

I shook my head with a smile. "Merry Christmas" I whispered, barely audible. I hadn't said it to anyone but Jacob.

"Merry Christmas, Nessie." He whispered back. "I've got something from you, granted it's not a fancy iPod or expensive jewelry."

We went and sat down in our favorite chair, him holding me onto his lap. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bag. I took it from him, entranced, like there was an invisible pull to see what was in the bag. I took it into my tiny hands and slowly opened it. Inside, there was a tiny, intricately braided, colorful, and altogether beautiful bracelet. I felt my breath catch. Not even the beautiful locket Mama had given me caused so much pleasure. I reached up to touch his cheek, showing him an image of him and the bracelet. He smiled and nodded.

"I made it just for you." He said. "And it's special just like you."

I heard Daddy make an irritated noise from across the room, but Mama quickly silenced him. Jacob looked as though he hadn't noticed.

"This bracelet," he told me as he helped me put it on my tiny wrist "is so that you always remember that I am yours. Whatever you need me to be I will be. I promise to always be there Renesmee."

I loved his nickname for me, but hearing him say my full name in that moment sent a surge of happiness through my body. I reached up and touched his cheek again, this time showing him various pictures, all of them of us spending time together.

"Yes." He promised "Always."

(A/N) I'm working on this story a lot and I realize that this story is getting long fast. I'm in a position where I have two choices. I can continue to update frequently, or I can slow down with the updates. I have the material, but I could wait to put it up. I'd just like some imput on what other people think.


	6. Confronting the Volturi

**(A/N) Thank you again to everyone reading this. I really appreciate the reviews and the thoughts I recieved in the last chapter. I may not keep updating quite as fast as I have been, but I definitely will get the chapters out as fast as I can write them. Even if nobody liked it I would have to carry on because I'm thouroughly enjoying writing it. To let you know this chapter is pretty big, I think around 7000 words. I wanted to finish with BD material in this one because I'm so excited to get started on what I have planned out for the rest of it. I hope you will all keep reading and enjoy!!**

**Don't own anything**

The Story of Us: Chapter 6

After spending Christmas with Grandpa Charlie I sat on my mother's lap as we made our way back to the big house. I kept opening and closing my locket, trying to figure out what was going on that I didn't understand. Electricity filled the air and it was affecting everyone differently. For some, there was an excitement. The werewolves, like Uncle Emmett and my new friend Garrett, were geared up for a fight. My Romanian friends were also ready to fight, however, they were more eager to witness the suffering of their enemies. For the rest, the dominant emotion was nervousness and apprehension. There had never been an assemblage of vampires like this and no one was sure how the Volturi would react to it. My mother was the one that stood out to me, however. She was apprehensive like the rest, but it went deeper. There was a sadness to her that I didn't see on anyone else's face. Mama's face was different because unlike everyone else it held no hope. Hopeless though she was, there was a determination in her eyes, which was what really confused me. There was something going on with her that I doubted anyone understood. I reached up to show her how she looked to me, to show her how it confused me. She gave me a sad smile.

"Mama is trying to make you safe." She told me. "Don't worry little girl, don't worry about a thing."

When we got back to the house I could immediately feel a change in the air. Jacob must have felt it, too because I saw his stance change and his face turn serious.

"Alistair is gone" Daddy murmured darkly. "And there's a quarrel"

Mama, Jake, and I quickly followed Daddy in the house to see what was going on. Every vampire left in the house had surrounded the three vampires in the middle of the large circle. I peered around and let out a gasp. Grandpa Carlisle stood there with Amun and Benjamin, the Egyptian earth shaker, and for the first time he actually looked angry. Mama clutched me tighter to her chest as Jacob moved in a protective stance by Mama and me.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay" Grandpa said in a harsher voice than I'd ever heard him use.

"You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" Amun shrieked as he pointed at Benjamin "Is that why you called me here? To steal from me?"

Grandpa's jaw clenched and Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah" Benjamin began sarcastically "he picked a fight with the Volturi just to lure me to my death. Carlisle is standing up for what's right and so am I. I'm not leaving your coven, but if you want to leave go right ahead."

"We're all going to be slaughtered!" Amun yelled.

His words shocked me. I knew that the Volturi coming wasn't good. I knew that some of them were hoping for a fight, but the idea of a slaughter had never occurred to me. Grandpa had reassured me that once they knew the truth they wouldn't have an argument against us. Our friends were just supposed to help us explain that I wasn't one of the forbidden immortal children. It was too much to bear. My loved ones' faces swam before me. Mama, Daddy, Grandpa, Jacob. As painful as it was to think of any of my family being hurt or killed, the thought of something happening to Jacob ravaged my insides. He mustn't be here. He was still standing beside us, engulfed in the argument. I reached up and flashed his face to Mama, hoping she would feel my urgency. A knowing look came into her eyes.

"He won't go." She whispered low enough that only the two of us could hear. "You know he won't, but don't worry. I'm looking out for him, too." She gave me a sad half smile before looking back toward the middle.

The argument had ended. Amun was staying, but he had sworn that if it came to a fight he would side with the Volturi. I heard Daddy tell Mama that he wasn't bluffing. The impact of Amun's words, however, hung in the air. Although Grandpa Carlisle kept repeating that a fight wasn't to come I could clearly see that everyone else expected it to come to one. Suddenly, the Romanians broke the quiet conversation around us.

"The greedy Volturi have much to gain here in this talented bunch" Stefan began "Surely they cannot walk away with such extraordinary gifts" his eyes shifted from Mama to Benjamin. "A fight is almost inevitable and my brother and I would like to declare that we will fight."

This ignited a chain reaction. Suddenly, the rest of the vampires were standing, declaring their allegiance to our family and our cause. Jacob's voice caught my attention.

"The packs will fight" he said seriously before smirking "We're not afraid of vampires."

I felt my insides lurch and my mother's hold on me tightened, knowing the affect his declaration would have on me.

"Children" I heard someone mutter

"Infants" someone else snorted.

"Care to see what an infant can do?" Jacob asked tauntingly, but Grandpa intervened and prevented it from escalating any further.

"Friends," he said assuming is usual calm "Let's hope that we can avoid a fight. All we are asking is that the Volturi listen."

I could tell that most of them weren't convinced, but they nodded in agreement with Grandpa. It amazed me how much everyone seemed to respect and value him. The dramatic declarations ended and the others began to disperse. I could see that Jacob was still unsettled and I reached for him, longing to comfort him. He hesitated a moment, but when I smiled at him he couldn't resist taking me from my mother's arms.

"We all need to hunt." Mama said, she looked up at Jacob. "I think she'd like you to come with us."

He looked down at me and smiled a half smile. "Well I guess I don't have much of a choice then huh princess."

I grinned back up at him and in a moment we started to leave. When we walked out I saw a small group standing outside. When they looked up they seemed to look right at Jacob with somewhat amused glances, like one looks at a curious child. I immediately felt Jake tense.

"Stupid leeches" he muttered. "Think they're so superior."

I started to reach up to touch his cheek and offer him what comfort I could give him. I wanted to show him how brave and wonderful I thought he was, but Daddy beat me to the punch.

"They'll be shocked when the infants save their superior lives, won't they?" Daddy said kindly, a genuine smile on his face.

"Hell yeah, they will!" Jacob agreed enthusiastically as he reached out to punch Daddy on the shoulder.

Since my birth there had always been some degree of chilliness between Daddy and Jacob, but in that instant it had all vanished. They weren't vampire and werewolf anymore. In that moment I could see that they were friends, brothers even, and that thought warmed my heart. I looked at Mama and I could tell that it clearly warmed hers, too.

* * *

The time had come. Aunt Alice had said before she left that the Volturi would arrive when the snow stuck to the ground. Mama, Daddy, Jacob, and I set up camp in the trees just past the clearing where the confrontation would take place. Mama told me it was New Year's Eve. I liked that idea for some reason. A new year for a new beginning. Maybe everything bad that had happened would soon end and tomorrow we'd start fresh, able to go on living our lives happily together. At least for a little while. Everyone had been so worried about keeping me safe from the Volturi that my accelerated growth had gone unnoticed, except to use as evidence that I was in fact growing. It hadn't completely gone from my mind, however. I already felt guilty, like I was some kind of freakish abomination, that I was putting so many people at risk. The sad part was that even if they were able to save me their sacrifice would almost be for naught. Jacob still swore that my growth was slowing down, and Grandpa did confirm that it had slowed slightly, but even so I was still growing at an alarming rate. When you had an eternity to look forward to, like a vampire, a human life is a flash in the pan. My life would only even be a fraction of that, but I kept those thoughts to myself. There was no need in upsetting anyone when there was already so much going on.

Mama had gotten a new tent for us to stay in. They wouldn't need it, they never slept, but Jacob and I could sleep in it quite comfortably. As Mama and Daddy watched outside I looked over at Jacob with his arm thrown over flung over his eyes. Quietly, I got up and walked over to him shaking him lightly.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" he asked softly, brushing the hair back from my face.

I showed him Mama's face. The face that was sadder than the rest, and emptied of hope. Jacob sat up and pulled me into his lap. He gently began to rock and "shh" me.

"Renesmee" he said, like he was speaking to a deity "She is going to be okay and so are you. I promise I will protect both of you, and so will Edward."

I reached up again and touched his face, this time showing him himself and conveying the fear I was feeling for him. He smiled down at me.

"You don't think I can take care of myself either, huh" he said teasingly. "Looks like I got one more person to prove myself to."

Quickly, I reached back up to show him that I hadn't meant that at all. I thought he was the bravest person I knew. He sighed when I finished.

"Thank you, Nessie" he said gently. "I think you're pretty brave, too, but I don't want you to worry okay. Everything is going to be just fine little girl."

I nuzzled into his chest and listened to the pounding of his heart. He sound so confident, but I could not be completely convinced. Call it the Bella in me. I knew that this might be the last time I had with my Jacob. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to spend what little time there might be left enjoying my time with him, but I knew he was tired and he needed to sleep before the morning. I reached up and pressed my hand to his cheek, requesting one more story before I went to sleep.

"Once a long, long time ago.." he began and I was lost in the cadence of his voice and the rhythm of his heart.

I woke up a little while later to find him asleep next to me, his warmth comforting. He was snoring loudly, but I didn't mind. I snuggled into his chest and let his snoring sing me back to sleep.

Kjf;lsdjf;lsjdflsjdfl;sjdf

When I woke up Jacob was already gone and Mama was waiting.

"Mama" I murmured sleepily.

In an instant she had me in her arms and was squeezing me as tightly as she could without crushing me. She kissed my hair and then my cheeks. I wasn't sure she was ever going to let me go, but all too quickly she pulled back and told me that it was time for me to get dressed. The clothes she had for me were frilly and feminine, not at all her usual style. She put a jacket on me, and finally a small leather backpack.

"Renesmee," she said as she looked me in the eye "do not take off this backpack or open it until Jacob asks you to, okay."

Only half understanding I nodded my head in agreement as the agony on her face registered with me. I thought about reaching out and touching her, but something unknown to me held me back. She looked at me for a long moment before she spoke.

"I love you," she said "More than anything."

"I love you, too, Momma," I told her. Without thinking I touched the tiny locket around my neck, "We'll always be together."

I saw her eyes clothes for a moment and a new sadness flash across her face. "In our hearts we'll always be together," she said in a whisper that was barely audible. "But when the time comes today you have to leave me."

My eyes got wide with alarm. Instinctively, I reached for her and clearly told her no. After a moment she looked at me, her face pleading with me.

"Will you do it for me? Please?" she asked, desperation filled her voice.

I touched her once again, harder than before to demand why I had to leave.

"I can't tell you" she said quietly "but you'll understand soon. I promise."

I thought for a short moment. How could I leave her, Daddy, and the rest of my family? What could I do? I may have been growing at an alarming rate, but I was still just a little girl. Where would I go? Who would I go with? Then, another gut wrenching thought hit. Where would they be? Where would Jacob be? I reached up and flashed him in her mind. She nodded to me.

"Please, try not to think about it" she breathed in my ear. "He'll be safe and he'll take care of you. Don't tell him anything until I tell you to run, okay."

I hated the thought of leaving them behind, but I did take comfort that if I had to run Jacob would be with me. Mama really had been looking out for the two of us. I nodded at her in solemn agreement. As I nodded my tiny head I saw something come across her face that had been lacking all this time. Finally, I saw hope. She gave me a quick kiss before we went outside. Daddy was waiting for us, his arms wide open to embrace us both. He surely saw the fear in my wide, brown eyes because he leaned down and gently cupped my cheek.

"No matter what" he whispered to me "You cannot imagine how grateful I am that you were born."

I hated it. It felt like a goodbye without the words. I climbed onto Mama's back so I wouldn't be in the way as much. We walked over to the group that was beginning to form in the clearing. I looked around for Jacob, and I didn't see him, but I knew he was near. It didn't take long for him to emerge from the forest to come stand beside Mama and me. I reached out and intertwined my fingers in his russet fur, immediately feeling myself calm. As long as Jacob was there, I couldn't help feeling that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

The Volturi arrived in a procession grander than anything I'd ever seen, even in books. The air, already thick with tension, seemed to double as they made their way to us. There were so many with the Volturi that I didn't bother trying to count. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on remaining calm. An angry growl from Daddy caught my attention.

"They have no intention of hearing us." He whispered. "Caius has come to destroy and Aro to acquire."

Jacob made a strange sound that was a cross between a growl and a sob. Again, I reached out to touch him, hoping that I could calm him as much as he seemed to calm me. He looked back at me and I saw the softness in his dark eyes. I looked ahead at the approaching guard and was surprised to see that they had stopped. I saw Daddy give Jacob a smile.

"It would seem that the infants have given them a reason to pause." Daddy told him.

Jacob gave a nod and a little yelp. It was then that I noticed the wolves in the trees behind us. They had come. I felt a surge of emotion as I looked back at them. I wasn't as familiar with the other wolves, but they were Jacob's family, which somehow made them my family. It filled my heart with gratitude and pride that they were there standing with him, with us. I turned my attention back to the Volturi as I heard Mama and Zafrina issue hushed growls.

Grandpa Carlisle, always the diplomat, was the first one out to speak.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." He greeted.

The clearing was silent for a moment before one of the ancient looking ones, Aro I assumed, stepped forward. This caused a few of the guard to begin to move about, but Aro held up a hand to stop them.

"Peace." He said to them before turning back to face us. "Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed in a wispy voice. "They seem out of place considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and my dear ones."

Grandpa shook his head and extended a hand toward the ancient creature. "You only have to touch my hand to know that that is not my intent."

Aro narrowed his eyes, "How can that possibly matter given what you've done."

"I have committed no crime." Grandpa Carlisle told him.

"Then step aside so that I might punish the ones responsible." He countered.

Grandpa's stance remained firm. "No law has been broken." He said firmly "Please, let me explain."

It was then that the other one, Caius came forward. "So many pointless rules that you impose on yourself Carlisle, yet you would defend breaking the rule most sacred to us all."

"If only you would listen" Grandpa Carlisle began to defend.

"We can see the child, Carlisle" Caius snarled. "We are not fools."

Anger flashed across Grandpa's face, but it evaporated as quickly as it had come. "She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can prove this if you'd just- "

"If she's not what you say then why have you assembled like this to protect her?" Caius growled back, reason clearly evaporating.

"Witnesses" Grandpa said firmly "Witnesses that can tell you the truth about her."

"Enough" Caius snapped "Where is the informer?"

A blonde vampire stepped forward looking nervous. This had to be Irina. My suspicion was confirmed when I saw her looking at Tanya and Kate on the frontline, fear apparent in her eyes. I saw Caius go to her and slap her, a form of degradation, before pointing at me. This action caused a low rumble to begin in Jacob's chest so I stroked his fur softly, trying to calm him.

"Is this the child you saw?" Caius demanded.

She looked at us, at me, and tilted her head. She was obviously confused because I was different than when she'd seen men with Mama and Jacob that day.

"Well?" Caius demanded again.

"I…I'm not sure," she said, her tone perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Caius asked, a hint of danger in his voice.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child." Irina said quietly.

Caius looked as though he was going to hit her again, but Aro interrupted him. I watched for a moment, but the uneasiness Jacob felt was rolling off of him. I blocked everything and everyone else out. I couldn't do anything to help so I might as well help the one person I could. After a few moments he began to relax again.

"It's going to be okay, Jake." I whispered to him.

He turned to give me a wolfy half grin, which I returned to the best of my ability. I was startled back to reality as Daddy came over and kissed my forehead. He walked across the clearing toward Aro. I heard Mama growl and Grandma gasp from behind us. When he reached Aro, he extended his hand and the old vampire took it. I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but when he finally released Daddy's hand he looked up amazed.

"May I meet her?" he asked, almost pleadingly. "I never dreamed of such a thing in all of my centuries."

Before Daddy could answer Caius interrupted "What is this?" he asked angrily.

His brother raised a hand to silence him. "The punishment we seek does not apply." He told him. "It's more than we'd ever thought possible."

Caius let out a hiss, but Aro silenced him quickly. He turned back to Daddy.

"Please, Edward." He said "May I meet your daughter?"

Daddy nodded reluctantly, but held Aro's hand again. Aro nodded in agreement to whatever Daddy had requested. Aro turned to speak to his guard as Daddy walked back toward us. After a few moments, Aro and three members of the guard stood in the middle of the clearing with Daddy.

"Bella," Daddy called "please bring Renesmee and some of our friends."

"Emmett, Jacob" Mama said as we walked toward Daddy.

They quickly came behind us, one on each flank, as we made our way. I felt a wave of nervousness in the pit of my stomach. This had been what they'd hoped for, but something still seemed off. I looked over at Jacob and hoped that having him there would help calm my nerves. When we reached the middle, I kept my focus on Jacob as the others talked around me. It wasn't until I felt Mama reach around to cradle me in her arms that I started to focus on the others. We walked forward towards the ancient vampire and he gave me a smile.

"She's exquisite" he murmured. "So like you and Edward." He looked at me, joy apparent in his scarlet eyes. "Hello, Renesmee."

I nervously looked up to Mama and she nodded at me. I looked back at him and took a quick breath.

"Hello, Aro." I greeted him, trying to mimic the formal tone Grandpa had used.

He stared at me for a long time, seemingly enthralled. This made me especially nervous, but I knew that I needed to remain calm. Finally, he ripped his gaze from me and I sighed with relief. He had turned and was speaking with his brother. After a moment he turned back to me and extended his hand, a seeming invitation. I was unsure what he wanted, but I knew how I communicated best so I ignored his hand and stretched up to touch his face. He wasn't at all shocked by this, which I later discovered was due to his gift. I showed him everything that I could possibly remember, and I pleaded with him to leave us in peace. When I was done I let my little hand drop from his astonished face.

"Brilliant" he whispered after I'd settled back into Mama's arms.

I looked up at him "Please?" I asked him, barely above a whisper.

He smiled back at me gently "Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee."

I started to relax, taken in by his comforting tone, but in the next moment I felt myself go rigid once again. His eyes scanned Jacob greedily before he murmured, almost to himself "I wonder."

I didn't like the way he was looking at Jacob, and I was glad when Daddy spoke up. "It doesn't work that way" Daddy said, his tone harsher than before.

"Just an errant thought" Aro said as he scanned the trees for the other wolves.

"He's tied to her, but they don't belong to us." Daddy said through gritted teeth.

Quickly my mind went to images of Jacob Aro had seen. Of course he'd seen my connection to the russet wolf, but he'd also seen that Jacob was the true Alpha. My mind quickly made the connections. If Jacob were loyal to me and his pack were bound by loyalty to him, then it stood to reason that controlling me controlled the wolves. I let out a tiny gasp as I heard a low growl come from Jacob.

"He's intrigued by the idea of…guard dogs" Daddy explained to Jacob.

There was a dead silence for a moment before angry snarls erupted from the trees. A sharp command, I assumed form Sam, broke it off.

"I suppose that answers that question." Aro said laughing. "This lot has clearly picked a side."

"There is much to discuss, and much to decide" Aro said turning to us. "I must speak with my brothers."

Instead of returning to them, however, he waved them forward. Slowly Mama, Daddy, Uncle Emmett, and I began retreating. Jacob stayed in front of us, his fur almost on end. I reached out and grabbed his tail, pulling him back with us, afraid of what would happen if he stayed too far out from us.

They spoke among themselves for a while. I could hear the angry murmurings form Caius, but

I couldn't make out what he was saying. Something he said caused a pained look to cross Caius's face.

"Ah, brother…" he spoke trying to calm his enraged brother.

"Will you defend that alliance as well, Aro?" Caius demanded, "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies since the dawn of time. We have hunted them ruthlessly, yet we find them here and you expect us to ignore their alliance with Carlisle's coven."

Daddy spoke up then "Caius, it's the middle of the day." He pointed toward Jacob "These are clearly not Children of the Moon. They bear no relation to your enemies."

"You breed mutants here" Caius spit back and I flinched.

"If you don't believe me, ask your brother." Daddy said as his jaw clenched.

"If only you had told me your concerns" Aro began "I could have told you that these creatures are not what you think. They are shape-shifters, dear brother, that merely take the wolf form by chance. They truly have no relation to the Children of the Moon. Their lineage comes from their fathers, not from an infection."

Caius narrowed his eyes at Jacob "They know our secret."

Daddy spoke up again. "They are creatures of our supernatural world. They are as dependant upon secrecy as we are. They can't risk exposing us without exposing themselves."

It was only then that I felt the urge to flee. Aro wished to control me and Jacob's pack, while his brother wanted nothing more than to destroy us all. I could not bear the thought of either fate befalling Jacob. I wanted him to run, with or without me, and find somewhere that would be safe from these ancient, sadistic vampires. My thoughts were interrupted by Caius once again.

"Bring the informant" he said angrily "Irina, we have seen that you were mistaken about the child, but what were your motivations for coming here in the first place."

"Motivations?" she asked confused.

He hissed "Yes, you were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

Realization hit her and she looked over to her sisters standing with Grandpa. "I was" she admitted.

"Why?" Cauis demanded.

"Because the wolves killed my friend." She whispered "And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

A smile began to play on Caius's lips, which caused a sickness to boil in my stomach. "So the Cullens sided with these shape-shifters" he spat the word out "against our own kind, against a friend even."

Irina's shoulders stiffened. "That's how I saw it." She admitted, almost apologetically.

Caius looked at her triumphantly. "If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters and the Cullens now would be the time."

In that instant I saw Irina's head jerk up and her shoulders square. I could see the fierce loyalty in her eyes, and I knew that no matter the outcome she wasn't about to give Caius anything to use against our family.

"No." she said firmly. "I have no complaint against either. You came to destroy an immortal child, but one does not exist. It was my mistake and I take responsibility. The Cullens are innocent and I see no reason for you to still be here." She turned to face the Volturi's witnesses against the opposing tree line. "There has been no crime." She shouted at them.

It happened in an instant. Caius raised his hand, and within a fraction of a second the members of the guard had dispatched of Irina. Not a sound was made until Caius looked over and cast a cruel smile at us.

"Now she has taken full responsibility" he said coldly, his eyes flashing toward her sisters.

"Stop them!" Daddy yelled.

I watched as Grandpa Carlisle wrapped his arms around Tanya, holding on with all of his might. Garrett had grabbed Kate, and even though she shocked him over and over again his grip did not release her.

"Zafrina" Daddy called out and I could see my friend move forward, to use her gift to temporarily blind them.

It didn't take long for them to calm enough to stop thrashing, but when they did the grief that consumed them was overwhelming and contagious. Even Jacob let out a sorrowful yelp as my hands twisted in his fur. Aro was the one to finally break the silence. It was obvious that Irina's speech, and her death, had shaken the Volturi's witnesses. It was clear that Aro's main objective was to pacify them and regain their favor.

"These events are unfortunate" he began "We know now that this child is not what we believed her to be, but for the sake of being thorough, we'd like to speak to the witnesses the Cullens have assembled."

I was unsure what his purpose was, but it made me uneasy. I gave Jacob a light tug and he snorted in agreement. Aro made his way through each of those assembled. They all testified on my behalf, confused at what Aro was actually getting at. Soon enough, however, it became quite clear. Aro was taking a new course to the conflict. I was unknown, and the unknown could not be trusted. As fascinated as he was with me, there was also an underlying fear. I closed my eyes as they began to water, realizing that I had started to believe this was all going to be okay, but clearly Aro had other ideas. I heard a whimper beside me and felt Jacob's cold wet nose nudge me. I did my best to give him a smile, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He moved his head to catch my eye and held me transfixed for a moment. The fierce determination in his eyes stirred something in me. I wouldn't give in yet. As long as my heart was beating, I would not let the Volturi kill my hope, my spirit. I was shaken from the moment by my mother loosening my arms from around her neck.

"You remember what I told you?" she asked.

This was it. My moment to be brave, and I wouldn't let my mother down. The tears welled up in my eyes, but I held them at bay. I leaned forward to her and whispered "I love you."

We both looked up to see Daddy and Jacob staring at us. Mama looked back and kissed my cheek. "I love you, too." She whispered as she touched my locket "More than my own life."

Jacob began to whine uneasily as Daddy started toward us. Mama leaned forward and whispered the plan in Jacob's ear, telling him to run with me. Daddy and Jacob both looked horrified. My first instinct was to go to Jake, but I knew that this might well be the last chance I had to say goodbye to Daddy. I reached for him and he hugged me as we said our silent goodbye. I touched his face, showing him our family, and letting him know that I would never forget. He kissed my forehead and both of my cheeks before lifting me onto Jacob's shoulder. I scrambled onto his back and fit myself between his shoulder blades. I could hear his low, pained whimpers and I gently stroked his fur.

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with." Mama told him "If you didn't love her so much, I don't think I could bear this, but I know you'll protect her."

Jacob whimpered again and nudged her shoulder. She smiled at him. "Yeah, I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best friend."

As sad as that was, it was nothing compared to Daddy leaning in and placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother…my son." He whispered.

All around us people were readying themselves and saying their good-byes. Jacob started to back up when Daddy stopped him.

"Wait!" he said, his voice filled with excitement. "Carlisle did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Grandpa asked confused.

"Jane." Edward said breathlessly before looking at Mama. "She's trying to attack, but something, or should I say someone is blocking her.

I looked at Mama to see her lost in deep concentration. She was using her shield to guard against the Volturi. Daddy leaned up to Jacob and whispered something I couldn't hear, but Jacob nodded and moved back to stand beside Mama. I kept waiting for something to happen, but it never did. Mama's shield held against every attack issued by Alec and Jane, and the panic on the Volturi's collective faces was obvious. Hope began to creep up into my chest again. There was a flourish of excitement as the vampires surrounding me began to make tactical decisions.

"Jane is mine" Kate hissed. "She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"And Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his," Vladimir growled. "He's mine."

"Caius." Tanya said simply, but forcefully.

Aro spoke up, once again trying to be the apparent diplomat.

"It would be a regrettable waste of our kind to lose any of you. So much talent among this group. We have not made our final decision, but please realize that violence is not inevitable."

Daddy and Jacob both snarled darkly, obviously unconvinced. They held those expressions until suddenly Daddy perked up. You could almost feel elation radiating from him. When Aro returned Daddy spoke up, trying to control the excitement in his voice.

"I would just like to clarify one thing." He began. "You're issue now with my daughter is that she's unknown and we can't be sure of the danger that she might bring to our world, but what would you say if there was some way we could know that she didn't pose any danger of exposure?"

Aro considered this for a moment. "If there were some way to be absolutely sure" he said "There would be no question to the debate."

Daddy smiled then "And we could part in peace?"

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more." Aro answered shrilly.

"Then, I do have one more thing to offer." Daddy said.

Aro's eyes narrowed "She is unique, Edward. There is no way of absolutely knowing."

"She is unique" he said, his confidence growing by the minute "But she is not one of a kind."

Aro looked stunned and confused. Daddy grinned again "Aro, would you please ask Jane to stop attacking. We are discussing evidence."

Aro raised a hand "Peace, dear ones. I will hear him out."

In that moment Daddy couldn't contain his brilliant smile. "Why don't you join us, Alice?" Daddy called loudly.

A surge of electricity shot through me. I could hear people whispering her name all around me. A few moments later I saw her tiny form dance into the clearing with Uncle Jasper right on her heels. Close to them were strangers. One, a female, was obviously the third of the Amazonian vampires-Kachiri. There was also a smaller, olive-toned female with a long braid of hair. The last of their party, was a young man, who wasn't quite as fast or as fluid in his run. He had dark brown skin and his eyes were a dark brown as well. The shock of this beautiful creature was astonishing, but the real shock came when they joined us. You could clearly hear that his heart was beating. He wasn't like the vampires that surrounded him, he was like me.

As Aunt Alice came by I longed to touch her, to ask her so many questions, but I held on to Jacob's fur, unsure if this were all real, or if I were in a dream. Aunt Alice introduced the woman as Huilen and her nephew Nahuel. I listened, entranced, by the story of how he had come to be. He too, had a vampire father and a human mother, who had died during childbirth. Apparently, he had venom, which I lacked, but that also extended to his sisters. Sisters! All of whom were half-breeds like him, like me. Suddenly, I didn't feel as freakish as I had before. I had never really felt alone, Jacob saw to that, but deep down I'd wished that I fit into one of the groups surrounding me: Human, Vampire, or Werewolf. Now, looking at Nahuel I could clearly see that there was another alternative that I had never considered.

"Nahuel, how old are you?" Aro questioned after he and his Aunt had finished with the story.

"150." Nahuel answered. "Give or take a decade."

Aro nodded slightly "And at what age did you reach maturity?"

"About seven years after my birth, and I haven't changed since that time."

My heart was racing, and I could feel a shudder from Jacob. He'd been right all along. My growth was slowing, and eventually it would stop. I wasn't going to die soon and leave my loved ones. I was going to live! I barely noticed the rest of the conversation, the excitement and relief coursing through me. It wasn't until I heard the cheers surrounding me that I looked up to find the Volturi gone and everyone celebrating. Mama was on Jacob's back in an instant, sliding down with me crushed to her chest.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie" she crooned the nickname she despised so much, which caused Jacob to laugh his barky, wolf laugh.

"Mama," I said excitedly "I get to stay with you?"

"Forever" she promised.

"Forever" I heard Daddy echo.

* * *

Everyone had left except Huilen and Nahuel. It had been hard to say good-bye to my friends, but I was glad that they were able to leave at all. Zafrina was the hardest to let go, but she had made Mama promise we'd come visit soon. She told me there were so many things she wanted to show me that weren't illusions. Now, we all sat in the living room as they rehashed everything that had happened. The best part was seeing how naturally Jacob fit in. After today, he was family, and no one could deny it.

"Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves" Uncle Emmett laughed, playfully punching Jake in the arm.

Jacob returned the smile, before flashing another one at Daddy.

"He's right. The wolves were the reason the paused in the first place.

"Sure, sure" Jacob agreed, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Absolutely." Daddy went on. "When they assumed that you were true Children of the Moon, they were astounded. They'd never known them to move in packs and it terrified them."

"So there are real werewolves?" Mama asked. "With the full moon and silver bullets and all that?"

Jacob snorted "Real. Does that make me imaginary?"

She rolled her eyes at him and waited for an answer.

"Full moon, yes. Silver bullets, no." Daddy said before launching into the tale of the Children of the Moon.

Normally, something like that would have fascinated me, but I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep. I moved around and Mama finally relaxed the death grip she'd had on me all day. I got down and moved over to Jacob's lap, snuggling into his chest.

"You've had a big day, huh little one." He murmured.

I nodded as his arms wrapped around me and we began to rock. Gently I reached up to touch his face, showing him his own image, the way I saw him.

He chuckled. "At least one of you thinks I'm real."

I smiled back up at him and then settled back down. Although everything that had happened had only been a few hours removed it already felt like another lifetime. I thought about it being New Year's Eve. I still had all of my family, my Jacob, and now an endless future waited in front of me. It was only appropriate. Tomorrow I would wake up and it would be a new year. Tomorrow, it would be a new life.

* * *


	7. Dude, back off

**(A/N) Thank you to everyone that is reading and especially to those that have left the wonderful reviews. It makes me happy that you are enjoying this. fellowtwilighter I just wanted to say thank you for that wonderful compliment. I will continue to update regularly, perhaps not as often, but I want to make sure that I'm able to give you quality updates. YES I will be continuing with part two in this story. Trust me when I say it's going to be a long one..lol. I still have a little bit that I'd like to do before I get to her teenage/young adult years. I have so many ideas and directions I'd like to go that it's all a matter of sorting them out. I'm going to switch to Jacob's P.O.V. for a little bit, just so the story is evened out. This story is meant to primarily be Nessie's reflections, but it never hurts to get a little bit of Jake's perspective. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy!!**

XOXO: They are all Stephanie's...I'm just borrowing them :)

The Story of Us: Chapter 7

**Jacobs P.O.V.**

The thing about imprinting is that all of your common sense goes right out the window. You do and say things that you would have never dreamed of doing before her, but you would never dream of not doing now, if it made her happy. That's exactly how it is with my Nessie. Before she came along I'd always felt kind of sorry for my friend Quil. He'd had imprinted on a 2 year-old named Claire, which I thought was pretty rotten luck. Keeping a small child content seemed to me to be a degrading task. You wouldn't find Emily forcing Sam to play 'tea party', nor would you see Jared in a pink feather boa and a tiara because it put a smile on Kim's face, at least not in public.

For Quil, however, it was very different. He could spend hours sitting on the floor playing with dolls and never think twice about it. He never got bored or wished he could be doing something else as long as Claire was there. I used to watch him with a mixture of sympathy and envy. Even though I lived in his head part of the time, and could see where he was coming from, I didn't quite get it. When Nessie was born, however, everything changed and I understood perfectly.

I looked down at Nessie as she snuggled up to me in her sleep. The worry and stress of the past month had finally taken its toll on her and her tiny body had given out. As I watched her angelic face I thought of Quil, Claire, and how I used to pity him. Before I had thought it a cruel joke to imprint and have to wait for maturity, but now as I rocked Nessie, I thought that it was actually a blessing. I would always be there for her, always be able to make sure she was happy.

"_Which will be for a very long time"_ I thought to myself.

I had had complete faith that Nessie's growing was slowing down. She'd reminded me a little of the growth spurts the members of the pack had gone through when they began to phase. It was rapid and alarming, but eventually it slowed down and then froze completely. I couldn't, no I wouldn't, accept that she might only have a handful of years to exist. The thought of such a thing was heart wrenching. Even though I hadn't believed that's what fate had in store, I knew that if I were wrong my reaction would have been the same as Edward's had been. I had seen the sun and it was impossible for me to return to the dark. Now, however, the worry was gone. Nahuel and his leech aunt had cleared all of that up. Stopping the Italian leeches dead in their tracks _and_ getting some insight into what to expect from Nessie's growth had made it feel like I was living in a new, carefree world. I looked up to see Nahuel sneaking a look at Nessie.

I was grateful that he had come. He'd saved Nessie's life and the lives of almost everyone she loved. However, I couldn't shake the uneasiness I felt every time he looked at Bella and Nessie. I could almost understand where he was coming from with Bella. His mother had died at birth and mine had died in a car accident when I was very young. He'd probably spent a century and a half blaming himself for his mother's death, and believing that there was no way that her death could have been avoided. After all he'd said that all of his sisters' mothers had died as well. Yet, here sat Nessie's mother in all of her vampire glory. I was sure it had to be messing with his head a little. The way he looked at Nessie, however, was a different story altogether. I understood what he was thinking, but I would not sympathize with him. I realized that what he and Nessie were rare creatures, but that didn't automatically mark her as his. So what if she were the only half vampire in the world that wasn't related to him? She was barely four months old and she looked like a four year old girl. Thinking of Nessie in terms of 'mate' was absolutely disgusting. I was glad when he and his aunt had finally left, and I could tell that Bella shared my relief.

"A little healthy competition never hurt anyone Jake." Edward laughed.

"There is no competition" I shot back. "It just made me uneasy."

"Well he walked out of here in one piece so you know that his thoughts were pure." Edward assured me.

Well, I guess I couldn't argue with that logic. All too soon Bella came over and took Nessie from my arms. I stood up, getting ready to go home, when Edward came over and stuck his hand out to me. Something had changed between Edward and me. It was hard to believe that not so very long ago I had wanted to rip him to shreds. He'd told me once, when he, Bella, and I still had our lopsided love triangle, that if we weren't mortal enemies he thought he'd really like me. I'd laughed and told him that if we weren't mortal enemies I'd still hate him, but I honestly couldn't think that anymore. Somewhere along the line we had become friends, maybe even brothers. He'd called me his son after the confrontation had ended, which was a little strange, but I knew exactly what he'd meant. I reached forward and shook his hand. It was still strange to touch the vampires, but it was getting easier all of the time and I was glad. I was going to be with these vampires for a very, very long time. I noticed that Edward was smiling at me, and it wasn't the usual superior, condescending smirk.

"What?" I asked, unsure what to expect.

He shook his head. "I just wanted to say thank you Jacob, for everything." He paused for a second "And to say that I'm proud of you."

Proud? Where did this Hallmark moment come from? Edward chuckled again.

"Don't worry about it Jake." He said as he punched my shoulder and took went to join Bella at the door.

I gave the Cullens a quick wave before I went to join them. I gave Bella a quick hug and Nessie a quick kiss on the forehead. It was painful to leave her, even for a little while, so I usually did it using the band-aid approach: as quickly as possible. I ran at a full sprint to the trees. Once I reached their cover I stripped down and phased, quickly making my way back to La Push.

"_Jake" I heard Seth. "Are we patrolling tonight?"_

"_Yes." I answered. "Alice said everything should be quiet, but I'm still a little uneasy with everything that happened. Where's Leah?"_

"_She's beat." Seth told me. "Want me to wake her up?"_

"_No." I told him. "I could probably be fine by myself, but I figure I won't be by myself."_

"_No." Seth replied. "You won't."_

"_Okay," I answered back "Well, I'm going to rest for a little while before –"_

My thoughts broke off as I stopped to listen to my surroundings. I'd heard something that was clearly not an animal. I was still fairly close to the Cullen's property and thought that maybe a few of them had gone hunting. Suddenly, I was on my back. I looked up to see the scarlet eyes of a vampire that I immediately recognized as being part of the Volturi guard. He was big and brawny, much like Emmett. I could hear Seth panicking in my head, but I did my best to drown him out. I had to focus. I scrambled up as he gave me a malicious grin.

"I guess I could start with one of the family pets." He taunted.

I lunged for him, but I was still trying to regain my sense of balance and he dodged me easily. He circled me in a crouch. Clearly, he was one of their trained fighters that did not rely on some supernatural vampy sense. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but a quick reminder of Kate and what she could do made me decide that I was probably much better off. Suddenly, he lunged and the next thing I knew we were on the ground rolling. He was strong, but I could equal that. He let out a primitive snarl, which I returned. Pain ripped through my shoulder, but I tried to shake it off.

Nessie kept running through my mind. This guy was clearly here with a purpose. I imagined it had something to do with that leech they'd been calling Caius. That guy had been aching for a fight and when his brother, obviously the leader, had made them leave in peace it was clear that Caius was not going to take the decision lying down. I didn't sense anyone else so I assumed that this guy had come alone, and with eight full vampires and a pack of wolves around, it was obviously a suicide mission. Suicide missions had purposes and the only purpose I could imagine was Nessie. If this guy could succeed in getting to her that old leech would get his war for sure. I couldn't allow that to happen, even if it meant I would die in the process. We continued to struggle as the pain in my shoulder continued to worsen. It felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, I felt him pulled off of me and I heard an angry growl. I looked up to see Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle standing next to Emmett, who had the struggling vampire in a choke hold.

"We really don't like it when people mess with our dog." Emmett told him in a smooth voice.

"Jacob" Carlisle said as he ran to me. "Can you phase back so I can check you out?"

It took all of the effort I had left in my body to phase, but I did. Somewhere not too far off I heard a howl that I recognized as Seth.

"I think I'll be alright, Doc." I told him breathlessly. "But my shoulder is killing me." I looked to Edward. "How did you know?"

"Alice." He said. "She saw Felix planning an attack, but suddenly he disappeared. You were still close enough that I could hear you so we got here as fast as we could."

"Don't kill him" Jasper warned. "We can't afford giving them that kind of ammunition. That may have been why they sent him in the first place."

My head was swimming. The pain in my shoulder was unbearable and I didn't think that I could stand it another moment. Just before I lost consciousness I heard Carlisle gasp.

"Edward!" he yelled. "We have to get him to the house quickly, he's been bitten."


	8. Comfort and Healing

**(A/N) Thank you so much to everyone for the awesome responses I received after the last chapter. I felt kind of bad for leaving you with such a cliffy, but I knew I'd update soon so you wouldn't be left hanging for long. I just really wanted to hit the ground running with the start of the second part of the story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it was really fun to write. It is a ton of fun writing for Jacob I have to say. You really can get away with a lot more from his POV. I'd love to hear any suggestions you guys might have**

**xoxo: Stephanie owns them all**

The Story of Us: Chapter 8

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

When I first discovered that I was a werewolf, excuse me _shape-shifter_, it was extremely painful. My body was twisted and transformed in ways that it never had been before. My muscles and bones felt like they had been pushed to the absolute limits and there were moments that I thought I was going to break. This new pain, however, had turned that pain into a happy memory. That pain had eventually faded into non-existence, but I knew this pain wouldn't stop until I was consumed. That Italian leech had bitten me, tainted my blood with his venom, and now I was doomed to die a painful death without even the hope of a rebirth. If my body hadn't felt like it was on fire I might have laughed at the thought that I would actually have preferred vampirism to death, a thought that would have never occurred to me before Renesmee. I thought about her, trying to distract myself, but only succeeding in causing myself more mental anguish. Yes, I would gladly take vampirism over death because at least I would still be with her. However, my werewolf genes would not allow for that possibility. Like it or not, I was going to die.

I was only semi-conscious to the voices surrounding me. I knew that I had been carried, but I couldn't say by whom or for how long. It seemed as though I had been in pain for hours. It didn't seem fair that I would have to die like this. After everything that had happened I think deep down I was finally going to get some peace. I knew that that peace couldn't last forever, the Volturi would see to that, but I had hoped that it would last for at least a little while. There had been a time, after Bella had chosen Edward, when I felt like life was over. Then Renesmee had been born, but I'd barely had time to enjoy the peace that she'd brought with her before I had to start worrying about a bunch of evil leeches trying to destroy her, and the fact that she might be an old woman at 15. Those worries were gone, but I wasn't going to live to enjoy the outcome. Just my luck. Suddenly, another thought broke through the pain. The Volturi worry was not gone, the fact that I was in this position was a testament to that.

"We have to do something and we have to do it now" I heard someone, I think it was Edward, say.

"The venom is poisonous, but the one thing we have on our side is the resistance his body has to it. It is unable to move through his blood at the rate it would normally. If we can get the poison out then we might have a chance of saving him." Carlisle had responded. "I just need to figure out where to go from there."

"I got it." I heard Edward say before turning his voice to a whisper "You really owe me now Jake."

I could feel his cool lips pressing against my shoulder. For a moment the pain only got worse and I could feel myself fighting against it, but I couldn't move. It felt like vices on my legs and arms, which I could only assume were Emmett and Jasper holding me down. The pain continued to tear through me, almost to the point of wishing for death, when it suddenly started to ease up. Little by little the fire cooled until my shoulder began to feel numb and my consciousness started to return.

"Nessie" I managed with a ragged breath.

"She's fine." Carlisle assured me.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward "It's out" he said before smirking "But I won't say he tastes clean."

"Great" I groaned "You've tasted me. Just promise me you're not going to get all Brokeback Mountain on me. You know what they say 'once you go Black you never go back'."

Edward and Emmett laughed and even Jasper managed a smile.

"Well, at least that razor sharp wit is still intact." Edward teased. "But I don't think you have to worry. You made table food seem appealing."

"Even I could resist it buddy" Jasper chimed in "And that's really saying something."

Suddenly, it occurred to me that the Volturi vamp was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is that Volturi leech?" I asked, vaguely remembering Jasper saying not to kill him.

"Chill pup." Emmett grinned. "The girls can handle him."

"Nessie" I breathed for the second time.

"Esme has her." Edward said. "She's perfectly fine. She is still asleep."

"Why isn't Bella with her?" I asked, slightly confused.

A dark, almost proud look came into Edward's eye "She wanted to make sure our guest was taken extra special care of."

I trembled slightly. Bella, as the newborn vampire, was physically the strongest among the Cullen clan. The good doctor had explained to me that it had something to do with her still having all of her blood, but I wasn't quite clear on all of it. What I was clear on was that when Bella snapped it wasn't a good thing, especially if you were her target.

"Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to be him." Edward agreed before his voice turned cold. "It's exactly like you thought. Caius will not be silenced so quickly."

"So what do we do about the leech that he sent?" I asked. "I mean are we just supposed to slap his wrist and send him on his way?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm not sure what to do exactly. If we kill him they have ammunition against us, but if we take him back ourselves we risk an ambush. The only thing it seems like we can do is take him so far and then send him on his own. Without the element of surprise he's unlikely to attack again, especially knowing that Alice is watching him."

That thought aggravated me and it clearly aggravated Emmett, too, but Edward was right. With everything that had happened it would be all too easy for the Volturi to pick a fight.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked.

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are going to take him to L.A. tonight." He grinned ruefully "Maybe he'll end up sparkly on the six o'clock news. I'm sure his masters would love that."

I let out a half chuckle, but my thoughts were already back on Renesmee. Were they never going to stop coming for her? Was the ordeal with the Volturi just the tip of the iceberg? My head started to swim with panic.

"Calm down Jacob" Edward told me. "Tonight was kind of a one shot deal for Caius. From Felix I have gathered that Caius gave the order without Aro's knowledge. I'm fairly certain there won't be another attack, at least for a while."

I tried to relax, but it was a difficult task. I barely registered someone entering the room.

"Em, Jazz" Rosalie said. "We need to get going if we intend to be back before tomorrow night."

Was she planning on flying the car? I threw her a grin.

"Thanks Blondie" I said "I didn't realize you cared so much."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I just don't want Renesmee to cry over losing her puppy." She said before spinning on her heel and marching out.

* * *

My shoulder still felt numb, but Carlisle thought that I would start to regain feeling, which I very gradually did. I would have a crescent scar like the one Bella had on her hand, but I liked to think it gave me a little bit more wolf cred. Doc Fang had been worried about any permanent damage that the venom might have done, but after running a bunch of tests he had come to the conclusion that I was going to be fine. I had groaned at that. Now I _really_ owed Edward. I was shaken from these unpleasant thoughts by the very pleasant pitter patter of little feet. I looked to the doorway to see my own personal little sunshine standing in the doorway.

It had been less than twelve hours since the last time I'd seen her, but it had felt like months. I smiled brightly at her and waited for her to launch herself at me like she normally did, but she remained by the doorway. It was then that I noticed her eyes; big, brown, beautiful, and filled with tears.

"Ness" I said softly, immediately filled with concern.

She looked at the ground and shuffled her tiny foot back and forth for a minute. I saw her tiny shoulders droop, like she was carrying a huge weight on them. After a moment she looked up again.

"Renesmee" I said in a soft, but firm voice."Please come here."

She let out a little sigh and slowly made her way towards the bed, looking at the ground most of the way. She stopped short just a few feet from the bed.

"Hi, Jacob." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Nessie" I asked gently "Look at me please."

I could see that she was trying to fight the tears back with all the strength she had in her tiny body and it broke my heart. I sat up a little straighter and extended my arms toward her. She looked apprehensive for a moment, but she quickly closed the distance between us and flew into my arms. She could no longer hold back the tears as she cried into my chest. I rocked her gently and rubbed her back, trying desperately to soothe her, but at the moment it seemed as though nothing could really soothe her.

"It's okay little girl" I whispered in her ear. "Everything is okay."

She pulled back; her tiny face streaked red with tears, and touched my cheek. A picture of me, lying unconscious with my shoulder bruised and puffed up, flashed before my eyes. Clearly she'd already paid me a visit.

"Renesmee" I whispered. "I'm fine. Look, the bruising is almost completely gone."

She didn't look convinced and turned to examine my shoulder. I smoothed a perfect curl behind her ear. Her tiny hand reached out and traced along the crescent shaped scar.

"Is this okay?" she asked so softly that I wouldn't have heard her if it hadn't been for my wolfy senses.

I nodded my head at her and she continued her examination. After a few minutes she pulled back and touched my cheek again. I saw the same image she'd shown me before, followed by a new one of this scar, and then I saw an image of her.''

"Nessie, no" I said immediately. "This is not your fault."

Fresh tears were forming and I knew they would be falling down her perfect cheeks soon. Two more images came to me. One of the Volturi, and again one of her. I shook my head at her.

"Nessie listen to me." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "None of this is your fault. They are a bunch of sadistic leeches."

I paused for a second before smiling at her. "Besides, you know I heal fast. Why would a little thing like this scare you?"

She flashed an image of a conversation that had taken place months ago. It had been right after Bella had woken up and found out I'd imprinted on Nessie. She'd attacked me and Seth had gotten in the way. While Carlisle had worked on his shoulder they'd mentioned vampire venom being poisonous to werewolves. She had been afraid that I was going to die. The tears were spilling again and I hugged her close to me.

"Oh, Nessie" I breathed "Don't you know that I'm never going to leave you?"

"You could have died." She whispered.

"But I didn't." I told her as I pulled her back to wipe away her tears. "Your Dad and Grandpa saved my life. I don't want you to worry about this little girl."

She threw her tiny arms around my neck in an instant.

"Promise, you won't leave me." She breathed

I thought for a moment. I couldn't promise that I would never die. I'd almost left her tonight, but there was one thing I could absolutely guarantee.

"Renesmee, I can't swear to you that I'll live as long as you, but I promise that as long as there is a breath in my body I will be right there with you." I promised.

I could tell that she didn't like the thought that I might die someday, but she didn't fight me. Instead, she made herself comfortable on my lap and traced my new scar until she fell asleep.


	9. Hidden Talents

**(A/N) I can't say enough about all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys are kinda like the Marines. There aren't many of you, but you rock enough for 10 people..lol. Cheergeek..thank you for pointing out the thing with Jacob. I probably should have clarified the point that I was trying to make. Jacob can live forever, as long as his life goes on a natural course, but there is always a chance that Jacob, or any of them for that matter, could be killed (for example, the venom could have killed Jake) I was just trying to make the point that you can't control what comes at you, but you can control what you do and how you react to it. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I especially hope you all like the Nessie/Edward moment...it makes me happy..lol.**

XOXO: I don't own anything

The Story of Us: Chapter 9

**Nessie's POV**

I tried to be as quiet as possible as I sat down in the corner closest to Jacob's bed. Since he'd gotten hurt Grandpa had insisted that he stay with us so that he could be sure the venom hadn't had any lasting effects. Mama and Daddy had reassured me, just like Jacob, that none of this was my fault, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was. Jacob let out a loud snore and rolled over on his side so I had a clear image of the scar on his shoulder.

The scar wasn't very big and it was nothing compared to the ones that covered Uncle Jasper, but to me it was the most significant scar in the entire world. Because of that scar I'd almost lost my Jacob. When I thought of any of the Volturi hurting Jacob, the nervousness that they had caused before vanished. It made me angry, angrier than any "normal" child had any right to be. The thought of losing Jacob was more than fear of losing a playmate, or a friend; instead it felt more like losing a part of me. The thought was beyond unbearable, but I couldn't control it. He'd come so close to death twice in one day, which made my unbreakable Jacob suddenly seem _very_ breakable. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands, willing myself not to cry anymore. I felt like I was going to dry up from it.

"Renesmee" I heard Daddy call silkily from the door.

I looked up in surprise to see him standing there. I didn't say anything and it was a moment before he said anything.

"Sweetheart," he began "Why don't you come here for a few minutes, there's something I want to show you."

Slowly I stood up with the tiny blanket I had carried in with me. I gave Jacob one last look before I started over towards Daddy. When I got close enough I realized that Mama was right behind him.

"He's starting to wake up." I heard him whisper to her. "It won't be long."

She nodded at him and then I realized that she must have come to see Jacob. I felt myself getting angry that they thought they could fool me with some childish distraction.

Daddy chuckled "I can assure you that's not it at all. I have something to show you and your Mama is going to distract Jacob while you're gone."

I raised an eyebrow at him, not entirely convinced, but he'd made me curious. Mama smiled at me, and gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head, before she went into the room where Jacob was already starting to wake up. Daddy reached down for my hand and I took it as I took one last look back at Jake.

"Nessie," he asked "What's our favorite thing to do together?"

I thought about this for a minute. There were so many things that I liked to do, but it was tough figuring out what I enjoyed as being unique to one person. I thought about all of the time I spent with Daddy when suddenly I felt my little iPod shift in my pocket.

"Listen to music." I told him with a smile.

He beamed back at me. "That's right, and you like my piano don't you."

"Yes." I breathed back.

The truth was that I loved Daddy's piano, and I loved to watch him play it even more, but I would never dare touch it. It seemed almost like something sacred. There had been a few times, while watching Daddy play, that my fingers had almost itched to play it, too, like they instinctively knew what they should be doing.

Daddy laughed "Well I'm glad you feel that way." He said as we made our way into the living room where we kept his piano.

There it stood in all of its sacred magnificence, but I saw that it had been shifted slightly. When I looked around my breath caught. Sitting next to Daddy's piano was a miniature replica.

"Daddy" I said barely above a whisper. "Is that-" I couldn't even finish the question.

"Yes" he laughed "It's yours sweetheart."

I stood frozen in place before he knelt down to urge me forward. "Why don't you get a better look at it?"

It was so perfectly beautiful. It was small enough that I would be able to sit at it with ease, but big enough that I wouldn't outgrow it anytime soon. I felt my fingers itching to touch it.

"Would you like me to show you how to play it?" he asked, amusement coloring his voice.

All I could do was nod my head as I Daddy picked me up and sat down at the piano with me on his lap.

"Watch what I do" he whispered as his graceful fingers began to dance across the keys.

I watched him move, intent on drinking in every sound and learning every movement. After a few minutes he switched from the complicated melody he had been playing to 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star', which was still breathtakingly beautiful.

"Your turn sweetheart" he said, offering me some encouragement.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remember how his hands had moved. I reached out for the keys and when I touched them it was as if electricity flowed through my tiny body. I opened my eyes shocked to discover my hands moving across the keys, almost of their own volition. I was playing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star', but I was also weaving a more complicated melody through it. I played for a bit longer before I stopped and turned to face Daddy.

"Was that good?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Renesmee" he beamed as he said my name "That was absolutely amazing. Do you realize what a wonderfully talented little girl you are?"

A shy smile started to play on my lips, thrilled with myself that I had pleased him so much, but then Jacob's face flashed into my mind. I reached up and touched Daddy's face to show him, too.

He smiled at me, completely understanding.

"Sweetheart, Jacob just wants you to be happy" he said "And he wants you to stop being so hard on yourself. You've done nothing wrong."

I looked at him and then back at the piano, the exhilaration gone and my previous worries returning.

"You know" Daddy told me "I bet Jacob would like to hear you play, it might even make him feel better."

Immediately I came to life with excitement. I reached out again and my fingers were dancing over the keys. I wasn't nearly as good as Daddy, but he assured me with a laugh that I had plenty of time to practice. Daddy offered to go get Jacob and Mama so they could hear me, but I asked him not to. Before they heard me play I wanted to make sure that it was absolutely perfect.

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Bells" I said as I opened my eyes before quickly looking around. "Where's Ness?"

"Edward got her a little present that he's showing her." She said with a smile "I'm sorry I haven't been in to see you yet. How are you feeling?"

"Fine actually" I assured her. "I think Doc has gone a little bit off of the deep end."

She laughed her musical laugh "Carlisle just wants to make sure you're going to be okay." She paused for a second, suddenly serious "You gave us quite a scare Jacob."

"Yeah, but luckily your supervamp was there to save the day, huh." I said with a half snort.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. It had been creepy seeing their scarlet color at first, but they'd finally started to shift towards the butterscotch color the rest of the Cullens shared. She let out a deep sigh.

"Oh Jacob" she said "If Edward hadn't found you, if they hadn't gotten the poison out,…" she trailed off.

I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but she just grimaced. "You think this is funny, Black" she said sounding supremely irritated.

"No, Bells." I told her sincerely "I was just thinking that I had this same conversation with your daughter just a few days ago."

At that she laughed a little. "Yeah, she's kinda been like your little shadow hasn't she."

I shook my head. "Yeah, but I don't mind. She can stalk me if she wants to."

I got the distinct impression that right now Nessie had a lot on her little mind that she wasn't quite ready to talk about. After she'd fallen asleep in my arms the other day she'd been much quieter than usual. I wished she'd stop putting the blame for everything on herself, but I'm afraid she has too much of Bella in her for that to even be possible. I knew she'd been sneaking into my room while she thought I was sleeping and just sitting there, watching me. I didn't say anything to her because I think that she just wanted to observe and I just loved having her near me.

"So" I said sitting up "how bad did you beat up the Volturi scum?"

She grinned wickedly "Let's just say that if vampires could cry I think Felix would have been in tears."

"Geez, Bells" I teased "Didn't Charlie and Renee ever teach you not to make boys cry?"

I saw a flicker of sadness cross her face and I silently cussed myself for opening my big mouth.

"Hey, Bells I'm sorry" I started to apologize, but she shook her head with a smile.

"No, Jake it's fine." She said. "It's just that I've been thinking about her a lot over the past few days."

I paused for a moment before I asked the question burning on my lips. "Have you thought about calling her?"

She shook her head sadly "All the time, but if you didn't know the truth would you believe that it was me?" she paused for a second "I guess that's not a fair question. _You_ probably would believe it."

I couldn't disagree with her there. My mind raced, trying to think of something to change to topic to, anything to get her mind off of Renee when I heard Nessie run in, squealing with delight. I was shocked to see her so happy after so many days of watching her torture herself, but the shock was quickly replaced with an immense amount of joy. What had Edward done to the kid? Whatever it was, it apparently had made him quite pleased with himself because he stood in the doorway with smug self satisfaction on his face. She flung herself in my arms and gave me a huge hug. I waved to Bella as she and Edward walked back out of the room.

"Hey Nessie" I hugged her back. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I can't tell you." She said excitedly "It's a surprise."

"A surprise, huh." I said raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh, come on Ness you know you can tell me anything."

She shook her head no, but continued to beam at me. "Nope." She said "You'll just have to wait." She paused for a second and her face turned half serious "No cheating Jacob."

"_Me?"_ I asked shocked as I dramatically put my hands across my heart. "I think it's _you _that likes to cheat."

She pressed her lips together in a pout that was so cute I couldn't help but laugh. "Promise Jacob." She said seriously.

"Okay, okay." I teased "Twist a guys arm why doncha Ness. Anyway little girl, what do you have planned to keep me from dying of boredom today?"

She thought for a moment before touching my cheek. I saw an image of the two of us racing one another, something that we really hadn't done since the mess with the Volturi started.

"You're on." I said with a competitive grin.

In an instant she was grinning at me and flying out the door.

"Cheater" I called as I chased after her, laughing the entire way through the house.

I heard her giggle and I couldn't help but feel another pang of gratitude toward Edward. At this rate I was going to be indebted to him for life, but if it kept Nessie smiling I really didn't care.


	10. An Alpha letting go

**(A/N) First and foremost I have to thank my wonderful reviewers. I appreciate your suggestions and your words of encouragement. To answer June Bank's question: Yes I do plan to involve the other Cullens more, as you will see in this chapter and some of the chapters that follow. There's not a whole lot of J/N in this chapter, but I felt like it was important to show some of their relationships with other people. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

XOXO: Everything belongs to Stephanie

The Story of Us: Chapter 10

**Jacob's POV**

It felt good to be covering the ground from the Cullen's to La Push. The good doc had had me stay for almost two weeks, but I think toward the end it was more about how happy Nessie seemed to be having me in the house rather than actual worry. Finally, however, my extended vacation had come to an end and it was necessary for me to go home and take care of a few things. Seth and Leah had both been to see me, and I was fully aware that there were unanswered questions about the fate of the two packs that needed to be answered. Would we rejoin or stay separate? Would I take over as the sole Alpha or would Sam and I be some sort of Co-Alphas, if such a thing were even possible?

I knew that most of the decisions were up to me. According to Seth, Sam was now so concerned with reuniting the packs that he was willing to step down and let the "true Alpha" lead if that's what I wanted. The true question was, what did I want? Since Nessie had been born the issues of the tribe were a faint echo to me. However, the time had come to make some decisions and I couldn't leave them on the back burner anymore. I knew that since I'd gotten in touch with my "inner Alpha" going back to being an underling was out of the question, and there was no way the competiveness would allow for Sam and I to lead together. So the question really was did I lead the singular pack, or did the packs remain separate? The Alpha, as the leader, needed to be able to stick by the pack and give it focus, purpose at all times, however, I was in no position to do so. I knew that the Cullen's time in Forks was coming to a close, which also meant Renesmee would be leaving as well. If she left there really was no choice in it for me. I could not bear to be separated from her like that, and I'm sure the rest of the pack would not be keen on that fate either. Sam, on the other hand, had his imprint, Emily, right there. He could lead and he wouldn't have to suffer for it.

The decision seemed quite clear, for my part at least. I couldn't be the leader that the pack needed, nor could I be a follower any longer. Sam would continue on as he had before, and I would go wherever my Nessie took me. There was just one little problem: Leah. I knew that Seth, although he wanted to stay with me, would be fine returning to the larger pack. His open heart and carefree nature had already allowed him to move past the differences and make peace with the other wolves. Leah, on the other hand, would be forced to suffer if she returned to Sam's pack and that was tearing me up inside. Leah was bossy, moody, and at times completely intolerable, but somewhere along the line she had become my friend. In my darkest hour it had been Leah that had understood my pain and offered me comfort. Over the months she'd been free of Sam I'd seen her spirits lighten, a little, and I started to see some of the old Leah come back. I hated to think that my decision would negate all of that and send her spiraling back into the bitter, miserable existence she had known before, but what could I do? Being away from Nessie was out of the question, it was an absolute that could not be changed.

When I was right outside La Push I phased back and slipped on the clothes Esme had given me. I couldn't help but appreciate everything Esme did. I'd been without a mother figure for so long that I found myself drawn to her in some ways. The entire time I'd stayed with them she'd made certain that I had plenty to eat and that I was comfortable. She'd been so kind to me that I couldn't help looking at her a bit like an adoptive mother. I chuckled to myself as I thought of what an enigma I was. I was the lone wolf of in a vampire clan. As strange as it was they were part of my family now. Well, maybe Blondie wasn't.

"Jake" I heard Seth yell as I stepped out of the cover of the trees.

I turned toward him and flashed a quick smile "Hey what's up Seth?"

"You know same old same old." He told me, returning my smile. "It's good to have you back."

"It feels good to be back" I told him sincerely. "Is Sam around?"

He nodded to me "I just saw him heading toward Emily's with Jared and Kim. I think Paul is at your house, though."

I rolled my eyes "Great. Well, I guess there goes the idea of stopping in to see Billy before heading over to Sam's."

Seth chuckled. "I don't think your dad is at home anyway. Charlie picked him up a little while ago and I think they were going to watch the game at Charlie's."

I nodded and started to walk toward Emily's house.

"So" Seth said, slightly uneasy "Have you been thinking about what Sam said?"

"Yeah" I told him with a sigh. "I know what I need to do, but I can't help but worry about how it's going to affect your sister."

Seth nodded knowingly. "So I guess that means you're not going to be our fearless leader then?" He sounded slightly disappointed.

I shook my head. "I never wanted to be a leader in the first place. It was something that was thrust on me out of necessity. Now, with Nessie-"

Seth cut me off "Jake we all get it, even Leah. She doesn't blame you. Amazingly, she doesn't even have any hard feelings toward Nessie, but it's still hard for her. She's been so happy living outside of Sam's mind that the thought of going back makes her sick."

I felt a knife twist in my heart. Before I talked to Sam I needed to talk to her. Maybe together we could come up with a solution that didn't involve her feeling like she'd just been run over by a Mack truck. I turned again, this time heading toward the Clearwater's. Seth knew immediately what my intention was.

"I'm pretty sure she's out on the beach." He said quietly. "You should talk to her. I'll catch up with you later."

He gave me a quick wave and then headed off towards Emily's. I shifted my course to head toward the beach and sure enough she sat looking off into the waves. I didn't think she even noticed me, but before I could speak she greeted me.

"Hey leech lover" she said, never taking her eyes from the sea.

"What's up my right hand man, err, woman?" I asked as I sat down beside her and gave her a nudge.

She shook her head with a sad smile "Just thinking." She said softly.

"About?" I prodded.

"I was thinking about what I have to do. It seems you've already decided what you have to do." She said, her voice lightly hinted at sadness, but there was surprisingly no bitterness behind her words.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you" I told her. "Leah, it really bothers me to think of you having to go back to being miserable in Sam's pack."

"I can't do it Jacob" she said as she shook her head. "I can't go back. When he left me for Emily it ripped my heart out. You'd think that after I learned about imprinting, felt it for myself through his eyes, it would have made it easier for me, but it only made it worse. Most people can deal with the pain of a break-up by getting angry, but how can I be angry with Sam or Emily for that matter? Neither one of them chose this and I know it kills them that I have to hurt." She paused for a moment before continuing. "It's only been because of the freedom from Sam over the past few months that I've been able to see things more clearly. When I was out from under the constant reminder it was like my heart began to heal. I can't go back and rip my heart open again."

I nodded at her, completely understanding "So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Sam didn't have a choice, and neither do you" she said quietly "But I do have a choice. I've never wanted this life, and if it hadn't been for Seth I would have left it behind me a long time ago. As much as it hurts to leave, I'm afraid it would hurt more to stay."

"You're leaving?" I asked, a little surprised.

"So are you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but" I started to say but she quickly cut me off.

"You are leaving, Jacob, because Renesmee is your life now. When she leaves this place your life will no longer be here. Sam was my life for a very long time and I was his. Now, Emily is his life and she is here. It's time I let go and went out to find a life of my own. I can't really do that here when my old life is smacking me in my face every time I turn around." She finished passionately. "I would think you of all people could understand that."

I nodded my head. I felt like my life hadn't really started until Nessie had been born, but I could clearly remember the pain I had experienced when I had loved Bella. I had felt as though I had to get away from her so I ran. I eventually had come back to face everything, but running had given me the strength to do so. During the standoff with the Volturi I'd been horrified when Bella had asked me to run with Nessie, but I would have done it if that's what it took to keep her safe. Something that I'd learned along the way is that sometimes running away was a necessity, and it was clear that it was very necessary for Leah now.

"Where do you think you'll go?" I asked.

Leah shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, college maybe?"

"Aww, little Leah's growing up." I teased

"Shut up Black" she said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't think I can't take you just because I'm a girl."

I shook my head and laughed "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually going to miss you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Is this the part where you get corny and tell me I'm the best friend you ever had?"

"Nah" I shook my head "I know I don't have to lie to be your friend."

She rolled her eyes again as I started to get up. "I hate to break up our hallmark moment, but I do have some pack business I need to take care of."

She nodded at me with a small smile "See you around Jake"

I turned and walked off and just as I reached the edge of the beach I could have swore I heard someone whisper

"You're the best friend I've ever had."

XOXOXO

**Nessie's POV**

Aunt Alice had gone off the deep end. As much as I'd missed her, I hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with her since the Volturi had come and gone, and now she was making up for it with a vengeance. Jacob had gone back to La Push, and she'd begged me to take a break from the piano. Jacob was already all healed up, but Daddy had insisted that Jacob would be very impressed with me so I continued to practice with the same vigor, determined to master the instrument before I let him hear me play. I had agreed to give it a rest to spend some time with Aunt Alice, but when I found out what she had in store for me I wished that I would have stuck with the piano.

"Look at how sweet this one is!" Aunt Alice trilled as she put the green dress next to me. "It will be absolutely adorable on you."

I sighed. She'd been putting me in clothes all afternoon and I was itching to do something else, anything else. I reached out and touched Aunt Alice's face to convey that, but she shrugged it off.

"Nessie, don't be like Bella" she begged. "It will break my heart."

I definitely didn't want to hurt her feelings. I remembered how much I'd missed her while she was away, and if I had to put on a every dress in Washington to keep her around then that's exactly what I would do.

"That's mean Alice" a deep, musical voice said from the doorway "The little girl worries enough about everyone else as it is."

I beamed as I saw Uncle Jazz come in. I knew about his gift, and I was sure that had a lot to do with how happy I felt when I was around him, but there was something else about him that I felt drawn to. Maybe it was how different he was from the rest of my family. There was something about Uncle Jazz that was slower, easier, almost from a different time. He hadn't lost his southern drawl completely and his voice was incredibly comforting.

"You're always ruining my fun." She said in mock agitation as he bent down to peck her on the cheek. "You've come to steal her away from me I see."

"I did?" he asked amused.

"Well if you didn't she intends you to." She told him before turning to me with a sigh. "It's okay Nessie. We'll have plenty of time for this later."

She quickly began putting the clothes away as Uncle Jazz looked at me slightly surprised.

"So you wanted to spend some time with your Uncle Jazz, huh?" he asked with a light smile.

At first, Uncle Jasper had been very cautious around me, afraid that he wouldn't be in control, but he'd quickly discovered that I didn't have any appeal for him, as a food that is. From what I can gather Uncle Jasper is probably the most reserved member of my family, which is why it is so funny that he and Aunt Alice are a couple. She doesn't have a reserved bone in her body. The thing about Uncle Jasper, though, is that beneath that tough exterior he's really just a big softie. It only took me falling asleep on his lap one time before I figured that out.

I gave him a smile and reached up to take his big hand.

"Did you have anything in mind?" he asked curiously.

I thought for a moment as I pulled him over to a chair in the corner. I climbed up on his lap before speaking.

"Would you tell me about when you were human?" I asked quietly.

This really seemed to take him by surprise, but he began to tell me what he could remember of his life before he'd been changed. As he spoke the images of the world he created seemed to be almost magical. He told me about old southern balls and the adventures he had as a soldier. I could see that Uncle Jasper had been a born leader, just like Jacob. As Uncle Jasper continued to tell his story I thought about that a lot. I knew that Jacob was the true leader of the pack, the one that they called the Alpha. His pack, like Uncle Jazz's soldiers, trusted him implicitly. I reached up to touch Uncle Jasper's cheek to convey my mind's wanderings.

He laughed. "I've never thought of it like that, but I guess you're right. Jacob and I do have at least that much in common."

I frowned, my mind going a mile a minute. My mental development was even more accelerated than the rapid development that my body was undergoing. The connections were made quickly. I knew that my family would be leaving soon. I couldn't be sure when, but I knew that it would probably be within a year or two. Jacob was the true leader of the pack, it was his birthright. What would happen when it came time for us to go? I hated the thought of being separated from Jacob, but how could he leave the pack behind. It seemed like an impossible circumstance: I couldn't stay and he couldn't go.

Uncle Jasper felt my sudden apprehension because I suddenly felt it start to dissipate.

"What's wrong Ness?" he asked concerned.

I showed him everything I'd been thinking and he nodded at me seriously.

"I don't think that's anything you have to worry about" Uncle Jasper reassured me "Jacob has his priorities, and some things trump even the pack."

I really didn't understand how that was possible, but with Uncle Jazz working his magic it was hard for my anxiety to not go away. I listened to a few more of his stories before I gave him a hug and returned to my piano. Out from under his influence I slowly felt the anxiety creeping up on me. I began to play, something slow and haunting to match my emotions. I closed my eyes, trying to feel the music flow through me. When I was done I turned to get up and I was shocked to see Jacob standing on the other side of the room with a huge smile on his face. That smile was even more powerful than Uncle Jasper's influence and my anxiety was gone in a flash.

"Busted, Nessie" he said as he continued to smile "You've been holding out on me."


	11. Tough questions

**(A/N) I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that the updates will probably be slowing down for the next week. I have midterms going on and my birthday is next Monday so I'll be out celebrating this weekend..lol. I will try and get at least 2 or 3 chapters out, but I can't make any promises. I had had a very clear direction for this story, but I kind of had an idea today that I'm really excited about so I'm kind of refiguring a few things. I'm enjoying Nessie's childhood, but I think I will start moving ahead, but not too rapidly. I really can't wait to start writing teenage/young adult Nessie. **

**I want to take a moment to say something to some of my reviewers.**

**Capella85: You've been with me from the beginning and you continue to encourage me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

**fellowtwilighter: I always look forward to your reviews because you offer such great insights. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful compliments. P.S. Ron Weasley rocks..lol.**

**ChampionShoes, twilightobsession, hhawkes, and frankytory: You guys always take the time to show me support and I love your enthusiasm for the story. Your excitement for the story keeps me excited and I just wanted to say thanks.**

**majestyvampire55: Thank you so much for leaving all of the reviews. I hope you'll stick with it. Nessie will be grown soon :)**

**To everyone else reading this thank you for taking the time. Whether you review or not I really hope you are enjoying it.**

**XOXO: I don't own anything :(**

The Story of Us: Chapter 11

**Jacob's POV**

After I'd left Emily's I had started home, but I had turned around half way and ran back towards the Cullen's house. Sam had taken the news about me okay, I imagined he'd expected that decision, but I could see how much Leah's decision hurt him. He still loved Leah, a small part of him always would, but it was nothing compared to the love he felt for Emily. It reminded me of how torn Bella used to seem over me and Edward. I shook these thoughts from my head as I saw the house approaching. Quickly, I phased back and threw the clothes back on. I was about halfway across the yard when I heard the most beautiful melody coming from the house. I could appreciate that Edward had a musical talent, but to be honest our taste in music didn't exactly match up. This piece, however, was different than what I typically heard Edward play. There was a sort of haunting sadness to it that stirred something in me. I stopped for another moment to enjoy the music before I went into the house. When I did finally step inside my jaw nearly hit the floor. I had expected Edward to be sitting at the large piano across the room, but instead I saw Nessie, my Nessie sitting at a miniature version as her tiny fingers danced across the keys.

She continued to play for just a bit longer before she pulled back and turned around. The shocked expression she wore when she saw me made it nearly impossible for me to keep the huge smile off of my face.

"Busted, Nessie" I said. "You've been holding out on me."

The on her face quickly faded to anger, which was one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen.

"You cheated!" she screeched "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Trust me Ness, it was definitely a surprise." I smiled back at her. "Walking in on to see a kid that looks like she's about 4 playing like a pro is quite a shock."

Her lower lip jutted out into a pout and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. It was another moment before she said anything.

"I just wanted it to be perfect and now everything's is ruined." She said with a sigh.

I quickly closed the gap between us and picked her up so we'd be at eye level.

"I'm not a musician like your Dad, but I think that was perfect." I told her seriously.

"Really," she breathed "You aren't just trying to make me feel better?"

I shook my head sincerely "Nope, that was better than anything I've ever heard your Dad play."

She smiled so brightly at that I thought my heart would break. It really took so little to make her happy.

"Well I don't think I'm that good." She paused for a second before adding "yet."

I laughed and sat her back down. "So what have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Well," she began as she took my hand and led me over to the armchair in the corner. "Aunt Alice made me try on a bunch of clothes, and then Uncle Jazz came and told me some stories about when he was a human and then he told me about being a soldier and-" she cut herself off, suddenly frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly worried "Did the story scare you?"

She shook her head "No, not exactly" she said before looking up at me. "What's it like being an Alpha?"

I was shocked. Where had that question come from? Had Jasper said something about it?

"Nessie," I began uneasily "Why do you want to know?"

She sighed "You're the leader right? Don't they call the leader the Alpha?"

I nodded my head "Yes and no. It's kind of complicated Ness, but I'll do my best. See my great-grandfather was the Alpha of the last tribal pack. That kind of made being an Alpha part of the legacy he left me. But I didn't want to be an Alpha, I didn't even really want to be a werewolf, so I let Sam take charge and they settled for having me as his Beta, or second in command." I paused for a second, not sure how to handle the next part. "The thing with an Alpha is that when he gives a command you have to listen. Sam and I had a disagreement and I left the pack. The only way I could do that is to step up and become an Alpha myself. Leah and Seth just happened to follow me, but now everything is all cleared up and the pack won't be divided anymore."

She thought about this for a moment and I was terrified she was going to ask about our "disagreement", but fortunately she was concerned with other topics. "Does that mean you're the Alpha now and he's the Beta?"

I shook my head at her "Nope. He's still the Alpha of the pack. I'm just not a part of the pack anymore."

For a second I thought I'd said something terribly wrong. Her tiny face looked confused and horrified at the same time.

"Jacob" she breathed "How can you not be part of the pack. You're supposed to be their leader."

I shook my head at her "No." I told her "How can I stay here and be their leader when you and your family leave? I promised to stay with you remember."

I smiled, hoping that would ease her mind, but it clearly didn't. At that moment I almost envied Quil, at least Claire didn't have the capacity yet to hold these kinds of tough conversations.

"So" she said slowly "You left your pack for me?"

I wasn't sure I liked the way the direction of this conversation had taken, but I also knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Yes." I said simply and hoped that the inevitable question wouldn't be asked.

"Why?" she asked as my hope quickly vanished.

"Renesmee" Edward called and I had never been so happy to see him in my entire life, including the time I'd been ambushed by that Volturi leech. "Hey Jake" He said as he came into the room.

"I caught her playing." I said quickly pointing toward the piano and hoping the subject would get changed.

Edward gave me a look and I experienced one of those rare moments of gratitude that Edward could read minds.

"She's really something isn't she?" Edward asked as I nodded and looked back down at Nessie.

Her lips were pressed together into a stubborn pout so I knew the topic wasn't gone from her mind, but she didn't say anything either so I hoped that maybe it had been delayed. Even if she'd been as old as she looked she would have been too young for me to explain imprinting to her. Bella and Edward hadn't said anything about the inevitable discussion, but I was sure they agreed it was too soon. The problem was that I couldn't lie to her. If she asked it would be worse than an Alpha's command. The thought almost made me chuckle. Here she had been questioning me about being an Alpha when she had a stronger hold on me than any Alpha could ever possibly have.

"I think your mother is looking for mother is looking for you." Edward said. "She was in the kitchen last time I checked."

Nessie gave me a quick hug before she slid down and started padding off toward the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight he turned toward me wearing a weary expression. _This _conversation could not be avoided.

"She's an inquisitive little girl" he murmured, almost to himself.

"Yeah" I replied as I shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

He eyed me for a moment before speaking again "She's smart Jacob. She sees things, hears things, and sooner or later she starts making connections."

I raised an eyebrow toward him. "I get it Edward. Just spit out what you're trying to say."

He went on as if he hadn't heard me. "If I hadn't come in just now what would you have told her?"

I couldn't lie to Edward anymore than I could lie to Nessie. "I would have told her the truth." I admitted.

"Do you think that's really the best idea?" He asked pointedly.

"No, probably not" I responded gruffly "But what can I do? You're in my head; you see how these things work. It's not that I won't lie to her, it's that I _can't_. I can duck and dodge the question, but eventually I'm going to have to answer her."

He sighed, knowing that I was telling the truth "I know it's not your fault Jake, but it just seems like a lot to put on her. I realize that she's not a typical little girl, and she is mentally capable of understanding this, but her emotional maturity, while it's advanced, is still that of a child."

I nodded in agreement. "I know Edward, but short of you shadowing her and constantly interrupting her I don't know any other way around it."

He didn't speak for a moment and I could tell that he was calculating. "What if we only told her part of the truth?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Well, he began as he started pacing, "If she asks again maybe we should explain, partially, what imprinting is and that you imprinted on her. We tell her about how it makes you care about her and want to protect her and be her friend. You might even be able to use Quil and Claire to your advantage in proving that point. This way she gets an answer that should satisfy her and it will hopefully delay questions about the aspects we're not ready for her to know yet."

I thought about this for a minute. If I told her everything Edward had just said I wouldn't be lying to her. I could only hope that it would satisfy her, for the time being.

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't say a word as I walked into the kitchen, my mind still on my conversation with Jacob. I would be lying if I said part of me wasn't thrilled that I would never have to leave Jacob behind in La Push, but I couldn't help feeling a little bit of sorrow for what he was sacrificing. Somehow we were tied together, I'd known that the first time I'd ever laid eyes on him, but was that binding really so strong? When I'd asked Jacob why I could tell that he was holding back, there was something about our connection that he wasn't telling me, and it bothered me not knowing.

"There you are Sweetheart" Mama smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen. "Why so serious?"

I went to the table where she was sitting and replayed the conversation with Jacob for her. After it was done I replayed the question I'd asked before Daddy interrupted so she would understand my frustration and confusion. I saw a look of worry flood her eyes, but only for the briefest moment.

"Renesmee," she said in an attempted light tone "Jacob loves you just like your father and I love you. We could never be away from you and neither could he."

I touched her again and began a new succession of images. The first was of her immediately following my delivery, which was then followed by an image of Daddy and I sitting at the piano, lastly there was an image of Jacob surrounded by the rest of my family and seeming very out of place. I pulled my hand back with a sigh.

Mama shook her head at me. "He is family, Renesmee" she assured me before pausing "He's just a little bit different than the rest of us, but that doesn't mean he loves you any less. In fact, part of your bond with Jacob is the fact that he's different because you are, too. You are both half-breeds, for lack of a better word. Of course he's not me or your father, but you might think of him like an older brother, and I can assure you that no big brother ever loved a younger sister more than he loves you."

I thought about this for a moment. Mama thought that Jacob was like my brother. For some reason this made me feel lighter, happier somehow. A brother was someone to play with, someone to look out for me, and most importantly someone that would never leave me. Yes, Jacob was my brother. I smiled up at her and she smiled back. I showed her an image of her, Daddy, Jacob, and I: together, a family. I can clearly remember that she hesitated for a moment, but at the time it didn't register with me.

"Yes, Renesmee" she nodded her head "We are a family, and Jacob will always be a part of that family, in one way or another."


	12. With Nessie on the Rez

**(A/N) I'm going to end up looking like a big liar..lol. I worked on a study guide today, but the moment I finished I was right back to writing the story :). I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter moves us a bit forward to the point where Nessie is about one. The way I plan her aging is that at the end of the first year she'll be about 7, year 2 about 11, and then after that she'll age until she's physically about 17. I think that is fairly reasonable. Also, I wanted to say that it might seem strange, but I've always been intrigued by the idea of a Jacob/Jasper friendship, and the relationship I could envision him having with Esme. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading, and a special thank you to my reviewers :)**

**XOXO: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like to play pretend with Jacob sigh**

The Story of Us: Chapter 12

**Jacob's POV**

Bella was like a guardian angel watching over our collective sanity. Her little conversation with Nessie worked like a charm and for months on end there were no uncomfortable conversations and I was extremely grateful. As Nessie grew her passion for the piano grew with her, a fact that thrilled Edward, and I spent countless hours just sitting and listening to her play. I learned that you could usually get a feel for her mood just by observing the type of music she was playing. Nothing, however, resonated more with me than the haunting melody I'd first heard her play.

I found myself spending more and more time at the Cullen house. I was there so much in fact that Esme set up a bedroom for me. I'd been so thankful that I'd given her a hug, which made her surprisingly happy. To show my thanks I'd offered to help her out in her garden and she'd been beyond thrilled when she discovered my hidden green thumb, which in turn led to a lot of quality time in the garden for me, her, and Nessie. I couldn't deny that I was starting to form bonds to the household that extended beyond Bella and Nessie, and even more shockingly I enjoyed them. Jasper and I, as another example, had a strange sort of understanding. I wasn't quite sure if it was because we could identify with one another as fellow soldiers, both born leaders, or if it was simply because he was thrilled to be around a human, at least semi-human, that he didn't have the urge to make a snack out of. Nessie's first birthday was quickly approaching and I couldn't believe that in the span of a year I'd gone from considering them mortal enemies to actually considering them family, although I wouldn't go that far in Blondie's case.

The best part was how happy it made Bella and Nessie to see me fitting in so well. That was what I was most grateful for, but it didn't mean that there wasn't another upside. Since I'd let Sam and the others know about my decision to leave I'd kept my distance more than usual, trying to make the transition, when the time came, as easy as possible. Leah and Seth were the only ones in on my little secret, but they both understood completely. I'd told Seth that he could disconnect from me and rejoin Sam, but he was absolutely refusing to until I was gone. I suppose I could have forced him to, but in all honesty I was glad to have the connection to Seth extended. There would be no avoiding La Push today, however, unless I wanted to face Leah's wrath.

She was leaving just like she'd said she would. She had some family in Northern California that she intended to stay with while she gave college a try. Her mother was throwing a going away party for her and she'd made me promise that I'd make an appearance. Nessie even went with me. Edward had been a little unsure, but after Nessie had thrown an uncharacteristic temper tantrum and Bella had spoken with him he had relented. Now, as I sat back watching her play with Claire a little further down on the beach I couldn't help feeling a sense of peace at being at home with the person I loved the most.

"You know," Embry began "she really does look a lot like Edward."

I nodded my head in agreement, knowing this observation was probably going to come back and bite me shortly.

Quil flashed Embry a wicked grin "Yup, same hair, same face, same mouth, I wonder what that says Jake?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. It was strange enough that I'd imprinted on the daughter of the girl I had once loved. I didn't need my friends pointing out that the center of my universe also had an uncanny resemblance to the guy I had once relished the thought of killing. I had reasoned with myself plenty of times that her eyes, Bella's eyes, were her most captivating feature, but I couldn't deny that apart from her eyes, physically at least, she was all Edward.

"Maybe," Seth jumped in on the teasing "There's something you haven't told us Jake. We always thought it was Bella you wanted, but maybe you had a little crush on Edward."

"Real mature guys" I laughed as I reached out to take a swipe at Seth.

"Someone's defensive" Quil teased, but he quickly cut off at the sound of Claire's cry.

I looked up to see her on the ground as Nessie knelt by her, obviously trying to console her. Before anyone could even blink Quil and I had closed the distance between us and the two little girls.

"Claire-bear, what happened?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I falled, Qwil." She whimpered into his chest, but not letting go of Nessie's hand.

Nessie looked at me apologetically "I tried to catch her."

I sighed inwardly. She was so much like Bella. Would she ever stop blaming herself for everything that happened? I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, but Claire continued to hold onto her with a death grip. For a moment, I forgot that Nessie was stronger than your average kid and was afraid that Claire was squeezing too hard.

Nessie must have sensed this because she whispered, "It's okay if it makes her feel better, it doesn't hurt."

Could she be anymore perfect? She was so effortlessly good. It was easy to forget about all of the problems in the world when you looked into those big brown eyes and saw that genuine heart of gold.

"Where does it hurt, Claire-bear?" Quil asked.

Claire pointed to her knee with her free hand and I saw a small scratch that was barely visible. Quil examined it closely before lightly kissing it. Claire's tears were already starting to dry up.

"Is that better, Claire-bear?" he asked as she nodded and gave him a little smile.

"You two make all the other mommies look like chumps." Embry laughed and I noticed that he and Seth had made their way down to us. "It's cute."

Quil rolled his eyes at him. "Don't be jealous. You couldn't be so lucky to find an imprint as cool as either one of these two."

I felt myself tense at the word "imprint" and I knew instantly that the conversation that had been avoided for months was now an absolute certainty.

"We should really head back to the party" I said in a rush. "Leah will skin us alive if we stay out here the entire time."

Quil and I stood up and, after some coaxing, he convinced her to let go of Nessie's hand. I started to make my way up the beach when I heard a tiny throat being cleared.

"Jacob" Nessie said softly.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't you think I'm a little big for you to be carrying around?" she asked seriously

I couldn't contain my laughter, or my relief. Here she was barely a year old and she was telling me she was too big to pack around. Granted, she looked like she was about seven, but she was also a dainty wisp of a thing like her mother.

"Ness, you'll never be too big for me to carry." I told her. "But if you don't want me to-"I started to set her down, but she held on tight.

"No, no." she said hurriedly "I was just wondering."

"Well, if you want you can ride piggyback" I told her "Not quite so babyish."

She grinned up at me as she scrambled onto my back. I had been so sure that I was going to have to explain the whole imprinting business. Even though Edward had gone over what I would say if the question came up, I still felt nervous. Talking to Nessie was not like talking to your average seven year old, by any means, and I was afraid she would press me until I gave the full version, which definitely wasn't something that any of were quite ready to deal with. We rejoined the party and I could see Claire had made a full recovery from her injury and was happily running around.

"Nessie, Nessie" she called in delight.

Nessie beamed brightly at her and I let her down. She flashed me a quick smile before running off to join the other kids. Quil had been a little surprised at the way Claire had taken to Nessie, and vice versa. Claire was a shy sort most of the time and it generally took her a while to warm up to people, and Nessie was so much more mature than even the age that she appeared to be, which was a few years older than Claire, that it seemed like an improbable friendship. Yet, they had taken to each other almost immediately. Nessie was so warm that it was hard for anyone not to open up to her; I'd seen that for myself when the other covens had been around. Nessie's pull toward Claire, I believe, stemmed from her curiosity about humans, and simply enjoying the company of someone that wasn't fully grown. We all played with Nessie, of course, but most of the time we treated her as an adult. With Claire she really could be just a kid.

We remained at the party for a while longer, but I knew we would need to get going soon.

"Nessie," I called out and she ran to me with a smile. "You 'bout ready to go, kiddo?"

I saw a little frown appear on her face, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. She was absolutely adorable when she pouted.

"I've got a surprise for you." I told her, which immediately changed her tune.

"Let me go tell everyone good-bye." She said happily as she ran off.

Apparently telling everyone good-bye had turned into quite an affair. I had gone and given Leah a quick hug, and said my good-byes to Dad, Quil, Seth, and Embry, but Nessie was still walking around passing out hugs. I even saw Leah relent and give her one.

"Please, don't cry Claire" she'd consoled her friend as they'd hugged good-bye. "I'll come back and see you."

Quil had to actually pull her tiny arms away from Nessie as he tried to soothe the child. She cast him another apologetic look before turning to run into my open arms. She didn't make any comment about being too big to be carried as we walked toward my old garage.

"Is my surprise in there?" she asked curiously.

"We'll just have to go in and find out won't we." I laughed.

I set her down and knelt down to her level. "Okay, close your eyes and count to ten, at a human pace, and then open them again." I told her. "And no cheating."

She gave me a light grin, but closed her eyes tightly, even covering them with her hands. I listened to her count as I swiftly went to the corner and retrieved her surprise from under the tarp and brought it back. When I had returned to La Push over the past few months it had been to work on this. It wasn't much, an old bicycle of Rachel's, but I had taken the time to fix it up, even giving it a bright new paint job. It was an early birthday present, but I wasn't sure if I would have another opportunity like this to give it to her.

Finally, she reached ten and opened her eyes. It only took her a moment to focus and her whole face lit up with delight.

"Jacob, is that for me!" she squealed as she ran over.

"Nope" I teased "I got it for Emmett and I just wanted to see whether or not you thought he'd like it."

She rolled her eyes at me and giggled. "It's so pretty." She reached up and touched my hand, but no images accompanied it. "Did you build it?"

"Kind of" I told her as I moved so she could get a better look at the other side. "It was my sister Rachel's when she was about your age. It needed so many new parts that it really is like a whole new bike, and I painted it in your favorite colors."

I knelt down and suddenly I felt her arms around my neck. "I guess you like it then?"

She shook her head, which caused her cascade of curls to bounce around her face. "I love it Jacob. Thank you."

"You are very welcome." I told her with a smile. "Every kid your size should have a bike, and I couldn't let my favorite girl in the whole world do without could I?"

Immediately, I saw her eyes sparkle and I knew that her little mine was churning, and making connections. She reached up to touch my cheek and I saw a succession of flashes. The first, was of her mother the day she'd awoken as a vampire

"You imprinted on _my_ daughter" Bella screeched.

After that I saw images flash of us playing together, running, and laughing. I saw the conversation that Edward had interrupted all of those months ago, and finally I saw us sitting on the beach earlier.

"Don't be jealous. You couldn't be so lucky to find an imprint as cool as either one of these two." Quil had said.

I didn't say anything, and it was a moment before I realized I wasn't even breathing. The silence in the garage was almost deafening. Nessie finally pulled her hand away, never taking her chocolate brown eyes off of me.

"Jacob," she breathed. "What's an imprint?"


	13. The Talk

**(A/N): I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys as quickly as possible, if for nothing else than to prevent fellowtwilighter from having a heart attack :). After I finished with the last chapter I couldn't stop so here you have "the conversation." Thank you again to all of my readers. I'm sending lots of warm fuzzies out to my reviewers because you all are so supportive and you guys really do make this so much fun. **

**I know I had put at the end of Chapter 6 that Part I had ended, but I've changed my mind. The BD portion had ended, but after writing this it feels more like the natural conclusion for Part I. I WILL include Part II within this story, but I believe the next chapter will find our characters a little way down the road. I hope you all will continue to read and enjoy :)**

**XOXO: They are all wonderful and they are all Stephanie's**

The Story of Us: Chapter 13

**Jacob's POV**

Over the past eight months Edward and I had rehearsed this more times than I could count: what I should say, what I shouldn't say, and what actually counted as truth. At that moment it became clear to me that none of the preparation mattered. Everything I had planned on saying flew out of my mind and I was left staring into Nessie's inquisitive brown eyes in shock. She reached out and showed me how I looked in that moment. I wore a deer in the headlights look that had scared the poor kid half to death. I suddenly had an appreciation for what parents went through when their child asked them about the birds and the bees. At the moment I almost wished she'd asked me about that instead; almost but not quite.

"Are you okay?"Renesmee asked concerned "Did I ask something bad? Is an imprint bad?"

I shook my head, trying to regain something resembling composure. "No, Ness. You didn't ask anything bad." I assured her in a shaky voice "And no an imprint is not bad. Actually, an imprint is a very good thing."

She arched a perfect eyebrow, obviously not convinced. "Then why are you so nervous?"

I sighed and realized that if I didn't get some control over myself this battle was going to be lost before it began.

"It's just kind of hard to explain." I told her, which was the honest truth.

"Please try" she said gently "for me."

I took a deep breath and tried to remember everything Edward and I had talked about, but it was like looking through muddy water. Nessie was clouding my vision. Suddenly, an image of Quil and Claire popped into my head and a sense of relief began to wash over me.

"You know Claire," I began "and how Quil is always looking out for her, right?" She nodded her head 'yes' and I continued. "Well, Claire is Quil's imprint. Because she's his imprint the thing he wants most in the world is for her to be happy and protected."

She pondered this "So he would do anything to make her happy?" she asked.

I nodded my head, this was going better than I'd thought, but I knew the hard parts were still coming. "Quil will be a constant in Claire's life. If she needs someone to play with he'll be a playmate, when she's older and needs someone to talk to he'll be her friend, and when she gets older and needs, um, a closer friend he'll be that, too."

She nodded in understanding, but I could almost see the wheels in her head turning. What I wouldn't have given in that moment to have Edward's gift. However, I don't think even knowing what she intended to ask next would have prepared me for actually hearing it.

"What does Quil get?" she asked simply.

For a wolf, especially one that has imprinted, this is not even a question to be considered. What don't you get when you imprint? Sure, there were times when unpleasant events transpired because of it, Leah's case for example, but there was so much good that it almost completely negated the bad. When you imprint you become enlightened and you know warmth that you never thought possible. All of the uncertainty of your life faded into the background as your whole world shifted to having a very clear, very distinct purpose: her.

"Jacob" she interrupted my train of thought "If Claire gets all of that from Quil, what does he get in return?"

I took a long breath before answering "He gets the sun Nessie." I said looking into her deep brown eyes. "He gets a clear purpose in life and a person that he can trust with everything he has. You're not quite old enough to realize this, but that is a very rare thing."

She stared back up at me, her eyes holding me completely captive "Am I your imprint Jacob?" she breathed.

She knew she was, but I knew that she wanted to hear me say it. "Yes Nessie. You are my imprint."

"So that's why you have to leave the pack?" she asked after a moment.

"Renesmee," I began, determined to cut this path off before it started. "I want to leave. I love my pack, my family, my friends, and La Push in general, but if you left there would be no joy in any of it. It would be like a blind man miraculously seeing the sun only to have it taken away."

She nodded her head in understanding, but I could see that it was still bothering her. I started to say more, but she cut me off with another question.

"Why am I your imprint?" she asked.

Oh great, now I have to start worrying about _that_ awkward conversation, too.

"No one knows for sure why anyone imprints on anyone else." I told her, which was the truth. "People believe different things."

I prayed she wouldn't want to get into a theoretical discussion because I was fairly certain Edward would rip me in half if I brought his one year old daughter home after telling her I was her destined "mate".

"Is it because you're a wolf, or is something everyone does?" she asked.

"As far as I know it's a wolfy thing, but not all wolves do it. It's supposed to be pretty rare." I paused and smiled at her "That makes you pretty special."

She beamed back at me before narrowing her eyes "So it kind of makes me the boss of you, huh."

I couldn't contain my laughter, and I could see that she was pleased at the outburst she had initiated.

"I guess it does." I told her still grinning "But don't think I'm going to take it easy on you, kid. I am still an Alpha, and a guy."

"I guess it isn't so bad being an imprint." She said, almost musing to herself for a moment "It's kind of like Mama told me how you were like my big brother. You will always be there."

It was clear that _that_ thought made her very happy. I just hoped that this happiness would stop any more questions where imprinting was concerned, at least until she was older. Claire and Quil were an easy to explain, but Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, and Paul and Rachel were going to put an entire new layer of complication to the definition of imprint that none of us were quite ready to deal with.

"Yup," I promised her "We'll be friends forever."

She smiled at me before turning back to her bike. "I think I want to ride my bike now."

I almost let out a sigh of relief, but stopped myself, afraid it would start the conversation all over again.

"Sure, sure" I said as I stood up and set her on her feet. "Just let me grab you your helmet."

"Jacob," she said, her tone a perfect mimic of Edward's "I am half-vampire."

"True," I said as I grabbed the helmet and walked back toward her "but you are also half-Bella."

She rolled her eyes, but after a moment she reluctantly took the helmet and put it on. I had to laugh at the pout she made as she pondered what she considered my gross offense.

"Can I ride it now?" she asked, her tone filled with mock agitation.

"You should count yourself lucky that all you've got is a helmet." I teased "I could have gone for the whole padded get up or put training wheels on it."

She huffed and went to get on the bike, and I had to bite my lip to stifle the laughter building in my throat. She had to be the most stubborn and independent kid on the planet, but I wouldn't change her if I could.

"Um, Jake." she called to me.

"Yeah Ness" I said, still trying to squash the urge I had to laugh.

"A little help please?" She asked and I noticed that she couldn't quite reach the kick stand, a fact that obviously grated on her nerves.

With a grin I went and balanced her with the bike and put the kickstand up. "Okay Ness." I began to roll her "It takes a little bit to get the balance down so I'm going to stick with you for a little bit okay."

I could already see her fighting against it, wanting to balance the bike on her own. "Jake" she said with an uncharacteristic whine "I'm wearing the helmet. Sometimes you're worse than Mom."

I would have laughed, but I was too worried about the thought of letting her go to appreciate the humor of the statement. She turned slightly to give me a frustrated glance.

"Jacob, please." She said softly pleading "Let me try."

As hard as it was, I took a step back and let her go. Of course, she took to it immediately. Was there anything the kid wasn't good at? She squealed in delight as she made circles around the clearing just outside of the garage. I'd just started to relax when I saw her lean just a little bit to far to the left, which made her overcorrect much too far to the right, which ended up with her on the ground and the bike on top of her.

"Renesmee," I yelled and was by her side in an instant.

Before she could get a word out I had the bike off of her and had her in my arms, thoroughly inspecting for scrapes and bruises.

"Jake," she asked curiously "are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay?" I asked shocked. "Nessie, _you're_ the one that fell off the bike."

She shrugged and a small smile played on her lips. "Half-vampire." She reminded me. "I don't think a little fall is going to do much damage, but it is frustrating. I had thought I was doing pretty good."

"Nessie, you were doing great. Better than great in fact, but" I paused to catch my breath "Superhuman or not I still don't like to see you fall."

She grinned up at me as she touched my face. I saw the image she had of me after the Volturi leech had attacked me. I shook my head.

"It's not the same thing." I said quietly.

"Yes, it is." She countered. "I'm your imprint and I say it is the same thing."

I rolled my eyes at her, but couldn't help a light chuckle "Oh here we go. You're playing the imprint card already."

She nodded happily "I'm glad I'm your imprint Jake." She said softly.

Her words sent a pang straight to my heart. It was so simple now, but I knew the day was going to come, all too soon, when our dynamic was going to be very complicated. Would she always be glad that she was my imprint? Only time would tell, but for the moment I knew it was best to enjoy the simplicity of our relationship.

"I'm glad you're my imprint, too." I whispered.

**Thus ends Part I..for real this time!! :)**


	14. Growing Pains

**(A/N) Welcome to Part II..for real :) I'm really excited about this part of the story because it's going to deal with Nessie developing a typical crush as she's coming into adolescence, and how Jake and everyone else responds to it. I think this is an extremely important part of the story before I get to the falling in love stage, which is why I didn't move the story far enough to make her full grown. Again, thank you to all of of my wonderful and faithful reviewers, and welcome to the new ones. Beesterfield, it's cool that you were reading this while you were brushing your teeth because I get so involved with this story that there have been a couple of times I've been writing it while brushing mine..lol. If you guys have any suggestions or questions I'd love to hear them/answer them. This is really a transition/set-up chapter so I hope you all enjoy it because it was a lot of fun to write :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Jacob :(

The Story of Us: Chapter 14

_**2 years later**_

**Renesmee's POV**

I realize that to the average person my life must seem perfect. I have a loving family that has the resources to provide for anything I could ever possibly want, an amazing best friend that would do anything for me, and the luxury of knowing that me and most of my family will never grow old or get sick. Outside of something happening to Grandpa Charlie, or my Grandma Renee that I still have not met, mortality is not something that I have to worry about. I can't deny that I am lucky, but I would also say that there are some definite drawbacks to the hand I've been dealt.

First, when you never age it means that you can't stay in one place for too long. This makes it almost impossible to put down roots and forge new relationships. Second, even if you could stay in one place making friends is not really an attractive option when you consider the fact that, short of changing them into a vampire, one day they will die. Why let yourself get close when you know you'll have to let that person go eventually? These are problems that my entire family of immortals has to deal with, but in my youth I had a set of issues unique to me as a human/vampire hybrid. Whereas my family never could stay in one place too long because they never changed, I couldn't stay because I grew too quickly. At the ripe old age of three I looked more like your typical thirteen-year old. To be honest, the physical changes were never really that bothersome to me. It would have been terrible if my mental and emotional growth hadn't kept up with my body, but that was never the case. In fact my mental capabilities were far beyond that of any typical thirteen-year old. No, the biggest problem for me was definitely going through the emotional growth. Most kids get the chance to slowly transition from one part of their lives to another: childhood to adolescence to adulthood. For me, however, I didn't have that luxury and abrupt emotional changes often left me confused and exhausted.

My family, Jacob, and I had left Forks not long after my first birthday. It had been hard saying good-bye to Grandpa Charlie, and my wolf friends, but I had known for some time that we would have to leave. As much as I worried about Jacob leaving and giving up his pack, I have to admit that I don't know what I would have done if he'd stayed. I knew he missed the pack, but he kept in touch with them, and he actually had found his own little niche within our family. He had formed an extremely close bond with Grandma Esme in particular. He would help her in her garden, and she would cook him dinner every night. At first, Jacob hadn't wanted her to go through all of the trouble just for him and the little bit that I ate, but she enjoyed having someone to cook for so much that she insisted until he finally relented. Jacob and Uncle Jasper had also formed an unusual friendship. It had actually started when Uncle Jasper showed Jacob how to play chess and then discovered that he was actually quite good. The two of them sort of formed an alliance with Mama so that whenever they would play against Daddy she could use her shield to even the playing field. Daddy wasn't used to losing and his frustration only served to please Uncle Jazz and Jacob more and more. From there, their inherent similarities had put them on the natural path of friendship.

We had chosen to move on to New Hampshire because Mama had decided that she wanted to give college a try. There were such a huge number of us that we had split up into several smaller houses near one another. Each of the four couples had a house and I lived with my parents, while Jacob stayed with Grandma and Grandpa. It had worked out great at first, I was still fairly young and oblivious to my parent's constant over the top shows of affection, but when I hit my pre-pubescent stage it started to make me a little nauseous. That was when I started staying with Grandma and Grandpa more often. They were pretty affectionate themselves, but they were much better than the others, and Jacob was there to act as a buffer. Mama and Daddy's house was right across the street so it really didn't even bother them that I spent most of my time with at Grandma and Grandpa's.

"Jacob" Grandma asked semi-dejectedly "How is it that the flowers you work with always seem to be so much healthier and prettier than mine?"

He looked up from the patch he was working on and threw her a classic Jacob Black grin. "Ancient Native American secret." He told her and I could clearly see that she was intrigued.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I didn't know Miracle-Gro was an ancient Native American secret."

"Well, it won't be a secret if you tell everybody." He said dramatically and chunked a clump of dirt at me.

"I just don't know what to do with you Jacob." Grandma Esme said as she shook her head with a laugh. She often looked at him with that look of adoration you see on a parents face when they deal with a delightfully mischievous child "Don't you ever take anything seriously?"

"You wouldn't love me as much if I did" he pointed out "You have to admit you have a good time with me Esme."

"I guess you got me there" she admitted with a grin.

We worked silently for a few more minutes as we finished planting Grandma's new bulbs. After we were done she cheerfully went back in the house to clean up and give us the chance to "go be kids".

"So what's on the agenda, kiddo?" he asked as he playfully ruffled my hair.

"Aunt Alice had said something about hitting the mall." I told him as I ducked away. "I told her I would go with her so I could look around the bookstore and we though you might want to come. Uncle Jazz is going, too."

"Sounds like a plan to me" he replied as we went entered the kitchen and he went to grab a soda from the refrigerator. "I need to get a new pair of shoes and a few new shirts."

I eyed him skeptically "Since when do you ever wear shirts, or shoes for that matter?"

He laughed playfully as he began to strut "I know how much everyone enjoys seeing me run around half naked, but there are times when it is appropriate for even one such as I to be fully clothed."

"Such as?" I pressed, curious about his sudden concern for propriety.

"School." He said simply

"School?" I asked as though the word were foreign to me.

He laughed "Yeah, school. You know, where they teach you things. The summer is about over and I'm going to try and finish up. I've only got a couple semesters worth of credits to make up for so I figured I might as well get it done. I've certainly put it off long enough."

My face must have fallen more than I realized because he suddenly became concerned "Ness, what's wrong?"

I shook my head "No, I think it's great." I gave an unsuccessful attempt at a nonchalant laugh "It's just going to be boring around here without you."

He shook his head at me "Nessie, it's not like I'm going to go to school somewhere else. You'll see me every day. You're pretty much living at this house anyway." He paused for a moment "It was actually just a thought. I don't have to go-"

"No-" I cut him off quickly "I really do want you to go Jake. I'm probably just jealous because I wish I could go."

He smiled at me knowingly "You'll get your chance Nessie" he reassured before an attempt at a joke "And I'll probably still be in school when you do."

"Yeah" I said as I looked down at my hands quietly.

"What's really bothering you Ness?" he asked as he slid onto the stool next to me.

I didn't really feel like talking so I extended my hand out to show him. I showed him a succession of images ranging from the two of us playing over the years up to an image of a bunch of teenagers I'd seen on the beach last week.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a grin "Nessie, come on. You're my best friend and there is no way I'd rather hang out with anyone more than you."

I rolled my eyes "Sure, you'd rather hang out with an overgrown three-year old than go make some friends closer to your own age."

"Pretty much" he said and his tone was so sincere that I felt a pang of guilt for even questioning it.

I sighed, but I threw a tiny smile at him "Fine, but if you get a girlfriend and start ignoring me I'm totally going to play the imprint card."

He laughed, but it was different than his typical laugh. It almost sounded nervous. "Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He paused and I could tell he was trying to change the subject. "So when is Alice planning on going to the mall?"

I shook my head to try and get rid of the burning curiosity. Any time I said the word imprint around him he got like that. It really made me wonder if there wasn't something he'd left out when he'd explained what it meant two years ago. He was my eternal big brother, my best friend, so what? Why did it seem to make him so jittery? The curiosity over it sometimes overwhelmed me, but I tried to ignore it since it clearly bothered him. If there was something he needed to tell me then I figured he'd tell me when he was ready.

"She said sometime this afternoon" I told him "It's two now so she should be over pretty soon. If you're going to go with us you should probably put some clothes on. This would be one of those appropriate times."

He raised an eyebrow at me "Are you sure?" he asked teasingly "You were so keen on keeping me half naked earlier."

"Oh please" I rolled my eyes, but I suddenly felt my cheeks getting inexplicably warm.

"Oh I'm not that bad" he said as he launched his soda can perfectly into the trash bin "But if you insist I will put on some clothes."

I grinned "You should probably take a shower, too. You smell like a dog that's been playing in the garden."

"Really?" he asked as he grabbed me and wiped his sweat all over me.

"Gross Jacob" I laughed "You'd better get going or Alice and I are going to leave you here."

"Okay, okay." He said as he started toward the stairs "The older you get the bossier you are."

I laughed as I got up to head to my room. Grandma had insisted I have a room here when we'd first moved and I'd really been grateful for it over the past few months. I hopped in the shower to quickly rinse off and then slipped on an old pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt. I hadn't washed my hair so I smoothed my ponytail back. It drove Aunt Alice crazy that I constantly wore it up like that, but it was so long that when it was down it only got in my way. I'd mentioned cutting it once, but the collective gasps of horror had made me close the subject indefinitely. I grabbed my little backpack and flung it over my shoulder before I headed back downstairs. When I reached the living room I saw Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice waiting by the door. I could see that Aunt Alice wanted to say something, probably about my hair or my "plain" outfit, but Jacob saved me as he bounded down the stairs. The potential lecture was avoided and the four of us loaded up in Aunt Alice's yellow Porsche.

Of course they never took me to the mall nearby. When I did go out with any of them it typically meant going a few hours away, but nobody ever seemed to mind that. I wasn't sure if it was because time held no meaning for them, or if it was because they liked to challenge themselves to see how quickly they could cover the distance. Today was no exception as we made it a two hundred mile trip in a little over an hour.

As I expected, Aunt Alice had tried to drag me into the clothing stores immediately. Thankfully Uncle Jazz was able to persuade her to let me go off on my own, but not before she could inform me that she would be buying me a few new outfits, which would mean that my torture was merely postponed. Before she and Uncle Jazz took off she'd asked Jacob if he needed anything in particular. I'd seriously thought about giving him up, letting him play "Barbie" for once, but the flash of horror on his face as he said no forced me to cut him a break.

It didn't take long for us to find the bookstore, and as the scent hit me I couldn't help but sigh a little. Jacob laughed and rolled his eyes before he headed off toward the CDs. I browsed for a little bit, but it was hard for me to find books that interested me and I hadn't already read. I finally made my way over to the classical end of the music section. I could clearly see Jacob standing at the far end in the Metal section with a pair of headphones on, clearly into whatever he was listening to. My taste in music was very eclectic, but I had to admit that some of the stuff Jacob listened to didn't even remotely resemble what I would have classified as music. My attention turned to what I definitely classified as music and it wasn't long before I found myself completely engrossed in sorting through classical composers. As I looked over a collection of Tchaikovsky concertos, I heard a giggle from a few rows ahead. I looked up to see three girls a couple years older than me; well at least they looked a couple of years older than I looked, talking with their heads together. I really wasn't trying to listen to what they were saying, but my super vamp hearing couldn't help it.

"He's so tall" one of the girls, a petite brunette, murmured.

"And would you look at that hair?" Her taller, blonder friend asked. "I know girls that would kill for hair like that. It looks so silky. Could you just imagine what it would be like to run your fingers through it?"

This caused another round of giggles before the third one, a taller brunette, spoke up. "All I want to know is where they make them like that because I sure wouldn't mind having one."

Curiosity got the better of me and I started to look around to see who these girls could possibly be talking about. There was a guy in a ball cap standing in the Rock section, but he was pretty short so I assumed he couldn't have been the one. There was also another guy not too far from him but he was bald so he was out, too. I looked down a little bit further, but I didn't see anyone else except Jacob still looking around the Metal section. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. They were talking about Jacob, _my Jacob._ I stared at the girls in shock for a moment, unable to look away.

"We should go talk to him" the blonde said to her friends "before he gets away."

"No way" the taller brunette said "I could never just go up to someone that pretty."

The shorter brunette rolled her eyes "Why not? He's just a guy." Her gaze travelled back over to Jacob "Albeit, a very attractive one."

"I'm going" the blonde said with a giggle "if you guys want to come with me that's fine, but if you don't that just means less competition for me."

I watched in horror as she turned from her friends and started down toward Jacob. The other two girls wasted no time catching up to her, clearly not wanting to let her freely walk away with the prize. My heart was absolutely racing, even more than usual, and a knot began to twist in my stomach. Why was I feeling like this? What did it matter if a bunch of girls thought Jacob was cute and wanted to talk to him? I mean, I guess he wasn't unattractive, but I'd just never thought of him that way. I thought back to our conversation earlier about him going to school and I realized I'd only been half joking about the girlfriend thing. More than anything I wanted Jacob to be happy, but for some reason the thought of him having a girlfriend made me experience a spasm of rage that was Edward Cullen worthy. I was dumbstruck as they made their approach. The blonde seemed to falter a little as they came to the row Jake was standing in, but the petite brunette apparently had found new inspiration. I saw him look up at the girls, clearly confused for a moment, before he flashed them a smile, which they apparently found swoon worthy. For the first time in my life I questioned whether or not it would be so bad to taste some non-donated human blood. I quickly shook the thought from my head and mentally scolded myself.

The strange thing was that as I watched the girls continue to talk with Jacob my anger melted into something else, something that I didn't quite understand. If I hadn't known better I would have called it envy. The three of them seemed so.._womanly_ and it made me feel extremely childish by comparison. They each had a style that was unique to them and a confidence that I couldn't imagine having. Don't get me wrong, I didn't have low self-esteem or anything, but I definitely was aware of my flaws. As I observed the conversation from afar my focus began to shift to Jacob. Why had I never noticed how cool and confident he was? He really was tall, and his hair really did feel like silk to touch it, and his eyes were quite hypnotizing if you stared into them long enough, and-. I mentally cut myself off. What was I doing? Jacob was, well Jacob. I felt my cheeks flush for the second time that day. I had to get out of there, but I didn't want to just leave Jacob, and the thought of approaching him while they were standing there ogling was completely out of the question. Suddenly, almost as if I had willed him to, he looked up and caught my eye. He flashed me a brilliant smile and I did my best to return it. To my relief I saw him excuse himself from the three, obviously disappointed girls, and make his way down to me.

"Ugh, Ness" he made a face as he noticed the Classical sign "What are you doing down here in the boring music?"

I fought, trying to seem normal and keep my composure "I figured you had the screeching and screaming covered." I said in an offhanded tone.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" he playfully argued "You know you like some of it."

I shot him a grin "Maybe, but you don't mind this stuff either. Don't think I don't know you sneak around to listen to me play."

"That's different" he said seriously "Nothing you play could ever be boring."

I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me and a smile creep on to my face. I would have been completely content in the moment if I hadn't noticed Jacob's admirers casting glares in my direction.

"I think your new friends would like to talk to you." I said quietly.

"Ugh." He groaned softly "I think I'd rather listen to this stuff all day. They all three like to talk, but none of them seems to have anything to say."

I looked away and pretended to concentrate on a CD because I knew I couldn't contain my smirk.

"So," he asked "Are you ready to come and help me cure my half-naked ways?"

"Sure" I said lightly, suddenly _Jacob_ and _half-naked_ seemed a lot different than it had this morning. "I'm done here."

I couldn't help the twinge of satisfaction I had as we walked out and left the three open-mouthed girls behind. That satisfaction, however, was short lived. So Jacob hadn't been interested in the three girls. He had found them boring, but the world was a big place and it was full of interesting people. Chances were someday he was going to meet a girl that he would be interested in. If he had a girlfriend would they be like Mom and Daddy, or any of the other couples in my family? For some reason the thought caused a wave of panic to flow through me and I chastised myself for being so selfish. Why shouldn't I want that for Jacob? He was my favorite person in the world, and yet I would begrudge him a little bit of extra happiness just because I was afraid it would cut into my play time? I was absolutely disgusted with myself. Then and there I decided that if Jacob met someone I would be happy for him, no matter how miserable it made me. After all, I was his imprint and that counted for something. He would always be there for me and he would never just abandon me over some girl. Right?


	15. Why can't she be little again?

**(A/N): Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. There were a ton of new reviewers this time and I appreciated each and every one of them. I'm sorry it has taken so long for an update, but like I said I've had finals and my birthday. Thank you so much fellowtwilighter for remembering. This section of the story is going to be mainly focused on Nessie's POV, but I really wanted to show how different Nessie and Jake's perceptions of the same situation were so I decided to write the bookstore scen through his eyes. I'm really excited about what I have planned for this section so I hope you'll stick with it. As always I'm open to suggestions :) I hope you enjoy it!**

D: I don't own any of the characters. I just like to play with them :)

The Story of Us: Chapter 15

**Jacob's POV**

As we walked into the bookstore I couldn't stifle a laugh at the sigh Nessie let out. She loved the smell of books and could spend hours lost in them. Our typical routine in a place like this was for her to head off in the direction of the books that should have been way beyond her level, and for me to head for the CDs. What she hadn't quite picked up on was that the CDs really didn't hold much of an interest for me. Since I'd been introduced to the wonder of MP3s, CDs had become almost obsolete for me. What I could do in the music section was pretend to be busy listening to music while I kept a covert eye on her. She would have killed me if she knew I was secretly spying on her, but I couldn't help myself. I walked over and quickly thumbed through a few of my favorite bands. I grabbed a random CD and scanned it into the little sample music player attached to the shelf. As I listened, I casually glanced around to find her huddled in a corner with a stack of books. She grimaced at one of the books, and I was reminded of the grimace she'd worn earlier in Esme's kitchen. I sighed to myself as I thought about the look on her face when I'd told her about going back to school.

I'd never really been a big fan of school. It had always seemed like such a waste to me to be stuck in a classroom when I could have happily been under the hood of a car somewhere. Now, the thought of being away from cars and Nessie made it even less appealing, but Bella and Edward had made the case that I really needed to finish high school at the very least. Edward, in particular had seemed rather antsy to get me back into school. After a lot of debating they'd finally convinced me, but I wasn't particularly thrilled with the prospect. My enthusiasm was purely for Nessie's benefit. I'd known she wouldn't like having me gone for most of the day, but I figured she'd be more accepting of the idea if she thought it was what I wanted. What had shocked me was her immediate assumption that going to school would mean I would suddenly have great new friends and a girlfriend. I snorted at the thought. I wouldn't consider myself anti-social, but I already had plenty of friends. I kept in touch with members of the pack, I still had Bells, I'd befriended most of the Cullen's excluding Blondie, and best of all I had Nessie. No new friends could even begin to compare with that. And the girlfriend part was laughable. I could remember a time before Nessie had been born that I'd had a discussion with Quil about dating while Claire was still young. He'd told me that he just couldn't look at other women romantically anymore. I knew what he meant at the time, but I truly didn't understand until Nessie had come along and changed my world so completely. A girlfriend required time and commitment, and I had neither to offer. Dating, for me, would be horrible and for the person I dated it would be completely unfair.

I still saw Nessie as a little girl, but I knew that all too soon that was going to change. It might seem hard to believe, but I was in no rush for it to get to that point. The biggest regret that I had was that I hadn't had more time to enjoy her childhood. I loved the simplicity of our relationship. We could play and talk and there were no complications. In fact, since I'd given her the watered down explanation about imprinting, things had been incredibly easy. Our relationship was natural, just like breathing. Little girl that she was, however, didn't stop me from noticing how she seemed to get more and more beautiful every day. I could see the looks she got when she went out amongst people. When I saw a boy looking her over or smirking in her direction I had to remind myself that he was just a kid and it wouldn't be prudent to wipe the floor with him. Edward had a tough time with it, too. Teenage boys' minds aren't exactly the best place to see a reflection of your daughter.

I glanced around again and saw that Nessie had made her way down to the Classical CDs and appeared to be completely engrossed. I smiled to myself as I scanned another CD. I knew that she'd probably make her way down to my section in a few minutes to razz me about my "noise". She would never admit it, but I knew she secretly liked some of it. I looked up from the scanner to see three girls standing at the end of the section staring at me. It took me aback for a minute, but I gave them a friendly smile. I hadn't really meant it as an invitation to chat, but apparently that was how they took it. The shortest one smiled brightly and quickly walked over.

"Hi," she said in a very high pitched voice "I'm Ashley."

"Jacob" I said simply with a nod.

"You have a great taste for music, Jacob" Ashley's blonde friend said "And I'm Amber by the way."

Given the looks of the three of them I doubted that they'd ever heard anything that I liked to listen to, but I didn't want to be rude. They were, after all, just trying to be friendly.

"Thanks" I nodded, which caused Amber to beam brightly. "So what's your name?" I asked the third.

"Allie" she said with a smile.

"Do you live around here?" Ashley asked "I'm sure I would have seen you around."

"No, I don't live around here." I said. "If I did you definitely would have noticed me. With my height I'm kind of hard to miss."

The three of them giggled like that was hilarious and I wondered what they would do if I really broke out the charm. I could be quite funny when I wanted to be, but I was afraid it would encourage them to hang around longer. The three of them began to chatter, but I just smiled and nodded every now and then. After a few minutes I glanced around for Nessie again. I caught her eye and gave her a bright, relieved smile.

"Nice meeting you all." I said quickly as I excused myself. "But I need to get to some other stores before it's time to go."

I brushed by them as quickly as I could and tried not to gag on the heavy perfume. Why did girls insist on doing that? Hadn't they ever heard of soap? As soon as I got to Nessie's aisle, however, the three girls and their perfume were almost completely forgotten. She had such a natural scent. Clean and pefect.

"Ugh, Ness" I teased "What are you doing down here in the boring music?"

She shook her head at me. "I figured you had the screeching and screaming covered." She shot back.

I shot her a grin and raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, it's not that bad." I argued "You know you like some of it."

"Maybe" she said with a smile "But you don't mind this stuff either. Don't think I don't know you sneak around to listen to me play."

She did have me there, but it wasn't so much the style of music that I enjoyed. I sometimes thought that if Nessie beat on a piano with a hammer I would think it was the most beautiful song I'd ever heard.

"That's different" I told her seriously "Nothing you play could ever be boring."

Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink and I was reminded of how much actually looked like Bella when you got past Edward's obvious features. She glanced over my shoulder and then looked back to some of the CDs she'd been thumbing through.

"I think your new friends would like to talk to you." She said quietly.

I didn't have to turn around to know whom she was referring to. I felt a wave of irritation spring up. This is what I get for being friendly. I figured now I'd just have to turn into an ogre.

"Ugh" I groaned "I think I'd rather listen to this stuff all day. They like to talk, but they don't have much to say, you know."

"Hmm" she murmured as she stared down intently at the CD in her hands.

"So" I asked with a grin "Are you ready to come and help me cure my half-naked ways?"

"Sure" she said, her voice squeaking slightly. "I'm done here."

As we walked out of the bookstore I could tell that something was on her mind and I couldn't help wondering if it had anything to do with the conversation we'd had about me going back to school. I had decided I'd let her take the lead, but after a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ness," I asked concerned "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, but I wasn't convinced. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, who do you think you're talking to?"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a half smile "It's not that big a deal Jake."

"Then it shouldn't be hard to tell me" I countered.

I saw her cheeks flush slightly. I didn't think she was going to say anything, but after a moment she surprised me again.

"Those girls were really pretty." She said softly.

"What girls?" I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes at me. "The ones from the bookstore."

"Oh" I said simply "Were they?"

She looked at me disbelieving. "Jake, you couldn't have been that unobservant. I know you said they weren't great to talk to, but it was hard to miss how pretty they were."

I shrugged, trying to appear unaffected. The truth was that I hadn't really noticed those girls, or any other girls for that matter. I was certain the girls hadn't been unattractive, but it was hard to tell with all of that makeup and the choking perfume that radiated off of them. I was suddenly alert; however, to the direction this conversation could take. It was still too soon to have to explain the finer points of imprinting to her. I almost choked when she shot her next question at me.

"What do you want in a girlfriend?" She asked softly.

What was I supposed to say to that? Why couldn't we just go back to playing with her bike and racing? Right about now I was really envying Quil and the years of blissful childhood he had left.

"I don't know." I told her "I've never really thought about it."

She rolled her eyes "Jacob, we are surrounded by couples. It's almost impossible not to think about it. You're almost 20 years old and you are trying to tell me you've never been in love."

I was in hell. Yep, this was definitely what hell was like.

"No" I said unsteadily "I can't say that I've never been in love, but it wasn't meant to be."

Her eyes lit up with shock and curiosity. "What was she like?" she breathed.

I groaned inwardly and wished that some higher power would have mercy on me.

"She was just a girl." I tried to sound casual. "It was really more of a puppy love."

"Why didn't it work out?" she asked.

"She loved someone else." I told her truthfully "But I'm really glad she did."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because she wasn't the one for me." I said, hoping that would appease her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment "How come you've never mentioned her?"

_Because she lives across the street_ ran through my mind.

"It doesn't matter" I shook my head "I've moved on. I didn't feel the need to talk about it."

She nodded her head and I hoped that meant that she understood.

"Well, whoever she was she wasn't very bright" she said after a few minutes "She couldn't have found anyone better than you."

I would have laughed at the irony of her words if it hadn't been for the look on her face as she'd said them. She didn't say anything else on the subject, and I tried not to say anything that might bring it back up. I didn't want the conversation to continue. It was on a dangerous path and I didn't need all of my secrets flooding out at once. I knew the Bella and imprinting conversations were inevitable, but I wasn't ready for them yet. However, as the day progressed on I couldn't get the image of her face during our conversation out of my head. I was still thinking about it when we returned back to Carlisle and Esme's.

"I think I'm going to go practice for a little while." She said quickly while looking away "I'll talk to you later Jake."

I watched as she ran off toward Edward and Bella's house before I turned to go inside. I had barely gotten to the door when I smelled a familiar sickly sweet smell.

"Hey Ed-" I started, but cut off when I turned and saw his horror struck face.

He eyed me for a moment, clearly picking through my brain. When he finally seemed satisfied he looked at me wearily.

"Jacob, we really have to talk." He sighed.


	16. Insecurities and Complications

**(A/N): Thank you so much to all of my faithful readers and reviewers. I'm really shocked at the response this story has gotten. I started writing it for me, but it makes it so much better that other people are enjoying it so much. I'm really glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Jacob's POV is always good times. I hope you'll like this one and the "talk" won't disappoint. My next chapter I plan on some Nessie/Edward interaction so you'll have that to look forward to. Enjoy!!**

**I don't own any of the characters**

The Story of Us: Chapter 16

**Nessie's POV**

As I sat down at the piano I concentrated on letting all of my emotions flow from my fingertips to the keys. I wasn't playing anything in particular, I often composed on the spot, and my fingers moved almost independently from the rest of me. Playing the piano was second nature to me, a fact that I often relished, but at the moment I wished that I had to focus more when I played. I needed something, anything, which would take my mind off of what had transpired earlier in the day. I closed my eyes tightly together and tried to let the music fill my senses, but I just could not let anything go. First, I'd found out Jacob was going back to school. For some reason, that had triggered an unfamiliar wave of insecurity to wash over me. The wave had turned into a tsunami after seeing those girls at the bookstore. Jacob could preach about how dull they were or how he hadn't noticed their appearance, but the fact was that they were all pretty girls. They had just seemed so mature, so womanly. Subconsciously, I stopped playing and wrapped my arms around my own flat chest. How was it that in less than a day I could go from being confident and content to insecure and envious? And if all of that hadn't been enough, then I find out the real kicker; _My_ Jacob had been in love and he hadn't told me.

The last issue was really confusing me. As I'd pointed out, Jacob was almost twenty. Of course I'd never seen him with a girlfriend, or what I would have perceived as a girlfriend, but he had been around over sixteen years before I was even thought of. I tried to reason with myself that my reaction was out of shock, and a little bit out of curiosity. I wondered what this girl had been like. I was sure she was beautiful, and given Jacob's reaction to the dull girls at the mall she was probably smart, too. Although, she did give Jake up, which to me didn't seem like a brilliant move. I shook my head to try and get rid of these thoughts, but they were there like a plague in my mind. He had to still be in love with her, even though he'd said he had moved on. It must be too painful for him to talk about. If he were really over her then surely he would have been able to mention her. By the time Mama found me I had myself convinced that Jacob was still in love with the most beautiful, sweetest, smartest girl that had ever lived, and she'd fallen under some kind of spell and was out there waiting for Prince Jacob to come rescue her.

"Renesmee" Mama said softly as she sat down beside me. "Is something wrong?"

For a moment I considered asking Mama about the girl Jacob had loved. They'd been friends for a long time so surely Mama had known her. Suddenly, however, I didn't want to know. My self-esteem had already taken a big enough hit for the day and I didn't to hear about Jake's perfect mystery princess. Mama eyed me expectantly and I knew that I couldn't convince her nothing was wrong, so I only showed her the discussion this morning and the girls at the bookstore. When I was done she eyed me for a moment. I could see different emotions run across her face: surprise, understanding, and finally a vague hint of sadness.

"You are beautiful," she breathed "And trust me when I say that Jacob thinks you are amazing."

"I know, I know" I retorted "I'm the imprint so I get to boss him around for eternity. I've got some stupid big brother spell on him and –" I cut myself off.

_Spell_ I thought to myself and thought back on Jacob and his perfect one true love. What if Jacob wasn't with her because he was bound to stick with me? What if this whole imprinting business was making him miserable? I looked up to see my mother cringe slightly. She, like Jake, had that weird reaction every time I said the word 'imprint'. She looked at me carefully for a moment.

"You are growing so fast Renesmee." She said with a sigh "It wasn't so very long ago that I was your age, well your developmental age, and I felt all of that insecurity. At least you have the comfort of knowing that you've only got a few years until you are fully developed. Most girls have a lot longer than that to sit in that pit of insecurity."

I gave her a week nod and I could see that she was arguing with herself about something. After a long moment she spoke.

"Ness, what does all of this have to do with Jacob?" she asked apprehensively.

I shrugged lightly, wishing I could answer that question for myself. This morning he had been Jacob, my best friend, my big brother. Now, for some reason he was different and I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"Look at me Renesmee" she said in a soft, but firm voice. I raised my brown eyes to meet her butterscotch ones "Jacob will always be there for you, and he can't see you as being anything but beautiful."

"But why?" I asked softly "He has to think that because he's trapped by this stupid imprinting stuff. What if I'm keeping him from being happy they way you and Daddy are happy?"

She bit her lip for a moment, like she was unsure of what to say. I assumed she probably had no argument against that, but didn't want to hurt my feelings. Or maybe she was thinking about that poor girl I was keeping him from. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

"Someday you'll understand all of this, I promise" she told me "You are just going to have to be patient and not get hung up on the little things. Jacob isn't going anywhere and if you make yourself miserable it will only serve to make him miserable, too."

That shook me back to reality. The rights and wrongs of imprinting really didn't matter. It had happened and nothing could change that. The only thing I could do was try and make life as enjoyable as I could for Jake. Maybe even someday I could help him find his princess, as distasteful as that thought was to me. For the briefest moment I let my mind cast me as the princess, and I saw myself in an embrace with Jacob, much like the embraces I'd seen my mother and father share. I felt my cheeks blush crimson and I was eternally grateful that my mother couldn't read my thoughts. Read my thoughts. Holy crow! Why hadn't I thought of this before I let my mind wander without any sort of control?

"Mama," I said trying to remain calm "Where's Daddy?"

**Jacob's POV**

"Just spit it out. Cullen" I said in irritation. Edward's pacing and dramatic pauses were really making me antsy.

He sighed "I'm trying to figure out what it is exactly that I need to spit out."

"Well, you obviously had a purpose when you came over." I told him. "Why don't we start there?"

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again. It was so unfair that he could get in my head, but I had no idea what was going on with him. I decided to step up and take the lead.

"I assume this has something to do with Nessie" I offered "Maybe, about our conversation at the mall."

He took a deep breath "Yes, it's about Nessie, but it's not so much about the conversation that took place than the actions I saw through her mind."

"Did you even pay attention to that horrific conversation?" I asked seriously. Nothing had happened that even began to compare to that travesty.

He chuckled lightly "Yes, I did see that and that will definitely be a problem in the future, but there are some slightly more immediate problems."

He'd lost me. I was still so floored by the prospect of having to one day tell Nessie that the girl I'd told her about was her mother. It wouldn't be at all pleasant.

"What immediate problems?" I asked.

Edward stood there for a moment, uncharacteristically struggling to find the words he needed.

"Nessie's mind is her own, and I sometimes I really do regret the fact that I hear her thoughts. She deserves some sort of privacy, but I'm afraid it's not possible. Her thoughts are even louder to me than most." He eyed me wearily "I don't want to betray her private thoughts any more than I have to, but I just want to tell you that you need to be careful with her Jake."

"I would never hurt her." I began slowly, unsure of where this was going.

Edward shook his head "This has never been about you hurting her." he said sincerely. "Honestly, I trust you as much, if not more, with her than I do Emmett or Jasper. I've been in your mind Jacob and I know what kind of hold she has on you, and I know what that will mean. It's just that she's my daughter, the only daughter I'll ever have, and while I've accepted the fact that you are destined for her I'm not ready for you to take her away just yet."

"Since when am I taking her away?" I asked defensively "I've given up everything so that I can stay with her and she can stay with you. I would never try and take her away from her family. That would kill her, not to mention Bella."

"I'm not talking physically, Jake. Things are about to change" Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "However, she's still my little girl and I'm in no rush to just hand her over to you."

I scoffed. "She's barely three! Developmentally she's only thirteen. Do you really think I'm that sick? I swear Edward, and you know I'm not lying, that I don't see her like that. She's beautiful and wonderful, but she is a little girl and I'm not in any rush for her to grow up."

Edward took a deep breath. "I know you're being sincere when you say that, consciously at least, but you aren't seeing what I'm seeing. Your thoughts have truly been pure, the fact that your head is still attached to your shoulders is a testament to that fact, but whether you realize it or not things are beginning to change, just maybe not on your part, yet. It's like there is gravity between the two of you that gets stronger all the time. She has always been fond of you, but lately I can see the way she looks at you is changing from that of childhood adoration to adult admiration." He finished with a tone that almost sounded like regret.

I tried to see things from his perspective. "You do have the luxury of prying into my mind. You know nothing is going on and you trust me with her. I don't really see what the problem is."

"The problem, Jacob, is that even the best intentions sometimes go awry. So you've convinced yourself that you're satisfied with the way things are. What happens when she wakes up one of these nights and calls you to her? What happens then? I'm not ready for that Jacob." Edward finished almost pleadingly.

"You know what" I said truly irritated "Over the years I've actually come to respect you Cullen. As far as leeches go you're actually pretty decent. It almost kills me to admit that I've actually come to consider you a friend, maybe even family, but right now you are being a complete hypocrite. You're talking to me about temptation, right. I told you that I don't see her that way. There is no temptation, but even if there was has it been so long ago that you've forgotten how you played the temptation game every night with Bella?"

"That was different" Edward retorted, a sudden edge to his voice.

"Really?" I mocked. "When Bella was human, she was very potent to you wasn't she? If I remember right she explained that she was your brand of heroine. Yet you went to her, every night, and faced that temptation."

"I already told you I'm not worried about-"Edward began before Jacob cut him off

"I know exactly what you're talking about." I shot back. "Do you really thing my self-control is less than yours? I don't see her like that, but even if I did Nessie is not just some girl that I plan on dating someday, with a maybe it will work out, maybe it won't. She is everything to me, or to put it in a way you might understand she's like my Bella."

Edward softened for a moment "That's exactly what I'm talking about. In hindsight when Bella met me Charlie became a distant second. I'm just not ready to be pushed to the back burner like that. Like you said, you'll have an eternity. My time of being on equal footing is finite Jake."

I studied him carefully for a moment and I could see how bothered he was by this whole thing. I couldn't help but feel compassion for the guy. Maybe I was still so stressed out over the whole conversation with Nessie that I was taking my irritation out on Edward.

"Look," I said after I'd regained my cool "I'm sorry I got so defensive, but you have to understand that I'm in no more of a hurry for her to grow up than you are. I like the simplicity of how things are. When she does reach fully maturity things are going to get a lot more complicated I'm afraid."

Edward just shook his head "I hate to break it to you Jacob, but simplicity is over. Things just got a lot more complicated."


	17. Daddy's Girl

**(A/N) I'm so sorry that this has taken so long for me to get up. I've been stressed out finishing up with my midterms and I had a car accident. Stupid deer!! Anyway, I have got to tell you guys that I am overwhelmed with the responses I've gotten. You are all so awesome and I can't tell you how glad I am that you are enjoying this story. This chapter is very short, but I will have the next one up very soon. I'm really excited about the next few chapters. If you're disappointed in this chapter I promise it will get better :). **

**Disclaimer: They still belong to Stephanie..I just like to borrow them for a little while :)**

The Story of Us: Chapter 17

**Nessie's POV**

My heart pounded inside of my chest as I waited for my mother's response. Had I really been so distracted by my thoughts that I happened to forget my father could read minds? For some reason, I found the idea of my father seeing the thoughts, feelings, and events I had experienced today horrifying. Mama opened her mouth to say something, but a voice in the kitchen cut her off.

"You're home" Daddy said as he strolled in smiling casually. "Did you have a good time?"

I eyed him suspiciously. He seemed too cheerful, like he was trying to hide something.

"Don't you already know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke "Yes, I suppose I do" his voice sounded slightly guilty.

Mama, graceful as ever, rose beside me, gave Daddy a quick peck, and quickly excused herself to Aunt Alice's. Daddy walked over and took her seat next to me at the piano.

"You know it's not something I do on purpose." He said as he nudged me slightly.

I gave him a weak smile as I nudged back "I know. It's just that I think it might be nice to have a few secrets every now and then."

He nodded his head "I understand, Sweetheart" he said quietly "And believe me there are times that I wish I could let you have secrets."

"Like now?" I asked as I reached for the piano keys.

I played for a moment before he turned around. His hands quickly joined mine as we began to piece together an impossibly rich composition.

"Yes" he admitted as we continued to play "and no. Yes because I know how hard it is for you to have me in your head, but no in the sense that maybe I can help you since I can see what's bothering you."

I dropped my hands and raised an eyebrow "Help me?"

He played for another moment before dropping his hands, too.

"Yes," Daddy said firmly "Maybe I can give you some perspective. I do have a century's worth of experience on you."

A gave him a light grin "That's true."

He took a deep breath "So I guess we should start with the first thing that's bothering you. Jacob going back to school."

"That's just me being selfish." I sighed.

"It's okay to be a little bit selfish every now and then." He said gently as he began to play another light tune. "As long as you don't let that impulse take over. Finishing up school is a good thing for him, and it's a good thing for you."

"How's that?" I asked disbelieving.

"Well," he began "You spend almost all of your time with Jacob. It will be good for the two of you to have some space."

I rolled my eyes "Like you and Mama?" I asked sarcastically.

He stiffened "You and Jacob aren't your mother and I." he said quickly "The relationships are completely different."

There was something in his tone that piqued my curiosity, but I also picked up that it wasn't something I should indulge at the moment. I reached up to touch his face, unnecessary, but I wanted to communicate my way. I showed him what I had shown Mama before.

He shook his head "You know Jacob cares about you more than that. You should give him a little more credit."

I thought about that for a moment. Of course I knew Jacob loved me. Hadn't he fought with Aunt Rosalie over me when I'd been born? Hadn't he faced down the Volturi for me? Hadn't he left his pack, his family, and his home just to follow me to New Hampshire? However, that love wasn't something he had given freely. It had been forced on him like shackles.

Daddy chuckled, which interrupted my mental agony. "You do not have him in shackles. I've known Jacob for a long time, and trust me when I say that he's the happiest he's ever been. Imprinting is not a bad thing, Renesmee."

I raised my hand and showed him the image of his face the first time he'd seen Jacob holding me, how he'd tried to send Jacob away. He groaned.

"Don't you ever forget anything?" he asked with a light laugh "I was filled with worry for your mother, which turned to anger toward Jacob." He hesitated for a moment "I'm glad that you and Jacob are as close as you are. He's been an amazing friend to my little girl."

I bristled at the phrase 'little girl' and immediately images of the three girls from the mall and my mental image of Jacob's love filled my mind.

"You are beautiful" Daddy said, suddenly extremely serious. "I know that you are at a difficult stage, developmentally, but please try and remember that there is nothing wrong with enjoying who you are right now. You'll have forever to be a woman, enjoy being a girl while you can."

There was a quiet sort of pleading in his voice that made me forget about my self-image issues. It seemed like he was trying to tell me something that went beyond his words. He reached out and started to play again. I sat for a moment just enjoying the eloquent patterns he created, and tried to not let my mind wander back to Jacob. I heard the door open and turned to see Alice practically bouncing from excitement. Mama stood next to her looking a bit stunned, and Daddy got up and walked over to her with a half smile.

"Well, this is a surprise." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Get ready Nessie" Alice squealed "You're going to your first wedding!"


	18. Crush

**(A/N): I really hope you all aren't getting too put out with me, but I've got so many papers for school that it has been hard to find time to write lately. Hopefully over the next few weeks it will get better. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate every single review that I get, and it has been exciting to see how many new people keep popping up with each additional chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I'll update as soon as I can**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That's Stephanie's baby :)**

The Story of Us: Chapter 18

**Jacob's POV**

"So what was going on with Nessie when we left the mall the other day?" Jasper asked as he contemplated the chess board in front of him.

I sighed and shook my head. The trip to the mall had confused me, but not nearly as much as the little chat I'd had with Edward. I really didn't know how Bella could stand the cryptic way he would say things and then disappear before he could explain them. After he'd rushed out of here I'd had every intention of tracking him down and making him explain himself, but all of the excitement over Charlie and Sue's wedding hadn't given me the chance to really talk to Nessie or Edward about what had happened.

"She had been acting weird all day." I told him "I told her that I was thinking about going back to school and I think that maybe it upset her."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully as he moved one of his pawns. "She thinks you're going to go off and forget about her." He said quietly.

I tried to focus on the board and shut out his words, but it was nearly impossible. To think that Nessie could even consider such a thing felt like a knife twisting in my chest. I didn't say anything and Jasper continued his musings.

"I picked up that she was a little anxious about something when we got here, but it was much worse when we left the mall. Did something happen while we were there?"

"There were these girls, that apparently Nessie thought were really something special, and I think she might have felt a little intimidated by them." I explained. "Then she started asking questions, tough questions."

I moved my knight without much thought and Jasper threw me a curious glance. I thought for a long moment. I guess you could say that he and I were friends. I wasn't close to him like I was close to Bella or Esme, but we definitely had an understanding for one another. Maybe if I talked to him about what had happened he could give some perspective.

"She asked me what I wanted in a girlfriend" I hesitated "and if I'd ever been in love."

When I looked back up at Jasper I could see an amused smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"I'm just amazed at the confusion I feel pouring off of you." He replied.

"Of course I'm confused." I shot back. "She starts acting strange from out of nowhere, and then Edward shows up and goes all cryptic on me. How could I not be confused?"

"What did Edward say?" he asked as he made his next move.

"He said that simplicity was over, and things had just gotten a lot more complicated. Then he vanished like a giant bat."

Jasper looked at me for a moment before he burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked, unable to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"You really are clueless Jacob" Jasper said as he shook his head. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"Enlighten me Obi wan." I snorted.

Jasper shook his head "Jake, the first thing you have to realize is that she's not a little girl anymore. Maybe it's easier for me to see this because I can feel what she's feeling, but you have to open your eyes. She's not your typical three-year old, instead she's more like a thirteen-year old. A thirteen-year old _girl_. After you accept that fact just think about what think about what that means."

I turned over his words in my head. I tried to think back to what the twins were like when they were that age. I remembered Billy throwing a fit because they had started wearing make-up. I hadn't spent a lot time in their room, but I did remember that almost every square inch of their walls were covered with pictures and posters. They had spent a lot of time on the phone with their friends. I could remember the way they used to irritate me when they'd kick me out and I could hear them giggling. It hit me like a flash, a fragment of conversation long forgotten

"_Sam is beyond dreamy" one of the twins had gushed_.

Sam. He was a few years older than the twins and Leah, and nearly every girl on the reservation had had a crush on him. I clearly remembered Rachel and Rebecca's envy of Leah when he'd started dating her their freshman year of high school.

"Wait" I said slowly "Are you trying to tell me that Nessie has a crush on me?"

He nodded "It would seem so. It fits. Edward can see her thoughts changing, but he wouldn't want to invade her privacy any more by telling you."

I sighed. If what Jasper said was true, and I had to admit that he was really making a lot of sense, Edward was right and things had become a lot more complicated. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Nessie was my soulmate, and one day we would be together. It had never been a question in my mind, only a fact. I had never felt any need for that part of our relationship to arrive. On the rare occasion that I did let it cross my mind, typically when Edward was far away, I had always assumed that I would have to wait and let her realize how she felt on her own. Then I would fully explain imprinting and we'd live happily ever after. I had never considered a scenario in which Nessie had a crush on me before I was ready for the change.

I knew from personal experience just how much crushes could hurt. The thought of causing her that kind of pain was intolerable, but how could it be avoided? She was absolutely everything to me, but I couldn't allow her to be that just yet. To think of it disturbed me beyond measure. Jasper was right, I did still see her as a little girl. I let out a sigh as the thoughts swirled in my head.

"Checkmate" Jasper said with a grin. I hadn't even realized we were still playing "Even though I don't think it's a fair win. Your head definitely wasn't in the game." He rose and started to move toward the door. "I'll leave you to your thoughts, but if you need to talk you know where to find me."

I nodded "Thanks, Jazz" I whispered, but I knew he could hear me clearly.

Without another word he was gone and I was again lost in my heart-wrenching dilemma.

~*~*~*~*~

**Nessie's POV**

The past few days had been tremendously exciting and I was eternally grateful. Since Alice and Mama had come to tell me about Grandpa Charlie's upcoming wedding I had been sufficiently distracted from my worries over Jacob. In fact, I'd decided that I must have been having a weird lapse and all of my fears had been completely silly. They were just products of an overactive imagination. Of course Jacob going back to school would be good, and if he met someone all the better. He was my friend, imprint or not, and I was going to focus on the good and be grateful.

The wedding was going to be in a week. It did seem a little fast, but Charlie and Sue were of the mindset that they weren't getting any younger so they might as well go ahead. Neither of them planned on making it a huge affair, just a small ceremony in Charlie's backyard. I couldn't wait to get back to Forks and La Push. I yearned to see Grandpa Charlie, but I was also excited to see the wolves and Claire. I wondered if my friend would even remember me. Despite the fact that she was three years older than me she would look like a seven year old, just as I had appeared to her before we left. I hadn't said anything to Mama, but I was also hoping that somehow Grandma Renee would be there. The thought would have made Mama nervous, but I knew just how much she missed her. I couldn't imagine being away from Mama for three days, let alone three years.

I sighed as I finished flipping through the last of the magazines that Aunt Rosalie had dropped off for me. She'd told me that they were an important part of my education, even if Mama and Daddy didn't agree. I usually only read them when they were away, which they were today. In all the excitement they had let themselves go a little longer than usual without hunting. Aunt Alice had gone with them, but I'd decided to stay behind. Human food was actually starting to grow on me. I quickly decided that I would go see what Jacob was up to. We hadn't had a lot of time together over the past few days and I now that it was quiet and I was alone it was hitting me just how much I'd missed him.

I could feel excitement bubbling in my stomach as I opened the door to the house across the street.

"Jake, Grandma" I called out, but no one answered.

I looked in the kitchen and out back at the garden, but I didn't see either one of them. As I walked back I spotted a note on the refrigerator from Grandma saying she'd gone to the hospital, but that still left Jake unaccounted for. I quickly ran up the steps and knocked lightly on the door. No one answered so I gently opened the door to peek inside. Jacob was stretched out on the bed with a thick pair of headphones on. I realized that he couldn't have heard me through all of the noise because the music had to be blaring. His face was tense and he was throwing a baseball up in the air. I was unnoticed for the briefest instant, but his wolf senses quickly alerted him that he wasn't alone. Unfortunately, they alerted him after he'd thrown the ball and he was so surprised to see me standing there that he forgot to catch it on the way back down.

"Ow" he complained as the ball bounced off of his left eye.

"Jake" I squealed and ran to him as he sat up holding it with one hand. "Are you okay?"

"Hey Ness" he said in an uneasy tone.

"Hi" I replied softly "Jake, I'm so sorry. Let me see."

I reached for his hand, but he moved out of my reach. I was a bit put off by the action, but I shook it off.

"It's fine" he laughed "It was my fault."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Whoever's fault it was you need ice" I said as I stood up.

"Um, Ness, I do heal pretty fast." He told me in an amused tone "I think I'll live."

He was being stubborn, but I could play that game, too.

"Please" I said in a soft voice as I widened my eyes "I'll feel better if you do."

He sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "You know that's dirty." He said.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He raised his uncovered eyebrow at me and stood up. "Okay," he relented "I'll put some ice on it."

I smiled discreetly as I followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to get it?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll get it." He said as he grabbed a dish towel to wrap the ice in. "So what's going on?"

I took a seat at the bar and watched as he began to scoop the ice into a Ziploc bag.

"Nothing" I sighed "I was just bored, and-" I cut myself off, suddenly embarrassed.

"And?" he pressed.

"Well," I mumbled "I've been busy with all of the excitement and I missed you, I guess."

I looked up at him and hoped that my cheeks weren't betraying me and I saw the strangest look on his face; an unusual look of pleasure and sadness.

"I've missed you, too." He said as he shut the freezer door, but he quickly shifted the topic before any silence could become uneasy. "So are you excited about the wedding?"

I could feel my face light up "You have no idea." I gushed "I can't wait to get back home and see everyone. Plus, I hear weddings are fun."

"They can be." He nodded with a smile "Especially, when I'm the best man."

"You're the best man?" I asked in shock.

Jacob laughed "Didn't you know that already?" As soon as he said it, however, a look that I couldn't read flashed across his face and he we went on in a slightly more subdued tone "He asked Billy, of course, but he wasn't really up for it. I know the wolf thing freaks him out, but he said I was the closest thing he'd ever had to a son and it would mean a lot to him. How could I turn him down after that?"

I smiled brightly "I'm sure you'll be great. I've never seen you in a tux."

"Yeah," he said as he looked up with the ice pack over one eye "I'm sure I'll look like the Native American version of James Bond."

For some reason that struck me as being extremely funny and I laughed for a solid minute. I think it had more to do with the ice pack than anything else. Jacob started to laugh as well, but I have my suspicions that he was laughing more at me.

"So, will Leah be Sue's maid of honor?" I asked after my giggles had subsided.

He shrugged "I guess so." He seemed lost in thought for a moment "It will be really good to see her."

I ignored the slight twinge I felt as he said that. I'd worked too hard to convince myself that the other day was an anomaly to get carried away again. One instance I could explain away, any more than that I would have to give some serious thought as to what that meant.

"Yeah" I murmured.

The conversation flowed easily enough, but not as easily as it usually did between us. Jacob was tense and I couldn't understand why. I wondered if he was nervous about seeing his friends and family after all of this time. I knew leaving the pack had been hard on both sides, but maybe it had affected Jacob more than I had realized. Or maybe he was nervous about seeing someone in particular, perhaps someone he had once loved. I cut that train of thought off immediately. If I didn't I would start obsessing over it and that wouldn't be healthy. It started to get late and I decided I would stay at Grandma and Grandpa's. I changed into my pajamas and went in to tell Jacob goodnight. The ice pack was gone and there was barely a light bruise left from where the baseball had struck. By morning there would be no evidence at all. Usually, he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before I went to bed, but tonight he'd made no move to. He'd only repeated my goodnight back to me. I'd felt a shock of disappointment run through me that I quickly chastised myself for. I really had to get over these childish emotions. I made my way to my room and started to crawl into bed when I heard a light tapping on the door. I turned to see Jacob's massive frame in the doorway with a light smile on his face.

"Forget something?" he asked softly as he extended his arms out. "You haven't outgrown hugs have you?"

It didn't even take me a moment to process it as I launched myself into his arms. "I'll never outgrow your hugs." I promised.

He pulled back and looked down at me, the same mixture of pleasure and sadness on his face. He hesitated for a moment before kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Renesmee" He whispered as he carried me over to my bed.

"Goodnight Jacob" I whispered back as I happily settled in and watched him leave.

I felt at peace as I drifted off to sleep. It wasn't unusual for me to dream of Jacob, but this Jacob was different_. _

_I was hypnotized by his dark eyes and long lashes, his silky hair, and his husky voice. I was different, too. Older and more womanly, like the girls from the mall. The way he looked at me was clearly adoring, however, there seemed to be a bit of yearning mingled in with it as well. When he hugged me it was as though I had been shocked, however, it was the most pleasurable feeling I'd ever known. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with such intensity that it made me shudder. He gently raised his warm hand to cup my cheek so I couldn't break away from his gaze. We stared at one another for a long, electric moment before he bent down and pressed his lips to mine._

I awoke with a start. What was that? That had certainly never happened before. I realized my breath was ragged and my heart was racing even more than usual. The peace I'd felt before was gone, completely shattered and somehow I knew that I would never know that particular kind of peace again.


	19. Always on My Mind

**(A/N): I don't want to get all political, but I am so excited about President-elect Barack Obama that I'm celebrating with a new chapter..lol. Before I get into the story I just want to give a few shout outs**

**Elly Whitlock: I'm glad you are enjoying the story and it's good to know that the pace is good. I have a tendancy to get a little long winded so knowing how I'm doing definitely helps.**

**Summer Meadows: Nessie is fascinating to me, but Jacob's POV is always so much fun**

**HazyCrazy: Papers are such a waste, espcially when I could be working on a story! Jacob is pure adorableness. If you can't tell I'm definitely entranced by the Jacob/Jasper friendship..lol.**

**beesterfield: I will do my best not to disappoint when the real romance finally rolls around. No skimming here!**

**Melissa00Anne: I'm glad you are enjoying it and I appreciate you letting me know :)**

**ChampionShoes: You are such an awesome reviewer. It will all come together, although I'll be honest when I say that this story is nowhere near being finished!!**

**Eriisu: Thank you for letting me know that you appreciate my Jacob/Jasper moment. I hope you enjoy the consequences of the dream**

**Dilidilzz86: lol...I love your review. Now I feel like a crackdealer in the fanfic world :)**

**frankytory: I have to admit that I really can relate to Nessie here. When I developed my first crush I remember it taking me a while to figure out what was going on..lol**

**lolly12: I think the wedding is going to be a lot of fun. I'm very excited about writing that part of the story**

**twilightobsession: As always thank you for cheering me on :)**

**MarBear06: I'm glad you enjoyed Crush. I know I'm slow, but be patient :) When I start having more free time I'll update faster**

**KateXCullen: What a wonderful compliment. Thank you so much. I hope I can keep you interested :)**

**Tina101: I really appreciate your reviews. I'm glad you are still enjoying the story!**

**Lil-Evans: I agree. Imprinting, to me, is complicated and in Nessie/Jacob's case it is especially so. It's not exactlyt the same as Sam/Emily, Jared/Kim, or Paul/Rachel, but it's not quite Quil/Claire either. I find the dynamic fascinating. Thanks for the review!**

**Cheergeek: I 'm glad that you appreciate my depiction. I'm really trying to do a good job showing the complications on both ends.**

**Princess-MackenzieJ: First of all thank you for your review, especially at 5 in the morning. You are a trooper..lol. Second, you inspired me to figure up how much I've written. It comes out to close to a hundred pages, but I'm only about half done...yikes!! Third, I'm glad you like the Cullens in this story. They are a big part of Nessie's life and Jake's life and they deserve a place in the story. Fourth, that is quite a compliment and I truly do appreciate it. Last, I always get so excited to post a new chapter that I do skim over my grammar. I usually find my mistakes days later when I re-read and they seem to jump out at me. Usually, when I stop being lazy, I do fix them..lol.**

**buffyfan001: T****hank you so much. At least I know it's someone's favorite..lol**

** hhawkes, Capella85, June Banks, and fellowtwilighter: I hope you guys are still enjoying it!!**

**To everyone else: Thank you for reading and let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just like to pretend**

The Story of Us: Chapter 19

**Nessie's POV**

After the first unsettling dream about Jacob it was as though the floodgates had opened and I was drowning in these suddenly intense feelings. I found myself noticing things that I'd never really paid attention to before, but now I couldn't stop obsessing over: the length of his eyelashes, the span of his shoulders, the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. I replayed even the most trivial of discussions in my mind over and over again, trying to analyze every word that had been spoken. After a few days I felt as though I would lose my mind and I decided that I needed to space to clear my head from the hypnosis that his eyelashes had me under. I'd never _really_ separated myself from Jacob, but I immediately knew the best way to create a little distance: time with Aunt Rose. It wouldn't stay away forever, just until I could get myself under control, which I hoped would be before we left for Forks.

I had been nervous when Mama and Daddy had returned from their hunting trip. It was bad enough that Jacob was haunting my dreams, but my conscious thoughts were becoming increasingly difficult to control as well, which isn't something the daughter of a mind reader particularly relishes. It soon became clear, however, that Daddy had no intention of bringing the uncomfortable subject of my Jacob induced thoughts up any time soon. The occasional grimace was all that alerted me to his presence in my mind. I suppose he found my girlish fantasies harmless enough, plus he could see inside Jacob's head so he knew that this was a completely one-sided affair. For some reason this thought was both comforting and disheartening. Of course I knew that if Jacob returned my affections there was a very good possibility that Daddy would bite his head off, literally, and I very much liked where my Jacob's head was. On the other hand, there was a very small part of me that wept at this knowledge. I know could understand some of those poems that talked about the pain of unrequited love. It _was_ painful to want someone that you knew couldn't possibly want you in return. I guess that's why they call it a crush; it hurts.

As I slipped through the sliding door at Aunt Rose and Uncle Em's house, I tried to clear all thoughts of Jacob out of my head. We would be leaving for Forks in the morning and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were "helping" me decide what clothes I should take with me. They had decided I needed their assistance when I had said something the day before about packing. They had both thrown an absolute fit and said that the trip would require new clothes. I already had more clothes than my closet could hold, but there had been no arguing with them. They both saw clothes as being disposable so it didn't matter that they spent a fortune on clothes that I outgrew relatively quickly. The local Salvation Army must have thought we were either incredibly generous or incredibly stupid.

"There you are!" Aunt Rose beamed as she walked into the kitchen. We have everything laid out and read for you. We just need to narrow the selections down and you'll be all set!"

I tried to smile back as enthusiastically as possible. I knew that Aunt Rose's greatest regret was that she could never have a child of her own and she saw me as the daughter that she never could have. I didn't agree with her on everything, but I did love her and it was important to me to help make her as happy as possible.

"Where's Uncle Em?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes "Taking advantage of the thunder. He's playing a football game with Edward, Jazz, and your puppy. Male bonding I guess."

I shook my head, unaffected by her reference to Jacob. She almost never referred to him by name, but I had begun to suspect that her distaste for him had ebbed. I would say that she used "puppy" as an almost affectionate term. The word "puppy" also caused me to think of the Jacob's puppy dog eyes. After a moment I closed my eyes to clear my mind. I had to banish those thoughts quickly or I would find myself getting carried away.

"Well, let's get to it!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm, but fortunately Aunt Rose was too excited to really notice.

I was momentarily overwhelmed by the sheer volume of clothes before me. Was a weeklong trip home really worth all of this trouble? Aunt Alice stood in the middle of the room looking positively gleeful. I would have sighed if I hadn't been so worried about hurting their feelings. So I went with the flow and let them dress me up and down until "we" had decided on I would be taking with me. I hated to admit it, but I actually had a little bit of fun. After we'd finished we decided to head over to Grandma and Grandpa's to see if the game was still going on. It was starting to get dark, but with their excellent night vision the dark really wasn't a problem.

We heard the game before we saw it. If I were being completely honest it always made me nervous when Jacob rough housed with the rest of my family. He was strong, but he also seemed so relatively breakable. Maybe I'd just never quite shaken Mama attacking him when I was only a few days old. The teams were quite clear. Jacob and Uncle Jazz almost always played on the same team, while Daddy and Uncle Em usually teamed up. That might not have made a difference, given that Daddy could read their minds, however Mama remained faithful in her alliance with Uncle Jazz and Jacob by protecting their thoughts. This was apparent as I watched Daddy misread a pass fake, which lead to Uncle Jazz making it to the end zone.

"Bella, could you just let up for a minute!" Daddy grunted in frustration.

Mama laughed her musical laugh from the sidelines. "Nope." She said cheerfully. "I'm keeping you honest."

He groaned in mock disgust, but the softness in his eyes as he looked at her gave him away completely. I looked from them to the rest of the family. Grandpa was playing the part of official while Mama and Grandma provided a small cheering section. I put it off for as long as I could stand before I looked toward Jacob. I stood like a copper toned god in a sea of alabaster. His long hair was pulled into a low tie, which only served to expose more of his finely chiseled bone structure. My father and my uncles were by no means short, but Jacob towered over all three of them. Why had it taken me so long to realize that he was so…dazzling? I was shaken from my reverie by Daddy's booming voice.

"Okay, let's play" he called and I felt myself flush.

He had obviously heard my thoughts and he wasn't the only one that knew what was going on. I could see Uncle Jasper shaking with quiet laughter. Wasn't it hard enough dealing with all of these changes without an empathic uncle and a father that can hear your thoughts. I tried to focus on the game, and keep my thoughts Jacob-free, but it was nearly impossible with him running all over the field. The kiss of death came when he paused to lift up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. The brief glimpse of his toned chest and stomach sent me reeling. My thoughts stunned Daddy for a moment and Uncle Jazz tackled him, which led to a fumble.

"The rains coming" Aunt Alice called in her bell-like voice.

"Yes!" Jacob and Uncle Jazz squealed in unison as they traded high fives.

"Oh, come on." Uncle Emmett complained "They have got the shield and the psychic working for them. How is that fair? And how could you let Jazz get on you like that? Where was your head?"

Daddy shot me a brief look that caused me to chastise myself as I looked down at the ground.

"I was…distracted." He said smoothly. "There's always next time."

"Next time" Uncle Emmett replied seriously.

Ugh! I had been spending time away from Jacob and apparently it wasn't doing me any good. I was more preoccupied with him now than I had been before. Why did this have to happen to me? What was the point of puberty? What I wouldn't have given to have just woken up one morning and been an adult that didn't have to deal with this kind of thing. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar husky voice.

"Hey half-breed, remember me?" Jacob asked.

I looked up at him and couldn't help returning his dazzling smile.

"Hi Jake." I said, almost shyly.

"Hi Jake" he scoffed with a laugh "You spend all of your time with Vampire Barbie and that's all you've got."

I rolled my eyes. "I've been busy. We are going cross country tomorrow for my Grandfather's wedding in case you didn't know."

"I do know" he said matter-of-factly as he thumped his chest "Best man remember."

"Mmmhmm" I murmured trying to shake the mental images of Jacob in a tux from my mind.

We began walking toward the house, but neither one of said anything for a moment. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence so much as it was unusual.

"Are you excited?" I asked as we stepped into Grandma's kitchen.

He beamed "Extremely" he enthused "I can't wait to see everyone."

A pang momentarily struck my heart. His obviously missed home, which I kept him from because of some stupid magical woolfy spell. If I weren't quite so selfish I'd tell him that I wanted him to go home to the people he loved, but the thought of life without him was excruciating. He interrupted my mental diatribe against myself.

"I think what I'm most excited about is showing off how beautifully you are turning out." He said sincerely. "Charlie is going to be so proud."

I flushed, but this time in pleasure. How could he break my heart and mend it almost in the same breath?

"So you're ready to go, then?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

He laughed. "Yes. Alice made sure of that earlier."

"That's good." I said generically. Would I ever be able to have a normal conversation with him again?

"Ness," he began slowly and I could hear the concern in his voice "Are you okay?"

That was my cue. I threw on my brightest smile.

"Of course." I told him "I'm just tired and I've got a big day tomorrow. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Jacob."

I gave him a quick hug, but pulled away before his burning lips could touch my forehead. I knew that my dreams would have plenty of that torture in store for me. I really didn't need to catch the live version. I quickly changed into my night clothes. I sighed as I laid down; half dread and half anticipation of the dreams that would come.

**Jacob's POV**

I felt a pang of guilt in my gut as I slipped into Nessie's room, but I ignored it. The past week had been tough and I couldn't stand it any longer. Nessie's behavior was only serving as evidence to support Jasper's case, which was eating away at me. It was the pained look in her eyes before she'd gone to bed that had caused me to make the decision to take action. However, before I took action I wanted to know what I was dealing with and the only viable option that I saw was the one that I was about to take. I hadn't peeked into Nessie's dreams since she was a very young girl, but I really didn't see any other way. If she truly were having those thoughts she would never share them with me consciously. I quietly sighed as I knelt beside her bed.

The moonlight was shining in through the window, illuminating her perfect features. She grew more and more beautiful with each day that passed and I knew that she would continue to do so. I almost pitied my future self. I was at her mercy now, but by then I would have to remind myself how to breathe. Gently, I took her hand. I hesitated for only a moment before I pressed her warm palm to my face.

_I could see myself through her eyes and feel the intensity of longing that she had. She was Nessie, but clearly she was older. The straight lines of her body had rounded into voluptuous contours. The dream Jacob pulled her close to him and looked down at her with an intensity that caused a pleasurable shiver to run down her spine._

"_Jacob" she breathed in reverence._

I heard her sigh and I pulled the hand away from my face. It was obvious what was about to happen in the dream and I didn't feel right about watching that. I already felt wrong. I couldn't deny it anymore, but what could I do? I couldn't just stay away from her until she was fully matured, but I couldn't just let her suffer. That really only left one choice: I had to tell her everything about imprinting. I had put it off for as long as I could, but her pain was an unacceptable cost. Edward and Bella wouldn't be happy, but I hoped that they would understand. Surely, at least, Edward would. He'd seen her thoughts and knew what this crush was doing to her. I sighed as I looked back at her with absolute determination settling in my veins. I would wait until the wedding and then I would tell her.


	20. Homecoming

**(A/N): You are all so awesome. Every review I get absolutely thrills me. I'm even beginning to get inspired to try my hand at writing a story with my own original characters. Maybe I would do an okay job..lol. I tend to type really fast so do have a lot of little grammar mistakes. Then I get excited and I post without seriously editing. If spell check or grammar doesn't catch it then it doesn't get fixed until I stop being lazy. Also, I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers, but it's just a really exciting part of the story...lol. I'll try and get an update to you over the weekend since I'll actually be home. I hope you enjoy it!!**

The Story of Us: Chapter 20: Homecoming

**Jacob's POV**

I sat in Nessie's room for a long while before I forced myself to go back to my own room. I knew it would be futile to try and go to sleep, but lay in bed trying to think of what I would say to Nessie when I fully explained imprinting. I was afraid that somewhere along the way Nessie had began to view imprinting as a burden on me and I had to make sure that she understood that imprinting on her was the one thing that had ever made complete and total sense to me. I tried to think about what her reaction would be. I had to admit that the scariest scenario for him would be if her little crush caused her to get overly excited. The thought of telling her that I didn't see her in that light, even though I could promise her that I would someday, caused a sharp pain to stab at me. I let my mind wander back to the way I had felt before Nessie had been born, when I had feelings for Bella. There were times when I had felt like a knife in my chest would be less painful than the emotional pain, and the thought of Nessie feeling that way because of me made me absolutely sick to my stomach. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the light streaming in through the window until Nessie's excited voice brought me back to the present.

"Jacob," she squealed. "Get up! We're going home today!"

I sighed and rolled over, hoping she wouldn't realize that I hadn't been asleep. If I were naturally awake this early she would get suspicious.

"Good morning." I grinned up at her, trying my best to remain calm and collected.

I noticed her cheeks flush prettily against her pale skin. I was definitely going to have to get used to these new, strange reactions she had to me.

"Everybody's ready," she said as she returned my smile. "They're just waiting for the two of us."

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," I promised.

"Sure, sure," she said as she turned to head out the door.

I quickly jumped up and began getting everything ready to leave. It didn't take me long, which was slightly frustrating. I needed a moment to try and get my thoughts together. I planned on talking to Bella and Edward before I talked to Nessie, but I didn't want to give away too much too soon and have Edward freak out. When I couldn't draw it out anymore I headed downstairs to meet everyone. I distracted myself by thinking of home and the old Quileute legends I had grown up with as a boy. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he knew I was blocking him, but he didn't say anything. Jasper just threw me a self-satisfied grin. I threw him my best menacing werewolf look, but it only caused his smile to grow wider.

"Jacob, are you hungry?" Esme asked with a kind smile.

"I think I'll just grab a pop-tart," I told her. "I'd hate for us to miss our flight."

She nodded and I ran into the kitchen to grab a couple packs out of one of the several boxes in the cabinet. I wasn't really hungry but if I didn't eat something Esme would worry. She liked to mother me and to be honest I liked to let her.

"Okay," Carlisle said cheerfully. "Emmett and Rose have already headed off to the airport. Esme and I will go with Jasper and Alice, and the four of you can ride together."

We nodded in agreement, but I felt a slight twinge of anguish. How was I supposed to keep my mind clear when Nessie would be right beside me and Edward would be in the front seat ready to invade my head at any moment? It was Edward that saved me.

"Actually, I was hoping you and Esme would ride with Bella and I," Edward told him.

Carlisle looked surprised for the briefest moment before he nodded. "That will be fine."

I could have sighed from relief. Sure Jazz would be giving me his annoying, all-knowing smirks, but that was much better than Edward poking around in my mind. All I had to do was put on a good show for Nessie. We all loaded up and soon we were on the plane and heading back to Washington. It was time to go home.

XOXOXO

I was relieved to discover the trip went much more smoothly than I had thought it would. There was very little awkwardness with Nessie and I had done an admirable job of controlling my thoughts and ignoring Jasper. Before I knew it we were crossing the city limits and entering Forks. Bella had called ahead and Charlie had told her that he was in La Push. It was decided that Nessie and I would go spend some time on the reservation while the rest of them went back to their old house. I had called Quil when we got close and asked him to meet us at the border. As we pulled up I saw Quil, Embry, and Seth waiting for us with bright smiles on each of their faces.

"Later guys," I told Jasper and Alice as I got out of the car.

I saw Nessie wave to the other car and I waved, too. Bella stuck her head out the window before they pulled off.

"Tell Charlie I'll see him soon," she said. "Just call when you're ready."

I saw her and Edward wave to the others as they pulled off. Before I could even turn around I felt the wind knocked out of me.

"Jacob Black," Quil beamed when the three of them had released me from their chokehold. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"When did you get so pretty?" Embry teased.

"Hey now, don't make him go all Alpha," Seth laughed.

I rolled my eyes in an attempt to not give away just how happy I was to see them.

"Hey losers," I greeted them with a snort.

I noticed Seth peeking around me and I knew exactly who he was looking for.

"Nessie," he said, his voice full of surprise.

"Hi Seth," she answered shyly. "Quil, Embry. It's so good to see you guys again."

This caught Quil and Embry's attention and they too looked at the girl standing behind me.

"No way," Embry breathed.

"Whoa," Quil said simply.

I knew that it must be shocking for them to see just how much she'd grown up. They had all watched her grow alarmingly fast through the first year, but I assumed time and distance made it seem more shocking now. Although the first year was rapid, the changes did occur gradually. This, however, was seeing her leave as a seven year old and coming back as a thirteen year old. It was shocking. However, I knew that their gawking would cause Nessie to get self-conscious if they didn't cut it out.

"She's growing up," I turned and put an arm around her shoulder.

Seth beamed. "I can't believe you're actually here," he said enthusiastically as he scooped her up out from under my arm. He spun her around before she giggled.

"Slow down turbo," she said. "You'll make me sick."

He laughed as he put her back on the ground. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's just so good to see you again."

"Claire is going to be psyched," Quil enthused. "She's been talking about you for days. She remembers just who you are."

"It really is good to see you Ness," Embry said sincerely. "I'm not trying to break up the Hallmark moment, but there are a bunch of people waiting to see you guys. We probably should start heading back."

As we loaded up Quil and Seth flanked Nessie in the cab and began firing off a million questions at once. I got into the bed of the truck with Embry right behind me.

"So how've you been, Jake?" He asked.

"Not too bad," I told him. "I'm going back to school soon."

He eyed me for a moment. "That's good," he said. "How are things with Nessie?"

I cursed in my head. Embry had always been too perceptive for his own good.

"Fine," I tried to sound convincing. "Why do you ask?"

He shook his head. "You just seem a little anxious," he replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Plus, I imagine it's tough."

"Tough?" I questioned.

"Well, she's at that really tough age, or I guess it's really more of a stage," he said.

Before I could consciously make a decision I began telling him everything. I told him about the crush and about my decision to tell her the truth. He listened with a thoughtful look.

"You've definitely got a problem," he nodded. "I think you're right about telling her the truth. She's old enough to understand now, but you'll just have to be clear about the boundaries. I know you don't want to upset her, but it's for her own good."

I nodded in agreement, however I knew that upsetting her, even if it was for her own good, would be easier said than done.

"I think you should tell her about Bella, too," he suggested.

I looked at him in horror. That was definitely not a conversation that I was ready to have. Was Embry trying to kill me?

"Jake, she might get mad but she will appreciate your honesty more. The longer you wait to come clean the angrier she will be. Nessie's always been mature beyond her years, physically and mentally. Clear the air now and save yourself an even bigger headache in the future," he reasoned.

If the thought of telling Nessie about my past with Bella didn't scare me so much I would have been shocked at just how insightful Embry had become. Everything he said made total sense, but the imprinting conversation was going to be strenuous enough without throwing in the Bella talk, too. My reluctance wasn't lost on him.

"Just think about it," he said as we pulled up in front of Billy's house.

I was thankful that he didn't say anything else before he hopped out of the truck. Before the rest of us could get out I could see Billy and Charlie coming out to the porch. My father had never been one to get overly emotional, but I could tell how happy he was to see me. The broad grin on his face mirrored my own.

"Welcome home son," he said before turning his attention to Nessie. He was the only one that didn't seem shocked by her appearance. "It's good to see you Nessie."

She smiled up at him. "It's good to see you Mr. Black."

He spat at the phrase. "You know better than that," he grinned at her. "No Mr. Black's here. You call me Billy, sweetheart."

"Okay Billy sweetheart," she responded with a giggle.

Billy let out a booming laugh that the rest of us echoed, all except one. Charlie stood off to the side and stared at his granddaughter in shock. He knew she was different and he didn't ask questions, but I could only imagine what was going through his mind in that moment.

"Hi Grandpa," she greeted him shyly.

It took him a moment, but he finally found his voice.

"Renesmee!" he shouted as he leapt off the porch and gathered her into a hug. "I can't believe you're really here."

She laughed and hugged him back and I felt relief wash through me. I hadn't realized until that moment that I had been worried about how people would react to her, especially Charlie.

"Let me get a look at you," Charlie said as he pulled back. He studied her for a moment. "You sure are getting big. Pretty soon you'll have outgrown your old Grandpa."

She shook her head vehemently. "Never gonna happen," she said sincerely.

As I looked around at the faces that surrounded me I was suddenly filled with a new sense of relief. I was home and the world was right. At least for the moment.

**Nessie's POV**

As I watched the boys throwing logs on the growing bonfire I felt a sense of peace settle over me. This place really was my home. Being here felt so utterly..right. Seeing Grandpa Charlie and my La Push friends again had been even better than I'd hoped for. I had even been able to focus on something other than Jacob for a little while. Of course that had been ruined when he showed me the beautiful flame that the driftwood produced as it burned. I had been momentarily hypnotized by the way the blue and lavender flames reflected dancingly in his eyes, and cast dramatic shadows across his handsome face. I was only shaken from my reverie by a high pitched squeal behind me.

"Nessie" Claire squealed.

I was surprised that she recognized me so quickly, and even more surprised when she ran up and threw her arms around me.

"Hi Claire," I laughed.

She pulled back and looked at me eagerly. "You got big," she said in wonderment.

"So did you," I replied.

She really did look older than her eyes. I decided that it had something to do with her eyes. They seemed older than six. Clearly, the change in me wasn't something that she thought was out of the ordinary. She tugged on my hand and off we went. I knew that I was probably pretty lame for being excited about playing with someone so much younger, at least developmentally, than I was, but I didn't care. Claire was a kindred spirit. We giggled and joked as we examined some of the rocks on the beach. I could see Jacob from across the fire as he laughed with his friends. I couldn't believe how right this all felt. I had a family, which I loved dearly. However, I realized that these people, Jacob's people, were my family, too.

"Isn't this a treat," I heard a woman say. "Jacob Black in the flesh."

My eyes darted to the source and I recognized Leah immediately. She had grown her cropped hair out and it hung long and silky down her back. The fire danced across her skin, illuminating it and her beautiful, dark features. I felt the self-consciousness I'd experienced at the mall creep back up on me. I looked back across the fire at Jacob and saw him smiling broadly, his eyes absolutely dancing.

"I should have known you were lurking around here somewhere," he laughed.

Leah smiled again. She looked happier than I ever remembered seeing her. It only took a moment her to close the distance between them and throw her arms around his neck.

"It's so good to see you," she told him sincerely.

A memory flashed before my eyes:

"_Jacob, we are surrounded by couples. It's almost impossible not to think about it. You're almost 20 years old and you are trying to tell me you've never been in love." I knew I was prying but I couldn't stop myself._

"_No," he said looking incredibly uncomfortable "I can't say that I've never been in love, but it wasn't meant to be."_

"_What was she like?" I breathed, trying to steady myself._

"_She was just a girl," he attempted casually. "It was really more of a puppy love."_

Puppy love. Wolves. Lost love. Why hadn't I realized it before? When we moved across the country Jacob had assured me that it was what he wanted, but I had clearly seen the pain in his eyes when he'd left La Push, his Pack, and his Leah. I felt the world slip out from underneath me at the realization and then everything was black.


	21. Shut out

**(A/N) As always thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate the advice and suggestions, as well as the enthusiasm. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and Enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: Nobody is mine. They all belong to Stephanie

The Story of Us: Chapter 21

**Jacob's POV**

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew there were people around, but I couldn't truly register them. I cradled Nessie in my arms and listened tried to listen for anything that might indicate what was wrong. Her breathing was regular and her heartbeat, her beautiful heartbeat, seemed fine. I glanced at the clock and realized that barely a minute had passed since the last time I had checked it. I had seen her faint, which was scary enough in its own right, but the look of anguish on her face before it went blank was haunting me. Before anyone else could react I had scooped her up and was running back toward my house. I could vaguely remember hearing Quil trying to reassure Claire that Nessie would be okay. When I had reached the house I had called Carlisle and he was on his way. Charlie, Billy, Sue, and several members of the pack had made their way up to the house. I focused long enough to tell them Carlise was coming, and he would probably be bringing Bella and Edward. None of my brothers, not even Paul, offered even a hint of distaste.

"Jacob," I heard Nessie moan, which caused the entire room to jump.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw her long eyelashes begin to flutter.

"Ness," I choked out. "I'm right here, honey."

She mumbled something that I thought vaguely sounded like "Leah", but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't imagine why she would be calling for Leah.

"What was that?" I asked softly as I brushed the hair from her face.

She looked as though she would say something, but she stopped herself. She snuggled back into my chest and sighed.

"Nope, I think I'll just dream for a little while," she murmured.

I felt a flash of relief. She seemed to, physically at least, be just fine. The relief swiftly turned back to distress, however, as the image of her pained face floated back into my mind.

"Nessie, what happened?" I asked, shaking her slightly.

Her brown eyes flashed open with realization. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she shot up. "What happened?"

I reached out and grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down. I pulled her back down to the couch and looked her over for a moment.

"You fainted," I told her.

"Gave us quite a scare," Charlie said. I had forgotten we had an audience.

She looked confused for a moment, but her expression quickly shifted to one of sadness.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to scare everyone. I ruined everything."

Sue was on her before I could speak. "Renesmee Cullen you did no such thing. We're just glad that you are okay. I won't have you blaming yourself for anything."

If her voice didn't hold so much authority the sight of Sue Clearwater with her hand on her hip would have been comical. I could tell that Nessie was surprised, but I'd known Sue my whole life so I was used to it.

"It's getting a little crowded in here," Sam said. "I think some of us should get going. Jake has company coming. Let's go check on the bonfire."

I nodded to him appreciatively as I watched my brothers file out. After they had gone Billy, Charlie, and Sue remained at the kitchen table. Nessie looked at me with guilt ridden eyes.

"They really don't have to leave," she said. "I'm fine."

"Look," I tried to reason with her. "Carlisle, Edward, and Bella are on their way."

She started to protest, but I shushed her quickly. "They **are **coming. You passed out Nessie and I want to know why."

She looked extremely uncomfortable and the urge to know what was going on inside of her head was driving me insane.

"I probably just had too much excitement," she attempted a weak smile. "Big day."

"Ugh," I groaned at her. "You really are your mother's daughter. You are an even worse liar than she is."

She didn't say anything so I pressed on. "You know you can tell me anything," I whispered.

She nodded her head, but her eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"Renesmee, if you feel like you can't tell me then maybe you could show me," I suggested, but she shook her head.

I let the topic drop, for the moment, when I heard the car pull up. I didn't hear the car doors slam, but in an instant the three vampires I had been expecting were standing in the middle of the living room. Bella looked absolutely petrified while Edward attempted to maintain a calm demeanor, which he didn't quite pull off. Carlisle, however, seemed quite collected.

"She's awake," he beamed. "That's good."

"Sweetheart!" Bella exclaimed as she rushed to our side. "I was so worried. What happened?"

I saw her cheeks betray the slightest hint of pink before she answered.

"It was nothing," Nessie said, trying the same line on Bella that she had tried on me. "I think I'm just tired from all of the excitement."

I didn't believe her for an instant. My eyes reflexively shifted to Edward to see if my suspicions would be confirmed. Instead he stood there staring at his wife and daughter with a look of confusion. Carlisle came over and began to give her a quick exam to make sure her responses were okay. I continued to watch Edward as the expression shifted from confusion to total bewilderment.

"Bella," Edward called to his wife. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Bella gave Nessie a quick peck on the forehead before she stepped out the front door with Edward. I shot a quick glance back at Nessie.

"I'll be right back," I told her as I headed toward the door.

She merely nodded her head without looking at me. My initial instinct was to ask what was wrong, but there was something going on with Edward and I fully intended to find out what it was. I could hear Bella and Edward's hushed whispers as I stepped out the door.

"I don't understand," Edward said frustrated. "If it wasn't you then what was it?"

Without warning he turned in my direction. "What happened, Jake?"

I looked at him in surprise for a moment before I answered. "I don't know. One minute she was fine and the next she was unconscious. You probably know more than I do."

He paused for a moment before shaking his head. "No," he admitted. "I know exactly what you know and that's it. That's what Bella and I were discussing."

"You can't hear her thoughts," I said, more of a statement than a question. My mind raced to what I'd heard when I had stepped outside "And Bella isn't shielding her."

Edward shook his head again. "I don't understand it at all. Her thoughts are usually so potent to me."

"We need to discuss this with Carlisle," Bella told him. "Maybe he can offer some insight."

Edward nodded, but it was clear that his mind was at ease. He looked back up to me, pleading in his eyes.

"I know you're worried, but please try and think Jacob," he practically begged.

I closed my eyes and tried to put myself back on the beach at the bonfire. Claire had taken Nessie to the other side of the fire and it had looked as though they were examining rocks the multihued rocks on the beach. Nothing seemed strange at all. Everyone was having a good time and then Leah had joined the party. I had barely greeted her when I saw Nessie collapse with that anguished look, and I heard Claire's frightened cry.

Edward shook his head again. "The one time I really need to be in her head," he grumbled.

"She appears to be just fine," Carlisle announced as he came out on to the porch. "Her responses are all normal, for her at least."

"Where is she?" Bella asked.

"She's saying goodnight to Billy, Charlie, and Sue," he told her. "She'll be out in a minute."

Edward reacted without hesitation.

"I can't hear her, Carlisle." Edward said, his voice tinged with worry. "It's like what I experience with Bella, but Bella isn't shielding her."

Carlisle was lost in thought for a moment. "Interesting," he breathed.

"Interesting?" I spat, sounding harsher than I'd meant to.

He looked at me kindly and I immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"Try not to worry Jacob," he reassured me. "Renesmee is a unique creature, even among the ones like her. Perhaps this is a natural progression of her abilities."

I wasn't quite sure that I followed him completely, but Renesmee's appearance put an end to the conversation. Without thinking I began to follow them to the car, but Nessie spoke up.

"You don't have to leave," she said, still refusing to look at me. "I don't want to ruin this party for you. It's been a long time since you've seen your family and friends."

I started to argue with her, but she stopped me as she finally looked up. Her face wasn't quite the same as it had been before, but I could still see the anguish in her eyes.

"Please," she whispered. "I want you to stay."

I felt a pang in my heart that I had never known. She was hurting and I wanted to help her, but apparently my help was the last thing she wanted. I nodded numbly, helpless to refuse her request. I must have looked more hurt than I'd realized because she quickly added.

"I want you to have fun," she attempted a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure, sure," I said as I gave her a quick hug.

As she started to climb into the backseat she shot me a quick glance.

"Please tell Leah I said 'hello'" she said.

I nodded to her and watched in bitter agony as the four of them drove off. I stood rooted where I stood until I saw the tail lights disappear.

XOXOXOX

"I've been expecting you," Edward said from the shadows of the Cullen house.

"Are you still shut out of her head?" I asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

He stepped forward into the light. I could tell by the sullen look on his face that there hadn't been any progress on that front.

"Carlisle doesn't think that anything is wrong with her," he told me. "Like he said before, he thinks that this is probably just her abilities growing. He's incredibly fascinated by it all. He wonders if Nessie's gift for communication isn't the result of her true gift. When she was younger she needed an effective way to communicate so she was able to show us exactly what she thought, needed, or wanted. Her mind needed no guard as a child. He thinks that it is likely something triggered her mind to go into a self protection mode that took on a sort of mental shield like Bella's."

"What do you think could have triggered it?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head and sighed. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I don't think that I can know without her telling me or allowing me to see her thoughts."

I looked up at him, but the answer came out before the question.

"Yes," he told me. "She was so tired when we got home that she merely showed Bella an image of her bed."

I nodded, trying to process everything. Edward pulled me back from my thoughts.

"Jacob," he began. "You know how Bella and I have felt about putting off telling Renesmee the truth about imprinting. I know you plan to tell her soon and I've already discussed it with Bella. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. She still seems like a little girl to me, but she clearly needs to know the situation. All that I ask is for you to make the rules clear to her. She needs to know that nothing about the relationship between the two of you has changed."

"Nothing has changed," I said a little defensively.

"I know that, Jacob," he reassured me. "She's strong willed like her mother, though. You are going to have to be the grown up. You have to be responsible," he hesitated. "And about the Bella thing. Just use your best judgment. You don't want to overload the poor girl. Apparently, she already has a lot on her mind."

"Yeah," I said in agreement. I couldn't even bring myself to imagine that horrifying conversation.

"I certainly don't envy you," Edward said, his voice sympathetic. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob."

Without another word he disappeared into the house as I was left to my thoughts. My mind was working on overload. What had triggered Nessie's blackout? Why did her mind feel the need to protect itself all of a sudden? How was I going to explain imprinting in a way that she would understand, without leading her on and hurting her? How would I explain my past with Bella? I definitely had some tough days ahead.


	22. Missing Pieces

**(A/N): So here is the new chapter earlier than expected!! I couldn't sleep so I decided to tackle this chapter. I really hope it doesn't disappoint. Thank you again to all of my wonderful, amazing reviewers. Comforting-Mindreader: Jacob temptation is definitely the best way to persuade me..lol. I know that I don't really address her newfound ability just yet, but I will in the next chapter. All will be explained, in that regard, very soon. **

**I know this story is long, but I don't like to rush. I'll have Nessie reaching full maturity soon enough I promise, but I don't want to just brush over what it takes for it to get to that truly romantic point. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your comments/critiques :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except 4 books and a laptop :)**

The Story of Us: Chapter 22

**Nessie's POV**

In the moonlight, I gently caressed the beautiful multi-colored bracelet that Jacob had given me as a gift my first Christmas. I let the pain wash through me as I remembered.

"_I made it just for you." Jacob said. "And it's special just like you."_

I closed my eyes in a fruitless attempt to stop the impending tears as the memory continued.

"_This bracelet," he told me as he helped me put it on my tiny wrist "is so that you always remember that I am yours. Whatever you need me to be I will be. I promise to always be there Renesmee."_

And he had been. Jacob had kept his promise, seeming to never give a second thought to the sacrifices he had to make in order to keep it. Another memory crept in.

_Am I your imprint Jacob?" I breathed._

_I knew what his answer would be, but I needed to hear it out loud. "Yes Nessie. You are my imprint," Jacob answered._

"_So that's why you have to leave the pack?" I asked as I felt a pang in my heart._

"_Renesmee," He said quickly. "I want to leave. I love my pack, my family, my friends, and La Push in general, but if you left there would be no joy in any of it. It would be like a blind man miraculously seeing the sun only to have it taken away."_

If I weren't crying I might have laughed at the irony. The thought of comparing me to the sun was ridiculous. I was more like a solar eclipse, which had darkened the sky and blocked out the true sun: Leah. He had been so happy to see her and it was clear that she returned his enthusiasm. As painful as it was, I pictured Jacob's life if he had never imprinted on me. I could clearly see him with Leah, their dark eyes dancing as they looked at one another with their teeth white against their matching copper skin as they smiled at one another. In my mind they were stunning together. I hugged my knees closer to my chest. He had given up so much, but what had I given him? I remembered Jacob explaining imprinting to me, and how he'd used Claire and Quil as an example. I had asked him then what Quil got out of it. Jacob had quickly tried to persuade me that Quil got as much as Claire did from it, which might be true in their case, but Jacob and I certainly weren't Quil and Claire. Quil hadn't had to pack up and leave his family and friends to play eternal big brother to Claire. I wondered if Quil had ever loved anyone like Jacob had, but I quickly decided that it was unlikely. Quil never seemed to have that slight hint of melancholy that Jacob always seemed to have. If I could find the strength, perhaps I would ask him to stay when we left to go back to New Hampshire.

A quick flash of Jacob's face as we'd left La Push ran through my mind. He'd looked so hurt when I'd told him to stay. It had taken the last of my strength to tell him that, but I knew that it would be better if he stayed behind. He could still enjoy the time with his friends and I could suffer alone. Suddenly, I gasped. Was I ever alone in my head? Not with Edward Cullen as my father. I'd been so upset that I hadn't even attempted to restrain my thoughts. My cheeks flushed as I thought of Daddy seeing everything that had happened. It took a moment for the next shockwave to hit me. Daddy did try to give me some privacy by not drawing attention to the fact that he could hear my thoughts, but he had never shied away from trying to comfort me when I was truly upset. I wondered if Mama was shielding me, but it seemed unlikely. Her shielding abilities had definitely grown stronger since the confrontation with the Volturi, but even now her shield couldn't hold up for hours on end. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that dawn was only a few hours away. I hated to think about what the daylight would mean. As much as I would love to lock myself in my room and be miserable, I would not ruin Grandpa Charlie and Sue's wedding. In the morning I would put a smile on my face and try to be as convincing as possible. That was the one comforting thought that I was clinging to.

My eyes shot up as I heard my door being pushed open. I had fully expected Daddy or Mama to be standing in the doorway, but my heart skipped a beat when I realized that it was Jacob.

"Oh," he sounded surprised. "I thought you'd be resting."

It only took an instant for his brow to furrow disapprovingly. "You really should be resting," he said seriously. "You did blackout."

"I'm fine," I muttered, attempting to sound casual. "I just can't get my mind to turn off right now."

"May I come in?" He asked softly.

I groaned inwardly that my charade would be beginning much earlier than I'd planned, but in all honesty I didn't want him to go away. I wanted him to come, sit next to me, and never leave.

"Of course," I said as I attempted a weak smile. "What's on your mind?"

He rolled his eyes as he shut the door and made his way over to the chair next to my bed. "Oh I don't know," he said mockingly. "My best friend collapsed and no one has any idea what happened." He paused for a moment, "Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head. "One minute I was looking at rocks with Claire and the next thing I knew I was waking up at Billy's house."

I hoped that I sounded more convincing to him than I did to myself, but the look on his face told me that this wasn't the case.

"I saw you," he whispered. "I saw you right before you fainted. You looked like you were in pain. Why, Ness?"

I closed my eyes for a moment. I tried to decide what the best course of action would be in this situation. Finally, it was settled. I knew it would be hard, but I was going to tell him the truth.

"I was upset," I admitted, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry that I scared you, but I realized something at the bonfire and it was a bit overwhelming."

"What?" he asked, his husky voice filled with concern. "What could have possibly upset you that much?"

"I know who you loved," I breathed.

I saw a momentary look of horror flash across his face. "Did someone say something to you?" he asked, almost panicky. "Tell me who it was and what they said, Renesmee."

I felt a chill roll down my spine at the authoritative way he spoke and the way he said my full name. I mentally chastised my out of control hormones for allowing such thoughts to enter my mind when there were much bigger issues at hand.

"No one said anything," I told him truthfully. He didn't look completely convinced so I continued. "Seriously, I figured it out for myself."

He raised a cautious eyebrow at me, "What exactly do you think you've figured out?"

It took me a moment to choke out my answer. "Leah," I said softly. "She's the one isn't she?"

I couldn't bring myself to look up at him and I took the long moment of silence as a confirmation until I heard his quiet barking laughter. I looked up at him, a mix of shock and anger on my face.

"I don't see what is so funny, Jacob Black," I fumed.

He flashed me the smile that made it absolutely impossible for me to stay angry with him.

"There has obviously been a misunderstanding," he said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Let me clear it up for you. I am not now, nor have I ever been, in love with Leah."

I looked at him, not completely convinced and he went on.

"Leah has been like a sister to me," he said seriously. "Besides, even if I had loved her like that she would have never felt the same way."

"Why?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Sam," he said simply.

My brow furrowed in confusion at the mention of the other resident Alpha. What did Sam have to do with Leah?

"Sam?" I asked.

A look of unease flashed across his face and he sighed. I patiently waited for his answer as he ran one of his big hands through his hair.

"Leah used to be Sam's girlfriend," Jacob explained. "They were together for a long time."

This news took me by surprise. I hadn't been around Sam as much as I had some of the other wolves, but I knew that he was married to Emily. After seeing Emily and Sam together it made it very difficult to imagine that he could have ever loved someone else.

"What happened?" I asked, truly curious.

He hesitated for a long moment before he spoke again. "Okay," he said, sounding as if he were speaking as much to himself as he was to me. "I hadn't planned on telling you any of this until after the wedding, but I can't take this another minute. Before I begin, though, you have to promise that you will let me finish, and you will control yourself before you start jumping to conclusions."

I might have laughed if it weren't for the tone of his voice and the look on his face. He was all business right now. Another errant, and totally inappropriate, thought raced through my head. I mentally chastised myself as I nodded 'yes'.

He sighed, "Sam and Leah aren't together because he imprinted on someone else."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. It was my worst nightmare confirmed. Imprinting had torn Leah and Sam apart, just like it had torn Jacob and the one he loved apart. When Jacob spoke again his voice betrayed his frustration.

"Do not jump to conclusions," he said firmly.

I tried to push the new thoughts from my mind. "Who did he imprint on?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as casual as possible.

He looked straight into my eyes and I felt another chill shoot down my spine.

"Emily," he said simply.

"Emily," I said the name like it was an unfamiliar foreign word.

He stared at me and I could tell he was trying to read my reaction. After a moment he answered.

"Yes," he said. "Sam imprinted on Emily and now they are married."

I thought about that for a moment. For me, imprinting had always been described as a brotherly, or a friendly, kind of relationship. Romance added a whole other dimension that I had been unable to conceive of before.

"Is it rare to fall in love with an imprint?" I asked, unsure of what I wanted the answer to be.

It took him a moment before he responded. "No," he said finally. "It's not rare. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Rachel and Paul, they are all in love and they all share the imprinting bond. When we imprint it is not by chance. It's like we're a puzzle missing a piece and the person we imprint on is that missing piece. If you want to sound hokey you could call it destiny."

I thought about this for a moment, trying to reconcile what I had known about imprinting with what Jacob was telling me now. I knew that the wolves had come back into existence when the Cullens had returned to the area. I also knew that this had only been about six or seven years ago.

"So," I began. "Sam, Jared, and Paul imprinted on women that were older."

"Yes," he answered me, his tone holding a slight hint of unease.

"Is that how it works then?" I asked. "If you imprint on someone older you fall in love, and if you imprint on someone younger it's more like a friendship or a big brother."

He ran another hand through his hair and I could see how tough this conversation was for him.

"Yes and no," he answered. "Quil, for example, loves Claire like a little sister. She's only five years old, but he would tell you in an instant that she is his best friend. The thing is," he paused, appearing to look for the right phrase, "Claire won't be five forever."

I was so stunned that it took me a second to realize the implications of what he was telling me.

"So, what you're saying is someday Quil will love Claire the same way Sam loves Emily?" My heart raced as I asked the question.

"Someday he will," he said, his voice certain.

My mind flew into overdrive. All of them fell in love, and someday Quil and Claire would, too. Was it possible? Did I even dare to hope it could be true?

"Does that mean that someday," I stumbled over the words. "I mean, you and I-"

"Yes," he interrupted gently. "Someday things will change between us, if that's what you want."

My heart was on fire. Silly boy, of course that's what I wanted! My inward glee was broken up by the sound of his voice.

"Nessie," he said, his tone slightly pleading. "That's still a long ways off. You aren't old enough for me to feel that way about you yet. When I look at you I see a beautiful girl. Not quite the little girl that I used to know, but a girl nonetheless."

I nodded my head. I understood what he was saying and I knew that it was probably for the best. I wouldn't want Daddy killing him before I had the chance to be with him.

"I also want you to know that you have a choice," he continued. "My main priority is your happiness. When you are older you might choose someone else. I would fight for you, trust me on that, but if I felt like this other person was truly what you wanted then I would let you be happy, but I would always be there for you, waiting. Wow, that doesn't sound stalker-ish at all."

He laughed softly and I joined him. I knew what he was saying, but I also knew that that I would never choose anyone else. Everything Jacob had just told me made complete and total sense. I was his missing puzzle piece and he was mine.

"You can't stalk someone that wants you around," I assured him.

He let out another laugh. "To think I've been dreading this conversation for over three years. I have to admit that I feel much better now that I've told you, and I'm really glad I didn't have to wait for a full thirteen years. I probably would have gone nuts."

I smiled up at him, "I'm glad I know the whole truth now. I wish you had told me everything before, but I understand why you didn't."

Suddenly, Leah popped into my head shattering my relief. I thought of what Jacob had said, about her and Sam, and I realized that imprinting didn't result in happily ever afters for everyone involved. Was it the same for the girl that Jacob had once loved? As I sat here with my heart bursting with joy was she somewhere trying to piece back the shattered pieces that I had caused?

"What about Leah?" I asked softly. "Does she get to be happy?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "I think she does. She seems happier now than she has been in a long time. It has taken her some time, but I think that her heart is finally starting to heal and I hope that someday she can find someone that can help heal her completely. Maybe she'll imprint, she is a wolf after all."

I thought about that and I sincerely hoped that she would. I knew life wasn't fair, but what had happened to Leah seemed overly harsh. I paused before I asked my next question.

"What about the girl you loved?" I asked.

Jacob groaned, "You aren't going to let it go are you?"

He looked at me, his eyes wide and pleading. "Nessie, I promise you that I haven't broken anyone's heart. I was just a boy. She cared for me, but her heart belonged to someone else. I was kind of like her Leah, except we were never together. It hurt, badly, but then you were born and I was healed. I know you worry that imprinting stifles me, but honestly it gave me the freedom to breathe again."

I appraised him for a moment and I could see that every word had been sincere. "So, you weren't just saying that before, about her choosing someone else?"

"No," he said as he shook his head. "And I can't tell you how grateful I am everyday that she did."

"Will you at least tell me her name?" I asked, still mildly curious.

"Someday," he promised. "But not right now."

I smiled at him. "Okay," I relented.

Given all of the wonderful news I'd just received I guess I could live with that. The early morning sun began to stream through the window and marveled at the way it danced across Jacob's face. How could I have been so lucky? I mean, it was kind of a bummer that I had to wait for maturity to be with him, but it was nice knowing that when maturity came he would be there, waiting for me. Unbidden, a yawn escaped.

"You need to rest," he said as he started to get up.

"No!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. I quieted my voice. "Please stay, just until I fall asleep."

"Sure, sure," he said as he sat back down in the rocking chair. "But you have to go to sleep. We're going to be pretty busy over the next few days."

"Sure, sure," I repeated back to him with a smile as I stretched out beneath my covers.

I really was more tired than I had thought, and the new sense of peace relaxed me. I soon found my mind drifting halfway between sleep and consciousness. Images of Jacob playing football, him in a tux, and me in a long white dress floated in my mind. The last semi-conscious thought I had was of Daddy and how I would have to really watch myself now that my fantasies had real hopes of coming to life. I silently wished, not for the first time, that I had inherited Mama's ability.


	23. Seriously

**(A/N) I'm so sorry that this has taken so long for me to get up. I had planned to have it up last week or over the weekend, but the stupid hotel in Chicago didn't offer wireless service so I couldn't get it posted. Plus, I've been busy at the movie theatre if you know what I mean..lol. I decided to combine two chapters to make it nice and long for you all. I have an entire week off for Thanksgiving break so hopefully I'll be able to update a few times. I hope you like the chapter. There's not a whole lot of action, but it does include a lot of interactions with other people. Thanks to everyone that reads the story and double thanks to my reviewers. You are all amazing. To even compare my writing to Stephanie's is one of the greatest compliments I can imagine. I wanted to answer some of the questions that came up in the reviews:**

**Lil-Evans:** **I'm not quite sure on an exact number of chapters, but I can tell you that this story is about half finished, give or take a few chapters**

**hhawkes: See below..lol.**

**avillo-eripmav: You're quick ;) We'll have to see..lol**

**ChampionShoes: We'll probably jump after a few more chapters. I want to get through the wedding atleast :)**

**LiAx123: I'm thinking that maturity is probably topping out somewhere between 17-21 age range. It won't be specific, but Jake will know when she's reached maturity. Trust me..lol.**

**I hope you all enjoy it! And feel free to shoot more questions my way ;)**

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Not even Jacob :(

The Story of Us: Chapter 23

**Jacob's POV**

I waited until Nessie's breathing had become slow and deep before I quietly got up and headed out of her bedroom. I wasn't the least bit surprised to find Edward and Bella waiting for me like two marble statues in the living room. I was actually glad to see them, and I hoped that maybe they might have figured out what was going on in Nessie's head.

"Not yet," Edward said softly, answering my unspoken thought. "But Carlisle is looking into it some more. He's contacted an old friend that might be able to help us."

I nodded. "So you're still shut out?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Yes," he replied. "I can't hear her thoughts, but I've been talking to Carlisle and I think he's right. I don't think that there's anything wrong with her. I think that this is simply a product of her growth. She grows, thus it would make sense that her abilities would expand as well."

"That's too bad," I grumbled as I plopped on the couch across from them. "It would be nice to know what's on her mind right now."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I might have been able to save both of you some anguish if I'd known that this was about Leah."

I shook my head, still bewildered by that fact. "The things she comes up with," I said. "She's so smart, but she always seems to jump to the conclusion that causes her the most pain and then she clings to it stubbornly."

"I wonder, where does she get that from?" Edward mused as he and I both looked at Bella.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because you're not the least bit dramatic," she shot back sarcastically.

"Martyr," he smiled at her.

"Masochist," she smiled back.

"Yeah," I interrupted uneasily. "I'm still here."

"Sorry Jake," Bella threw me a sheepish smile and I knew that if she were still human she would be blushing furiously.

"She was so upset," I went on as if their little detour hadn't happened. "I'd been planning on telling her the truth after the wedding, but I couldn't bear to keep it from her anymore. I know things are complicated, but if knowing the truth spares her even a moment of pain then I'll gladly suffer the consequences."

The two of them looked at me knowingly.

"Do you think she understands?" Bella asked quietly.

I looked up at her for a moment before I shifted my gaze back to Edward.

"Does she?" I asked, not sure that I could trust my own assessment.

"You told her in the best way you could," he said sincerely. "From what I see in your mind it seems like she does understand," he told us. "But, I can't be sure. We'll just have to wait and see how she acts, or wait for her mind to open back up to me, if it ever does."

"That's really frustrating," I grumbled.

Edward chuckled, "You're telling me?"

Bella looked as if she wanted to say something, but she was hesitant.

"Just say it Bells," I told her after a few moments.

"When are you going to tell her," she paused, "everything."

My mind flashed to the conversation with Nessie

_"What about the girl you loved?" Renesmee asked._

_I groaned, my heart sinking, "You aren't going to let it go are you?"_

I shook my head. "I'm not sure," I admitted. "I mean, that conversation is going to be tough and I don't think I can deal with it just yet. It's hard enough walking this fine line of trying to make her happy and doing right by her. When she's older, and our relationship changes, I will tell her."

"Would you like me to tell her?" Bella asked. "Maybe I could help her to understand –"

I cut her off. "Thanks Bells, but I really think it would be best to wait. Maybe when the time comes we could talk to her together, or something, but I don't think her finding out right now would be in the best interests of anyone."

"Jake's right," Edward agreed. "She's got enough to think about. She's mature beyond her age, but that might be a little too much for her to bear right now."

Bella nodded her head and the subject was dropped.

"So," I said as I turned my attention back to Edward. "Will this old friend be paying a visit?"

"Probably," Edward answered. He heard the thought that ran through my head and nodded. "I hadn't even thought of that. It's been a while since we've had those things to deal with. If you could let Sam and the rest of the pack know that we will be having visitors it would be appreciated. You can also tell them that these visitors are like us and there won't be any danger to them."

"Jacob," Bella said softly. "I think you should get some rest. The wedding is tomorrow and you are exhausted. Take today and rest up. Esme has already set up a room for you, just in case you wanted to stay here."

"Sure, sure," I said as I got up and started to head up the stairs.

When I was about halfway to my room a thought flashed through my mind.

"Edward," I said quietly, knowing that he could hear me and that he knew exactly what was on my mind.

"Yes, I'm going to tell her that I can't hear her thoughts." Edward told me. "It only seems fair."

I simply nodded as I headed into my bedroom. He was right about telling Nessie the truth, but I couldn't help but worry about what kind of thoughts would run through her mind when she knew that she didn't have to control them.

XOXOXO

**Nessie's POV**

I knew, even before I opened my eyes, that I wasn't alone in my bedroom, but the person sitting next to the bed wasn't Jacob.

"Hi Daddy," I said as I sleepily opened my eyes.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," he chuckled. "Actually, it's more like good afternoon."

I shot up and looked out my window. The peak of early morning sun that I'd seen was gone and all I could see now were dull gray clouds.

"Afternoon!" I screeched. "Why didn't someone wake me up?"

"Calm down Renesmee," he said with a smile. "It's only barely past noon and you needed to rest."

I grumbled, "I only get to be here for a few days and I'm wasting time on sleep."

Daddy laughed his musical laugh, "Sleep is a privilege," he said, a hint of envy in his voice. "You aren't going to miss that much."

I rolled my eyes and started to get out of bed, but daddy gently stopped me.

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously. "Please, just give me a few minutes."

My stomach lurched and I could feel the perfect bliss I'd known before I'd woken up beginning to evaporate. Of course Daddy knew about imprinting and Jacob. He'd probably heard my thoughts, or seen my dreams, and had come in to give me a lecture about how I was too young and how I needed to control myself.

"Okay," I said uneasily, bracing myself for what he would say.

He looked at me knowingly for a moment before he spoke. "I know Jacob talked to you," he said softly. "I know how much you care for Jake, and I also trust you to be mature about the whole thing. If not for anyone else's sake, do it for him. Don't put him in a position to where he has to hurt your feelings because I promise that it will hurt him more than it hurts you."

I nodded, surprised by how calm he sounded. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.

"I know daddy, Jake explained everything," I told him. "I promise that I'll be good, and I'll do my best to try and control my thoughts."

Daddy shifted nervously. "About your thoughts," he began slowly. "Do you feel any different now than before you fainted? Have you noticed any changes?"

"No," I shook my head confused. "Shouldn't you be able to see that?"

He shifted again. "You'd think," he laughed nervously, a rarity for daddy. "The thing is that right now you and your mother seem to be running on the same frequency and I'm just not picking up the signal."

It took me a moment to process before realization hit. "You can't hear me?" I breathed.

"No," he admitted. "I haven't been able to hear you since we dropped you off at La Push."

My mind raced. Daddy couldn't hear my thoughts. My thoughts were private and all my own. Jacob had basically told me that someday we were going to fall in love and daddy couldn't hear my thoughts on the matter. Could this day get any better?! I let my mind roam free for a moment, conjuring up all sorts of images.

_Jacob raising his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, revealing his perfectly toned chest and abdomen._

_The way Jacob's eyelashes framed his dark, penetrating eyes._

_The way he kissed me in my dreams, and the way my body felt as his hands slid down and caressed my –_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Daddy's voice brought me back down to Earth. "Just because I can't hear your thoughts, that doesn't mean that I can't tell what you're thinking."

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly. "I was just testing it out."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You are so much like your mother and I'm sure that having me tuned out is a big relief for you, but I would ask that you try and exercise some restraint."

"Sure, sure," I said and he groaned.

"Just remember that your actions affect others, especially Jacob," Daddy warned.

Daddy was playing dirty, but I knew deep down that he was right. I did have to control myself, but it was nice to know that I could retreat into a fantasy if I felt like it.

"Aren't you even curious as to why I can't hear you?" Daddy asked disapprovingly.

To be honest, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I looked at him and shrugged slightly.

It was obviously a much bigger deal for him than it was for me.

He sighed, "Grandpa thinks that perhaps it's simply your minds way of protecting itself. You are your mother's daughter so it stands to reason that you have had the genetic disposition to shield all along. You continue to grow, so it is possible that this is just a natural development for you. Perhaps, when you got upset over Leah your mind triggered the shield. We can't be completely sure."

I hadn't been paying much attention, but the mention of Leah caught my notice.

"How did you know about Leah?" I asked apprehensively. "If you can't see my thoughts, then how could you know?"

He rolled his eyes, "I can still see Jacob's thoughts." He told me, and then suddenly his face brightened as if he'd just discovered a fascinating secret. "I can still see Jacob's thoughts," he repeated. He looked pointedly at me and the smile on his face grew serious. "Remember that."

I silently cursed the worst words I could think of to myself. Leave it to Daddy to figure out a loophole that would kill my buzz.

"I will," I said as I stood up. "If you don't care, however, right now I need to stop wasting the day and get ready."

Gracefully, he stood up and went to the door. He turned for a moment and looked at me.

"Be good," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, sure." I replied as I shooed him from the room waving my hands.

He groaned again and I heard him murmur something that sounded suspiciously like "Just like her mother."

After he'd gone I couldn't contain the smile I'd been trying to hide. Happily, I began to go through my closet and pick out my outfit for the day. As I looked, I let my mind wander free once again. Part of me stayed on edge, expecting this wonderful glitch to correct itself and Daddy would come barging in at any moment, but thankfully that never happened. After a little while, I let every part of me relax and my mind carry itself away to Jacob.

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

"So let me get this straight," Embry said. "Nessie thought that you were ate up over Leah? You have to admit that it is pretty funny. You are so not Leah's type."

After I'd gotten in a few hours of sleep I'd felt restless and decided to head back to the reservation. I'd looked in to Nessie's room, but she was gone. Esme had told me that Nessie, Alice, and Bella had gone to Charlie's for the afternoon to help set up for tomorrow. I'd called Quil and Embry and they'd met me at my old garage. We'd spent the past few hours working on Quil's car, Embry's motorbike, and catching up. I had to admit that this time with the guys felt like exactly what I needed.

I laughed lightly, "I guess not. It probably would have been a lot funnier if Nessie hadn't been so torn up over it. I couldn't bring myself to tell her about Bella, though. I think that it's better to wait to have that conversation."

"Yeah," Quil agreed, understanding written all over his face. "But, you explained everything else and now she's cool right."

I nodded. "I think so," I told them. "She was very mature about the whole thing. I just hope that she stays that way. The thought of having to reject her makes me sick to my stomach."

"Would you really?" Embry asked, curiously.

I felt my blood boil. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily. "I'm not a pedophile."

Embry rushed to clarify. "I didn't mean that you were. I just meant that this situation is kind of unique. She has a crush on you and you are bound to her, putting her happiness before anything else. If she pressed the issue..." he trailed off.

I sighed, knowing that my friend hadn't meant anything and that I was overly sensitive and had overreacted.

"I used to think that her happiness was the most important thing, but I've learned that her well-being is even more important. She needs to grow up right and if I have to suffer in order to make that happen then I will. Her unhappiness would kill me, but I could do it," I replied.

Quil shook his head, "Man, I think I'm just going to lock Claire up in a dungeon until she's fully mature. I would gladly take twelve more years of Barbie's and tea parties if it meant I got to skip out on that nasty early adolescent stage.

"Well," Embry said as he stretched out and put his hands behind his head. "I don't admire either of you. I'm glad that I've got my freedom."

Quil rolled his eyes, "Is that why you feel so envious of Sam and Emily? Did you forget that I can see in your head?"

A look of embarrassment flushed across Embry's face. "Maybe I just admire my big brother," he recovered as he chucked his empty Coke can at Quil's head.

Sam had finally convinced Embry to go in and have a DNA test with him. They both had a right to know the truth, and to both mine and Quil's relief the test had come back positive. It wasn't something that was so shocking for Sam's dad, but it would have been very unsettling if Billy or Quil Sr. had been implicated. Sam and Embry had both seemed rather pleased about it as well.

"It's just one of those things Em," Quil said. "You don't think that it's something you really want until it happens. Then it's like you realize everything you've been missing. Look at Jake," he gestured toward me. "He swore up and down that he wouldn't imprint and that he didn't want to, but he wouldn't trade Nessie for the world."

I nodded in agreement. "He's right. Complications and all I'm truly happy for the first time in my life."

"Yeah," Embry murmured as he went back to examine a piece of the engine. "Maybe you're right, but I'm not too worried. Imprinting is a rarity and it seems like the quota is more than full."

"Five out of ten," I teased. "Apparently, it's not as rare as we thought."

"I'm glad that things have worked out so great for you guys, but I don't want to imprint. People get hurt," He said, his passion catching both of us a little off guard.

My mind went to Leah and I knew that Embry and Quil were probably right there with me, although we didn't say anything. The subject was uncomfortable so we quickly put the topic behind us and moved forward.

"So," I began. "Did you guys enjoy my party without me?"

"It was okay," Embry answered.

"I missed the rest of it, too," Quil said. "Claire was pretty upset about Nessie so I took her home and tried to calm her down. In fact, I'm really glad that Emily took her with them to Charlie's. It will give her a chance to see for herself that Nessie is okay."

"Edward can't hear her thoughts," I blurted out without thinking.

"What?" they asked in unison.

I shrugged. "I don't know what's going on with her, but it's like her mind has just blocked him out all of a sudden. It's strange. Edward and Carlisle think that maybe her abilities are developing as she grows. Some friend of Carlisle's is supposed to be coming to look at her, which reminds me, I need to go see Sam."

"Why?" Embry asked, looking up from the engine.

"This friend of Carlisle's isn't exactly human. I need to let him know that the Cullen's are going to be having visitors, but I think they're the ones from Denali, you know the other "vegetarians"."

"Okay," Embry said as he shut hood of Quil's car. "We might as well go now. Emily might have some lunch left over."

"Yeah," Quil agreed. "Claire is probably up from her nap by now."

The three of us quickly headed out and began to make our way toward Sam and Emily's.

We were about halfway there when Embry slapped his forehead.

"You know what, I forgot that I've got some stuff to do for Mom," He said quickly. "I'll catch up to you guys in a little bit okay?"

Quil and I watched as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Something is up with that kid," I said as I looked over at Quil.

"He's been acting weird for a few days," Quil told me as we turned back around. "He hasn't been shifting as much and when he does I've seen that Sam has been on his mind, but it's kind of fuzzy."

"Weird," I agreed.

As we approached Emily's, however, the scent of fresh cobbler reached us and all thoughts of Embry were gone.

XOXOXO

**Nessie's POV**

My good mood had experienced a little bit of a bump in the road when I found out that Grandma Renee couldn't come. Phil had broken his leg. Mama had laughed and told me that the same thing had happened when she'd graduated. I knew she was disappointed, too, but I could see the relief on her face. She had spent a lot of time emailing Grandma after she'd first changed. It had taken her over a year to pick up the phone and actually speak to her. They still emailed a lot, but they only talked on the phone every few months. Mama still hadn't seen her since her own wedding. However, the news couldn't bring me down too far and as I helped decorate I could feel my mood elevating back to where it had been. Sue had immediately come over, blunt as always, and began inquiring about how I was feeling. She'd made me promise that I would let her know if I felt ill. She said that I could go and lie down in Mama's old bedroom. Grandpa Charlie refused to change anything, and it was just as she'd left it. I thanked her, but I knew that I would be fine. However, the thought of exploring Mama's room was appealing.

"Nessie," Leah called to me. "Would you mind helping me put these tablecloths on?"

I smiled up at Leah, "Sure!" I said enthusiastically.

She laughed, "It's not like I just asked you on a cruise."

I laughed back, "I guess I'm just excited."

Leah was so different than I'd remembered her. The melancholy that she'd always worn before had all but disappeared. She wasn't bubbly like Aunt Alice, that just wasn't in Leah's nature, but she definitely seemed happy and light. When I thought about what Jacob had told me about Leah and Sam, and then I saw her now, it made me envy her even more than I had before. Not only was she beautiful and strong, but she was also a fighter. Life hadn't been fair, but she hadn't given up and now it looked like maybe things had turned for her.

"So," I said after our third table. "What should I call you? Aunt Leah?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess I am going to be your Aunt, huh," she chuckled lightly. "I think we should just stick to Leah. That way Jacob won't every feel compelled to call me Auntie."

"Oh right," I said surprised. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"I'm glad he came clean to you," she said as she opened another tablecloth. "It will take a lot of stress off of the both of you."

"Did he tell you?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

She smiled at me warmly. "He shifted this afternoon while he ran to La Push. I had been out running and I heard him right before I phased back."

Suddenly, I was mortified. Had she heard that I'd thought Jacob had been in love with her? My face must have given away more than I'd meant for it to because her face softened significantly.

"It's cool," she assured me. "I've been your age, well you know what I mean, I know how it is."

I looked at her sheepishly, "I overreacted."

She nodded. "Yeah, but that's what girls your age do. Some of us carry that on for years," she laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked quietly "You can tell me to shut up and go away if you want."

"Sure," she said, but I could tell that she had a pretty good idea of what I wanted to ask.

"Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?" I asked.

This seemed to surprise her a little, but she quickly recovered.

"Yes," she smiled, almost to herself. "Sam was my first love, and a part of me will always love him, but I've finally let myself move on. I'm not trying to say that my love for him was insignificant, but I held on for far too long. Once I got away from La Push, Sam, and Emily I was really able to see things clearly. I owe a lot to Jake. He freed me mentally so that I was able to finally free myself completely."

After that, I didn't ask any more questions and we worked in companionable silence. It was nice having this new connection with Leah. Someone that wasn't a member of my vampire family, but she could be a friend like Claire, only older.

"Mom," I heard her call out a little while later. "I'll be back in a little bit, okay."

"Sure," Sue told her daughter. "Just don't be gone too long. You're supposed to pick up the cake."

"Sure, sure," she said and my heart lurched. I was starting to feel some serious Jacob withdrawal.

Mama and Alice were busy stringing lights, trying to move at a human pace and not attract attention.

"Yup," Alice was saying. "Tomorrow should be perfect. Plenty of clouds, but there shouldn't be any rain."

"Do you care if I go for a walk?" I asked.

It took Mama a moment to register that I was talking to her.

"Sure, but don't wander too far," Mama said apprehensively. "You don't know these woods as well and if you get lost your father can't pick up on you."

Alice snorted. "Do you honestly think that Jacob couldn't find her if she were lost? That boy has a sixth sense when it comes to her."

Mama ignored her, "Just call out if you need us," she said.

"Sure, sure," I agreed as I took my shoes off and began to make my way to the cover of the forest.

The smell was invigorating. I felt a sense of total peace as I breathed in the clean scent of the trees and the misty rain. I followed the trail for a few moments before I heard a light giggle.

"I can't stay out here all day," Leah said, her voice filled with excitement. "My mother is getting married tomorrow."

"Oh come on Le Le," a familiar male voice replied. "I've missed you all day and it's really a pain in the rear trying to keep this from everyone. I should be rewarded for my efforts."

I glanced around the tree trunk and spotted two figures standing quite a ways away, but I could see and hear them perfectly. My mouth opened in shock. Leah laughed again.

"Embry Call," she said in mock agitation. "Would you quit being so overly dramatic? Do you think it's easy keeping this from Jake?"

"Do you think it's easy keeping this from your brother, or mine, did you forget that they live in my head?" Embry jutted out his lower lip into a pout.

"Ah, poor baby," Leah giggled before reaching up to kiss him. "Just give me a little bit more time. Going public isn't going to be the easiest thing either of us have ever done."

I turned away from the scene I'd just witnessed, not wanting to invade their privacy anymore than I already had. As quickly and as quietly as I could I ran back to Grandpa Charlie's. I was relieved to see Jake standing in the living room when I returned. I felt like I was about to burst.

"Hey Ness," he greeted me. "What's u-"

I grabbed his hand and began tugging him upstairs toward Mama's bedroom.

"I have to talk to you right now!" I told him, and he followed me without question.


	24. My first real secret

**(A/N): I'm really glad that you all enjoyed the Leah/Embry twist. I'll be honest with you...I'm kind of fascinated by the pairing. I actually have a sort of spin-off fanfic planned out where I give the Emily/Sam/Leah/Embry story, but I won't be working on that until this one is finished. This chapter is, to be honest, just plain fun and silliness. I really enjoyed writing it and I loved writing about Jasper. You know he's my guy right after Jacob..lol. I tried to be nice and not use my talent for cliffhangers this time ;) The wedding is the next chapter and we'll get a little more Leah and Embry!! Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: They all belong to Stephanie**

The Story of Us: Chapter 24

**Renesmee's POV**

A strange mixture of excitement and bewilderment boiled in my chest as Jacob and I flew up Grandpa Charlie's stairs. I was practically bouncing by the time we reached Mama's bedroom.

"Nessie, what's going on?" Jacob asked, his face amused and weary at once.

Excitedly, I opened my mouth to tell him everything I'd just witnessed, but some unknown force caused me to remain silent. Jacob continued to look at me expectantly, but for some reason that I couldn't fathom I couldn't tell him my secret.

"_Secret," _I thought to myself.

I'd never really had a secret before. Of course Daddy had always been in my head, and what Daddy knew Mama was sure to know, and I'd always told Jacob everything. Suddenly, the excitement I'd been feeling over telling Jacob about Leah and Embry vanished. I didn't like keeping secrets from Jake, but I knew that if I told him Daddy and Mama would know. Also, Leah would know that I knew her secret and had told him. I thought back to how happy she'd been this afternoon and the way she'd answered my personal question about Sam so easily. She'd trusted me and I couldn't bear to break that trust. This was her secret, and I really had no right to tell it, even to Jake.

"You're freaking me out a little, Ness," Jacob looked down at me, his eyes full of concern.

"It's nothing," I said lamely. "Forget it."

"You've got to be kidding," he said with a laugh. "You drag me up here and then tell me you've got nothing."

"Well," I began uneasily. "I thought I had something to tell you, but now that I actually think about it I don't think I should."

His eyes widened into the sad, puppy dog eyes that he often used to get his way. "You know you can tell me anything," Jacob said softly.

As I looked up at him, I felt resolve beginning to weaken. If I didn't take action I was going to be spilling my guts in a matter of moments.

"I know," I answered, averting my eyes. "It's just nice having a secret."

The way I said 'secret' obviously wasn't lost on him and his face became understanding.

"So you've talked to your dad," He said, clearly stating rather than asking.

I nodded. "Yes," I smiled. "Isn't it great?"

"Fantastic," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "I couldn't be happier."

My eyes narrowed. "Jealous?" I accused playfully.

He laughed. "Maybe," he admitted, "and a little annoyed. It's not like Edward liked to divulge your secrets, but it was kind of comforting to know that someone knew what was going on inside that head of yours. You're so much like Bella, and her shielded mind certainly got her into trouble more than once."

"I promise I will use this new power wisely," I told him with mock seriousness as I crossed my heart. There was no need to tell him that the best part of my newfound ability was being able to freely fantasize about him.

"Why don't you just tell me what you were going to tell me?" He tried to persuade me, and I could tell that it was really irritating him that I was keeping a secret from him. This gave a strange sort of pleasure.

I smiled at him sweetly, looking as innocent as possible. "What was your ex-girlfriend's name?"

I knew immediately that that had done the trick. "Okay," he relented. "You don't have to tell me, but if you change your mind."

"I know," I told him. "Sorry I dragged you up here for nothing."

"Nah," he teased. "You are enjoying having your little secret, but you'll tell me."

I tried to shoot him an angry look, but it was nearly impossible with him smiling the way he was.

"I wouldn't count on that," I shot back.

"I would," he laughed. "You've never been able to keep something from me for long. I'll get it out of you."

I could feel a twinge of competitiveness at the challenge and I relished it. I would have continued the banter with him if Aunt Alice hadn't come in to tell me that we needed to get back to the house to meet our guests.

"I think I'm going to head back to the Rez for a little while," Jacob said. "Have a boys night out."

"You," Aunt Alice turned back toward Jacob. "Do not stay out all night. I don't want you having circles under your eyes tomorrow that clash with your tux."

I couldn't help but giggle because I knew that she was completely serious. My laughter grew as Jacob straightened up to salute her.

"I'll see you later, Ness," he called as we headed out. "Always a pleasure, Alice."

"I mean it, Black," Aunt Alice warned again. "I swear one of these days I'm going to get that boy a leash," she murmured to where only she and I could hear.

I turned and gave Jake a quick wave before getting in the car. I expected us to wait for Mama, but Aunt Alice took off as soon as I was strapped in.

"Where's Mama?" I asked as we loaded up.

"She's spending some time with Charlie," Aunt Alice told me. "She'll be home soon."

As we drove home I tried to process everything that had happened in the 24 hours we'd been back in Forks. When my mind wandered back to Leah and Embry and what I'd seen in the forest I couldn't help but smile. It had been a shock to see them like that, but at the same time it made complete and total sense. Leah had always seemed to have a tendency toward the dark and the melancholy, while Embry was bright and care-free. Now, there was a light in her eyes and he had put it there.

I wondered what Jacob would have said if I had told him about Leah and Embry. I imagined that he would have been shocked, but beyond that I couldn't be sure. Perhaps he would be happy for them, but something told me that the situation was far too complicated for a reaction that simplistic. First, I knew that Sam and Embry had found out not long ago that they were brothers. Of course, they'd always been a part of a shared brotherhood, but now that included a blood bond as well. Second, Leah had already been burned by a werewolf. From what Jake had told me about the situation with Leah and Emily, Sam still carried around a lot of guilt, but there was nothing he could have done. He hadn't meant to imprint on Emily and break Leah's heart. He'd chosen Leah and fate had chosen Emily, which was just too bad for Leah. I imagined that Sam, Jake, and Seth, the three members of the pack that would be the most concerned about Leah's well being, wouldn't be too thrilled at the prospect of her being in a situation where she might get hurt again. By that same token, as Jake had said, Leah is a wolf, too. If the guys could imprint then why couldn't she? My head began to swim from thinking about it and I pushed all thoughts of Leah and Embry from my mind as we approached the house. I had barely made it up to the porch when a familiar, accented voice reached my ears.

"Mi bebé linda," Carmen said as she rushed to embrace me. "How beautiful you've grown!"

"Hello," I smiled warmly at her when she'd pulled back to look at me.

"It does not seem possible," she breathed as she took in my appearance. I knew it must be quite shocking for her to see me now. The last time she'd seen me I looked closer to three than thirteen.

"You really are quite stunning," I heard another familiar voice say.

I looked around Carmen to see Tanya standing in the doorway. She was just as I remembered her, but I could see a sadness about her that hadn't been there before. I imagined she still grieved for Irina. For a vampire, the time since her sister's death had been a brief moment.

"Hello Tanya," I smiled at her and then looked back to Carmen. "I'm so glad that you are here."

"So are we," Tanya agreed. "Family shouldn't be separated for so long."

"Where is Kate?" I asked. "And Eleazar? Is Garrett still with you?"

Carmen laughed, "Relax Renesmee. Kate and Garrett are inside with your father. Eleazar is speaking with Carlisle now. We've been waiting for you to arrive."

"Is Jasper inside?" Aunt Alice asked, and I realized that I'd completely forgotten that she was there.

Tanya frowned. "Yes, but he's in a strange mood," she told Aunt Alice. "He's been sort of, well, sulky, which isn't like Jasper."

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes. "Big baby," she groaned. "I was afraid this was going to happen."

"What?" I asked, suddenly concerned for my uncle.

"He's just depressed that his favorite puppy ran off to play with his other friends," she told me. "He's gotten used to Jake being around."

I couldn't stifle the giggle that burned in my throat. "Uncle Jasper is depressed over Jacob?"

"The werewolf?" Tanya asked in surprise.

At that, Aunt Alice and I both started to laugh uncontrollably.

Carmen smiled, "It appears that we have much to catch up on."

"Yes," Aunt Alice agreed. "But first I should probably go try and cheer Jasper up."

She threw us a quick smile before she danced into the house.

"We should go inside," Tanya said. "They've been waiting for you."

"Yes," Carmen agreed. "Eleazar is most curious."

I took a deep breath and followed the two women inside.

XOXOXO

I watched anxiously as Grandpa Carlisle, Daddy, and Eleazar stood across the room with their heads together. Mama had returned a short while earlier and now she sat next to me holding my hand while Carmen held the other one. I saw Eleazar shake his head.

"It's extraordinary," he said as he looked at me. "I clearly remember the sense of power that I got from her when she was younger, but this incredible potential that I see in her is astounding."

"She is shielding?" Daddy asked, "It's not a glitch?"

Eleazar shook his head. "It's not as salient as Bella's. I doubt that she could project the shield from herself, but it is much like what I saw in Bella when I met her at your wedding."

"So what you're saying is that she has developed Bella's human shield," Grandpa Carlisle mused. "Interesting."

"Yes," Eleazar agreed, "but I see the potential for growth. You were right Carlisle. As she grows, her abilities will grow as well."

"Will she be able to read minds?" Daddy asked.

"Perhaps," Eleazar said. "But it will probably be watered down, like her shielding ability. She might just be sensitive to other peoples' thoughts, or perhaps she will be able to extract thoughts by touch. A reverse of the ability she was born with."

"Like Aro," Mama spoke up, an edge of fear in her voice.

"I don't think so," Eleazar shook his head, "however, I don't think Aro finding out about her potential would be wise. She's already intrigued him beyond belief. There's no telling what lengths he might go to get to her if he found out about her development.

I felt Mama shudder beside me and I squeezed her hand as a gesture of comfort.

"We'll just have to make sure that this stays between us," Grandpa said. "Thank you for coming Eleazar.

"The pleasure is mine," he said sincerely. "It's been too long."

As the members of my extended family caught up with the rest of the Cullens I made my way to the TV room. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper sat in silence on the couch, ignoring the TV completely. Aunt Alice looked as though she were choking back laughter, her eyes dancing merrily. Uncle Jasper looked as Tanya had described him: sulky. He reminded me of Claire when we were younger. She'd worn that same look whenever she had to give up a toy that she wasn't bored with yet. I shot Aunt Alice a small smile as I sat on the other side of Uncle Jazz.

"Hey," I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Ness," Uncle Jazz greeted me, attempting to sound upbeat.

I looked at him for a moment before I reached out and took his free hand.

"I miss him, too." I tried to comfort him.

"I don't miss him," Uncle Jazz said, suddenly defensive. "I just put up with him because he's my favorite niece's puppy."

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes behind his back. "First, I'm your only niece. Second, he's your friend."

"Werewolves and Vampires aren't friends," he countered stubbornly.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "That may be true, but Jake's a shape-shifter so I guess it doesn't count."

Uncle Jazz released both of our hands, got up, and headed out the door. I could have sworn I heard something along the lines of "stupid shape-shifter pack" as he walked out. Aunt Alice and I looked at one another for a moment before collapsing into a fit of giggles.


	25. Wedding

**(A/N) Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but this weekend was crazy. I had to work extra because it's big holiday rush and I had to finish my term paper. Everything is done with that..yay!! I'm so excited because all I have left are a few of my finals and I'm done. I can't wait until December 12th (the day of my last final)!! Over Christmas I'll have a lot more time on my hands, especially with everyone going away for the holidays so I'll be updating much more frequently. I realize that the last chapter was kind of silly, but I really needed a goofy chapter to deal with the stress of work this week. I'm glad so many people like the Jacob/Jasper friendship. I think I will do a chapter on their friendship, like Capella85 suggested. I hope you enjoy this. I'll probably be skipping ahead in a few chapters, but for right now I want to deal with them spending some more time in Forks with their other families. Oh and I want to thank all of my reviewers, especially tahiri4..I had had a really stressful day at work and when I got home and read your review and it really made me feel better :)**

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own anything here

The Story of Us: Chapter 25

**Jacob's POV**

I awoke the day of the wedding, much earlier than I would have liked, to the grating, musical sound of Alice's chipper voice.

"Come on, Jacob," Alice enthused. "You don't want to look like a stray from the pound on Charlie and Sue's wedding day."

I groaned. "Alice, I'm a guy. I'm going to get up, take a shower, throw on a tux, and go."

"No," she said firmly as she tugged the pillow out from behind my head. "You are not. Today is important, especially to Bella and Renesmee, and you are going to make them proud."

It really sucked when everyone knew your Achille's heel, or in my case heels. As much as I wanted to tune Alice out I knew that she was right. My hair could use a good trim, and I knew that Alice wanted to do a last minute check to make sure the tux was going to be okay. Occasionally, I'd still grow a little and she had a spare on hand just in case.

"Fine," I grumbled as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Jazz can keep me company while I let you torture me."

Alice looked as if she found something funny, but she didn't say what. "He's not here," she informed me. "He went hunting with Emmett and Rosalie this morning. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't thirsty before the wedding."

"Oh," I said, slightly disappointed. It would have been nice to have had Jasper there to distract me.

Alice looked me over for a minute before rolling her eyes. "Oh brother," she snorted. "You two are ridiculous."

Before I could ask what she meant she'd flitted out of the room. I sat on the edge of my bed for a moment, trying to get myself fully awake. I waited a few moments, but Alice didn't come back. I looked back down at my soft, inviting pillow and gave some serious thought to lying back down.

"Jacob Black!" I heard Alice trill.

I sighed. There was no point to fighting it. The only thing left to do was man up and let Alice have her way with me.

XOXOXO

**Renesmee's POV**

"What do you think?" Aunt Rose asked as she spun me around in her beautician's chair.

I barely recognized the girl staring back at me in the mirror. After some major begging, Mama had agreed to let Aunt Rose put some light make-up on me. She hadn't used much, just enough to define my eyes and darken my lips, but the effect was dramatic. She'd smoothed my curls back into a partial up-do, which revealed my long, slender neck and small, pale shoulders. The rest of my hair hung freely down my back, creating a pretty, romantic effect.

"I love it," I told her sincerely. Maybe there was a little bit more to this girly thing after all.

"Good," she smiled back at me.

I looked at myself in the mirror once again and for the first time in my life I actually felt pretty. I wouldn't have minded having a fuller chest, or some well-rounded, womanly hips, but you can't have everything. I knew that next to Aunt Rose, Mama, and Aunt Alice I looked plain, but then again who didn't?

"So when are we heading to Grandpa's?" I asked as I slipped out of the chair.

Mama quickly checked her watch. "We'll probably be leaving in a few minutes," she told me. "I think Alice is still torturing Jake, but that shouldn't take too much longer. Your dad said that they were locked in a battle royal because Alice was trying to wax his eyebrows, but surely they've settled that by now."

I heard Aunt Rose snort and I couldn't help but laugh. I could only imagine tiny Aunt Alice chasing gigantic Jake around with a tub of wax and a pair of tweezers.

"So everyone else is ready?" I asked.

"Yup," Mama answered. "Emmett and Jasper are watching a ballgame, Esme is getting the gifts together, and Carlisle and your Dad were in Carlisle's study.

"Did Tanya's family leave already?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't missed the chance to tell them good-bye.

Mama shook her head. "No," she assured me. "They went hunting, and they travelled a little bit to do it. They didn't want to take the chance on running into any of the wolves, especially not today. I think they plan on staying with us for a few days."

"Good," I said, relieved. "I guess I'm going to head downstairs."

"We're right behind you," Aunt Rose called after me.

When I reached the TV room I saw that Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle had made their way down. Uncle Jazz still seemed a little pouty, but not quite as bad as he had been the night before. I didn't see Grandma so I decided to go see if she needed any help. I was just passing the stairs when I heard the battle upstairs raging.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Jake said angrily, "I'm not waxing my eyebrows!"

"Do you really want to stand up as Charlie's best man looking like a character from Sesame's Street?"Aunt Alice asked, obviously frustrated.

"If it means that you don't touch me with that wax, then the answer is 'yes'," Jacob affirmed.

"Fine," she spat back. "I just hope Ness-"

"That's getting old." Jake cut her off "I have let you cut my hair, trim my nails, and cover my face with crap that nobody with a 'y' chromosome should ever have to endure. There is no way I'm letting you put hot wax on me so that you can rip hair out. That's just, well, wrong."

"Hey," Aunt Alice said, her voice slightly hurt. "I thought you liked the facial."

Jacob only answered with a disgusted grunt.

"This is what I get for trying to turn a puppy into a prince," Aunt Alice snapped. "Well," she began after a few moments, "I guess you don't look too bad," her tone lightened. "You are exponentially better than you were this morning."

"Don't be jealous because I'm naturally prettier than you are," Jacob teased, and I heard Aunt Alice snort loudly.

I laughed at the entire exchange. I'd found over the past few years that arguments between Jacob and Alice tended to resemble those between brother and sister, rather those between mortal enemies.

"Alice, Jacob," Mama called, and I realized that I hadn't noticed she'd joined me. "Quit playing around. We need to get going."

I turned and realized that the rest of the family had gathered at the bottom of the steps as well. It amazed me that I had been so preoccupied with Jacob and Alice that I hadn't noticed the entire lot of them creeping in.

Aunt Alice danced to the middle of the stairs, her butterscotch eyes sparkling.

"Can I come down now?" I heard Jacob ask, dread filling his voice.

Aunt Alice beamed. "I now present to you all the new, very much improved, Jacob Black."

I felt my pulse quicken as I watched him approach. No one could deny that Jacob was naturally handsome, but in that moment he was so beautiful that it was almost heartbreaking. Aunt Alice had trimmed his hair so that it didn't cover so much of his face, which served to accent his chiseled features, yet it was still long enough that it barely brushed his broad shoulders. The effect of the tux was devastating. James Bond, eat your heart out.

Uncle Emmett brought my mind back to reality when he let out a low whistle. "Well hello Gorgeous," he teased as he blew kisses toward Jake.

"Shut up," Jacob threatened through gritted teeth.

"Jazz," Uncle Emmett turned to Uncle Jasper, "Jake looks so pretty that I bet we won't even get a single dance."

A slow smile spread across Uncle Jasper's face, "Why, I do believe you're right," he said in his most southern gentlemanly way, "I bet his dance card will be full."

Jacob stared back at them, trying to look as menacing as possible. "I hate you both," he spat at them.

"He's cute when he's angry," Daddy chimed in, which caused my uncles to absolutely lose it.

I started to open my mouth to defend him, but Grandma Esme beat me to it. "That's enough," she told the three of them, her tone all business. Her face immediately softened as she turned back to Jake. "You look very handsome, Jacob," she said kindly.

He gave her a crooked smile, "Thanks," he said, his tone slightly self-conscious, which had to be a first for him.

He caught my eye and flashed me a brilliant smile, which caused my strumming heart to miss a few beats, which my father did not miss. I looked up at him and the look in his eyes made it unnecessary for him to voice his thoughts. I had better be on my best behavior. I turned away and walked over to where Grandma was fixing Jacob's tie. When she'd finished, she reached out for me and pulled me into a big hug.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Renesmee," she told me. "So grown up."

"Thank you," I mumbled, my cheeks flushing.

She quickly kissed my cheek and followed the rest of the family out the door. I turned to go, but Jacob caught my hand and held me back. I felt a rush of pleasure and surprise course through me at the warmth of his touch.

"I just wanted to say," he said softly, "you really do look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled at him. "You don't look so bad yourself." I leaned in and whispered, "No one would ever confuse you for a character from Sesame Street."

He chuckled, "I appreciate that."

"I guess we'd better get going," I said, slightly reluctant.

"You're right," he smiled as he extended his arm, "Shall we?"

XOXOXO

The wedding passed flawlessly, which was a big relief for Alice. With all of the wolves being involved she hadn't been able to get a clear picture of how everything would turn out, which irritated her to no end. She took small comfort in being right about the weather, the one thing she had been able to see. The wedding was small and intimate. The wolves and a few other guests from La Push made up the bride's side, while Grandpa Charlie's side was composed mainly of my family, along with a couple of the deputies that he worked with. The ceremony was simple, yet sweet. I knew that Grandpa had an aversion to being the center of attention, but it was clear by the look on his face when Sue had entered that he wasn't aware of anyone else. Leah looked absolutely radiant, and I felt a twinge of pleasure because I was in on her little secret. I couldn't help sneaking glances at Embry every now and then. He looked mesmerized, but it was clear that no one else was paying him any attention. I could relate because when I wasn't stealing glances at him and Leah, I only had eyes for Jacob. It wasn't until halfway through the ceremony that I caught a glimpse of Daddy's face and caught the hint of surprise on his marble features. I realized at once that he must have picked up on Embry and Leah's thoughts. I groaned inwardly, wondering how I could have forgotten about Daddy's ability. However, I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't "out" Leah and Embry. For a mind reader he could be surprisingly good at minding his own business.

After the ceremony, I discovered the real fun of a wedding: the reception. It was hard to imagine how anyone could not enjoy themselves while everyone danced and laughed. Even Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper seemed to be having a good time, although I did see him shoot a couple of grimaces toward the wolves. I sat back and watched the couples on the dance floor. Each couple from my family looked as though their feet barely touched the floor as they swung around gracefully. Mama's face was exuberant. Aunt Alice had explained to me that this was the first time Mama had danced since her change. Apparently, she had been quite clumsy when she was human, but the way she glided now made it very hard to believe. I could see the wolves dancing with their partners, not quite as graceful as the vampires, but graceful none the less. Grandpa Charlie and Sue, against their supernatural companions, looked quite uncoordinated, but the way they looked at each other made up for it.

"You shouldn't be sitting over here all by yourself," Jacob's familiar, husky voice came from behind me. "Don't you know that vampires and werewolves are running rampant in this place?"

"I think I can handle that," I said as I turned and shot him a smile.

He laughed as he slid into the chair next to me, "You think so, huh?"

"Yup," I said as I tried to turn my attention back to the dance floor. Hear my thoughts or not, Daddy wouldn't be thrilled if he caught me ogling Jacob. "So where did you disappear to?"

"I was talking to a few people. My dad and Seth mostly," he paused. "By the way, is something up with Jazz?"

"Why do you ask?" I tried to fight a smile.

He shrugged. "He just seems a little, I don't know, stiff."

I laughed out loud, "Well he is surrounded by werewolves."

He seemed to think about this for a moment, "Oh, I guess I hadn't thought of that," he laughed, "I guess I'm just used to being surrounded by vamps."

"You are very progressive for your kind," I smiled at him, "very left wing."

He rolled his eyes as he looked out on the dance floor. "Apparently I'm not the only one," he mused. "I never thought I'd see the day when my pack danced beside the Cullens at a wedding."

"I imagine Mama and Leah never thought they'd be sisters," I added. "I guess things change."

He only nodded as he continued to watch the dancers. I was perfectly content to just sit there with him, but when a new song began he surprised me by asking me to dance.

I did my best to keep my breathing and heart beat somewhere close to normal as he lead me onto the makeshift dance floor and placed his massive hands around my waist.

"Renesmee," he said softly as we began to sway to the music. "Thank you for being so mature about this whole imprinting thing."

"I don't want to make things any more difficult than they have to be," I told him sincerely. "It's just a relief to know that I'm not going to lose you."

"That was ever a question?" He asked, surprised.

I shrugged. "I always thought that I was holding you back from something," I said softly. "I kept thinking that someday you were going to meet someone and love them the way Daddy loves Mama."

"I did," he smiled lightly. "I might not be able to feel exactly that way right now, but someday I will."

My heart stuttered and I could feel my cheeks flush. I looked away from him, unable to maintain the intensity of his gaze. I tried to focus on something other than Jacob in order to regain some of my composure. I smiled as I watched Claire dance on Quil's feet as they stood outside the main grouping. From them my gaze drifted to Sue, who was dancing with Seth, and from them to Grandpa Charlie who was now dancing with Leah. I looked over at the table in the corner where I saw Embry sitting with Colin and Brady. He was doing a good job of appearing to be engrossed in their conversation, but I could see him sneaking glances in Leah's direction. I suddenly felt compelled to see him dance with Leah, and I began to formulate a plan.

"You should dance with Leah," I said as the song ended.

He looked at me perplexed for a moment. "You do realize that when I said I'd already met someone I was talking about you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes," I couldn't help smiling at the look on his face. "I just thought it might be nice of you to ask her."

"Sure, sure," he said, but didn't move.

I looked up at him expectantly, but it took him a moment to realize what I was getting at.

"You mean right now?" He asked, surprised.

"No," I answered sarcastically, "next week. Of course right now."

He sighed as he released me and I could hear him muttering something about crazy Swann women as he headed off into Leah's direction. I smiled as I turned to walk toward Embry's table.

"Hey Embry," I greeted him as I reached the table. "Colin, Brady."

"Hey Ness," they replied together.

"Where's Jake?" Embry asked.

"He's dancing with Leah," I told him, and I noticed the almost imperceptible movement of his eyes as he glanced toward the dancers. Before he could say anything I continued.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" I asked, hoping that he would. My plan was going to be exceedingly more difficult if I couldn't get Embry to dance with me.

"Okay," he answered slightly uneasy. "You're dad isn't going to take my head off or anything."

I laughed, partially from relief, "I think you'll be okay."

Dancing with Embry felt slightly awkward and I realized that this was probably because dancing with Jake had felt so natural, like it was something I was born to do. Embry had always been a little quieter than his boisterous pack brothers and I found that he was as comfortable with silence as I could be. It took a few minutes, but we finally found ourselves dancing beside Leah and Jake. I had hoped that maybe Embry would take the initiative and cut in, but it didn't seem like he could bring himself to do it.

"Switch partners?" I smiled at Leah.

She smiled back, and I could clearly see the mingling of nervousness and anticipation on her face. She dropped her arms and took a step back from Jacob. I mimicked her movement and she took my place as Embry's partner.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" He whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

He glanced back toward Embry and Leah, and then looked down at me. I could see his mind at work.

"This secret that you're keeping from me," he said quietly. "Does it have anything to do with Leah and Embry?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked laughing, hoping that I could persuade him otherwise.

"Embry's been acting strange," he said almost to himself, "and Seth said Leah's been spending a lot of time by herself."

"And you think this relates to my secret how?" I asked, trying to sound as disbelieving as possible.

"Embry bailed on us yesterday afternoon and when I got here Leah was nowhere to be found," he said, the pieces of the puzzle obviously coming together. He looked at me for a moment. "You know don't you?" He asked. "You know something is going on with the two of them."

I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to Jacob. It just wasn't possible. I sighed before I raised my hand to his cheek and showed him everything I'd seen.


	26. Quiet before the storm

**(A/N): So yeah I love having time to myself. I hope y'all don't mind getting such a quick update..lol. I wanted to get into this chapter because I like where this story is right now. It's a lot of fun! I know I said a few more chapters until the jump, but it might be a few more. I expect this fic to have around 50 chapters all together, give or take a few. I got bored this morning and formatted it like I would for a publisher. It's seriously 200 pages long. I was shocked. Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading and to my reviewers..y'all are the best! I know it's a busy time of the semester for everyone in school so I just want to say good luck to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

The Story of Us: Chapter 26

**Jacob's POV**

"_I can't stay out here all day," Leah said, her voice filled with excitement. "My mother is getting married tomorrow."_

_Nessie was in the woods somewhere, and although she could clearly hear Leah she couldn't see her._

"_Oh come on Le Le," Embry's voice joined hers. "I've missed you all day and it's really a pain in the rear trying to keep this from everyone. I should be rewarded for my efforts."_

_It was then that the two of them came into view and I felt Nessie's shock couple with my own. Leah Clearwater was actually embracing Embry, and it was obviously not a sisterly embrace. Leah laughed again._

"_Embry Call," she said in mock agitation. "Would you quit being so overly dramatic? Do you think it's easy keeping this from Jake?"_

"_Do you think it's easy keeping this from your brother, or mine, did you forget that they live in my head?" Embry jutted out his lower lip into a pout_.

"_Ah, poor baby," Leah giggled before reaching up to kiss him. "Just give me a little bit more time. Going public isn't going to be the easiest thing either of us have ever done."_

Leah and Embry were dancing and it took me a few moments to realize that Nessie had dropped her hand and I was seeing things through my own eyes again. Although I'd pieced together what was going on before Nessie had shown me, actually seeing the truth had caught me off guard. I began to feel myself being pulled and I realized that Nessie was tugging on my hand, trying to lead me from the dance floor. I was so stunned that I followed her without thinking. I replayed what I'd seen over and over again in my mind, trying to make sense of it.

"Jacob," Nessie's voice broke through the images. "Jacob, please say something."

I tried to focus on her and forming a coherent thought. She had brought me up to Bella's old room and her brown eyes were widened with worry. I suppose I should be grateful. If anything were going to cure me of my shock it would be Nessie.

"I'm fine," I began weakly, "it's just, wow."

"I know," Nessie nodded in agreement. "I wanted to tell you before, but then I felt like it wasn't my place, but then Daddy heard their thoughts and he knew, and then you figured it out, and-" she had began to ramble.

"It's okay," I assured her. "I just can't believe this."

"_You are so not Leah's type," Embry's voice ran through my mind._

My surprise slowly began to give way to new emotions, intense emotions that I recognized as anger and worry. What the hell were they thinking? Hadn't Leah learned her lesson? Hadn't Sam hurt her enough that she would know better than to get involved with a werewolf that hadn't imprinted on her? And with Sam's brother of all people! The last thing Leah needed, when she'd been doing so well, was to get involved with another one of Joshua Uley's offspring. And what was Embry doing? He knew how much guilt Sam carried over hurting Leah. If Embry hurt her Sam would carry that guilt as well. Of course Embry wouldn't be carrying any guilt because Seth would kill him, but I might beat him to it. The rest of the pack was free from Leah's thoughts, but I wasn't. I didn't think I could stand another one of Leah's heartaches. Plus, there was just the strangeness of it all. When Leah had first joined the pack, and had made it her personal mission to make everyone as miserable as she was, and Embry had disliked her more than anyone. She'd tortured him, and the rest of us, by bringing up his unknown parentage constantly. Now he was missing her and calling her "Le le". None of it made sense.

"Jacob," Nessie said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just," I tried to control my tone, "angry."

"Angry?" She asked surprised. "You're angry about Leah and Embry?"

I merely nodded and I was caught off guard by the passion that my response brought forth.

"Why?" Nessie demanded. "She's happy and so is he. You're their friend and you should be happy for them."

"Nessie," I said calmly, "You don't under-"

"Yeah," she snorted. "What would I know? I'm just an overgrown three year-old with a crush on a werewolf."

"You're not being fair," I told her, almost pleading. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Then enlighten me," she shot back, not meeting my eyes.

"You don't live inside of her head," I explained. "You haven't had to see how much hurt she suffered because of Sam imprinting on Emily and breaking her heart. What if he imprints on someone else and she has to go through all of that again? I don't want to watch her suffer, Ness. Plus, if Leah gets hurt what do you think that will do to the relationship between Embry and Sam, or Embry and Seth. What affects one member of the pack affects every member."

She turned back toward me and I saw, with relief, that her features had softened.

"I get all of that," Nessie said slowly, "but I also see how happy Leah is. She's like a different person. After all that she's been though doesn't she deserve that? She lost Sam, then her dad, and now maybe she has a chance to get back some of what she's lost with Embry."

"I want Leah to be happy," I told her sincerely. "It's just that imprinting, apparently, isn't quite as rare as we thought it was. Why can't she go be happy with someone that she doesn't have to worry about that with?"

"Why did you imprint on a half-vampire?" She countered. "Would it be any different if she fell in love with an average guy and he broke her heart? It happens all the time. Nobody knows why things happen the way that they do. I get that imprinting runs deep, but that doesn't mean that that old fashioned love can't run deep, too."

I couldn't argue with her on that point. I hated it when she made sense when I wanted to be unreasonable. I thought about how I'd felt about Bella. That love had been strong, but I also knew that it was nothing compared to how I felt about Renesmee. However, if Bella had chosen me there wouldn't be a Renesmee to imprint on. My head began to swim at the implications of that thought. Every heartbreak I'd ever suffered was worth it to have her in my universe.

"Sam and Seth are going to freak," I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

Nessie's eyes widened in horror. "You're not going to say anything," her voice was filled with panic. "Please Jake. I told you because it was you, but this is Embry and Leah's secret to tell."

It went against my better judgment to keep something like this from Sam and Seth, but I couldn't deny Nessie something that was so clearly important to her. I would just have to figure out a way to keep this to myself. It shouldn't take long for them to figure out anyway. It was obvious to me by the way they'd looked at one another as they'd danced. Plus, Embry couldn't avoid shifting forever. Eventually he was going to find someone else in his head, and then it would be game over.

"Okay," I said softly as I pulled her into a hug. "I promise I won't say a word."

"Or think it," she added. "Don't think you can sneak around with your Alpha mind tricks and let Sam in on the secret," she paused. "Maybe you shouldn't shift for a few days. I don't want Leah knowing that I'm the one that told you. She was just starting to like me."

I couldn't help laughing. Of all the people in the world that Nessie had to latch on to as a role model it astounded me that she'd chosen Leah Clearwater. I guess she could do worse, but I still found it amusing.

"Okay, okay," I promised again as I released her. "Maybe we should go back to the party. We don't want to get people talking."

"Do you think you can deal with this," she asked, obviously not convinced. "I mean, can you pretend like everything is the way it was?"

"I think I can handle it," I assured her. "I'm still not pleased with either one of them, but for your sake I won't say anything."

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely.

"Okay," I smiled as I shrugged my shoulders like a fighter about to enter the ring. "Let's do this."

Nessie giggled, the response I'd been hoping for, "Let's go."

XOXOXO

**Renesmee's POV**

I was a little surprised to find Daddy waiting at the bottom of the steps, but he was clearly in a light hearted mood. He shot Jake a compassionate smile.

"I've come to steal my daughter?" He laughed. "Her mother has ditched me for a younger man."

"Younger man?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Seth demanded to dance with his new sister," Daddy's grin widened. "It's kind of funny to watch them. They're both trying to deal with each other's scents without being too obvious."

I heard Jacob chuckle and I joined him. I grabbed on to Daddy's arm and shot one last glance Jacob's way. He'd promised me that he wouldn't say anything and I knew that he'd meant it. Jacob didn't make promises that he thought he couldn't keep.

When Daddy and I reached the other couples I saw what he'd been talking about with Mama and Seth. Apparently, they found the situation quite amusing as well because I could see their bodies shaking with quiet laughter. It sort of reminded me of when Jacob and I used to eat things like Doritos and Goldfish crackers and then breathe in each other's faces.

"You were right to defend Embry and Leah," Daddy's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I know where Jacob is coming from, but the last thing Embry wants is to hurt her."

"Does he love her?" I asked.

"Yes," Daddy confirmed, "but I'm not so sure that Leah realizes that. She's trying to go with the flow, but she has a cautious nature. She's worked so hard to get to a healthy place, but she's finding it increasingly difficult to control her feelings. Despite the risks, he's good for her."

I simply nodded and we continued to dance in silence.

"Mind if I cut in," Seth broke in after a few minutes. "I'd like to dance with my niece."

"First you steal my wife," Daddy retorted playfully. "Now you're taking my daughter."

"Hey," Seth argued. "Every uncle has the right to dance with his niece." He grinned devilishly, "Plus, I wanted to talk to her about that Black kid. I'm not so sure about him."

Daddy laughed boisterously, "I think that's a lost cause, but go ahead."

I smiled as Daddy gripped Mama and began to twirl her away from us. Seth sighed with relief.

"I love Bells, but my nostrils are burning," he whispered as I laughed.

I looked around to see Jacob dancing with Grandma Esme, obviously not having the same level of difficulty that Seth had had. Happily, I let Leah and Embry drift from my mind as I danced with Seth, then both Grandpas, followed by both Uncles. As I had danced with Uncle Jazz, Aunt Alice and Jacob had danced, which was very entertaining. Before I knew it, it had gotten late and I'd grown quite tired. Before we left to head home I hugged Grandpa and Sue, as well as Seth, Leah, and Claire. I'd laughed so much that my stomach felt sore from it, but I couldn't help chuckling when I saw Sue sending the La Push boys home with cake. They must have spent a fortune on it because it was so huge, and she sent them each home with half a round.

"Breakfast," Jake said as he slid into the backseat with me.

"I don't think so," Grandma Esme laughed from the front seat, although I had a feeling that she was serious. She tended to take Jacob's nutritional needs pretty seriously.

I was happy to find Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen waiting for us when we returned. I could tell that Jacob's presence tensed them slightly, but he appeared to be very at ease. He really did spend too much time with vampires. It was getting very late and I could feel my body yearning for the comfort of my bed. Jacob let out a monstrous yawn and I could tell he was tired, too. I excused myself to bed and he did the same, following me up the stairs.

"Thank you again," I told him at my door, "for not giving anything away about Leah and Embry."

"It's for the best," Jacob shrugged. "Today wasn't the best time to be outing secrets. Plus, they are both adults. I just hope they are considering how this could affect everyone."

Perhaps it was because I was so young, but I couldn't share his sentiments. It might be selfish, but if Leah and Embry wanted to be together then I didn't think anyone else should be a factor. However, I was tired and I didn't want to argue with Jake. He gathered me into a hug and kissed me chastely on the forehead.

"'Night Ness," he said as he released me.

"'Night Jake," I replied as I went into my room.

My bed was inviting and it took very little effort for me to drift off to sleep and I felt myself sink into the Jacob dream that had become almost a nightly ritual.

XOXOXO

"Wake up, Nessie," Aunt Alice exclaimed. "There's a storm coming!"

"Storm," I murmured groggily, not quite ready to wake up. Why on Earth would she wake me up for that?

"The clearing will be dry," she explained as she began to rummage through my clothes. "We're going to play baseball. It's been a long time since we were all together with so many players. It'll be your first game!"

"Didn't a sadistic vampire stalk Mama after the last baseball game you played," I pointed out.

"Ancient history," Aunt Alice replied, obviously unaffected. "Besides, no humans this time around so we should be fine."

I sighed. Aunt Alice obviously was in one of those mindsets where I wasn't going to dissuade her from anything. I forced myself out of bed. Surprisingly, Jacob was already in the kitchen when I'd made my way down. Grandma Esme had obviously won the battle over the cake breakfast since a plate full of scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage set in front of him.

"Morning," he greeted me happily.

"Good morning," I replied. "What are you so sunny about?"

"I'm always sunny," he smiled at me, "but I'm excited. It's been a long time since I've played baseball."

"You're playing?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he answered as though this should be obvious. "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well," I answered as I poured myself some juice. "There are a bunch of vampires that you really aren't used to, and you are a little bit more delicate than the rest of us."

His eyes were steel. "I am not delicate," he answered gruffly. "I play football with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all the time. Plus, it's not like you are any stronger or faster than I am."

"True," I agreed, amused by his defensiveness, "but I also have granite skin. I'd hate for you to get hurt."

He looked as though I'd just insulted his mother and taken the Lord's name in vain before spitting in his face.

"I'm not going to get hurt," he said stiffly as he shoveled the last bite of eggs into his mouth. "Quit being species-ist."

"Okay," I giggled. When he started making up words I knew it was time to cut him some slack.

Everyone else obviously seemed to be enthused by the game, even Mama. It was sort of infectious and by the time we'd made our way to the clearing I was thoroughly excited. Uncle Emmett got the great idea to make it men against women. Grandma Esme and Carmen were happy to serve as umpires so that the teams would be even.

"It's time," Aunt Alice announced serenely.

The ladies were up to bat first and Kate lead off. As the bat made contact with the ball an earsplitting roar ripped through the field. The ball had shot out into the woods, but Daddy was a blur as he retrieved it. Kate was sliding into third base as Daddy launched the ball to Garrett. I was pretty sure she would be out, but Garrett dropped the ball.

"Woman," he roared at her, half in laughter. "That is cheating."

"Esme," Kate called, asking for a judgment.

"No more than wearing spikes," Esme replied. "She's safe."

"Great," Garrett rolled his eyes. "They've got an illusionist, a fortune teller, and two shields. What have we got?"

"When you lose Jazz can make you feel all warm and fuzzy about it," Aunt Rose told him as she stepped up to the plate.

The innings went by quickly. Daddy was a menace in the outfield, but Aunt Alice was equally as dangerous on the mound. Uncle Jasper liked to try and throw her off her game with his fancy bat tricks, but even he couldn't shake her concentration. However, if I were being honest, the game itself wasn't nearly as fun as all of the trash talking that was flying around. Poor Jake got the worst of it. Uncle Emmett hadn't grown tired of teasing Jacob just yet, even though he was on his team.

"Bring it in," Aunt Rose had called out when Jake had come up to bat in the third inning. "Pup's up to bat."

Jacob's eyes had narrowed in determination, trying not to let her get to him.

"Okay beautiful," Uncle Emmett called from the side. "Show 'em who the real belle of the ball is."

Uncle Jasper had laughed, but I was glad to see him defend Jake, "Come on Em, cut him some slack. He's on our team."

I felt a surge of pride as Jacob had ripped a rope that had been untouchable. I didn't go nearly as far as the hits by the rest of them, but he hit it squarely enough that he was able to put himself on the base. His competitiveness was extremely attractive. Instinctively, I began to chastise myself for the thought, but when I saw Daddy's lack of reaction I relaxed as I remembered my thoughts were my own. It really was a wonderful thing.

We played for a while longer and everything stayed pretty well even. We were switching sides in the eighth inning when I saw Daddy's eyes take on that familiar, unfocused look that they often had when he was focusing on someone at a distance.

"Jacob," he said, his voice suddenly anxious.

"Yeah," Jacob answered, his voice reflecting the worry I suddenly felt.

"Quil's coming," he told him as his focus shifted back to the present. "He tracked you here. You have to go with him."

"What's going on?" Jacob demanded. "Tell me Edward."

"It's about Leah and Embry," Daddy replied, hesitating for a moment. "Sam and Seth know."


	27. Peacemaker

**(A/N) So I know I was a little bit evil leaving you with a cliffhanger like that, but I also knew that this chapter was half finished ;) I'm really happy working on my story right now. I'm not too worried about my final on Thursday since it's open book/notes/internet..lol. I should be okay. I'll fill up on updates now because that is going to be my super hectic week!**

**Fiction101: Cheers to Jasper twirling a bat! That scene in the movie killed me..lol.**

**lovethetwilightgurl11: Hugs and warm cocoa. I hope you kick your brother's tail..lol.**

**To everyone else I'm sending lots of love!**

**Disclaimer: They're all Stephanie's**

The Story of Us: Chapter 27

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie's eyes widened in fear and as much as I wanted to comfort her I knew that I didn't have much time.

"It'll be okay," I told her as I started off toward the tree line. I knew that Edward would reassure her in my absence.

As soon as I hit the cover of the trees I stripped off my shorts and tied them to my leg. I didn't even bother to remove my shirt, instead erupting inside of it and then watching the pieces of fabric scatter around me. It didn't take me long to find Quil. At first, I was a little frustrated that I couldn't communicate with him the way I once had, but it soon became clear that communication was unnecessary. We both knew exactly what was going on. Before I knew it we had crossed the boundary and were almost to Sam's house. We stopped just short and phased back so we could change. Quil looked even more solemn in human form than he had as a wolf.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Sam was kind of speechless," Quil told me, "but Seth had plenty to say. He's always so happy that seeing him angry like that was really eerie."

"Where are Embry and Leah?" I inquired.

"They're both at Sam's," he told me. "Embry was kind of speechless, but Leah was angry."

I had seen Leah's wrath enough times to know that she could definitely be a hellcat if she were pushed. She wouldn't like her little brother trying to lecture her, but if Sam started in on her then all hell was going to break loose.

"What were you thinking?" I heard Sam roar. "Have you lost your mind?"

"It just happened," Embry defended himself. "I didn't plan on it and neither did she."

Quil and I quickened our pace and soon found ourselves in Sam and Emily's living room. Emily sat at the kitchen table, trying to calm Sam from a distance while Sam and Embry stood toe to toe in the living room like a couple of prize fighters staring each other down. I quickly glanced around, but I didn't see Leah or Seth anywhere.

"Jacob," Emily called, sounding truly relieved.

"What's going on? I asked, trying to put forth a calm demeanor. Jazz really would have been helpful right about now.

"What's going on," Sam began angrily, "is that little brother here has been sneaking around with Leah."

"Okay," I said calmly, but this only seemed to enrage Sam further.

"No Jake," he responded. "It's not okay. He's got no business getting involved with Leah."

"And you've got no business telling me who I should or shouldn't be getting involved with," Embry told him.

"Both of you stop," I said, my voice stronger than I'd expected. I keyed it down a notch, "Why don't we try and discuss this reasonably." Renesmee would be very proud.

Sam took a ragged breath and his shoulders seemed to release some of their tension.

"Fine," he responded as he backed away from his brother. "Tell Jacob what's been going on."

Embry looked at me almost apologetically before speaking. "I don't know how it happened Jake," he said. "She came home for the summer, and she was different than before. We just started talking. It was really nice just to have someone to really listen. Then," he shrugged, "it became more than that. I love her."

I couldn't speak for a moment. I was both surprised and impressed by how straight forward and honest Embry was being. Even with his brother, his alpha, fuming just across the room he'd laid it all out on the line. Sam brought me back to Earth.

"For now," he retorted. "What happens when you go off and imprint, or you meet someone else, and then her heart gets broken again? Do you want to see Leah broken again?"

I couldn't help stop myself from casting a glance at Emily. I could see the pain and worry on her face as well. Sam must have been angrier than I'd thought. I couldn't imagine him saying something that might hurt Emily the way what he'd just said had.

Embry gritted his teeth, fury flashing in his eyes. "I'm not you, and I'm definitely not our father."

"Sam," I said before things got any further out of hand. "I'd like to talk to Embry," I paused, "alone."

Sam snorted in disgust and looked away, but he didn't object. I motioned for Embry to follow me outside, which he did enthusiastically. As we headed out the door I saw Emily get up and go to Sam. I hoped that maybe with the rest of us gone she could calm him down and reason with him.

"Quil," I whispered to my other friend as we stepped outside. "Do me a favor and go track down Seth and Leah."

Quil nodded and quickly took off towards the trees.

"Em," I said, turning my attention back to Embry. "What happened today?"

He shook his head. "It really started last night," he explained. "Leah and I were on a bit of a wedding high I guess. We spent last night together," he flushed and I hoped he would spare me the details. "We are usually so good about covering our tracks, but Seth caught us. He was furious of course and went straight to Sam."

"And you are sure that you love her?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he told me and the tone of his voice left little doubt that he meant it. "You know, I had a crush on her when we were younger. She was always so vibrant and full of life. Then, everything happened with Sam and she turned bitter. I'd forgotten how wonderful she was. When she came home this summer, the first time I saw her, I barely recognized her. Her hair was longer and she actually smiled a genuine smile. She looked like the old Leah. I'd just found out about me and Sam, and I found myself talking to her. Maybe it helps that she isn't in my head anymore, but she actually listened to me. We started talking about everything. I found myself actually wanting to hang out with her. Then," he paused as he ran a hand through his hair, "I started to want other things. I wondered what it would be like to kiss her, to touch her skin, and it started to drive me crazy. However, I never thought about making a move. She kissed me, and when she did that I was it. I was gone."

"And it's not weird?" I asked, morbidly curious. "I mean with her history with Sam?"

"No," he replied with a slight grin. "At first I thought that maybe she wanted me because I was the next best thing to Sam, but I don't believe that anymore. When we're together it feels so natural, like breathing, and I know she feels the same way."

I couldn't help but think of Bella. It had been like that with her as well, but I knew that there were things that were bigger than that. Despite how strongly Embry and Leah might feel, it was a potentially disastrous situation.

"Leah," he breathed, as I noticed the approach of three distinctive figures.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "I see you're still breathing."

He smiled back at her in a way that felt so intimate it reminded me of being around Edward and Bella.

"Jake rode up on his white horse and saved the day," Embry teased before sneaking a glance at Seth. "Seth, man,-"

"Not yet," Seth replied, but his tone wasn't entirely hostile. "I'm still trying to deal with this."

"Okay," Embry agreed, but I could detect the hint of relief in his features.

"I need to talk to Jacob," Leah told the rest of them, she turned to Embry, "If you want to go home I'll come by-"

"Nah," Embry told her, seeming much more relaxed than he had been. "Maybe Sam has cooled down by now. I'll wait for you."

Although I knew what he had meant, it seemed as though he were saying something else as well. Nevertheless, he left with Quil and Seth to head back into Sam's house.

"Okay," Leah turned to me. "Let's hear it."

"What?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"Tell me how I'm stupid and irresponsible," she pressed. "Tell me how I'm being selfish and ridiculous."

As I looked at Leah I couldn't help remembering Nessie's words:

"_I get all of that," she said slowly, "but I also see how happy Leah is. She's like a different person. After all that she's been though doesn't she deserve that? She lost Sam, then her dad, and now maybe she has a chance to get back some of what she's lost with Embry."_

Leah really did deserve to be happy, and who was I, Sam, or even Seth to judge.

"Are you happy with him?" I asked, although I already knew her answer.

"Yes," she responded as she eyed me wearily, "but what does that matter."

"That matters more than anything," I told her sincerely. "Look, if you two make each other happy then to hell with what anyone else thinks. You know Sam cares about you, and your brother loves you more than anything. I don't want to see you hurt either, but you can make your own choices."

She looked at me for a moment, shock mingled with amusement on her face. "Wow," she said when she finally spoke, "Nessie really has had an impact on you. I was fully expecting a lecture on what an idiot I was and here you come off all reasonable and mature," she laughed. "It looks good on you."

I returned her smile. "Just promise me that if things don't work out you'll let me know when you shift so I don't have to be in your head," I pleaded. "I don't think I can stand it."

"Deal," she agreed as we headed up toward the house.

Sam had cooled down some, but the atmosphere was still tense. Instead of yelling he was refusing to acknowledge Embry. Emily shot Leah an apologetic smile, which Leah returned.

"I'm going to go," Embry announced after a moment. "Sam, you know where to find me when you want to talk."

Leah shot me a weak smile before she headed off in Embry's direction. Just as I turned I saw their hands intertwine.

"Maybe this isn't so bad," Seth, always the optimist, said after a few minutes.

Sam stared at him in shock, "You were angrier than I was."

Seth shrugged, "I know, but I was worried about my sister getting hurt. When we left I got a chance to talk to her. She really cares about him, and it's pretty obvious that he cares about her, too."

"Sometimes," Sam replied, his mind obviously in the past, "it doesn't matter how much you care. Things happen."

"Exactly," Seth said. "He could imprint, she could imprint, or one of them could burn to death in a fire tomorrow. The point is that they are happy together right now so maybe we shouldn't be trying to force them apart. Maybe we should let them do their own thing and see what happens."

Sam shook his head, obviously not convinced, but what could he do? Leah wasn't a part of his pack and he couldn't very well get all alpha and tell Embry he couldn't see her. It went without saying that if he did, Embry would leave and then I'd have the pleasure of having them both in my head, which was too much to bear.

"Thanks for coming Jake," Sam said as he looked up at me. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with this drama while you're home."

I shrugged, "Drama seems to follow me around. I'm just glad I could help, if I did."

Sam nodded. "You did," he paused. "Things were really tense when you got here. As angry as I was I don't want to fight with Embry. He's a member of the pack, and he's my brother. I don't want this to come between us, but it's a little much to deal with all at once.

"I get it," I assured him, "it's cool."

"Yeah," he said as his mind clearly drifted back into his own thoughts.

I thought the best thing would be to leave him with Emily. At the moment, she would be the only one that stood a chance of helping him to see reason. I made eye contact with Seth, then Quil, and they obviously understood. We said our goodbyes and the three of us left. Quil walked with Seth and I for a little bit before he took off toward Claire's house. He hadn't seen her since after the reception and he was starting to get antsy. There had been a time when I would have teased him, but I knew all too well how he felt.

"Edward must have known," Seth's voice broke into my thoughts. "Surely, he read their minds at the wedding."

"That wasn't exactly the best place to bring it up," I said, feeling slightly defensive of Edward.

"I know," Seth rushed to clarify his meaning. "It just hit me that he wasn't in the dark about all of this. It might have been nice to have a heads up though."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So did he tell you?" Seth asked, "When Quil came to find you?"

"Yes," I said quickly. "He heard Quil coming and filled me in."

"You handled everything really well," he told me, his voice slightly impressed. "I was sure that you were going to be angry like Sam and I were. I mean, you actually have to deal with Leah's thoughts."

I laughed. "Maybe I'm just growing into my full, alpha potential."

"Maybe," Seth agreed.

He seemed even more relaxed when we parted ways and I was glad. Flipping out over the situation really wasn't going to help anything. I knew that Nessie would be worried about what was going on, so I stripped off my shorts and tied them back on to my leg. Then, I ran as fast as I could back to her.


	28. Family Disputes

**(A/N) So this is the end of Part II. The next chapter will be skipping ahead and we'll start getting into the real romance. Thanks for sticking with me through 28 chapters of childhood. I appreciate everyone that reads this and I adore all of my reviewers. You guys are beyond awesome. I hope you enjoy this and I look forward to reading comments. For anyone that feels like the Leah/Embry resolution was too simplistic don't worry. They will come back in later chapters and I am planning to write a story detailing their relationship, and them dealing with Sam, Seth, the pack, etc. I just don't want to start writing it and neglect this story. One at a time..lol. **

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie.**

Chapter 28

**Renesmee's POV**

"You've got to be kidding me?" Uncle Jasper said as he eyed the tall, sandy haired vampire facing him. "How can you possibly say that the American Revolution had a more profound effect than the Civil War?"

Garrett looked back at Uncle Jasper, obviously not joking, "The Civil War was a bunch of citizens arguing amongst themselves. The American Revolution, on the other hand, was about common men standing up against a tyrannical government. It is a testament to the power of the oppressed. It served as a catalyst for the French and Haitian Revolutions. These events showed governments that you can only keep people down for so long before they fight back."

"And the Civil War didn't?" Uncle Jasper shook his head and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "I'm not saying that the American Revolution wasn't profound, but I don't think it was the greatest war in this country's history."

"But you would argue that brothers arguing amongst themselves is?" Garrett asked, echoing Jasper's incredulous tone.

"Yes," Uncle Jasper said passionately, "there is nothing more horrifying than family turning on one another."

I sighed as I turned to look out the window, trying to block out their conversation. After Jacob had left Daddy had explained to the family what was going on. They'd tried to play a few more innings, I think in an attempt to distract me, but it hadn't worked. We'd finally returned home where I'd spent the better part of an hour half listening to Garrett and Jasper arguing about wars. I could see both of their points, but I had to admit that I sided more with Uncle Jasper. I thought of the Quileute brothers that were arguing amongst themselves at this very moment. I'd asked Uncle Jasper to let me worry, but he'd only agreed on the grounds that I stayed near him so he could help calm me down if I started to freak out too bad.

I knew that bloodshed was unlikely in their case, but it was possible that there could be a severing that would be more painful than that of a limb. Embry had spent most of his life not knowing who he was or where he belonged and it seemed like it would be beyond cruel for him to lose the possibility of him having that special bond with Sam. On the other hand, what if he severed his relationship with Leah? I thought of how sad she had always seemed when I knew her before. She'd had her heart broken so many times that the thought of Embry breaking it, just when she'd finally found some peace and happiness, made me feel like I would be sick.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Mama's musical voice soothed as she joined me in my spot by the window. "These things have a way of working out."

"What do you say Edward?" Garrett asked. "Which war, in this country's history, was the greatest?"

"Easy," Daddy replied, "World War I".

Daddy's answer was immediately met with arguments from either side. Mama looked back at me as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to the kitchen," she said as she tugged on my hand.

As much as I hated to leave my perch on the window, I followed her without argument. I saw Uncle Jasper watching me out of the corner of my eye, but he didn't say anything about my departure. Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice were standing in the kitchen when we got there. Aunt Alice, like a tiny flash, had me gathered in her granite arms before a word could be spoken.

"I know you're worried," she said softly. "I hate that I can't see what's going on."

I gave her a weak smile, "Thanks."

"I know you don't want to go hunting right now," Grandma Esme said in a motherly tone, "but if you would like I can make you something to eat. Maybe it will help you settle your stomach."

"No thank you," I shook my head before adding, "maybe in a little bit."

The four of us sat at the kitchen table in silence. Mama was the first to break the silence.

"Leah and Embry," she said, her voice almost disbelieving. "I certainly didn't see that coming."

"I've always admired Leah," Grandma Esme told us. "She's such a strong girl."

"She's had to be," Mama nodded in agreement. "Leah and I have never been friends, but I do think that we have an understanding of one another now. I just hope that this doesn't end badly for her. She seems like a different person and I wonder how big of a role Embry has played in that."

"Daddy hasn't told you?" I asked slightly surprised.

She shook her head, "All your father has said is that their feelings for one another are very powerful, but it isn't like they have imprinted on one another."

"I might not be able to see their futures, but you don't have to be psychic to know what would happen if Embry imprinted on someone else. Their relationship isn't very prudent," Aunt Alice said as a small smile crept onto her face. "I like it."

Mama, Grandma, and Aunt Alice laughed and I felt like I was left out of their joke.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

Grandma shook her head with a musical laugh, "Your Aunt Alice always was a fan of the relationships that seemed to go against the odds. She saw your mother coming and was constantly trying to push your mother and father together, even though it seemed like such an impossible match."

Aunt Alice shrugged, "For being incredibly intelligent Edward can be rather self-deprecating. He needed help."

"Did the rest of you not approve of Mama then?" I asked, slightly bewildered by the thought. She was such a perfect fit in this family.

"Your Grandfather and I were concerned at first," Grandma Esme admitted, "but when we saw how happy your father was with her we let it go. I'd worried for so long that he would never know the wonder of love. Rosalie, on the other hand, was very much against their relationship. Not only did she worry about exposure, but she also envied your mother's humanity. Emmett, being Emmett, wasn't as concerned, but he didn't support the relationship openly for Rose's sake. I think Jasper just worried about controlling himself if your mother was around. He would have never forgiven himself if he'd turned Edward's sweetheart into a meal."

The three of them laughed, but I was still slightly shocked. I'd never really heard them talk about any of this before. I would have questioned them farther, but Daddy interrupted us.

"Renesmee," Daddy said, "Jacob is almost here and he'd like to speak with you."

My stomach tightened into a knot as I nodded and went out to the porch to meet Jacob.

"I think everything will be okay," Daddy reassured me before he walked back into the house.

I watched the tree line intently for a few moments before I saw Jacob emerge. I suppose I could have waited for him on the porch, but my legs began to move of their own accord. I covered the distance between us quickly, but it didn't feel quick enough. Without thinking I launched myself up and drew him into a hug.

"Tell me everything is okay," I breathed, terrified that he wouldn't be able to fulfill my request.

"Geez Ness," Jacob teased as he hugged me back. "You're as dramatic as Bella."

I let my embrace go and he set me on the ground in front of him.

"What happened?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Things are pretty tense between Embry and Sam right now, but I think it will be okay," he told me. "Emily is talking to Sam right now and if anyone can get through to him it's her."

"What about Seth and Embry and Leah?" I pressed.

He shrugged, "I guess Seth was pretty angry, but by the time I saw him Leah had cooled him down. Embry and Leah left together. I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore."

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. "So you don't think he will give her up?"

"No," Jacob shook his head, "he's not going to give her up willingly."

"And unwillingly?" I asked, Sam and his alpha status running through my mind.

Jacob seemed to sense exactly what I was thinking. "Sam wouldn't do that to Embry. Plus, Embry does have options," he lightly chuckled, "although I might lose my mind in the process."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Embry could always disconnect himself from Sam and attach himself to my pack," Jacob explained. "I just don't think having him and Leah in my head would be a whole lot of fun. Plus, they'd probably prefer to stay out of each other's heads as well."

"Will Sam forgive him?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he will," Jacob reassured me. "I think a lot of his anger at Embry is actually anger toward himself. He's worried that history will repeat itself, which only brings up the guilt he still feels."

"Did you talk to Leah?" I questioned. "I know she's happy, but is it the same for her as it is for Embry?"

"I think it is," Jacob nodded. "The main thing is that everything has cooled down for the moment. By the way, I owe you. I don't think I would have handled this as well if you hadn't made me see things from a different perspective."

"You're welcome," I told him sincerely.

"I've got an idea," he told me. "Let's enjoy the rest of our time here. No more worrying about Leah, Embry, or any pack business. Deal?"

"Okay," I agreed, unsure of whether or not I could actually not worry, but I could put on a good show. "Race you to the house."

He grinned at me wickedly, "What are you, three?"

"Sure am," I said as I stomped on his foot and turned to run toward the house. I could hear him laughing behind me.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater," he taunted as we reached the house.

We'd barely gotten the door to the house closed behind us when Uncle Jasper called out to Jacob.

"What's the greatest war in American History?" Jasper asked.

Jacob looked at me with a mixture of confusion and laughter. He seemed to think about Jasper's question for a moment before answering.

"Civil War," he told him. "There's nothing more powerful than fighting amongst family."

Uncle Jasper looked like he could hug Jake, but Garrett erupted next to him.

"The opinion of an infant is invalid," Garrett said, his irritation clear. "Let's go ask Carlisle what he thinks."

Jacob leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Remind me later to ask what that was all about."

"Jake," Mama beamed at him as she came to meet us. "Everything okay?"

"For now," Jake nodded. He sniffed the air, "What's that smell?"

"Lasagna," Mama told him. "Esme thought you'd probably be pretty hungry by the time you got back, and she was hoping Nessie would finally eat something."

I narrowed my eyes at my mother. She was playing dirty.

"You need to eat," Jacob told me disapprovingly. "I'm starving."

I held back slightly as I watched Jacob go into the kitchen and sit at the little table with Mama and Aunt Alice. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, but they all seemed to be enjoying one another's company. Grandma Esme brought the pan of lasagna over to the table and set it down. Jacob was seemed so comfortable here among my family, but they weren't just mine. They really were his family, too. I sat down as Grandma waved me over to the table. I thought about Mama and Daddy, as well as Leah and Embry, and the early conversation about imprudent relationships. How had I gotten so lucky? Jacob was my missing puzzle piece, and one day we would be just as happy together as all of the other couples in my family. I didn't have to worry about him being accepted because he already was a part of the family. Once I reached maturity things would be easy, or so I thought.


	29. Day at the Beach

**(A/N) Yay you've made it!! It's finally time to start getting into the good stuff. I've got a ton of stuff planned between here and the end. This thing may hit 60 chapters..lol. As always thanks to everyone for their comments. I appreciate every single one of them. I love hearing what you guys are thinking and enjoying or disliking. I'm done with finals so I'll be able to update a lot more frequently over the next month. I hope everyone else's finals and holiday madness is going okay. Nessie's going through a typical bout of teenage rebellion so the next few chapters should be a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it!**

** They all belong to Stephanie!!

Chapter 29

_Three years later_

**Nessie's POV**

As I stared into the mirror a smile began to creep across my face. The girl with the flat chest and non-existent hips was gone and in her place stood a rather voluptuous young woman. I sighed in satisfaction. It had seemed like I would never reach this point, although I suppose I did reach it much faster than most. My growth rate had slowed so much that I knew there wouldn't be much difference between how I looked now and how I would look in a year. I cast another glance at my chest and smiled again. I had been afraid those buds were never going to sprout, but in the end they had come through. I knew it was vain but I would have hated to live an eternity with a pancake chest.

The past three years had been rather uneventful. Mama and Daddy had finished with Dartmouth, and Jacob had gotten his high school diploma. They'd considered heading back west, perhaps somewhere near Denali, but they'd put off settling down in favor of travel. In the past year we'd spent time in Athens, Paris, London, and Sydney (they avoided Italy like the plague for obvious reasons) and I had loved every moment of it. Jacob had genuinely seemed to enjoy himself as well. Despite the fact that he was almost 17 years older than me he was about as well traveled as I was. Of course, he and Uncle Jasper were always interested in visiting the same sites. Aunt Alice and I had been dragged out to more than one battlefield or war memorial. They would get so excited at times that they seemed more like boys than men. It was like they had their own special two person club. Aunt Alice and I suspected they had code names.

Back in Washington Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue were doing great. Seth had lasted about a month living with the happy newlyweds before he'd decided to rent a place with Quil. Sam and Embry had worked their problems out, although Jake had confided in me that Sam still wasn't pleased about Embry's relationship with Leah. However, he had decided that his relationship with his brother and his delicate friendship with Leah were more important than arguing a point he obviously wasn't going to win. Last year, when Emily had given birth to their first child, Sam had given up his role as shape-shifter and Alpha. He'd offered to turn the pack over to Jacob, but Jake wouldn't leave me to rejoin them. Sam really hadn't expected him to, but he had at least wanted to offer. Embry, being Sam's blood brother, was next in line so he was serving as the current Alpha. I liked to think of him and Leah as the king and queen of the pack, although technically she was still a part of Jake's pack.

The tension of the pack wasn't the only thing that had eased. My crush on Jacob had let up as well. Don't get me wrong, I still wanted him and I often fantasized about the day when he would open his eyes and see a woman instead of a girl, but I did control it better. I could actually see him without his shirt on and form a coherent thought (sometimes), and occasionally even his smile wouldn't appease me when he'd made me angry. The most important thing, however, was that I had been good. Very good. Saintly even. I had chilled out and allowed Jacob to be my best friend, which took a lot of pressure off of us both. I hadn't even brought up his ex-girlfriend since he'd told me the whole truth about imprinting. Of course, occasionally I'd get a little depressed and would start thinking that I was depriving Jacob of something, but what I'd come to realize is that it was no different than two random people falling in love. I had just lucked out and I would spend an eternity being grateful for it. Coming to this realization had enabled me to relax and just let things happen naturally. However, lately I had begun to get a little impatient waiting for him to notice my new "assets". I had decided that the time had come to take action. After all, developmentally I was about the same as Mama had been when she met Daddy. I truly was grateful for inheriting Mama's shielding ability. If Daddy had known what was on my mind then he would never have taken off with Mama to Isle Esme, even thought Jacob and I were constantly with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper.

Today, however, would be different. We'd been in Rio de Janeiro for a few days, but I hadn't been to the beach yet. The four of us had explored some of the nightlife, but I was getting anxious to get out and enjoy the sun. After spending the majority of my young life under clouds of grey, the sun was warm and welcoming. Of course, my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't be able to go with Jacob and I, which made it the perfect time for me to try and show him just how much I'd grown up. The light aqua bikini I had picked out should certainly be able to accomplish that. The boy cut bottoms weren't nearly as revealing as some of the other bottoms I'd seen in the shop, but it was far more revealing than anything else Jacob had ever seen me in. I smiled once again before throwing on an oversized T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Aunt Alice might be okay with me leaving the house in fashionable swimwear, but Uncle Jasper would certainly disagree. I grabbed my beach bag full of towels and quickly headed to the living room of the penthouse.

"I'm ready!" I announced cheerfully.

"What were you doing up there?" Jacob asked teasingly. "I thought this was going to turn into a midnight swim."

"If you wore clothes it might take you more than three seconds to get ready, too," I shot back.

"Which beach are you going to?" Aunt Alice asked.

"I think I'd like to go to Copacabana," I told her. "It seems a little more active."

She smiled, as though she knew a secret, before nodding back, "I'm sure you'll have fun."

For a moment I wondered if she'd seen something. As I'd matured her visions of me weren't quite as fuzzy as they'd been when I was a child and she would catch brief flashes, but I was with Jacob so much that she didn't get flashes very often.

"Okay," Jake said as he stood up and looked over to Uncle Jazz, "the fort is all yours."

Jacob balled up his fist and extended it to meet Uncle Jasper's in a fist bump. I stifled the giggle tickling my throat. They got very defensive if you teased them about their "bro-mance".

Jacob and I quickly made it to the beach and for a moment, I was mesmerized by the warm, white sand and the beauty of the ocean, and I almost forgot about my primary goal for this little excursion. Copacabana was definitely a vibrant and active beach. Volleyball games seemed to be happening everywhere and I could see people swimming and surfing in the water.

"It's okay, but I'll take the La Push beaches any day," he said with a grin.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "who wants powder sand and sun when you can have cold mist and rocks."

He laughed the familiar barky laugh and I smiled at him. I noticed a couple girls passing that eyed him appreciatively. I couldn't blame them; Jacob certainly did stand out. If his towering height and well defined muscles weren't enough, his devastatingly handsome face and natural charisma would be enough to draw attention. I would have admired him for a little bit if I hadn't noticed him staring at me.

"Are you planning on swimming in that?" He asked, pointing to my shorts and shirt.

"Oh no," I shook my head and put my beach bag down on a clear area.

It was the moment of truth. I'd been planning this moment since we'd arrived in Rio, but suddenly the confidence I'd felt earlier seemed to falter. It seemed that prancing in a bikini in front of a mirror while I fantasized about Jacob was very different than prancing in a bikini in front of Jacob.

"Don't tell me you're shy?" Jacob shot me a half-smile before he began to sing, _"She was afraid to come out of the locker"_

"Shut up," I said, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

Quickly, I slid my shorts down and pulled off my shirt.

"_It was an itsy, bitsy, teeny, weenie yellow-" _the song cut off by a roar, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen what the hell is that!"

I was momentarily startled, but I recovered quickly. I should have known he'd freak out initially, but I knew how to handle Jacob Black.

"It's a bikini," I said casually. "I think it's nice."

"No," he said firmly as he started to pick up my clothes and block me off from the rest of the beach. "There is no way you are staying out here in that."

"Jacob," I tried to remain calm, "What did you think I was going to wear?"

"Not that!" He practically screeched, "Don't you have a purple bathing suit? It's nice."

"I haven't worn that thing since last summer," his stubbornness was causing me to become irritated. "You have noticed that I'm not exactly the same size anymore, right?"

He didn't meet my eyes and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"That's not the point," he started to argue but I cut him off.

"Every other woman on this beach is in a bikini," I countered, hoping that he wouldn't break my heart by telling me how much of a girl I was.

"I don't care," he said shaking his head. "They're not my Nessie."

It really was hard to be angry at him when he said stuff like that, but he was being ridiculous. Jacob really needed a wake-up call. My mind raced for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to get him to chill out, but a low growl broke into my thoughts.

"If you enjoy walking with two good legs I would suggest you turn your head and keep walking," Jacob threatened some poor kid that was passing by.

"There's no need to be rude," I shot at him, truly starting to get angry. "He wasn't doing anything."

"He was staring at you," he argued fiercely. "Every guy on the beach is staring at you like you are a piece of meat."

"_I wish"_ I thought. I looked around and noticed that I was getting quite a few appreciative glances. To be honest I hadn't even considered the attention I might get from other people. The only person's attention that I wanted was Jacob's, and at the moment the type he was giving me wasn't exactly what I'd been hoping for.

"Look," I said evenly. "It's a beautiful day and I want to enjoy it."

"We will," he assured me, "as soon as you go back and change."

"No," I told him firmly. "If you want to go back then fine, but I'm staying here. I'm sure I'll make friends quickly." I hoped he wouldn't call my bluff.

"You know," he said in a low, dangerous voice that sent shivers down my spine "I could take you by force."

I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping that he wouldn't see how he was affecting me, "Do you really think it's prudent to have a half-vampire and a werewolf throwing down in the broad daylight?"

He looked at me in horror, "I would never hurt you."

"I didn't say that you would," I smiled at him, "but you would have to be crazy if you think I'd quietly let you throw me over your shoulder Tarzan-style and take me back."

He sighed and looked down at the sand for a moment before looking back up at me with the sad puppy dog eyes that he often used to get his way with me, "Nessie please. These guys staring at you will drive me crazy. You don't have to be Edward to know what they're thinking. You wouldn't want me to lose control and attack one of them would you?"

"Maybe we could go somewhere quieter then," I compromised, my plan starting to get back on track. "If there weren't any guys to ogle at me then everything would be fine, right?"

There, I had him. If he agreed that it would be okay then I would have him all to myself and I'd have a chance to work on his resolve. If he wouldn't agree to it then he would have to admit that he was attracted to me. It was a win-win. I'm brilliant!

"Okay," he agreed, but I could hear a slight hesitation in his voice. "Would you at least put the shirt back on for now?" He asked as I gathered up my bag.

I rolled my eyes and threw the shirt back on. If it would make him happy then I guess it wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay," I beamed enthusiastically, "let's go!"

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie would be the death of me, there was not a doubt in my mind. The thought of her wearing a bikini out to the beach had never even occurred to me, but now the image was burned in my mind and I was afraid it wasn't going anywhere soon. What the hell had happened? One minute she was my sweet, innocent Nessie and the next she was putting the girls at _Sports Illustrated_ to shame. Where had all of those curves come from? I closed my eyes, trying to push the image from my head but it wasn't going anywhere.

"Jake," Nessie said as we walked along the coast, "are you okay?"

"My head is hurting," I told her, "I think I'm just getting used to the sun."

She laughed her twinkling laugh, "Yeah, and your blood pressure is dropping. Admit it, you overreacted a little."

Maybe I had, but I wasn't about to admit it to her, "I don't think so."

We walked down the beach for a while before we found a nice secluded spot. I felt a wave of nervousness come over me. With no one around, Nessie gleefully peeled off the T-shirt and ran towards the water. I was stunned for a moment. When had she started to change so much and why hadn't I noticed? She'd always been beautiful, but suddenly she was..sexy. Gah! Nessie couldn't be sexy! She was only six!

"_She doesn't look six,"_ an errant thought ran through my mind

"_No!" _I rebelled against the thought. _"_ _This was too soon. She hadn't reached maturity yet, and I wasn't prepared for this_." I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Jacob," she called, "come on! I'm waiting for you."

Uneasily, I looked out at the angel dancing in the surf. Edward was going to kill me.

**(A/N): Dum, duh-dum!! Okay, for fun....what would Jasper and Jacob's code names be? Let's get creative!**


	30. First Fight

**(A/N) Thanks to all of my reviewers new and old! I'm constantly blown away by the thought you guys put into your reviews and I want you to know how much I appreciate that. Also thanks for playing the Jasper/Jacob code name gang..lol. It was just for some fun. Speaking of fun..just to give you a heads up..rebellious Nessie is going to be a lot of fun in the next few chapters. She'll definitely be getting herself into a bit of trouble..lol. Poor Jacob! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: They are Stephanie's babies

Chapter 30

**Nessie's POV**

"Jacob," I screeched. "Hurry up."

"Which towel do you want?" He laughed from the beach.

"It doesn't matter," I growled through gritted teeth. Of course he thought this was hilarious.

"Okay," he said as he jogged back to the water's edge and opened the towel up to me. "Come on."

I tried to force my legs to carry me forward, but they seemed rooted in place. I felt my cheeks flush. I had wanted to show Jacob that I was maturing into a woman, but I hadn't intended to show him exactly how much. The wave that had washed over me and pulled my top off, however, seemed to have other plans. So there I was, shoulder deep in water with the guy I was in love with laughing at my predicament.

"Jacob William Black," I narrowed my eyes, "this is so not funny."

He smiled at me gleefully, his dark eyes sparkling, "It is a little."

"No," I argued, trying to sound intimidating, "it's not."

"Okay, okay," he said, but I could still hear the laughter in his tone. "Just get out of the water and we'll get you covered up."

"Turn your head," I ordered, the irony of the situation not lost on me.

"Yes ma'am," he replied as he turned his head and shut his eyes.

I took a deep breath, counted to three, and shot out of the water as if a shark was chasing me. The instant I hit the towel Jacob's arms encircled me, wrapping the towel around me completely. I was surprised, but pleased, that his arms lingered. Perhaps losing my top hadn't been such a bad thing.

"Feel better?" He asked jovially.

"I don't understand," I told him. "All the other girls were wearing bikinis."

"Yeah," he snorted, "to lie out on the sand and try and get attention. How many of those girls did you see actually get in the water?"

I thought back and I realized that he was right. The only women near the water had just danced along the water's edge.

"I guess I'll just have to find a sturdier one next time," I said.

"Or maybe you could just stick to the one-pieces," he offered. "They're much more beach friendly."

"Maybe," I replied, not wanting to admit that he might be right. "Can we just go back to the hotel? I think I've had enough beach fun for the day."

"Sure, sure," he responded as he quickly dropped his arms and averted his eyes. "It's starting to get late anyway. I'm starving."

"You're always starving," I teased as I scooped up the T-shirt I'd worn as a cover up. Suddenly, I realized that slipping my shirt back on would require me to drop the towel. I wondered if I should just walk back to the hotel in the towel, but a new, much more appealing idea popped up.

"Jacob," I said quietly. "Do you think you could block me off so I can put my shirt back on?"

Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but his breath seemed to hitch for a moment, however he quickly recovered.

"Nessie," he began, "I know I'm big but I can only cover one side of you."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I laughed, "but I have an idea."

"What?" He eyed me wearily.

"Here," I said as I grabbed the other towel, "hold this out in front of you."

"Okay," he replied as he took the towel from me and hung it out in front of himself.

If it were anyone else I would have never had the guts to do it, but this was Jacob, my Jacob, and that thought made me brave. I barely had to duck as I slid between his arms and put my back to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I could hear a distinctive tremble in his voice. I smiled to myself and thanked Poseidon for my good fortune.

"I'm using you as a human changing room," I explained in a cool voice that I found quite impressive. "No peeking over my shoulder."

Before he could protest I dropped the towel, which left him no other option but to stand there with me between him and the towel. I could feel the heat radiating off of his bare skin and I had to fight the urge to not lean back and touch my bare skin to his. I wanted the moment to last, but I knew that taking too long would be seriously pushing my luck. I slid on my T-shirt, but I didn't move. Once he realized that I was covered he dropped his arms, but he stood rooted in the same spot behind me.

"I know what you're doing," he breathed into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "You need to quit."

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. His proximity was slightly intoxicating. I turned to face him and was caught off guard by how intense his dark eyes were as he looked down at me.

"Why?" I asked breathlessly. "It's fate, right?"

"Not now, Renesmee," he said firmly. "It's too soon and you'll only make this harder for the both of us."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, but from anger rather than embarrassment.

"I'm not a child, Jacob," I said in a low voice, mimicking his tone. "I'm tired of playing by the rules."

"You know I love you," his voice softened a bit. "Why can't that be enough?"

"Why does it have to be?" I countered. "Open your eyes Jacob. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Then why are you acting like one?" He shot back.

I felt a fresh wave of rage wash over me and I found myself at a loss for words. I grabbed the towel that I'd dropped and my beach bag and began to march off toward the hotel. I silently cursed Jacob's long legs because he easily kept pace with me, but I tried my best to ignore him.

"Nessie," he called to me, his voice filled with concern. "I shouldn't have said that, please talk to me."

I ignored him and tried to quicken my stride without putting on a display of my superhuman speed. We must have reached the hotel in record time. I was relieved. All I wanted to do was go to my room and throw a blanket over my head.

"Ness," he was practically begging now.

I felt myself beginning to soften, but I fought against it. Anger was what was holding me together at the moment and if I let that go the hurt and the tears would come and I wasn't about to let him see me cry.

"I'm going to my room," I told him briskly, "I'll talk to you later."

"I didn't mean it," he said quietly. "I-"

"Stop it, Jacob," I cut him off. I could feel the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay," he relented and his shoulders sagged slightly.

We had never really had an argument before and I could tell that it was bothering him as much as it was bothering me. My natural instinct was to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I'd acted like a brat, but I rebelled against it. I was sorry that we'd argued, but I wasn't sorry for what I did. I might have been childish and deceptive, but he was stubborn and obtuse. Without another word I ran up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I hoped that Aunt Alice wouldn't come to check on me anytime soon. What I needed at the moment was space. I thought about taking a quick shower, but the lure of the bed was too much to overcome. I threw on a pair of old pajamas and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over my head. I felt the hurt beginning to replace the anger and I didn't try to fight the tears anymore.

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

Sometimes I really hated myself. How could I have been so stupid that I let her get to me like that? I wasn't sure which bothered me more: the fact that I'd said something stupid and it had hurt her, or the fact that part of me thought she was right. Why was it so hard for me to accept that she was growing up?

"So what happened at the beach?" Jasper asked as he joined me in the kitchen. "Nessie seems awfully upset and you aren't much better."

"You caught that, huh?" I shrugged. "We had an argument."

Jasper nodded knowingly as he sat down in the seat across from me. "That happens," he said reassuringly, "even Alice and I fight from time to time."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Doesn't make it suck less."

Jasper was thoughtful for a moment. "No it doesn't, but you get over it and usually your relationship is stronger for it."

"I think the problem is defining what that relationship is, or should be," I admitted.

"She's almost fully mature, Jacob," Jasper pointed out. "Someday you two will be together. You know it and so does she. I imagine it's tough for her to reconcile that knowledge with how she feels, and how things are between you right now. She feels like she's ready for the next step, but you're dragging your heels."

"What other option do I have?" I was almost pleading for him to tell me what to do.

"Jacob," he began, "everyone knows that you would do anything for her. You're not some creep that's plotting on the best way to steal her virtue. She's as much yours as she is Bella and Edward's."

"It just seems like it's too soon," I confided. "She's not just some girl, Jazz. I don't want to screw this up, but sometimes I feel like the more I try not to screw up, the more I do."

"That's just a part of being a man," Jasper laughed. "They act crazy and we screw up."

"So how do I fix it?" I asked.

"You just have to give her some space." He told me. "She'll forgive you."

"I guess you're right," I replied, although I hated the fact that I couldn't do something more in that moment.

"Look," Jasper began, "Alice and I are going to go hunt tonight. I think it would be a good time for you to talk to her."

"Okay," I said, feeling a spark of hope, "I think I will. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem," Jasper said as he stood up from the table. "I'm going to go find Alice and see when she wants to leave. "

"See ya," I called to him as I began to think about what I would say to her when I had the chance.

XOXOXO

**Nessie's POV**

When I woke up from my restless sleep I pulled the covers back down and saw that it was dark outside. My eyes itched and burned, I assumed from my salty tears, and my head was pounding. I wondered if taking some headache medicine would help. I never got sick, but Grandma Esme always made sure that Jacob had a first aid kit wherever we went. I was sure that he probably had something, but I wasn't quite ready to face him just yet.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and made my way to the bathroom attached to my room. I quickly stripped down and turned the water on, adjusted it to the right temperature, and stepped inside. I was surprised by how much the warm water seemed to relax me. I took my time washing up, not wanting to leave the comfort of the water anytime soon. After I'd washed myself twice I sat down and just let the water flow over me until it began to turn cold and I had no choice but to get out.

I pulled a brush through my hair as I blow dried it. I'd inherited Grandpa Charlie's curly hair, but one of the perks of being half vampire was that my hair seemed to be naturally anti-frizzing. When my hair was dry and my teeth were brushed I decided to put on a clean pair of pajamas. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just past eleven. I thought about just lying back down, but I knew that I needed to talk to Jacob. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and started out of my room, but I tripped over something rather large in front of my door.

"I got you," Jacob said as he easily caught me. "Sorry about that."

"What are you doing outside my door?" I asked, completely perplexed.

"I was trying to give you space," he explained, "but I wanted to be here in case you decided you wanted to talk. Alice and Jasper went hunting so we have some privacy."

He was so sincere that I felt all of my resolve beginning to crumble. Why couldn't I ever just stay mad at him?

"You couldn't have left me a note?" I asked, half-teasingly, "You are such a stalker."

He shrugged and shot me a half-smile, "Yeah I guess I am."

Suddenly, I became very conscious of the fact that he was still cradling me in his arms. I righted myself and turned to face him as he stood up.

"Jacob-," I started, but he cut me off.

"Ness, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know you're not a little girl anymore, but you're not quite a woman yet either. I just don't want to rush into anything. You're too important to me."

If he only knew how frustrating he was when he said things that made complete and total sense.

"I know," I said quietly, "and you were right. I wore that thing just to get your attention. I know it's stupid and childish, but I know that we belong together. Waiting is just hard."

He surprised me when he took a step forward and gathered me into a hug, "I know, but you have to realize that once you reach that point we'll have an eternity together," he said softly. "Plus, don't set your standards for me too high. You might end up disappointed."

"I don't think you could ever disappoint me," I said sincerely as I looked up at him.

His dark eyes were intense, yet soft. I felt one of his big hands move to cup my cheek. I could feel a charge running between us, like we were two magnets being drawn toward one another. Shocks ran up and down my spine and I subconsciously licked my lips, anticipating his kiss.

"Just because I can't kiss you," he whispered, "that doesn't mean that I don't want to."

"It would be just one kiss," I tried to argue, but I knew there wouldn't be much of a point to it.

"No," he said softly, yet firmly. "Renesmee when I do kiss you, I don't plan on it being just one kiss."

I felt another shiver run down my spine. He was intoxicating me again and I couldn't think clearly.

"I don't guess you have any idea when that might be?" I breathed. "You know, so I can clear my calendar."

"I don't know," he laughed lightly, "but I promise I'll keep you informed."

I nodded as I reluctantly pulled myself out of his arms.

"You do that," I said as I tried to regain my sense of balance.

"So are we okay, or do you want me to grovel a bit?" Jacob asked.

I thought about telling him that I was still angry, just to see if I might be able to persuade him, but I decided that it probably wasn't for the best. He was already starting to come around. Maybe if I was good for just a little bit longer he'd change his tune. I could wait for that.

"We're okay," I told him with a smile.

He beamed back, "So what now?" Jacob asked. "Did you want to go for a walk?"

"Nah," I said. "Maybe we could just watch some movies."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, his good mood completely restored now that our argument was over. "Go find something to watch and I'll make some popcorn."

I nodded as I headed off toward the living room. I flipped through the channels, but everything was in Portuguese. Finally, I found the complimentary movie that was playing, which had a selection of Portuguese, Spanish, or English. I clicked on it without even checking the title.

"What did you find?" Jacob asked as he came back in with a huge bowl of popcorn. "Anything good?"

I shrugged, "I only found one movie with an English option," I told him, "but to be honest I'm not even sure what it is."

"You know action movies need no language options," he told me as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "They speak for themselves."

"I actually like a decent story," I laughed. "I can only take so many explosions before I get bored."

"Blasphemy," he said as he shoved another handful in. "Well, I guess we'd better see what this movie is then."

I pressed play and the movie began. It was obviously a romantic comedy about this man and woman that had been best friends since college. She was in love with him, but they'd never had a relationship. She goes away and the guy realizes he loves her, but she comes back engaged to another guy and wants her best friend to be her maid of honor. It was cute, but I got caught up on the timeframe. It had taken the guy 10 years to realize that he loved her, too. I knew it was just a movie, but the thought of having to wait 10 years for Jacob to realize that it was time for us to be together made me a little sick.

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

I had crossed a line earlier and I knew it. I never should have told her that I wanted to kiss her, but with her standing so close and smelling so good it had just kind of popped out. It had taken a tremendous amount of control on my part not to kiss her. Then, when she'd forgiven me I'd felt so relieved that I let my guilt over thinking about kissing her go. However, as I watched the movie I began to feel that uneasy feeling creeping back up on me.

I couldn't help but feel for the guy in the movie. He'd thought so highly of the girl that he'd never allowed himself to see her in a romantic light. It wasn't until she was gone and belonged to someone else that he realized it. I couldn't imagine what that would feel like. I'd like to think that if someone else made Nessie happy I could let her go, but I knew myself well enough to know that I would fight and probably drive myself crazy in the process. It wasn't that I couldn't see Nessie in a romantic light, today had proved that, but I refused to rush things. However, I couldn't help wondering if I could make the movie guy's mistake. Was it possible that I could wait too long, and potentially lose her forever? The thought of losing her to someone else made me feel like I was going to be sick.


	31. Into the Wild

**(A/N)** **Okay let me just say that I'm really not trying to torture you guys. This one is a big cliffhanger, but I promise that you'll have an update very soon. I'm out of school for winter break so I have plenty of time :) Second, no worries about Jacob getting a happy ending. No matter how much I might torture him he's my favorite!! Thanks for reading and double thanks to the reviewers. Third, it's about to get really fun and dramatic..I'm stoked to be writing this story right now! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 31

**Nessie's POV**

I glanced over at Jacob's sleeping form as I flipped through the channels. I had always found it funny that he looked older than the rest of my family, although they were all quite a bit older than him, with the exception of Mama. However, as he lay there sleeping he seemed younger. I wondered what he was dreaming about and if he ever dreamt of me the way I dreamt of him. I wondered what affect it would have on him if I reached out and touched his cheek. Perhaps, I could influence his dreams. I'd never thought of that before. However, once the thought had crossed my mind I felt my hand inching toward him, my curiosity starting to get the best of me.

"We're back," Aunt Alice greeted me in her musical voice, which nearly caused me to jump out of my skin. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. "You scared me."

"Sorry," she whispered as she looked over to Jacob. "I guess the two of you talked. Jazz said he was pretty upset."

I sighed. I knew that he'd been upset, but hearing Aunt Alice confirm it made me feel guilty.

"Don't feel bad," Aunt Alice said firmly. "Sometimes guys just need a push in the right direction. I see Jacob's point, but I see yours as well."

I suddenly felt the urge to change the subject. Aunt Alice had always been someone who I had no problem confiding in, but at the moment I definitely didn't want to talk to her about Jacob.

"Where's Uncle Jazz?" I asked, hoping she'd follow my subject change. "Did you two find any good game?"

"He's taking a shower," she laughed. "He got a little messy. The game wasn't too bad, but we actually had a pretty exciting little excursion."

"How so?" I asked, slightly intrigued.

"We ventured deep enough into the forest that we ran into the Amazonian coven," Aunt Alice explained. "Zafrina is anxious to see you again."

I smiled to myself. I knew that we'd be making our way to visit our Amazonian friends while we were in Brazil, but I hadn't been sure when I'd get to see them. Seeing Zafrina was what I'd been most looking forward to. After the initial excitement over my shielding abilities had worn off I'd been sad when I realized that would mean Zafrina's gift probably wouldn't work on me anymore. However, about a year ago I'd discovered that I could open my mind back up to Daddy at will. I'd gotten separated from him and Mama at a street market and I'd silently called out to him. They'd quickly found me, but Daddy had told me he could hear my thoughts while I was gone. We'd tested it out and sure enough I could open my mind to him when I wanted to. I'd thought of Zafrina then and had been relieved to know that her visions could affect me if I wanted them to.

"Will we be going to see them soon?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes," Aunt Alice nodded. "I know Bella would like to see them, too, but I was thinking about visiting tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful," I enthused. "I wonder if they'll even recognize me?"

"Of course they will," she laughed. "You are the spitting image of Edward, except those eyes of yours."

"I guess I should get some sleep," I said as I stretched and yawned. "I don't want to be tired tomorrow, or I guess later today actually."

"Of course," Aunt Alice said. "I suppose we'll let Jacob sleep here."

"Yeah," I agreed, not wanting to wake him up.

"Goodnight Nessie," Aunt Alice called as she danced up the stairs to the room she and Uncle Jasper shared.

"Goodnight," I called back softly, but I knew she could hear me.

I turned back toward Jacob and felt my hand beginning to twitch again, but I pushed the urge away.

"Goodnight Jacob," I whispered as I started toward the stairs.

I could have sworn that I heard him mumble something in his sleep, but I couldn't be sure. I listened carefully for a moment, but I heard nothing else. I shook my head and decided that it was probably just my imagination.

XOXOXOXO

I awoke the next morning feeling invigorated. Jacob and I were fine and I was going to see Zafrina. My outlook was fairly bright, especially when I considered the fact that I'd been crying my eyes out and feeling miserable only eighteen hours ago. Of course that could have had something to do with Jacob admitting that he wanted to kiss me, but I wasn't going to get hung up on that. If I did I didn't think I'd be able to control my urge to throw myself at him completely.

"So I hear we're visiting some non-people friendly leeches," Jacob said flatly as soon as I hit the kitchen. "Yay."

"Don't be like that," I scolded. "Zafrina is my friend. Have you forgotten that she and her sisters were willing to fight in order to protect me?"

"No," he nodded as though the thought irritated him. "I would just prefer to be grateful from a distance."

"So," I laughed, "what you're saying is that you're scared."

"Not hardly," he snorted. "Besides, I'm not exactly the most appealing meal for bloodsuckers."

"Language," I shot back, irritated by his attitude. "You do live with a bunch of bloodsuckers."

"That's different," he shook his head, "and don't call yourself a bloodsucker."

"In case you haven't noticed," I yanked the cereal box up from in front of him. "I'm half vampire and I do hunt from time to time."

"Okay, okay," he conceded. "I won't complain anymore."

"And," I pressed.

"And," he paused, "I'll be nice to Zafrina."

"Good," I beamed at him as I poured the milk over my cereal.

Once I'd eaten, it didn't take me long to get dressed and ready to go. Jacob, Uncle Jazz, and Aunt Alice were waiting on me when I'd finished. I felt my heart lighten considerably as the four of us left the hotel and began to make our way through the city. When we finally hit the cover of the forest we ran. It had been a while since I'd ran that far, or that fast, but it felt good. I knew that my three companions were slowing their paces so that I could keep up, and I wished that I could be faster. As we got deeper into the rainforest the smells and the surroundings became more and more astounding. I thought that I could have happily gone without TV, and a whole host of other modern conveniences, if it meant that I could live here in this wild place.

I saw Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper beginning to slow their pace and I eased up as well to look around. I didn't see anything, but I could feel the presence of something unseen.

"You have grown little one," Zafrina greeted as she appeared out of nowhere with Senna and Kachiri on her flanks. "It is hard to believe that you're even more beautiful now then you were as a child."

"Zafrina," I beamed as I ran to her. "I've missed you."

"As I have missed you child," she smiled back down at me. "Tell me about yourself."

I started to open my mouth but she silenced me with the shake of her head.

"No Renesmee," she said gently. "Use your gift."

I nodded and raised my hand to her cheek. I showed her my family, Jacob, and the places that we'd been. When I'd finished I dropped my hand and she smiled back at me.

"You've had to live half a lifetime in six years," she said thoughtfully. "I can understand why that is so intense for you."

Suddenly, I remembered my three companions.

"Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri," I addressed the three sisters, "you remember Jacob."

"Of course," Senna replied, "your little wolf friend."

"Yes," Zafrina agreed. "He and his friends were most helpful in the confrontation with the Italians."

"Nice to see you again," Jacob replied stiffly, yet I could tell he was making an effort to be polite.

"Edward and Bella will be visiting you soon," Aunt Alice chimed in. "They are on Isle Esme at the moment, but Bella assures me that she'll be seeking you out when they return later this week."

"And the rest of your family?" Zafrina inquired. "I was so concerned with seeing Nessie that I forgot to ask about the rest of them when I saw you last."

"Carlisle and Esme are visiting Amun's coven in Egypt," Aunt Alice explained. "Carlisle wished to clear the air between he and Amun, and Benjamin had written Carlisle and requested a visit. Emmet and Rosalie are visiting our family in Denali. Carmen and Tanya have finally convinced Kate and Garrett to have a wedding so Rose went to help them plan."

"These are happy times," Zafrina said quietly as she looked back toward me.

Her blood red eyes should have been frightening; however I couldn't help thinking that they only enhanced her beauty.

"Come my friends," Zafrina said as she turned and motioned us toward the dark of the forest. "We have much to catch up on."

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

I was pretty progressive for my kind. I mean, I live with freaking vampires for crying out loud, but this situation seemed to trigger every wolfish instinct that I had. I was glad that Jazz was there to help keep me calm and cool because I wasn't so sure that I could have controlled myself otherwise.

The first thing I noticed about the Amazonian vampires was their scent. Of course I'd never quite gotten used to the sickly sweet scent that the Cullen's emitted, but I'd learned to deal with it. These vampires, however, had a scent that was much more potent. It was like meat that had been left out in the sun. I wondered if that was because their diet different than the vegetarian vampires.

I hung back a little with Jasper as Nessie and Alice interacted with the three Amazonian sisters.

"Trust me," Jazz whispered. "You're not their flavor."

"I wasn't really worried about it," I snorted.

"Yeah, you'd have to feel pretty good about your odds with me, Alice, and Nessie on your side," he laughed quietly.

"I can take care of myself," I argued.

"If you say so cub scout," Jasper teased, but a movement in the trees caught my attention.

I felt myself instinctively tense up and Jasper did the same.

"Someone is coming," Jasper said in a low voice that only I could hear, "or perhaps more than one someone."

"Renesmee," Zafrina began, "I hope you don't mind but we were not the only ones that wished to see you again."

I saw the tall, dark vampire turn to the approaching forms, but I still could not make out who they were. However, I recognized the small woman and the tall, dark boy immediately as they stepped out into the small clearing. Jasper relaxed beside me, but if anything I felt myself grow even tenser than I had been before.

"Hello Renesmee," Nahuel greeted her, "It's certainly a pleasure to see you again."

"_Oh crap,"_ I thought, _"Not this guy again."_


	32. Collide

**(A/N) See I promised you wouldn't have to wait long..lol. I can't tell you guys how much fun I'm having with this part of the story. I have some really interesting twists coming up so I hope you'll enjoy them. Elly Whitlock asked me if there was any particular actress that I pictured as Nessie. Actually, I have 4 different actresses depending on the part of the story I'm in. If you go to my myspace page and look at my photo albums I have an album just for who I picture in "The Story of Us". Feel free to check it out, leave comments, or add me if you want :) Thanks for the continued support! Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: They are Stephanie's. I just play with them sometimes.**

Chapter 32

**Nessie's POV**

I had a clear memory of what Nahuel looked like, and I remembered him as being very handsome, but I had to admit even a perfect memory did not do him justice when he stood before me in the flesh. He was taller than Uncle Jasper, although he wasn't nearly as tall as Jacob. His eyes were dark and penetrating, and his hair hung down his back like a silky black curtain. His smile was brilliant, although it wasn't nearly as alluring as Jacob's.

"Hello," I greeted Nahuel, suddenly feeling a little shy. "It's good to see you again as well. You can call me Nessie if you want."

He flashed me another smile before replying, "I think I'll stick with Renesmee if you don't mind."

I shook my head, "Of course not."

Mama was the only one that called me Renesmee on a regular basis and even she had picked up the habit of referring to me as Ness or Nessie.

"And I'm Jacob," Jacob said, suddenly by my side.

Nahuel seemed to look him over for a moment, almost appraisingly.

"I do remember you," Nahuel said finally, "but I don't think we were introduced in all of the excitement last time. You're one of the shape-shifters aren't you?"

"Yes," Jacob responded "I shift into a wolf. A big wolf."

"I remember," Nahuel said in a voice that was completely friendly, but the way Jacob was standing you'd think Nahuel was being openly hostile. "What is your relationship to the Cullens?"

I had a feeling Jacob's response wouldn't be friendly so I beat him to the punch.

"He's an old family friend," I answered. "He and my mother were good friends, and now he is part of the family."

"Ah," he responded, turning his attention back toward me. "How is your mother?"

"She's great," I told him with a smile, wishing that Jacob would quit looking like he was going to break something. "She's with my father now, but she will be joining us in a few days. I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

"I'd like that very much," he smiled at me. "I was very pleased when Zafrina told me that your family was in Brazil. You are staying in Rio, are you not?"

"Yes," I nodded. "We're at the Copacabana Palace."

"We're not sure how much longer we'll be staying," Jacob chimed in and I felt the urge to kick him in the shin.

"Then I must make a point to visit you soon," Nahuel grinned. "Tomorrow, perhaps?"

Jacob opened his mouth, but I cut him off, "That would be great."

"We have much to catch up on, Renesmee," Nahuel smiled again, "but I don't want to monopolize your time when other friends would like to see you. For the moment it has been a pleasure talking to you," he shifted his eyes back toward Jacob, "and you as well, Jacob."

"Yeah," Jacob responded, but Nahuel seemed completely relaxed, and unaffected.

"It was good seeing you, too," I smiled at Nahuel.

When he'd turned to go back to join the others I raised my leg and stomped as hard as I possibly could on Jacob's foot.

"What is your problem?" I demanded in irritation, "Am I not allowed to talk to anyone?"

"Ness," Jacob grunted, "that really hurt. Of course you can talk to whoever you want, but I don't like that guy. He looks at you funny."

"He does not," I defended Nahuel, "he's curious about me, but I'm curious about him."

"You are?" Jacob asked, and I thought I heard a slight edge of panic in his voice.

"Of course," I told him quietly. "There aren't many of my kind running around. I'd actually like to meet his sisters, too."

"Oh," Jacob said, "that's what you meant?"

"What did you think I meant?" I asked, although I knew exactly what he'd meant. Let him squirm it out.

"I just," Jacob said uneasily, "I don't know. This whole situation is tough for me."

I thought about that for a moment and I realized that maybe I had been a little hard on him. I had dragged him out into the Amazon with a group of non-vegetarian vampires, and invited a fellow half-vampire to our hotel. When I thought of it like that I could see his point, but my stubborn streak wouldn't let me admit that he might be right. There was something about Nahuel that intrigued me, and I wasn't going to deny myself the chance of getting to know him just because Jacob Black had a fragile ego.

"Look," I said, trying to soften my tone a bit, "I appreciate that, but play nice." I caught his eye, "For me."

"You always play the imprint card when you want me to do something," he shot me a crooked grin and my heart skipped a few beats.

"I don't think so," I whispered as I leaned up to his ear, "Otherwise last night might have gone a little differently."

"Ness," he whispered back, his voice almost pleading.

"Okay," I pulled back and gave him my brightest smile, "but I do want you to be nice."

"Fine," he grunted. "For you I will, but don't think it's because I'm a nice person."

"It never would have crossed my mind," I laughed as I dragged him back to join the others.

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie seemed content enough to entertain herself with the Alice and the Amazon bloodsuckers, but I saw that Nahuel kept shooting her glances. He'd even caught my eye a couple of times and threw me that fake, smug smile. Thank goodness Jasper was there because he kept me calm. If it weren't for him I was afraid I'd end up attacking Nessie's little admirer and then she wouldn't be happy with me at all.

"I don't know why she felt like it was necessary to invite him to our hotel," I whispered quietly to Jasper, "She barely knows him."

"Maybe she wants to get to know someone like herself," Jasper suggested, his voice calm and even.

"Don't get all logical and sane on me right now," I threatened lowly. "You're on my team."

"That's right," he nodded his head, "he sucks and he's repulsive, etcetera, etcetera."

"That's more like it," I said seriously, which caused Jasper to chuckle.

"Seriously Jake," Jasper began, "I don't know why you're so worried. You know how she feels about you. It's not the end of the world if she makes a friend."

"I was Bella's friend," I reminded him. "I may not have ever stood a chance, but believe me I tried."

"I remember," Jasper whispered. "You used to drive Edward nuts."

"It's funny," I said quietly, "I still remember my point of view perfectly, but now I'm actually starting to see Edward's, too."

"Just remember," Jasper said reassuringly, "you get the girl this time. The way Nessie feels about you is every bit as strong as the way Bella loves Edward."

"Do you sense that from her?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "She's a typical teenager in the respect that she goes through so many different complex emotions. She gets that from Edward. Bella has always been much more emotionally calm and simplistic than him."

Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea.

"Jazz," I said, "What kind of feelings to you get from Nahuel."

Jasper looked toward the smarmy idiot and focused for a moment.

"Curiosity, envy, and," he paused, "maybe a little bit of lust."

I felt a tremble run down my spine, but my body jerked quiet as if I'd been shot with a sedative. Jasper was pulling out the big guns to keep me cool.

"Relax Jake," he whispered. "This isn't the time, nor the place. If he's really lusting after Nessie then all you have to do is wait until he runs into Edward. He'll kill him for you."

"Why does Edward always have to ruin my fun?" I asked, trying to regain control on my own.

"Would you rather have Nessie mad at him, or at you?" He asked. "If you flip out now you know she's going to get angry and you just had a fight with her yesterday. Give it a day or two."

"Yeah okay," I breathed as I felt composure slowly coming back into my control.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of Nessie's face in order to calm myself down, but Nahuel's face kept popping up. I settled for allowing myself a little fantasy.

_I stormed into the dungeon where I saw Nessie tied to the chair as Nahuel stood over her smiling that smarmy smile. _

"_She's mine," Nahuel taunted. "You'll never have her."_

"_We'll see about that!" I challenged as I engaged him in battle._

_I easily beat the snot out of him and rescued Nessie from his evil clutches. Fantasy Nessie smiled up at me gratefully._

"_Jacob, you are my hero," Fantasy Nessie said, her voice full of adoration._

"_It's no trouble," I said as I scooped her, Harlequin-style._

"_I'm so sorry, Jacob," she whispered. "I should have listened to you about him."_

_Her big brown eyes and soft lips were so inviting. I slowly leaned in and closed my eyes-_

"Jacob," real life Nessie shook me back to reality. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said, quickly.

Had I seriously been about to kiss her in my fantasy?

"We're ready to go," she told me, "unless you wanted to stay here with the Amazonians."

"No thanks," I said as I got up quickly.

"Were you asleep?" She asked as we walked over toward Alice and Jasper.

"No," I shook my head. "Why?"

"You were muttering something," she told me. "It's no trouble, or something like that."

My mind raced. How was I supposed to explain that, and why hadn't I realized I was talk fantasizing?

"Being nice," I blurted out. "Being nice is no trouble. I was saying it like a mantra."

"You're such a weirdo," she teased.

I couldn't help smiling. She really had no idea.

XOXOXO

**Nessie's POV**

Our trip to visit Zafrina had taken more out of me than I'd expected and I'd felt like I was dead on my feet by the time we reached our suite.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, his eyes filled with concern.

When he looked at me like that it was almost impossible to believe that he'd behaved like an absolute jerk toward Nahuel.

"I'm just tired," I said through a yawn.

"Let me help you up to your room," he told me.

"Jacob, really it's-" I was cut as he pulled me up and cradled me in his arms as he began to carry me toward my room. "What are you doing?"

"You look like you're about to collapse," he told me. "Don't fight with me right now, Ness."

I would have argued, but I really was tired and being in his arms felt nice. All too quickly he was placing me on the bed. He started to turn to go, but I grabbed his hand. I knew it was hopeless, but I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"If I promised to be good would you stay?" I asked.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he said softly.

"Yeah," I averted my eyes and let my hand fall. "You're probably right."

"Look at me," Jacob said as he kneeled down in front of the bed. "Please don't act like this is rejection. You know it's not like that. I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"I know," I nodded, hating to admit that he was right. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"How about a compromise?" He suggested.

"What kind of a compromise?" I asked.

"What if I stayed and slept on your sofa?" He asked. "You could talk to me until you fell asleep."

I nodded, trying not to appear too eager. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

"I'll be back," He stood up in front of me and took off out the door.

I pulled myself up and got into the shower. The water was relaxing, but I was too tired to stand there and enjoy it. When I got out I brushed my teeth and quickly ran a brush through my hair, not bothering to dry it, and slipped on my pajamas. Jacob was stretched out on the couch when I came out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from his own shower. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"One more compromise?" I asked, not daring to hope.

"What's that?" He asked, although he didn't seem as weary has he had been earlier.

"Can I just fall asleep next to you?" I asked. "You can put me in the bed when I fall asleep, but it would mean a lot to me Jacob."

I expected him to tell me no and give me a speech on how I was young, and making things harder on both of us, but he surprised me. Without a word he rolled on his side and scooted toward the back of the sofa while raising the blanket. He was inviting me in and I thought my face would break from the smile that spread across my face as I slid in next to him.

"Only until you fall asleep," he whispered as I snuggled into him. It felt better than I'd ever imagined.

"I know, I know," I said happily. "Just let me fall asleep."

I felt his warm lips gently touch my hair, "Renesmee Cullen you drive me crazy."

"Yeah," I murmured as I began drifting off to sleep. "You love me anyway."

"Yes," he replied in a voice so soft that I couldn't even be sure he'd said anything, "I always will."

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't help staring at her as she slept in my arms. I'd been crazy to let her snuggle up to me like this, but I couldn't deny her something that she so clearly wanted. If I were really being honest, I'd wanted her beside me, too. She felt good lying my arms, natural, just like she was born to be there and I'd been born to hold her. I felt as though I were caught up in a whirlwind. Three days ago she was the girl I knew as Nessie, but at the moment she was something different. She was starting to transform from the girl I loved to the woman I would fall in love with. I knew that it was still too soon for us to have any sort of romantic relationship, but I wasn't so naïve to think that I could fight my impending feelings forever. I sighed as I gathered her up in my arms and carried her over to her bed. I looked at her for a long moment as I gently brushed the hair out her face. She looked more like a half-angel than a half-vampire to me. I softly kissed her forehead and forced myself back over to the sofa. To my relief I didn't think about Nahuel's upcoming visit, which would surely have kept me from getting any sleep. Instead, I drifted off peacefully with only Nessie's face on my mind.


	33. Man Up

**(A/N) As always thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing. I'm celebrating because I finally finished my huge petroleum map and am officially done for the semester!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people. First, Taylor Lautner for being awesome and fighting to keep his role. I love his enthusiasm and spirit and I support him 110%. Second, I'd like to dedicate this to Alba for fighting to make the voices of Taylor's supporters heard. Girl, you are an awesome friend and Taylor is so lucky to have a fan like you. Keep fighting the good fight..lol. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter..it was an intense one to write!!**

**Disclaimer: They all belong to Stephanie**

Chapter 33

**Nessie's POV**

The next morning when I felt myself stirring awake I squeezed my eyes tightly, hoping that I could hold on to my dream a little while longer. I knew that there was no way I'd fallen asleep in Jacob's arms, but I was afraid that opening my eyes and confirming that fact would break my heart. It had all felt so real, yet so perfect that it couldn't possibly have been real. Even as my impending consciousness broke through my last line of defense I still detected his scent on my skin. With a sigh I gave in and opened my eyes, revealing the impossible truth: It hadn't been a dream and Jacob Black was still asleep on my couch.

"Jacob," I cried out and before I could stop myself I was on the couch with him. "You really stayed here."

"Geez Ness," he laughed as he scooted over to make room for me. "I told you I would."

"I just," I started, feeling excited and slightly embarrassed all at once. "I just thought that maybe..." I trailed off.

"I was a dream," He finished softly, before laughing "I can't blame you for that. I am pretty dreamy."

"Would you get over yourself?" I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"You want me," he shot me a sly grin that nearly stopped my heart.

Something had certainly gotten into him, but at the moment I was having a hard time caring what that something was. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and lightly leaned into him.

"You're right," I whispered, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

We stared at each other for a long moment before he started to lean in. Instinctively I closed my eyes and moistened my lips, which were tingling with anticipation. When I felt his lips touch my forehead, I thought my body would erupt in frustration.

"Not yet," he said quietly.

I pulled away from him slightly, simultaneously trying to fight of the urges to punch him and to burst into tears.

"You're mean," I told him, coolly.

"So are you," he said with a grin.

"If you'll excuse me," I narrowed my eyes at him as I got up and moved across the room to my closet. "I need to get ready. I have company coming today."

I couldn't help but feel a surge of satisfaction at how quickly the mention of Nahuel wiped the smirk off of his face.

"I really wish you hadn't invited that guy," he said sulkily as he stood up. "He gets on my nerves."

"Yeah, I can see where the whole minute and a half that you've ever spoken to him really took a lot out of you," I shot back in annoyance.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure the guy out. You're like him, you're not his sister, and you're beautiful. Plus," he hesitated for a moment. "Jasper told me something."

"What?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Last night Jasper said that Nahuel felt," he paused as a sickening look crossed his face, "lusty."

"So," I began, trying to keep calm, "what you're telling me is that you had your boyfriend spying on Nahuel."

"Jasper's not my boyfriend," he responded in a bewildered tone. He shook his head, "That's not the point. We weren't spying. Jasper can't help picking up on things."

"Whatever," I said, tired of arguing with him. "You really need to leave while I get ready, and it might be for the best if you just went somewhere while Nahuel is here." I shot a glance out the window. "It's cloudy, maybe you and your best buddy can have some alone time," I added in an acid tone.

"You've got to be kidding," he said, astounded.

"No actually I'm quite serious," I said flatly.

Jacob looked at me appraisingly for a moment.

"This isn't about Nahuel," Jacob he said, "this is about me not kissing you."

I practically felt my blood beginning to boil. How could I be destined to be with someone that half the time I wanted to kiss and the other half I wanted to kiss and kill. Of all the wolves in the pack why did my imprenter have to be Jacob? I couldn't help thinking that life would have been a lot simpler if it had been Seth, or Colin, or Brady, or Paul for that matter!

"Just go," I strained out.

"Hit a nerve did I," the smirk crept back up on his face and I couldn't fight off my urge to throw something at him. He dodged just in time so that my boot narrowly missed his head.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered. "I'll go, but I'm going to be here when he's here."

"Fine," I agreed, knowing that was one argument I definitely wouldn't win, "we'll hang out up here and you can hold hands with Uncle Jazz in the living room."

I was really glad that Jacob had really good control over his transformations. If he hadn't I was sure that I'd be staring down a giant, russet colored wolf at the moment instead of a giant, angry looking Indian. He huffed as he left my room, shutting the door a little harder than was necessary. I felt a brief moment of satisfaction before I realized that I had just had a huge fight with Jacob, which would make two within the past three days. That was just great. How was it possible that half an hour before I'd woken up and been ecstatic? There was a knock on my door and I felt another surge of irritation. I hoped it wasn't Aunt Alice. I really needed to be alone at the moment. When I opened the door I couldn't help wishing that it had been Aunt Alice.

"What do you want, Jacob," I asked, not bothering to hide my irritation.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to get that angry."

Those puppy dog eyes got me every time and I could feel my irritation starting to melt away, even though I knew that I should be angry, at least for a little while.

"I shouldn't have thrown my boot at you," I admitted, "but you were being a jerk."

"Do you really not want me around when he's here?" He asked

"Jake," my tone instinctively softened, "don't say it like that. I always want you around, but I hate it when you're rude. You have no reason to hate Nahuel other than the fact that you're jealous."

"Am not," he snorted in defiance.

"Yes you are," I said through clenched teeth, "but if you don't want to admit it that's fine. At least Nahuel and I will be able to have a conversation without you shooting death glares at him."

"Okay, you hang out with him," he retorted, "but if he tries to kiss you or makes a move on you without your permission don't you dare hit him. I get to personally break his jaw. That's the rule."

Where in the world did he come up with this stuff?

"Who said he wouldn't have permission?" I shot back as I slammed the door.

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

"So then she "Who said he wouldn't have permission," and shut the door in my face," I finished my story of the fight with Nessie, obviously with some heavy editing on my part.

"Then what did you do?" Jasper asked as he looked up from the chessboard.

"I convulsed in front of her door for a solid minute and then I came and found you," I told him. "I was afraid I was going to say or do something even stupider than I'd already said or done."

A light chuckle caught my attention and I looked up in frustration.

"I don't see how any of this is funny," I seethed.

"I can't help imagining Nessie throwing a boot at you," Jasper admitted. "Come on Jake. That is kind of funny."

"Jazz," I was almost pleading, "can we focus? I need some advice. I mean you've got like a century and a half on me. Surely you can offer me a few pearls of wisdom."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, "I'll tell you the truth, but I won't guarantee that you'll like it."

"Yes," I answered quickly. "Like it or not I need help."

"Okay," he said. "It's simple. You need to man up."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You need to man up," he repeated. "Stop trying to be so noble. I get that you want to do what's right, but maybe you and Nessie are at a point that what was once right is now wrong and what was once wrong is now right."

"You sound like a fortune cookie," I told him, "but I see what you're saying." I hesitated for a moment, "I almost kissed her this morning."

To my amazement Jasper didn't seem surprised at all, "Why didn't you?"

"Why?" I repeated as though it were a foreign word. "I'm sure Edward would be really thrilled with the both of us if he came back and discovered that I'd been making out with his six year old while he was gone."

"First," Jasper began as he took my knight, "you need to stop thinking of her like that. Her earthly age isn't her age at all. She's practically grown Jacob. Second, Edward is coming back tomorrow so you can talk to him then. Third, you should tell Renesmee how you feel and assure her that you're going to talk to Edward. Finally, quit being so jealous."

"I'm not-" I started but the look Jasper shot me told me that there was no use in denying it. "Okay fine, but the conversation with Nessie isn't going to just smooth things over. If anything it will probably make it worse."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I swore a long time ago that before anything happened with Nessie I'd tell her about Bella," I explained. "I'm just afraid she's not going to be able to look at me the same way."

"You should give her more credit," Jasper said quietly. "She might handle it better than you think," he paused and smiled, "or you might end up getting both boots thrown at you."

"Thanks Jazz," I snorted, "that's comforting."

"I'm here to help," he chuckled. "But seriously, you need to talk to her. If you don't you might end up regretting it."

The movie from the other night flashed through my mind and I imagined myself as the lead character, having to watch Nessie marry some other guy. Watching Nessie marry Nahuel. I could feel the queasiness I'd felt the other night creep back up on me.

"Chill Jake," Jasper said, obviously concerned. "You haven't lost her or anything. You just need to be honest with her and yourself."

"You're right," I agreed. "I think I'm going to go talk to her. I'd prefer that she not be fuming at me during her little play date with Nahuel."

"Good idea," he nodded. "Just remember: man up."

"Yeah, okay," I nodded as I stood up and went to the stairs.

I was anxious. Over the past few days it felt like I spent half my time apologizing to Nessie. If I were being honest my first mistake was probably staying her room the way I had, although I couldn't bring myself to regret it. What I did regret was letting my emotions get the better of me. I'd wanted to kiss her so bad earlier, but I had stopped myself. I was angry and frustrated and the mention of Nahuel had just set me off. I shouldn't have called her out on being upset about the almost kiss, but I was fairly certain that it had something to do with it. I took a deep breath as I stepped in front of her door, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu wash over me.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore," Nessie said, sounding exhausted.

"I don't want to fight with you either," I promised. "I came to apologize."

"Again?" She asked and I saw the corner of her mouth slightly twitch upward.

"I do that a lot," I smiled at her, hoping that this was a good sign.

"Yeah," she said as she opened the door wider to let me in. "You screw up a lot."

"I know," I agreed as I walked into the room.

"Okay," she sighed. "Get on with it."

"I said some really stupid things," I told her, "and I'm sorry. I know you want to be friends with Nahuel and if me being nice to him makes you happy then that's what I'll do."

"You mean that?" She asked softly, "You'll really be nice?"

"Yes," I promised. Even if I had to break my own hand to keep from punching him I would do it to keep my word to her.

"Thank you," she smiled at me. I thought about letting it go at that, but I heard Jasper in my head telling me to "man up".

"Ness," I began, "there's something else."

"What?" She asked wearily.

"I'm sorry about earlier, you know…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," she said suddenly. "By the way you know when I said that about Nahuel kissing me I was just angry, right?"

"I know," I told her, secretly relieved, "but I'm not worried about that. I want to talk to you about what happened before that."

"Jacob," she began but I cut her off.

"I wanted to kiss you," I blurted out. "I wanted to kiss you so bad I couldn't stand it. I wanted to kiss you on the beach the other day. I wanted to kiss you the other night when we were saying our goodnights, and I definitely wanted to kiss you last night when I had you in my arms."

She looked taken aback for a moment and I was worried that I'd said too much too soon and scared her.

"Why didn't you?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm trying to do what's right," I told her. "I'd planned on talking to your parents and talking to you before our relationship changed."

She looked up at me and her beautiful brown eyes were so full of warmth and longing that my mind went blank and there was nothing in my universe except for me and her and the moment.

"I don't want to talk," she whispered quietly. "Please Jacob. Kiss me now."

My body reacted without thinking and I was grateful that my mind or my morals couldn't intervene. It only took one step to close the distance between us. My eyes never left hers as I brought my hands up to cup her face and brush her hair back. My heart was beating so hard that I thought it was going to come out of my chest and I could hear the rapid strumming of her heart increase as well. There seemed to be a charge between us, almost like magnets. I wanted to savor this moment. I started to lean in as she closed her eyes when the moment was ruined.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Nahuel greeted us from the doorway, smiling his smarmy smile.


	34. Univited

**(A/N) Thanks for such a positive response for the last chapter! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long, but I'm afraid you might kill me after this chapter. It's probably the biggest cliffie yet just to give you a heads up :) This story is so much fun right now and it's very nice to know that I can write as often as I want! If I keep it up I may very well meet my goal of having it finished before Christmas break is over. I hope you all enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: They all belong to Stephanie**

Chapter 34

**Nessie's POV**

"I don't want to talk," I breathed. "Please Jacob, kiss me now."

Jacob had admitted that he wanted to kiss me only moments before, yet I was still surprised that I had just come out and asked him to kiss me like that. There was no going back now. Either he was going to flat out reject me, or he was going to kiss me. It seemed like time had sped up and slowed down all at once. Jacob kept his eyes on mine as he closed the distance between us. I didn't think I'd ever seen his dark eyes so intense. The next thing I knew his big, warm hand was cupping my face and smoothing my hair. I felt as though the air had been sucked out of my lungs and I'd forgotten how to breathe it back in, yet I needed his lips on mine far more than I needed oxygen. My heart was flittering erratically and I could hear his pounding in his chest. I leaned forward slightly, as if I were being pulled toward him. I closed my eyes when I heard the voice from the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Nahuel said with a smile that made it clear he was slightly embarrassed.

I felt like my heart had been filled with lead, but I tried to shake myself back to normal. I didn't want to be rude to Nahuel, even if his interruption felt like it might kill me.

"Oh no," I fluttered breathlessly as I took a step back; "Jacob and I were just talking."

"I could come back if you'd like," Nahuel offered politely. "You're Aunt and Uncle said I could find you up here. I would have knocked, but the door was ajar."

His eyes and tone were so apologetic that I felt a twinge of guilt for wanting to take him up on his offer.

"It's fine," I reassured him. "I'm so glad to see you."

"It's good to see you again, Renesmee," he turned toward Jacob, "and you, Jacob."

"Hello Nahuel," Jacob's voice was slightly strained, but not at all rude. I was proud of him.

"There's a sitting room downstairs," I told him. "It would probably be much more comfortable down there than it is up here."

"Of course," he said, "I'll just give you two a minute."

I smiled at him gratefully as he turned and retreated back down the stairs to wait for us. I turned my attention back toward Jacob, intent on finishing what we'd started, yet I knew as soon as I set my eyes on him that the moment had passed. I was sure he was already berating himself for his lack of control.

"Ness," he began but I cut him off.

"I know," I told him with a weak smile, "we got a little carried away."

"You're not angry?" He asked surprised.

"Only at fate," I laughed lightly. "Thank you for holding it together and being polite. I know how hard that is for you."

"Well," he said quietly, "I promised you I would."

I looked at him for a moment and sighed, "I guess I'd better see to my guest."

"Yeah," he nodded. He seemed as if he were in some sort of daze, which was very uncharacteristic.

"Did you want to join us?" I asked.

"Maybe in a little bit," he answered. "I think I need to clear my head."

I nodded, completely understanding, but I was a little surprised.

"Okay," I began to walk toward the door, "I guess I'm going to go. I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure, sure," he replied.

It took everything I had left in me to drag myself away from him. Was it possible that I'd only woken up a few hours ago? Today had already been so intense that it felt more like a full day. Nahuel was quietly waiting for me in the sitting room.

"Renesmee," he smiled at me when I walked in and he attempted to look around me, "will Jacob be joining us?"

"I'm sure he'll make his way down in a little while," I told him as I sat down in one of the large, comfy chairs. "He wanted to give us a chance to catch up."

"That's very kind of him," he said, "but I hope he doesn't feel unwelcome on my behalf."

"Of course not," I replied, although I couldn't be certain.

"I feel like I've been very intrusive," he admitted. "I am very sorry for interrupting you."

"It's really okay," I shook my head, "I invited you here and I'm glad that you've come."

"I'm glad, too," he smiled at me. "I love being in the city."

"It is quite incredible," I agreed. "There's a different feel here than anywhere else I've ever been."

"Rio is a very vibrant place," he nodded. "It's been known to spark many different…passions."

I felt my heart skip few beats at the word, "I'm being very rude," I stood up suddenly, "Can I get you something to drink or a snack? We have quite an extensive mini bar."

"I am a little thirsty," he replied. "Some juice perhaps."

"We have about any kind you could imagine," I informed him.

"Pineapple?" He asked as I nodded.

"I'll be right back," I smiled at him.

I wished he would stop apologizing about walking in on me and Jacob. The more he kept referring to it, the more I would continue to think about it, and the less able I would be to give Nahuel my attention. I quickly found two cans of pineapple juice, a couple of glasses, and returned to the sitting room.

"Thank you," he flashed me a smile as he poured the juice. He took a long drink and sighed in satisfaction. "It's not quite as good as fresh juice, but it's not bad."

"I'm glad you like it," I returned his smile. "Now, tell me what you've been up to for 150 years."

"Exploring the South American continent," he laughed. "When you've lived as long as I have you can really get acquainted with the land."

"I'll bet," I nodded. "You must have had lots of adventures."

"Some," he told me. "I've had a lot of good times with my Aunt and sisters."

"Do your sisters live with you?" I asked, genuinely curious but also glad that the conversation had started in a new direction.

He shook his head, "No, they live a bit further south, but I see them quite often."

"And your father?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prying.

"I haven't seen him in many years," he admitted. "Although I do believe that the Volturi sought him out not long after my visit with you when you were still a child."

"I will never be able to thank you enough," I said sincerely. "You saved my life as well as the lives of my family and friends. It's a debt that I'm afraid I'll never be able to fully repay."

"There are no debts between friends," he replied. "Besides, I was grateful to meet you and your family." He paused for a moment, "May I ask where the rest of them are?"

"Of course," I told him. "Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are visiting our cousins in Denali. They were there when you visited, but they left quickly to mourn the death of their sister. My cousin Kate is getting married so Aunt Rose is helping her."

"Rose is the blonde one and Emmett is the big one, correct?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, and my grandmother and grandfather are visiting friends in Egypt."

"And your mother and father?" he inquired and it was obvious that they were the ones he was most curious about.

"They are on a nearby island," I explained. "Sort of a second honeymoon since I cut the first one short."

"Ah," he took another sip of juice, "will they be returning soon?"

"I believe they should be back tomorrow," I told him. "They've never been away from me for so long."

"They are wonderful people," he said admiringly. "I wish I'd had the chance to know my own mother."

I felt a tug at my heart. It must have been awful spending all that time convinced that he was somehow responsible for his mother's death, although I could understand. Before I had been born I had often felt tormented over the pain I was causing Mama. If Daddy hadn't been able to turn her when he did I was sure I'd blame myself forever.

"I'm sorry you didn't have that chance," I told him sincerely as I reached out squeezed one of his hands.

"Thank you, Renesmee," he smiled at me, "but I don't want to talk about unpleasant things. Tell me about your exciting life. You seem to have traveled much farther than I have."

"Well," I began. "Until last year I'd only really been to Washington and New England, where my parents were attending Dartmouth. When they graduated we decided that we'd like to travel so I've visited London, Paris, Athens, and Sydney. When Mama and Daddy decided they'd like to visit my grandmother's island, my Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice offered to come to Rio and stay with Jacob and I.

"Jacob is very much a part of your family," he mused.

"Yes," I nodded. "Grandma Esme loves him to death. She babies him too much. When we lived in New Hampshire he stayed at the house with her and Grandpa Carlisle. He and Aunt Rose don't really get along, but they tolerate one another and Uncle Emmett likes him well enough. He and Uncle Jasper are really close, and he and Aunt Alice act just like brother and sister. Of course, he and my mother were friends before I was born and he and my father have a very brotherly sort of friendship."

"And what about your relationship with Jacob?" He inquired and I felt my heart stammer again. At this rate I was going to be in cardiac arrest.

"It's complicated," I laughed nervously.

"I'm sure I can understand," he smiled encouragingly. "Of course I don't want to pry."

"You're not," I said quickly. "You know he's a shape-shifter. Sometimes shape-shifters find their perfect match and they do this thing called imprinting. The how's and the why's are kind of mysterious, but when they do it creates a really strong bond between them and their imprintee."

"So you are his 'imprintee'?" He asked.

"Yes," I told him, hoping that he hadn't been looking for a different answer.

"When did he imprint on you?" He inquired.

"When I was born," I answered and he looked horrified so I tried to appease him. "It's not like that. He used to be like a big brother to me. When I got a little bit older he became my best friend."

"And now he is your lover," he said it as a statement more than as a question.

"No," I said a little too quickly. I didn't add on how much I wished that were the case. "We're definitely not lovers."

"Forgive me," Nahuel said courteously. "I just assumed from earlier."

"We were just talking," I reiterated, knowing that I wasn't convincing anyone.

"Of course," Nahuel nodded, and thankfully he seemed to drop the subject.

The sound of thunder caught my attention.

"I didn't know it was supposed to storm this evening," I mused as I cast a glance to the window.

"Yes," Nahuel replied, "there's a small sea storm moving in for the evening."

"Oh," I said in surprise, "how will you get home."

He grinned, "I am half-vampire and I've lived in the forest most of my life. I think I'll be okay."

"Of course," I shook my head, but I still didn't like the idea of him traveling the storm. "However, you could stay here if you'd like. We've got more than enough space."

"I don't want to impose," he shook his head.

"You wouldn't be imposing," I reassured him. "I insist. Please stay."

"If you wish me to stay then I won't refuse," he assured me.

"Good," I smiled at him, feeling slightly torn.

Of course I wanted to spend some more time getting to know Nahuel better, and I certainly hated to think of him out in the storm, but I knew one thing was for certain: Jacob wasn't going to be happy.

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

"So Edward," I began as I looked at myself in the mirror, "as you know this imprinting thing kind of has a mind of its own. Well, while you were gone it kind of started thinking that Nessie was grown."

I groaned at my reflection. This was never going to work.

"Okay, so Edward," I started over. "Remember when you used to hate me because I was constantly trying to make a move on your girlfriend? The good news is that I've stopped doing that. The bad news is I want to make a move on your daughter."

Yeah, that'd work if the only kiss I wanted from Nessie would be while I was in a coffin. I decided to try a different approach.

"Bells," I said, "remember that time you found out I imprinted on Nessie and you almost killed me? Well, I think you might actually be justified this time."

I groaned again. This was impossible, but I had to do it. I was still shaken my last encounter with Renesmee. She'd been so close. Another fraction of a second and my lips would have been on hers, but that smarmy, creepy, Nessie luster had butted in and ruined the moment. It felt like the crap with Bella and Edward only a thousand times worse. That brought me to my next dilemma: How was I going to tell Nessie that I'd once been involved in a messy love triangle with her mother and father?

This could get really ugly, really quickly.

"Jacob," Alice's voice shook me back to the present, "Edward and Bella won't be back tomorrow."

"What?" I asked, suddenly concerned. "Are they okay?"

"Yes," she said confidently, "however, the storm is going to hang on for a few days. It would be very difficult to navigate the boat."

Great. So much for talking to them tomorrow.

"Also," she seemed to hesitate slightly, "we'll be having an overnight guest."

"Oh that's fantastic," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it Jacob," Alice reassured me. "She's worried you'll be angry with her, but she didn't want him to leave during the storm."

"I'm not mad at her," I sighed. "I'm just frustrated."

"Would you like to talk about it?" She offered.

"Maybe later," I gave her a weak smile. "Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome," she smiled back compassionately before she left.

What a fun night. Nahuel was going to stick around with his smarminess and I was going to get to torment myself for a few more days over what I was going to say to Bella and Edward. I stretched out on the bed with my hands behind my head, trying to relax so I could think clearly.

"You never came," Nessie' s soft voice said, forcing my eyes to flash open.

"Well I hear I'll have plenty of time to catch up with your little friend," I tried to sound as light as possible. "Yay slumber party."

"I'm sorry-" she started but I quickly cut her off.

"It's okay, Ness," I tried to reassure her. "I was only teasing."

"I know," she said quietly and fidgeted for a minute. "Can I talk to you?"

"Renesmee, you can always talk to me," I told her as I sat up. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to talk about when you almost kissed me," she said as she sat down beside me on the bed.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, knowing that it was important to let her say what she needed to say.

"I guess picking up where we left off is probably out of the question," she chuckled nervously.

"I really do want to talk to your parents before anything happens," I said gently, hoping she would understand. "I owe them that much."

She nodded, "I can see where you're coming from. I won't even try to persuade you."

"Thanks," I smiled at her, feeling slightly more relaxed.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, too," she continued. "What about?"

"Well," I began, suddenly feeling queasy, "I just want to make sure that we're on the same page. I mean even if we start, I don't even know the right term, dating I guess, it doesn't mean that we're all of a sudden going to be like everyone else. We have to take things slowly."

"I do realize that," she said as she rolled her eyes. "No sense in getting you killed before I've had the chance to properly enjoy being with you."

"Yeah," I laughed a nervous laugh and she picked up on it immediately.

"There's something else," she eyed me. "I can always tell when you're keeping something from me."

"I don't think now is really the best time," I replied, definitely not wanting to tell her while Nahuel was here.

"Why not?" She asked, completely unaffected.

"You have a visitor," I offered.

"Who is busy getting himself settled," she informed me. "I want to know what you're keeping from me."

"Not now," I argued, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"You always say that," she said, obviously becoming aggravated. "You can tell me anything. Just tell me, Jacob."

A million different things rushed through my mind. I thought of Bella and what I wanted to say to Nessie. I didn't notice as she reached out and grabbed my hand, but the instant we touched she went rigid and her eyes became unfocused.

XOXOXO

**Nessie's POV**

_Mama was sitting inside of Jacob's old Rabbit as she laughed at something funny. She was still human, but she was absolutely beautiful. Then, I was moving fast and she was in front of me on what looked like a motorcycle. She suddenly hit something and flew off. I ran to her quickly, feeling terrified that she was hurt. Next, I was standing with her in Grandpa Charlie's kitchen as the phone rang. Then, we were back in Jacob's garage and I felt the urge to kiss her. The images started to come faster: standing in the woods kissing her, Mama crying and telling me she loved me, but it wasn't enough, dancing with her in a wedding dress and the pain of it._

I jerked my hand back, unsure of what had just happened and unable to bear anymore, but suddenly everything else began to make sense. The woman he'd loved, the one that he wouldn't tell me her name. I'd spent all that time worried that he'd had to leave some girl behind because of me when he'd never left her at all. She'd chosen someone else and he'd followed her wherever she'd gone. I felt sick and stupid at the obviousness of the truth. The woman that he'd loved was none other than my own mother.


	35. Distractions

**(A/N) Okay so this is probably going to be a little bit different than what you were all expecting, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Try and keep in mind that Nessie is at the maturity level of a typical teenager and she's hurt. I imagined her in this chapter a little bit like Bella in NM when she was sort of acting out. Big twists and turns that I'm sure won't settle well with everyone but I truly hope you will all enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate everything you all have to say :)**

Disclaimer: They are all Stephanie's babies.

Chapter 35

**Nessie's POV**

As the world seemed to spin around me there was one truth that was undeniable: Jacob, my Jacob, had loved my mother. It was a fact that I had seen and experienced through his own eyes, which was strange enough in and of itself, but it made the whole thing far more tangible than anything I'd ever known. How had I missed this? None of them had ever breathed a word, or even hinted that there had once been something more between Jacob and Mama, but the signs were there. He was her oldest friend, and he'd always found a way to divert my questions about the mysterious girl that had chosen someone else. Once upon a time I thought he'd said that just to make me feel better, but I suppose it was true. She had chosen someone else: my father. She had chosen my father, had me, and now Jacob stayed with us. I'd always believed that he had stayed for me, but was it possible that he'd stayed for her, too?

Before seeing what I'd seen the mystery girl had become almost a non-entity in my mind. After Jacob had told me the truth about imprinting, and assured me that he hadn't left some poor girl wounded and broken, I'd let her go. Jacob was my perfect match and someday we would be together, which rendered everything else insignificant, however, knowing that this girl was my own mother made it feel extremely significant.

"Ness," Jacob's voice was panicked and full of worry, "Nessie, say something."

I felt myself being pulled back to reality, yet my mind still raced. I didn't say anything, but I acknowledged him by looking up. When my eyes met his I felt salty tears beginning to sting at my eyes and a fissure forming in my chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, apparently not for the first time.

I was unsure how I should respond to him. Of course I wasn't okay. Who would be? However, I didn't know what the proper response was. Should I cry? Should I get angry? I didn't know. Was there a certain etiquette to finding out that your shape-shifter imprinter had once been in love with your vampire mother?

"I'm fine," my voice sounded foreign, even to me and I could see that it must have sounded to strange to Jacob as well.

"Tell me what happened," he said gently.

Obviously, he was unaware that I'd seen anything. For some reason, this knowledge comforted me. If he'd known, he'd want to discuss it and at the moment I felt like the last thing I could do was discuss Jacob Black's love for Mama.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I just zoned out."

He eyed me wearily and I was fairly certain that he suspected that I wasn't being honest.

"We were talking and you froze up when you touched me," Jacob said. "You went completely rigid and your eyes went unfocused."

"I told you I just zoned out," my voice sounded more irritated than I had meant for it to.

I needed to get out, away from Jacob. I needed a chance to think, to process everything, before I had a conversation with him about it. I stood up.

"I have to go," I told him. "I don't want to be rude to Nahuel."

"Nessie," Jacob began uneasily as he stood up as well, "please don't be angry with me. I'll tell you everything, but I want to tell you when we have time to actually discuss it."

"_Yeah because it isn't like you've had six years,"_ I thought, slightly bitter.

"Sure, sure," I responded as I walked out the door.

"Ness," Jacob called and I begrudgingly turned back to him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better," I half-smiled as I turned on my heel and took off, trying to get away from Jacob Black as quickly as possible.

XOXOXO

I found myself sitting in Nahuel's room, grateful that he had stayed. Finding out the truth about Jacob and Mama had sent me reeling. I felt like I couldn't be around Jacob at the moment, and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were out because they would immediately pick up on the fact that something was wrong and I had no desire to discuss it with anyone, however I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts. Distractions were good.

"Renesmee," Nahuel said in surprise as he came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel.

I was surprised myself, both by the fact that I hadn't realized he was in the shower, and at how exquisite he really was. I felt my cheeks flush from embarrassment, yet it was hard to turn away. He was darker than Jacob, almost chocolate, and his wet hair hung tousled around his broad shoulders as tiny beads of water clung to him, almost making him glisten.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, forcing myself to look away. "I was coming to make sure you had everything you needed."

"There's no need for apologies," He said, obviously not bothered by the situation. "I do have everything I need. You and your family have been more than gracious."

Nahuel walked over to where Aunt Alice had deposited some of Uncle Jasper's clothes on the bed. I realized that I should probably leave so that he could change, but I noticed something on his shoulder that stopped me in my tracks.

"What is that?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

"That," he cast a nod over his right shoulder with a grin. "It's the symbol of my mother's tribe."

"How did you do it?" I asked, his skin had to be as hard as mine, which was practically impenetrable.

"You just have to know where to go," he laughed. "I know a guy here in the city that traffics in services for the supernatural."

I knew I was being rude, but I was so amazed and grateful to be distracted that I couldn't pull myself away.

"What do they use?" I inquired. "Our skin is rather hard."

"Sharpened vampire or werewolf teeth," he explained. "They could probably use your shape-shifter's teeth as well, but their kind isn't very common here. The clean them thoroughly to remove the venom, and then they use them to break through the skin. They also used some kind of special ink. They do a solid business with the local vampires."

I flinched slightly at the mention of Jacob, but I shook it off. The next question was out of my mouth before I even had the chance to think about it.

"Will you take me there?" I asked, hoping that he would be agreeable.

He eyed me with surprise, "With the storm moving in?"

"Hey," I shot back, "I'm half vampire, too."

"I'm not sure how your parents would feel about that," he said uneasily. "I am a guest and I would rather they not think that I am corrupting their daughter."

I wasn't going to let him play that card on me. Nahuel, of all people, should know how it feels to be where I was at the moment. He'd been there himself. Suddenly, the need to do something a little crazy and rebellious took hold of me and it wouldn't let go. Daddy and Mama wouldn't be pleased and neither would Jacob. It felt like an added bonus and Daddy was just a casualty of that. If they found out then they would know that it was my decision and they had no right to hold Nahuel accountable.

"I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions," I informed him. "Please Nahuel."

"Okay," he finally agreed. "I'll take you, but on one condition."

"What's that?" I asked excitedly.

"You have to let me get dressed," he responded with a wry smile.

XOXOXO

We left without saying a word to anyone. I knew that it was childish, but a part of me hoped that Jacob would realize that I was gone with Nahuel and that it would bother him. Deep down I knew that I wasn't being fair and that I would regret it later, but at the moment the exhilaration of rebellion tainted with a bit of anger was far more desirable than succumbing to the hurt and sadness that I was holding at bay.

It didn't take long for us to make our way to where we were going. The building looked like a typical bar from the outside, but there was a much different feel to it than some of the other places we'd passed along the way. There was a danger here and I felt as though its energy was infusing me with a liberating recklessness.

As we made our way in, I was blown away by the number of vampires that surrounded us. Apparently Rio had its share of sociable vampires, rather than just your typical nomads. Music blared as some of the vampires moved together on the dance floor while others talked with one another in the booths that followed along the walls. There was a bar, but I assumed it was merely for show in case some poor human accidently wandered into the wrong place, which I doubted had happened very often. From the nods we were getting it was clear that Nahuel was no stranger to these people.

"Stick close," Nahuel whispered to me and I nodded as I followed him to a staircase at the back of the bar.

He moved out of the way and signaled for me to go first. I looked toward the top and began my way up the stairs, excitement bubbling in my chest. Once we reached the top I could see a tall, dark vampire perched on top of a stool sharpening something. He was gorgeous with his curtain of dark hair and his intense red eyes, like Zafrina's, only seemed to add to his allure.

"Nuno," Nahuel greeted the man enthusiastically, "long time no see."

"Nahuel," the man smiled back at my friend before turning his attention toward me, "What kind of little pretty have you brought me?"

"This," Nahuel turned toward me, "is Renesmee. She's one of the Cullens."

"Ah," Nuno's eyes widened, "the Halfling that stood against the Volturi." He smiled a grin that I found slightly hypnotizing. "It's an honor."

"Thank you," I replied, suddenly feeling shy.

"What can I do for such a beautiful and honored guest?" Nuno inquired.

"Renesmee was curious about my tattoo," Nahuel explained.

Nuno grinned, obviously proud of what he did, "I've only been doing it for the past century, but it's hard to believe that no one was doing it before. There actually is a fairly decent market for it. When you've gone unchanged for so long it's nice to be able to do something different."

I nodded, "I had no idea such a thing was even possible."

"It's still fairly new I suppose," Nuno laughed. "Tell me Renesmee Cullen; are you interested in experiencing my work first hand?"

At this point there was small part of me that tried to be sensible. I was hurt, angry, and merely reacting to finding out about Jacob and Mama. This whole thing was childish and stupid, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I had been good for so long. Okay, so maybe I had been a little bad over the past few days, but it was only to get Jacob's attention and maybe a kiss. I thought about the way he had held me, not even twenty-four hours before, and how certain I'd been of my future. Now, I felt as if the faith and the trust I'd had in him and my future, our future, was a lie.

"Yes," I answered confidently, "I think I am."

"Renesmee," Nahuel interjected, "Are you sure you don't want to think about this?"

I shook my head vigorously, "No. I'm absolutely positive."

He looked unconvinced, but he made no motion to stop me. It was nice to finally be around someone that allowed me to do what I wanted, even if they disagreed with me. I felt a pang of appreciation that Nahuel was treating me like an adult, even if I was acting like a child.

"What did you have in mind?" Nuno asked. "I have a collection of designs if you'd like to look at them."

I thought for a moment about what I wanted, which actually hadn't occurred to me up until this point. This thing was going to be on me for eternity so I wanted something that actually held meaning for me. As angry as I was, and as much as I was hurting, there was only one thing that I wanted for all eternity.

"Is it possible that I could do my own design?" I asked.

"Of course," Nuno nodded. "Did you want to sketch it or describe it?"

"I think I can sketch it," I responded.

He handed me a piece of paper and pointed to a small desk in the corner. I quickly sat to work, sketching the image that my mind had conjured up. It didn't take long for me to finish, it wasn't a difficult design, however I had to admit to myself that it looked pretty good. I got up and walked it back over to where Nuno and Nahuel were speaking.

"That's not bad," Nuno smiled his charming smile at me. "You might have found your calling."

"Thank you," I smiled back at him. "Do you think this will work?"

"Sure," he nodded. "You just need to tell me where you want it."

I hadn't even thought of that, but I knew my options were limited. I wasn't quite brave enough that I could put it on my shoulder, or anywhere else that was relatively visible, yet I wasn't about to let him tattoo it on my butt either. Finally, I decided that my lower hip would be the best compromise.

"Here," I told him as I pointed to my left hip.

"Did you have a particular color in mind?" He asked as he pointed to a shelf full of inks.

My eyes scanned quickly until I found what I was looking for: russet. I reached up to grab the bottle and handed it to him.

"Okay Renesmee Cullen," he smiled. "Let's do this."

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

There was no way around it: I was going to kill Nahuel. I glanced up at the clock as I paced to discover, to my chagrin, that only two more minutes had passed.

"Jacob," Alice soothed, "you need to calm down. I'm sure that she is fine."

I felt a calm begin to creep over me and my eyes flashed at Jasper, "Cut it out," I warned. I wanted to feel everything so I would remember it later.

The both sighed, but I ignored them. I looked at the clock again and I felt like throwing something. How could only another minute have passed? I ran my hands through my hair and thought through everything again. Something was up with Nessie and I wasn't sure what it was. I wondered if she were really that mad at me for not telling her what she wanted to know when she asked. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more. The image of her rigid form and unfocused eyes kept coming back to me. After she'd left I'd thought a lot about what I wanted to say to her. I debated about whether it would be better to talk to her first, or Bella and Edward. On the one hand, Bella might be able to help me explain everything to her better, but on the other Edward might be a little more understanding if Renesmee was already in the know. I had the urge to talk to her so I'd gone to her room, but she wasn't there. I'd groaned at the thought of having to interact with Nahuel, but I figured that I could probably find her with him. They weren't in his room, nor were they in the sitting room. I had started to panic slightly when I'd found Alice and Jasper, but they hadn't seen her either. Now, two hours later, I was on the verge of a meltdown. Nessie was out with that creep in a strange city when a storm was coming in. My life was fan-flippin-tastic. I had just made up my mind to go out and search the city for her when I heard the door open, accompanied by a giggle.

I looked up to see Nessie, my beautiful, wonderful, amazing Nessie strolling in with that creep trailing right behind her. A felt a rage unlike anything I'd ever known shoot through me and quicker than I'd imagined I closed the distance between the two of us and threw a punch that sent him flying against the wall. I started toward him, but Jasper's arms were suddenly around me and holding me back. I tried to fight off his calming influence but it was no use.

"Hello Jacob," Nahuel greeted me as if nothing had happened and I wished Jasper would let me feel the anger I'd been feeling only moments before.

"What in the hell is your problem," Nessie demanded, suddenly in my face. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Where have you been?" I asked roughly as Jasper finally started to loosen his hold.

"Out," she responded simply as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Where?" I demanded, hating the way I sounded.

"Don't you dare try and use that Alpha voice with me," she shot back. "It's really none of your business."

"Renesmee it's fine," Nahuel said and I had to fight off the urge to throw another punch. I didn't need his help.

"It is not fine," she responded severely before turning back to me. "Apologize."

"Why?" I asked, feeling slightly rebellious. Why should I apologize when he'd had her out to God knows where?

"Because you made me a promise," she replied and I knew that she had me.

"Nahuel," my voice was strained. "I'm sorry I lost my temper, but where have you had her."

Nahuel opened his mouth to respond, but Nessie cut him off, "I said that it's none of your business."

"Nessie," Alice tried to interject, "Jacob's just been worried, we all –"

"Don't you dare defend him," she shot back, surprising us all. I'd certainly never heard her use that tone of voice. Even more surprising was the fact that Alice's usually unaffected self had no response.

She turned her eyes back toward me, "Could Jacob and I have a moment alone?"

Nahuel quickly went up the stairs, while Alice and Jasper seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Since when do you sneak out without letting someone know?" I asked as soon as they were gone.

"I don't need a chaperone,"she argued. "I was perfectly fine."

"But I didn't know that," I countered. "I was worried."

"What I do and who I am with is none of your business," Nessie shot at me and I felt my heart beginning to sink. This wasn't like her at all.

"Since when aren't you my business?" I asked quietly.

I thought I saw something flash across her face and I hoped that she might soften up for a moment, but her eyes quickly recovered the steel that had been there before.

"You're not my father," she said coldly, "and you aren't my boyfriend."

"Is that what this is about?" I inquired.

"No," she answered swiftly, "this is about me."

She started to push past me, but I grabbed her wrist. She quickly jerked it away, which caused a pang to shoot straight to the core of my being.

"I'm sorry you're angry with me," I apologized, feeling a panic beginning to build. I couldn't take this fighting with her anymore. I would tell her anything she wanted to know. "Tell me how to fix it."

"I don't know," she answered as she began walking toward the steps, "you'll have to figure it out."

"Ask me anything," I replied without thinking. "I'll tell you anything. I'll do anything."

She turned and eyed me for a moment before she opened her mouth. I felt like I'd known the question before it was even asked.

"What was her name?" She asked simply.

I sighed and took a deep breath. The moment I'd been dreading for six years had finally arrived. "Bella," I said quietly.

I had expected screeching or crying or yelling. What I hadn't expected was silence. I looked up at he, expecting to see her shocked or in pain, but instead the look on her face revealed absolutely nothing.

"I know," she replied and before I could say another word she was gone.

XOXOXO

**Nessie's POV**

Hurt, anger, and sadness flooded my veins. I felt as if I were split into two different halves. One half was angry with Jacob, my mother, and everyone else. The other half was livid at myself for causing Jacob pain and speaking to Aunt Alice the way I had. I shook all of it off. It was too much to deal with at the moment. I knocked gently on Nahuel's door before I entered.

"Nahuel," I began apologetically, "I'm so sorry that I dragged you into this."

"It's okay," Nahuel responded lightly, "I understand where Jacob is coming from. He was worried about you."

"He shouldn't have done that," I argued.

"I would have preferred that he hadn't," Nahuel mused as if it was all a joke, "but I have no hard feelings. I am sorry that Jacob doesn't like me and even more sorry that it bothers you."

I looked up in surprise. Nahuel was almost too perfect. Here Jacob was, being an irrational idiot, and Nahuel was defending him when he'd been the victim. I thought about that for a moment. I felt at ease with Nahuel and he really seemed to get me. He'd treated me more like an adult tonight than anyone had ever treated me in my life. When he looked at me, he didn't see a little girl. I knew that I would hate myself for it later, but I let my mind wander to what that meant. I thought about how hard I'd been working to get Jacob to kiss me over the past few days with nothing to show for it. I bet Nahuel wouldn't need to be convinced. Maybe this imprinting thing with a half-vampire was just too complicated to ever conceivably work out.

A day ago I would have never considered kissing anyone else, yet a day ago I had lived in blissful ignorance of the truth. A small voice inside of me argued, telling me that I loved Jacob and he was the only one that my heart would ever belong to and this was wrong. I tried to block it out. Even if that were true, it wasn't as if Jacob hadn't kissed other people. Maybe I should see where other avenues might lead. I slowly walked toward him, not wanting to scare him off.

"He can think what he wants," I replied smoothly, "he'll get over it."

We stood there for a moment and I weighed my options. With Jacob I'd always let him lead. I was tired of playing that game. If I wanted something I had to seize it. With a sense of determination I quickly moved forward and went to meet his lips with my own. What I found was air. I looked up, surprise mingled with a sense of embarrassment.

"Renesmee," he said gently, "you are upset and I think there has been some sort of misunderstanding."

I stepped back to give him some space and I shook my head, "A misunderstanding?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "You love Jacob. You're just angry at him."

"So," I replied, trying to remain calm. "Maybe there is someone better suited for me than him."

As angry as I was the words felt like the ugliest kind of blasphemy in my mouth as I uttered them. I tried to shake the unpleasant feeling off.

"I don't think so," his voice was soothing.

"How can you say that?" I asked confused. "What could be better for me than someone like me?"

Nahuel looked at me wearily and shook his head, "Nessie, it isn't right."

"Why?" I asked, beginning to get irritated. "Is it because of Jacob or because you think I'm too young?"

"I don't think you're too young," he said reassuringly, "and yes, you do have your Jacob, which does make it wrong, but even if there wasn't a Jacob it still wouldn't be right."

"What do you mean?" I asked, beginning to feel slightly self-conscious.

"Renesmee," he said gently, "you are beautiful, wonderful, and I'm glad to be getting to know you. However, I only want your friendship. You aren't exactly my type."

Oh that's just what every girl wants to hear when she's already broken up over someone and she throws herself at someone else.

"Not your type," I repeated to myself, as if I were trying to put the words together so that they made sense. "What exactly is your type then?"

"To be honest," Nahuel began, slightly hesitant, "Jacob is more my type."


	36. Shame

**(A/N) Okay can I just say "WOW". You guys are absolutely amazing and I'm beyond thrilled at the overwhelmingly positive responses that I've gotten. I know that Nahuel coming out of the closet was a bit of a shock and I wanted to take a minute to explain my choice. First, I felt like the Jacob-Nessie-Nahuel love triangle is something that people almost come to expect in a Nessie/Jacob story. I didn't want to go by the norm. Instead I created a pseudo-love triangle. I know that in BD it was implied that Nahuel would want to pursue Nessie romantically someday, but I wondered if it were possible that Edward had been wrong and misunderstood Nahuel's thoughts. Perahaps Nahuel's curiosity about Nessie was a genuine interest that was misinterpreted as potentially romantic. **

**As for the tattoo I put a picture of what I imagined it would look like up in my myspace album for this story. It's a tribal wolf design. It's actually one that I plan on getting someday...lol. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. Again, I love getting questions so ask away. **

**Disclaimer: They are all Stephanie's babies.**

Chapter 36

**Renesmee's POV**

"When you say that Jacob's more your type," I asked, my brain trying to make sense of what I'd just learned, "you mean…"

"I prefer men to women," Nahuel replied with a genuine smile, his tone full of patience, "romantically at least."

After the initial shock of Nahuel's admission wore off, I actually found myself relieved. I was slightly embarrassed over the way that I'd thrown myself at Nahuel, but discovering that he was gay had significantly lessened the feeling of rejection. I knew that this had worked out for the best. Although I was still upset with Jacob, kissing Nahuel would have definitely generated more problems than solutions. For one, if Nahuel had genuinely been interested in me I would have been cruelly leading him on. For another, it would have crushed Jacob when he found out. Now that I was finally starting to think clearly again the fact that I could have ever considered such a thing, no matter how angry I was, made me disgusted with myself.

"So," Nahuel told me, "after Huilen had tried every witch doctor on the South American continent and I still wasn't "cured" she finally gave in and accepted me for who I was. It only took her 100 years." He laughed a soft, casual laugh.

"So you've really never been interested in women?" I asked, hoping I wasn't offending him with my incessant questions.

"I wouldn't say that," he replied shaking his head. "I find women to be absolutely fascinating, especially you and your mother; however I've never had the desire to pursue a romantic relationship with a woman."

"Wow," I breathed, which caused him to chuckle.

"It's not that uncommon, Renesmee," he teased.

"I know," I grinned sheepishly, "it's just that I guess this is really unexpected. When you came to Washington I got the sense that everyone thought you would want to pursue me one day. Daddy used to tease Jacob about how a little competition was healthy."

"Huilen was ecstatic when we learned of your existence," Nahuel nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose she thought that you might be able to succeed where all of her witch doctors had failed." He paused for a brief moment before continuing, "I'll admit, even I considered the possibility that your birth was destiny calling my name. It was very overwhelming and confusing for me. I do understand why people would come to that conclusion. I am the only known male of our kind and you are the only female that's not related to me," he smiled. "It's cohesive. I didn't expect to feel attracted to you as a baby and I considered the possibility that maybe that would change when you were closer to maturity, but…" he trailed off.

"You aren't," I finished for him. "So the 'lusty' feeling that Uncle Jasper got," I mused without thinking.

Nahuel's cheeks darkened and I felt my own flush for my thoughtlessness.

"Jacob is very attractive," he said softly. "I meant no offense."

"I'm not offended," I reassured him. "I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that."

"It's okay," he replied. "Can I ask you something personal?"

It was only fair. I'd learned one of Nahuel's biggest secrets. I felt like there was a new bond between us, which allowed for complete honesty.

"What did Jacob do?" Nahuel asked, "Why are you so angry with him?"

I felt an immediate pang in my chest as I remembered what I'd been trying to forget all night. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it, but on the other hand it might be good for me to tell someone that could be objective about the whole thing.

"It's complicated," I began. "I told you about the imprinting thing. Well, before Jacob imprinted on me he had loved this other girl. I've known that she existed for a while, but I really didn't know anything about her. Lately, things between Jacob and I have started to turn," I paused for a second, "slightly more romantic, or at least possibly romantic."

"You were about to kiss when I arrived," Nahuel offered. "I'm truly sorry that I interrupted."

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's okay, but if you hadn't shown up I'm sure we would have. Anyway, later when you were getting settled I went to talk to him about the almost kiss. He had told me before that before anything happened he wanted to talk to my parents and he needed to talk to me. I thought that if he said what he needed to say to me then it might speed things up when my parents get back, but he said he didn't want to talk about it right then. He does that to me all the time, but for some reason it really irritated me. I tried to change his mind and touched his hand. When I did," I paused, "I saw something."

"You saw something," Nahuel's voice was confused, "when you touched him?"

"It was like I saw his thoughts," I admitted quietly.

"I didn't know you could do that," he breathed .

"Neither did I," I told him, "It was the first time it ever happened."

"And you're so calm?" He asked in amazement. "Do things like this happen often?"

"No," I shook my head, "but I'm pretty sure I know what's going on. You know that I was born with the ability to show people my thoughts. A few years ago I began shielding like my mother, except my shield isn't as powerful as hers and I can't extend it like she can. Grandpa Carlisle and Eleazar, one of my cousins in Denali, thought that as I grew older there was a potential for me to develop my abilities. It's possible that I've developed some variant of what my father can do."

"What did you see?" He asked gently, "Of course you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"It's okay," I was actually glad to be talking to him. "I saw…her."

"The girl he loved," Nahuel inserted, understanding beginning to color his features. "That's why you're upset."

"She's my mother," I choked out. It was harder to say aloud than I'd imagined.

"I see," Nahuel nodded. "That would be a difficult pill to swallow."

"Yeah," I said quietly, staring at my hands.

"Renesmee," Nahuel's voice was full of compassion, "I understand that it would be strange to learn that the person you love once had feelings for your mother, but you really can't hold that against him. It happened before you were born."

"I know," my voice was barely above a whisper. "I just feel so hurt and angry."

"That's what it was all about then," Nahuel pointed toward my left hip.

"Partly," I admitted sheepishly. "I just wanted to do something crazy and irrational to distract myself from thinking about it. I really do love it though."

Nahuel laughed and I eyed him curiously, "What?"

"It's just," Nahuel his tone was amused, "you got a tattoo because you were angry at him, yet it's a tattoo symbolizing him."

I laughed lightly, "I told you it's complicated."

Nahuel eyed me for a moment before speaking.

"You should talk to him," Nahuel said. "Give the guy a chance to explain."

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him," I confided. "Plus, I saw it through his eyes. I don't know what there is to explain."

"Jacob loves you," Nahuel replied. "No matter who he loved before he loves you now. Is this really worth it?"

Suddenly I had shame to add to the plethora of emotions I was feeling. All this time I'd wanted to show Jacob how mature I was and the way I'd acted had proven the exact opposite. I'd disrespected Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, and I'd hurt Jacob. I felt lower than I'd ever felt. There was nothing that could excuse what I'd done.

"You're right," I nodded, quickly standing up. "I should probably go and talk to him. I guess I need to apologize to Aunt Alice, too."

"I should probably get some sleep," Nahuel smiled. "It's been quite an interesting day."

"Thank you," I smiled back as I reached the door. I might have lost out on a suitor, but I couldn't help feeling that I'd gained a friendship worth so much more.

"Anytime," Nahuel replied.

XOXOXO

I took a deep breath as I raised my hand to knock on the door. It opened before I even touched it.

"Nessie," Aunt Alice greeted me as she threw her arms around me. "I forgive you."

"I'm so sorry," I breathed, my emotions getting the better of me and the tears beginning to flow. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay," she soothed as she led me over to her sofa. "Tell me what happened."

"I learned something about Jacob," I paused. "It was a little unsettling."

"He told you about your mother didn't he," Uncle Jasper piped in from across the room. "It's been weighing on his mind for a while."

I didn't want to go into the mechanics of how I'd found out. That would inspire an entirely different conversation that I didn't want to go into at the moment.

"Oh Nessie," Aunt Alice hugged me again. "It was so long ago and it's not like that now. The moment you were born everything changed."

"I know," I said quietly. "It's just a lot to take."

"Have you talked to him?" Uncle Jasper asked. "I don't think I'd ever seen him so upset."

Great now Uncle Jasper was making me feel even worse. Of course, I guess it was only fair. He'd experienced just how hurt Jacob was firsthand.

"Not yet," I replied. "I wanted to apologize to the two of you first."

"You were upset," Aunt Alice told me as if that excused everything. "I just wish you would have talked to us before you took off. We were all worried."

"I know it was stupid and immature," I admitted.

"You should go talk to Jacob," Uncle Jasper said gently. "It would be good for the both of you."

I nodded and attempted a weak smile as I stood up. "Thanks," I said quietly.

Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice both shot me encouraging smiles and for a moment I felt a little bit braver. I wondered if Uncle Jasper wasn't giving me a confidence boost. I left the room and took a deep breath as I headed down the hall to Jacob's room. I knocked lightly, but no one answered. I gently pushed the door open only to discover that he wasn't there. I groaned. If he were camped outside my door I was going to feel even lower than I already felt, if that were even possible. However, when I reached my room I didn't find him outside or inside for that matter. I heard a large clap of thunder outside and I had a sickly ominous feeling settle into the pit of my stomach. As I searched the rest of the suite, my panic began to reach a fever pitch. Another clap of thunder rang outside. Suddenly, I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't care that Jacob had loved Mama once upon a time and I didn't care about how angry I'd been with him. The only thing that I cared about was him and the horrifying realization that he wasn't there.

XOXOXO

**Jacob's POV**

As the storm raged around me I ran as hard and as fast as I could, on two legs at least, out of the city. It had taken everything I had not to rush up the stairs and force Nessie to let me explain everything to her, but I knew that at the moment she didn't want to see or speak to me and that hurt more than anything I'd ever known. I decided that the best course of action would be to run and clear my head. When I hit the tree line I pulled my shorts off and attached them to the leather cord around my ankle. As soon as they were tied, I lurched forward and quickly phased. Even after all of this time none of the rest of the pack could phase on the fly like I could.

My pace immediately increased and I ran harder, without really knowing where I was going. I kept seeing Nessie in my mind. The hurt, the anger, the accusation in her eyes: this was what I'd been avoiding. The image of her coming in with Nahuel raced through my mind and I felt another jolt of rage.

"_Wow," _Leah's voice popped into my head. _"Looks like you've had a rough day."_

"_Go away Leah" _I told her, but I knew the command would be useless unless I used my Alpha timber, which I still was uncomfortable doing.

"_There's no need to be like that Jake," _Leah responded. _"I only want to help."_

"_I just want to be alone,"_ I replied stubbornly.

"_She loves you," _Leah went on, completely ignoring me. _"She'll get over it Jake."_

"_I don't know,"_ I admitted painfully. The image of her face before she'd left me in the living room swam across my mind.

"_Trust me," _Leah soothed. _"She's hurt and irrational right now. When she calms down you'll talk to her and everything will be fine."_

"_Leah I appreciate what you're trying to do but I really need time to think,"_ I told her, _"alone."_

"_Okay,"_ she gave in. _"Try and think about what I said."_

"_Sure," _I replied. _"Say hi to Em for me."_

"_Yeah. Good luck Jake,"_ she responded before her consciousness disappeared and I was alone again.

For a brief moment I thought about how much Leah had softened since she'd gotten together with Embry, but those thoughts were quickly erased by thoughts of Nessie. How had she figured it out? I wanted to blame Nahuel, but even in my irrational state I knew that he couldn't have possibly known. I knew that Jazz wouldn't have told her and I seriously doubted that Alice would have told her either. I shook it off. At the moment how she found out wasn't important. The important part was that she knew and now I had to fix it. I felt so angry with myself for not telling her sooner. Maybe if I'd just gone to her and told her everything she wouldn't be so angry. The rain began to really come down hard and I saw a flash of lightning cross the sky. I supposed I should get back. Maybe I'd luck out and Nessie would have calmed down and she'd be willing to talk to me. On the other hand maybe that creep Nahuel was giving her a shoulder to cry on. I'd bet he was eating it up. I transformed at the edge of the woods and quickly threw my shorts back on. By the time I reached the hotel I was absolutely soaked and I knew I'd have a ton of water to wipe up. As quietly as possible I let myself in. I'd barely made it through the door when Nessie came out of nowhere and launched herself at me.


	37. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I absolutely hate putting this up like this, but I feel like I have no other choice. I owe everyone an explanation for the lack of updates. First, I've unexpectedly acquired my 6 month old niece. For the past two weeks I've been exhausted and trying to figure out how to do things. I haven't had much time to write. My other sister, who is seven months pregnant, has also come to stay with me. I thought that over the weekend, between my sister and me, I might have time to write, but my sister went into labor so I've been at the hospital. They stopped her contractions, but it has been a little crazy around here.**

**I promise that I will put up a real update as soon as I get the chance. Please be patient with me. Thanks to everyone for reading and for all of the comments. Quickly, to answer, Siryann's question: Nessie is fuzzy for Alice. In the books it says that Alice sees humans because she was a human, and vampires because she is a vampire. She's never been a half-human like Jacob and Nessie so she doesn't see them as well, although Nessie is a bit clearer than Jacob since she's half-vampire. I hope that makes sense.**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Again, I will update the next chance I get to sit down and write**

**Mindy Ann**


	38. Sorry

**(A/N) First, I want to thank everyone for their support and understanding. Just to let everyone know my sister hasn't had her baby yet, but she reached 34 weeks a few days ago so the next time she's in labor they won't stop it. My new niece will be here soon. I've been having a blast with Mariana, but I've missed writing. When I try to write she wants to "help" and I swear the kid will wake up from a dead sleep if I even open Microsoft Word...lol. I'm training her right though. I've been listening to Twilight audiobooks with her in the car :) Anyway, I've got a bit of help now so hopefully it won't be so long for the next update. Forgive me if my writing is a bit rusty. Again, I love all of you and I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so much. Oh, and I have to give a shout out to lil Evans for doing her part in campaigning for Taylor!! I can't wait to see Taylor shine in New Moon :)**

**Disclaimer: They all belong to Stephanie**

Chapter 37

**Nessie's POV**

When I'd found out that my own mother was the girl Jacob had loved I'd been angry, hurt, and confused. In truth, I hadn't been completely sure that I would ever completely get past it, but I was dead wrong. I cast a glance at the clock. I'd been over it for exactly one hour and twenty six minutes, and they had been the longest of my life. My confusion had been replaced by shocking clarity, while my anger and hurt had evaporated. As I absentmindedly twisted my promise bracelet around my wrist and shifted my focus back to the door of our suite, Nahuel's voice ran through my mind.

"_Jacob loves you. No matter who he loved before he loves you now. Is this really worth it?"_

When Nahuel had said those words to me earlier I had felt ashamed for my childish behavior and for causing Jacob pain. No matter how angry I might have been I had never truly wanted to hurt him, but I had. However, I didn't experience the full weight of Nahuel's words until I'd discovered that Jacob was gone. It's true that your whole world can change in the blink of an eye. I'd been so upset at first that I'd thought of going to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, or Nahuel, to help calm me down , but I'd decided that I didn't deserve to be calm or comforted. I'd caused Jacob enough anguish that I felt like I definitely had my fair share coming to me. The only comfort that I'd allowed myself was telling myself over and over that Jacob wouldn't leave me, whether I deserved it or not.

I peeked at the clock once again to discover that three more minutes had passed. I exhaled a tortured sigh. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand sitting there, not knowing where Jacob was or if he were okay. I felt another pang of guilt wash over me as I realized that that was how Jacob had felt when I'd disappeared with Nahuel. However, as much as I believed that I deserved this torture, I also knew that it was only a matter of time before I gave in and went to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to help me find him. I had just decided that I'd give him ten more minutes when I heard the soft click of a key sliding into the door. A flood of emotions began to wash through me: guilt, nervousness, excitement, relief, and hope. As the door began to ease open, I couldn't contain myself anymore. I flew across the room and flung my arms around him before he could even get fully inside. I was there so fast that I barely had time to register that it was actually Jacob.

"Nessie," Jacob choked out, slightly stunned. "Ness, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay," I replied as the tears that I'd been holding off for an hour and a half began to escape. I hugged him closer and buried my face in his wet hair.

"Of course not," Jacob breathed as his arms tightened around me. "That was stupid. Nessie I'm so sorry."

The relief I felt penetrated down to the core of my being. I breathed in deeply and relished the scent of rain that mixed with Jacob's natural musk. His skin was slightly cooler than normal from the rapidly evaporating droplets that clung to him, however he was still pleasantly warm. I was so distracted that it took a moment for me to process the actual words that he'd spoken.

"Sorry," I choked out as I pulled back to look at him. "What are you sorry for other than taking off and scaring me to death?"

"Ness," his dark eyes were filled with worry. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to clear my head and it seemed like you had no desire to be anywhere near me…" he trailed off.

I was confused for a moment before I realized what he was referring to. The fear that I had had while he was gone had overshadowed the hurt and anger I had felt earlier, but the relief I felt now that he was here with me again made it seem like it existed only in a vague and distant past. I loosened my grip on him and he did the same, albeit reluctantly, and he carefully set me back in front of him. When I looked up at him I could see so much pain that I felt like my heart would literally break.

"Jacob," I said gently, struggling for a way to ease his hurt. "We really need to talk."

He sighed and I slid my hand in his, hoping that the gesture might offer him some comfort, however what I got was far more shocking. I saw myself as Jacob had seen me before he'd left: hurt, angry, and accusing. Then, I saw his reasoning for not telling me about my mother sooner. It wasn't because he regarded me as a child or had some sick lingering fixation with Mama. He'd been scared of how I'd react, but more than anything he hadn't wanted to see me hurt. Living the agony he was experiencing through his eyes was more painful than I could have imagined. Like always, Jacob had been trying to protect me and he felt that he'd failed somehow. Waves of guilt and sadness washed over me before I set my jaw. I had caused this mess and I would fix it. I released his hand as we sat down on the couch Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he could get a word out.

"I don't care about you and Mama," I said sincerely. "It's in the past."

Jacob was shocked. Whatever he'd expected me to say, that definitely hadn't been it.

"Ness," he said slowly, "please let me explain everything."

"Jake, you really don't have to." I assured him. I think I'm the one that owes you an explanation and an apology."

"You were hurt and you had every right to be," Jacob said almost defensively. "I've always known that I'd have to tell you someday and I knew that it would hurt you when I did. Now that you know I really want to explain myself. I owe you that much."

I gave him a small, encouraging smile and a slight nod. I couldn't comprehend that he owed me anything and I already knew everything I needed to know, but if it made him feel better I'd sit there and listen no matter how unappealing the thought of talking to Jacob about his relationship with my mother was.

"Could you tell me something first," Jacob asked quietly.

"Of course," I replied.

"How did you know?" He questioned me and I needed no clarification.

"When we were talking in your room," I explained. "I saw it in your mind."

"You saw it?" He asked before realization set in his eyes. "Like your dad."

"Not exactly," I shook my head. "More like Aro, but I'm pretty sure I only saw what you were thinking at the moment."

"Wow," he breathed before gathering his thoughts. "I was thinking about how to tell you about Bella."

"Yes," I said simply as I nodded.

"Okay," Jacob sighed as he began. "The first thing you have to know is that your mother and I were never actually together. We've always been friends."

"But you loved her," I cut in, "and she loved you. I saw it."

"My mind has a big mouth," he grumbled, but I smiled slightly to myself. He was already starting to sound more like himself. "Okay, we weren't just friends and we did have feelings for one another, but it was never really anything compared to the way she felt about your dad."

A sickening thought occurred to me and the question was out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Did Mama cheat on Daddy with you?"

Jacob cast his eyes down and he looked sheepish. "I've kissed your mother twice," he began as I fought with my gag reflex. "The first time was a mess, I misread every signal and she wanted no part of it. The second time I might have been a tad manipulative, but she kissed me back. It was then that she realized she had feelings for me, too. She was with your father, but he forgave her. They were two little kisses, although at the time I thought they would be the most significant events of my life. I had gotten hurt in the battle with the newborns and she came to see me. She basically told me that she loved me, but she loved Edward more. I freaked out and took off for a while, but I came back for their wedding because I thought it would make her happy. Of course, I ended up threatening to kill your dad, but that's beside the point. They went on their honeymoon, she came back pregnant, and then you were born. That's it."

"Did she break it?" I asked as I reached out and put my hand over his heart.

"Yes," he replied, but he caught my chin and forced me to look into his eyes, "and I'm grateful."

"Yeah," I snorted. "After the way I acted you have so much to be grateful for."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Jacob's voice was suddenly very intense. "I don't care how big of a brat you are I will always love you and be grateful for it. You have no idea how many different ways you've saved me. Plus, you had every right to lash out, especially given the way you found out. I wish you would have just talked to me about it then, but you did what you needed to do."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," I whispered as my eyes began to water. I couldn't imagine what I had done so right to have deserved Jacob Black.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, too." Jacob replied as he pulled me into his arms. "But we're okay now right?"

I nodded as I settled into his chest. I felt safe, warm, and completely natural with him like this, but my mind refused to relax. A million questions began to pop into my head, but of course it settled on the most disturbing of them all.

"Is that why I'm your imprint?" I asked after a moment, trying to keep my face as neutral as possible.

"No," he smiled down at me with such certainty that I couldn't help but believe him. "Actually, I think you're the reason I felt the way I felt about her. You were always a part of her. The instant you were born I stopped being in love with her. I still loved her, of course, but it was very different."

I nodded before another realization hit. "You know," I began, "if it weren't for vampires you and Mama probably would have been together. I'd bet you two would have been happy. Daddy would have died in 1918, you never would have started shifting, and I wouldn't have been born." I refused to entertain the notion that I might have been born Jacob's daughter.

"Then I'm eternally grateful for leeches," He teased, but I knew he was being sincere.

"Thank you," I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

I could feel myself falling victim to the familiar hypnotizing effect Jacob seemed to have over me. We sat in contented silence for a few moments. The tension seemed to have been sucked out of the room and Jacob and I were back to normal. Another wave of relief washed over me. I felt like I'd matured 10 years in less than a day.

"Ness," Jacob's voice was slightly reluctant, like he was arguing over whether or not to ask a question. "Where were you earlier?"

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. My little field trip with Nahuel seemed like a million years ago.

"Oh," I said, unsure of how to be honest without getting Nahuel in trouble. "Nahuel just took me out to show me some of the local color."

"Local color," Jacob said, his tone held a hint of disgust. "What does that mean exactly?"

I was a bit perplexed by his tone until it dawned on me that Jacob was completely unaware of just how uninterested in me Nahuel was. I felt the urge to laugh hysterically, but I suppressed it. I thought about telling him about Nahuel, but I discarded the idea. It wasn't my secret to tell anyone. Surely after everything Jacob could accept that Nahuel and I were just friends.

"Well," I began carefully, "Nahuel has this tattoo and I-"

"Where does he have a tattoo?" Jacob cut me off and I had to stifle a giggle at the obviousness of his jealousy. I wanted him to accept mine and Nahuel's friendship, but I had to admit that a little jealousy was kind of flattering.

"Chill Jake," I reassured him. "It's just on his shoulder."

He didn't say anything else, but I could tell that the tension he'd developed at the mere mention of Nahuel hadn't gone anywhere.

"Anyway," I continued. "I was curious about how he could have a tattoo since our skin was so hard so I asked him to take me to his artist."

"Whoa," Jacob sat up suddenly, which forced me up with him. "He took you to a tattoo parlor?"

"Not exactly," I admitted. "It was more of a tattoo parlor on top of a vampire bar."

"He took you where?" Jacob gasped and I saw him gearing up to start channeling Daddy. "Did anything happen? Are you okay?"

"Jacob," I said, keeping my voice calm, "I'm fine. I liked the place."

"Nessie," Jacob's voice was soothing, obviously not wanting to fight with me anymore than I wanted to argue with him. "It's just that those aren't exactly the safest places."

"I see where you're coming from, but I was with Nahuel," I said as Jacob flinched. "He's a good guy Jake and I want to be his friend. Can you please accept that? You know I love you."

That seemed to relax him a bit and then I felt myself relax, too.

"Okay," Jacob said as he settled back into the couch with me. "I don't like Nahuel, but if you want to be his friend then I won't stop you. I'm sorry that I upset you when I hit him earlier, although I'm not quite convinced that he didn't deserve it. Just promise me you won't go back to that place, or any other place like that again, especially without me."

"Okay," I promised. It was a simple request that really wasn't worth arguing over.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," Jacob told me. "You're parents would have flipped out if they'd come back and you had a tattoo."

I froze and Jacob didn't miss a beat.

"Renesmee," Jacob's voice portrayed a hint of worry, but I couldn't respond. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, tell me that you didn't let some vampire give you a tattoo."

My mind rushed to think of something to say, but in the end I had no option other than the truth.

"It's really cute," I shrugged.

"I'm going to kill him," Jacob seethed as he shot up again.

"Jake," I pulled on his arm. "Listen to me. I wanted the tattoo. Nahuel tried to talk me out of it, but it was what I wanted."

He paused for a moment as he calmed himself down. I felt a rush of anxiety as it finally hit me that whatever reaction Jacob had to my new art would just be a fraction of what my parents had to offer.

"Okay," he sighed. "Let's see it."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, there's nothing to be done now," Jacob shrugged. "Plus, it will be more fun to watch your father deal with your friend."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and released the top button of my jeans, which caused Jacob to have another minor freak out until I'd reassured him that nobody had seen me naked.

"It's on my hip," I said in mock exasperation. "Would you please stop acting like Daddy?"

"Are you kidding," Jacob laughed lightly. "If I were Edward Nahuel would be-"

"Do you want to see it or not," I cut him off before he could come up with all the ways Daddy might torture poor Nahuel. It would be my responsibility to protect him from that beast.

"Okay, okay," Jacob replied. "Show me your ink."

I smiled as I eased the waist band of my jeans down slightly. I still had the bandage Nuno had put on me. I carefully stripped it away to reveal the tribal wolf tattoo that I had drawn. The russet ink had created a beautiful contrast to my skin and I was quite pleased. I had expected Jacob to say something, but he was silent. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you think?" I asked, hoping he didn't find it disgusting.

"It's okay," Jacob said quickly, but I could tell that he wasn't being quite truthful.

"You can do better than that," I replied. "Seriously, you can be honest even if you don't like it."

"What if I don't want to tell you?" He teased.

"I could always just reach out and touch you," I reminded him with a smiled.

"Okay, I like it," he said reluctantly. "It's a cool symbol. I'm kind of surprised that you would get a wolf considering how angry you were with me."

"I think you've left a mark on me that goes far deeper than ink," I smiled at him. "No matter how angry I get I always want you with me, even if we can't be in the same room."

"That's good to know," he smiled back up at me before leaning in to get a closer look. I could feel his breath on my skin and I tried my best to conceal the shudder that ran down my spine. "You know this is actually really sexy."

"Is it?" I asked, not trusting myself to try and form a more complex thought.

"Yes," he suddenly pulled back and looked back up into my eyes, "it is. You're a bit of a rebel, Ness."

I could feel that charge beginning that had been so common for Jacob and I over the past several days. My worries over Nahuel, Mama, Daddy, and everything else seemed to melt away. All that I was conscious of was Jacob and the moment. I could see the flames burning in the depths of his eyes and I actually thought that he was finally going to lose the internal battle he'd been having with himself and kiss me. However, I saw something else flicker across his face and suddenly he was looking away.

"It's late," he said gently, "and we're both exhausted. We should probably go to bed."

"Yeah," I nodded, trying to hide my disappointment. Jacob was trying to do the right thing and I couldn't hold that against him.

He got up and we began to make our way up the stairs to our rooms. When we reached my door he paused and gave me a hug.

"As soon as they get back we'll talk to them," he breathed into my hair.

"I hope they get back soon," I forced a smile when he pulled back to look down at me.

"Me too," he sighed. "I really want to go about this the right way."

"I'm not sure there is a right way," I replied, "but I want you to do it however you think is best."

"Thank you," he smiled as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Not all of us can be rebels," I laughed lightly.

We stood there in front of my door for a moment before I forced myself to speak.

"I should probably go inside now," I said as I reached for the knob. "Goodnight Jacob."

"Goodnight Nessie," Jacob whispered, almost dazed as I turned and went into my room.

I sighed as I shut the door behind me and began to change. It felt good to replace my jeans with the softness of my pajamas. The day had definitely been one of the most intense of my life and my body was letting me know just how exhausted it was. A shower would have been good, but I was simply too tired. I brushed my teeth quickly and washed my face. I had just pulled my covers back when I heard a soft knock on the door. I said a silent prayer that nothing else had happened. My mind was too tired to deal with anymore drama. I was surprised to see Jacob standing on the other side of the door.

"I forgot some things," Jacob said seriously.

"Okay," I was slightly confused.

"I'm Jacob Black," he said as his tone made me smile slightly.

"Yeah I know," I nodded. "I've known you since birth."

Suddenly, he caught my eye and I saw determination and a hint of mischief.

"What I mean is," he replied as he inched closer to me. "Jacob Black is a bit of a rebel."

"Oh," was the only response I could muster. "Really?"

"Really," he replied huskily as he leaned in and brought his lips to mine.


	39. Worth It

**(A/N) Surprise! I'm loving having some time to myself! As always thanks for all of the reviews and well wishes. I promise I'll keep everyone updated when the baby gets here :) This chapter is a tad fluffy, but I think after all that stress and drama we need some fluff! I hope you all enjoy it :)**

Disclaimer: Stephanie's characters...I just borrow them :)

Chapter 38

**Jacob's POV**

**At Nessie's door the first time

I felt a mix of anger and relief as I approached Nessie's bedroom. Those moments of pure electricity between Nessie and I were becoming more and more common. It was a battle that I was sure to lose eventually. What I needed was to be strong enough for the both of us, but as she chipped away at resolve a bigger and bigger part of me had begun to forget what it was I was fighting for. As I gathered Nessie into a goodnight hug felt the internal battle beginning to escalate.

"_Kiss her you pansy!" _

"_It's not right. I need to talk to Bella and Edward first."_

"_Since when do you need permission?"_

"_Bella would be hurt and Edward would be beyond pissed."_

"_You used to like pissing Edward off."_

"_Ugh! It's not about Edward. It's about Nessie."_

"_Then quit torturing the poor girl!"_

I breathed in the scent of her hair and forced the warring parts of me to compromise.

"As soon as they get back we'll talk to them," I promised as I forced myself to pull back and release her.

"I hope they get back soon," her smile was sad, but her eyes were full of understanding.

"Me too," I sighed, "I really want to go about this the right way."

"_So what exactly is the best way to tell two of your vampire best friends that you've fallen in love with their six-year-old?"_

I'm not sure there is a right way," Nessie replied and for a moment I was afraid that she'd read my thoughts, "but I want you to do it however you think is best."

If she had read my mind she would know that at the moment I had no idea what was best, but I was trying.

"Thank you," I smiled back at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"_God you've gone soft. Grow a pair and kiss the girl!"_

"Not all of us can be rebels," Nessie laughed lightly.

That froze me dead in my tracks. My entire life I'd always been a rebel. Did Nessie think that I was safe? Of course she did! What had I ever done to prove otherwise to her? The whole of my existence had been dedicated to protecting her. I'd been letting my guard down somewhat over the past few days, but I was still playing it safe for the most part. I thought back to a time before Nessie was born. I had been bold and I'd definitely been one of those "rules are meant to be broken guys". Hell, I'd kissed a vampire's girlfriend for crying out loud.

"I should probably go inside now," I saw Nessie turn the door knob. "Goodnight Jacob."

"_Another missed opportunity"_

"_It's for the best"_

"Goodnight Nessie," I whispered in a daze.

I let out a deep breath to calm myself after she shut the door. With great effort I forced myself to turn and start walking back towards my room.

"_You know, I don't think you have to worry about turning into Billy because you've already turned into Edward."_

"I have not," I said aloud. Great, now I was talking to myself.

"_Yes you have. Even Nessie realizes it." _

I shook my head in vehement denial, but I was brought up short by the sound of Nessie's voice in my head.

"_Would you please stop acting like Daddy?"_

I paused. When exactly had I gone from bold to bland? No wonder she was so keen to hang out with that jackass Nahuel. Not only was he like her, but he was exciting and a little dangerous. A sudden and intense determination set in and I couldn't shake it off. I was exciting and dangerous damn it and I definitely wasn't Edward Cullen. I was hot-blooded, Jacob Black. I spun on my heel and quickly retraced my steps to her room. Somewhere in the back of my mind there might have been a protest, but it was quickly silenced. I knocked on her door, hoping that she wasn't in bed yet. She opened the door with a mix of pleasure, surprise, and curiosity playing across her face.

"I forgot some things," I said, my tone all business.

"Okay," she said, her tone slightly confused.

"I'm Jacob Black," I said with determination.

"_That's your big line. Smooth."_

"Yeah I know," she smiled slightly. "I've known you since birth."

"_Don't lose your nerve."_

I looked into her soft brown eyes and instead of faltering, my resolve strengthened.

"What I mean is," I moved toward her, "Jacob Black is a bit of a rebel."

"Oh," she replied. "Really?"

"_If you don't kiss her right now I'll never forgive you."_

"Really," I answered huskily as I leaned down to kiss her.

**Nessie's POV**

Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice had told me once that your first kiss could be wonderful or it could be disastrous, but either way it would be special and unforgettable. Of course, Aunt Alice's first kiss (that she remembered) had been splendidly perfect because it had been with Uncle Jasper. Aunt Rose's on the other hand had been awkward and slobbery like she imagined most fourteen-year-old girl's experienced. Her first kiss with Uncle Emmett had been amazing, but she'd always wondered what kissing Uncle Emmett would have been like if they were both human. Self-consciously I'd gone to Mama to ask about her first kiss. Of course, she was a bit shier than my aunts and had only told me that it had been with Daddy and that it had been perfect and beautiful. Her eyes got dreamy and distant and I hadn't bothered to ask for more details. Now, I truly knew what they had all meant. I could have spent the rest of my life kissing Jacob as the world melted away outside.

My body responded much quicker than my mind did. The instant his warm lips touched mine they began to dance in a perfect, instinctual rhythm with his. My arms went around his neck of their own volition as his arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer to him. I'd played out this scene so many times in my dreams, but none of them could even begin to compare to the real thing.

"_Oh my God. I'm really kissing Jacob."_

I felt his hands move to where my tank top and pajama pants met. When I'd put my arms around his neck I'd exposed a good chunk of skin on my back and I felt a shudder run up and down my spine as his hot skin made contact with mine. Without knowing it I'd began clutching his long, silky hair. I gasped slightly as his hands rubbed up and down my back, causing me to burn and tingle all over. I wasn't ticklish, but in that moment I couldn't imagine being more hypersensitive. His mouth left mine, and I started to protest, but I couldn't' speak as he trailed kisses down my jaw, to my neck, and finally settling on my collarbone. It was hard to be conscious of anything other than Jacob and my own sensations, but I did open my eyes enough to realize that we'd moved from the doorway to the center of my room. I silently prayed that Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, or Nahuel wouldn't come to check on me.

"I love you," Jacob whispered hoarsely as he kissed just behind my earlobe. "You're so beautiful."

"I love you, too," I whispered back as I moved to bring his lips back to mine.

When our lips met again I had to fight the urge to jump up and wrap my legs around him. This was too perfect and I didn't want to spoil it by pushing it too far. I wasn't sure what angel had smiled down on me and finally broken down Jacob's resolve, but I knew that there was only so much that I'd be able to get away with. I definitely wasn't ready for the moment to end. I felt myself beginning to relax as I sunk into the kiss. He caused another round of tingles to shoot up my spine as be began to nibble on my lower lip. I returned the gesture in kind and was pleasantly surprised by way it seemed to affect him.

"We need to stop now," his voice was husky in my ear and his breath on my skin had me shaking.

"Why?" I protested as I kissed his neck.

"Because," Jacob paused for a moment, apparently trying to organize his thoughts. "Because, we need to sleep and..um..we need..to stop."

I pulled back, slightly pouty and realized that the sun was up. Time had completely slipped from my grasp and I wasn't sure if we'd been kissing for moments or millennia. Whatever it was it definitely didn't feel long enough. Suddenly, it dawned on me that the storm had broken up. Aunt Alice had seen it hanging on for a few days, but it looked clear enough at the moment. Maybe Mama and Daddy would make it back today after all. I pushed the thought from my mind. Facing my parents wasn't exactly something that I wanted to think about at the moment.

"I'm glad you came back," I whispered as I reached up to peck his lips.

"So am I," he kissed the end of my nose. "Even if Edward kills me it was worth it.

I smiled up at him. "I'll mourn you," I teased.

"You'd better," he kissed me lightly on the lips before setting me down. "Okay, I really have to go. We've been rebellious enough for one night."

"Okay," I sighed. There was no need to be greedy. "I guess you sleeping on my couch again is out of the question."

He laughed lightly, "I don't think it would be the brightest idea, Ness."

I nodded as we walked toward the door. Suddenly, I realized that I had been in physical contact with him and I hadn't heard his thoughts.

"Wait," I stopped and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"_I don't want to leave, but I have to."_

"Glad to know I'm not the only one," I laughed as I pulled my hand back.

"You've got to quit doing that," he growled playfully as he gathered me up in his arms. "You're going to get me in trouble," he kissed me gently.

"I thought I already did," I chuckled. "I was just testing it. I didn't hear you before when we were touching."

"Oh," he suddenly realizing that it had been a possibility. "Are you getting anything now?"

My hand was still on his bare shoulder, but I didn't see anything. Suddenly, I caught an image of my face.

"_You're beautiful."_

I smiled up at him, "Suck up."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned back. "So I wonder what the deal is."

"I think I can control it," I breathed as I tried to think about it clearly, which was difficult when Jacob had me pulled to his chest. "Maybe it's like my shield. I can let Daddy hear what I want him to, like a filter. Maybe I can filter what I hear as well."

"God you're scary," he chuckled. "Beautiful, but scary."

"Don't be afraid little boy," I joked as he set me back down. "I won't hurt you."

"Yeah," Jacob sighed as we walked toward the door, "but Jazz might if he catches me in here with you and all these lusty feelings."

"Sure, sure," I giggled. "We can't have you getting killed. I'm not finished kissing you yet."

"Really?" Jacob raised a playful eyebrow at me.

"You'd better rest up," I teased back.

"I'll do that," he laughed as I glanced outside, amazed by how beautiful the morning was. Everything just seemed…brighter.

"Goodnight Ness," Jacob kissed me on the forehead.

"More like good morning," I smiled up at him.

We stood there for a moment before I found my voice.

"One for the road?" I asked.

"I'm going to hell," he grinned wickedly at me before he brought his lips back to mine. "But getting there is so much fun," he murmured against my lips.

"Save me a seat," I murmured back.

All too quickly he pulled away and began backing up toward his room. I stayed frozen in the doorway as I held his eye.

"Is it weird that I miss you already?" He asked as he reached behind him for the doorknob.

"You're such a stalker," I teased accusingly.

"Eternally," he grinned back before opening the door and sliding inside.

With a reluctant sigh I shut my door and started toward my bed. I didn't think I'd ever get to sleep from all of the excitement, but I surprised myself by almost instantly falling into the most pleasant sleep that I'd ever had.

**Jacob's POV**

Going back and kissing Nessie the way I had was stupid, reckless, and so very Jacob. I smiled to myself as I slid into bed and put my hands behind my head. The wolf was out of the bag now and I was amazed by how good it felt. If Edward did kill me I would die a happy man. I closed my eyes and let a flood of images fill my mind: her skin, her smell, her hair, her lips. I wondered if the "don't kiss her until she asks or I'll break your jaw" rule still applied. After all, she had technically asked me earlier, before Nahuel had shown up. I pushed the thoughts from my mind as consciousness slowly began to melt away, leaving me to pleasant dreams of the girl down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~

"Rise and shine," a deep voice came from above. "It's time to wake, Jake."

"Go away Jazz," I groaned as I rolled over. "I had a long night."

"I know," Jasper replied. "That's why you need to get up."

"Why exactly?" I snapped as I pulled the pillow over my head.

"Storm broke up," Jasper explained. "Alice was a little off. Bella and Edward should be back any time."

That definitely caused a jolt.

"Seriously?" I asked in nervous surprise as I shot out of bed.

"Yup," he replied and I thought he sounded a little too cheerful.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked cautiously as I began to pull on some clothes.

"I don't think he'll kill you," Jasper mused, which caused me to freeze. "Bella might, but probably not. Maybe just a few broken bones, but you heal pretty quickly."

I was dumbfounded which caused Jasper to laugh.

"I'm glad you think this is funny," I spat at him. "Why are they killing me exactly, by the way?"

"I hate to break it to you buddy, but we're vampires," Jasper rolled his eyes. "We don't sleep and we were right down the hall."

"Great," I groaned before realization struck. "Wait, you knew I kissed her? You aren't angry?"

"Relieved," Jasper admitted. "The tension between the two of you has been wearing me down. I'm the one that told you to man up and you finally did. Plus, she told us that you'd told her about the Bella thing. I'm really relieved that I didn't' have to suffer for weeks or months while she worked to get over that. You must have said something right."

"I guess," I responded, not wanting to get into the whole taking off thing.

"Look," Jasper's tone turned serious. "Edward has a temper, but he can also be extremely reasonable. Don't psyche yourself up too much. Just ask yourself "What would Jasper do?""

"Jasper would leave now if he knows what's good for him," I shot back, which caused him to laugh. His good mood was truly grating this morning. A quick glance out the window caused me to amend that…this afternoon.

"Okay, okay," Jasper began to back out of the room. "I can see when I'm not wanted, but just remember to stay calm."

I scowled as he shut the door behind him. Stay calm? Easy for him to say. He wasn't the one who had to face down Edward after making out with his daughter, or even worse: face Bella.

"_You're screwed, but at least you aren't a pansy."_

The memory of kissing Nessie ran through my mind and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. The calm that I had had before Jasper woke me up was restored. No matter how Bella and Edward reacted, it was definitely worth it.


	40. Nervous

**(A/N) As always you guys rock. Thanks for the awesome reviews. When I've had a bad day you have no idea how much they help. I made the chapter a little bit longer than normal so I hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Stephanie owns them all!

Chapter 39

**Nessie's POV**

I smiled as I felt myself beginning to stir back to consciousness, the memory of Jacob's kiss fresh in my mind. I let out a soft sigh of contentment as I arched my back into a catlike stretch. It took me a moment to open my eyes, and when I did I nearly had a heart attack.

"Gah!" I screamed at Aunt Alice, who had perched herself on the end of my bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she smiled at me. "I just wanted to let you know that the storm broke up and your parents should be returning this evening."

"Oh," I said, trying to steady my voice. "I thought that might be a possibility. The storm had started to break up before I went to bed."

I mentally tried to shake myself awake. If Mama and Daddy were going to be back I needed to be alert and ready. The situations with both Jacob and Nahuel had to be handled with care. I noticed that Aunt Alice was still smiling at me and it made me slightly uneasy.

"What?" I asked, hoping that my tone wasn't rude. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Without warning she flung her arms around me.

"My little Renesmee," she sighed happily. "You're almost all grown up."

I knew in the pit of my stomach that she was talking about me and Jacob, but I had to make sure. As inconspicuously as possible I touched her shoulder, trying to get a sense of what she was thinking. I saw images of me in a wedding gown and clutching Daddy's arm as I walked toward Jacob. As I walked, the scenery and dress continuously changed. Aunt Alice was already trying to plan my wedding! As I pulled back from our hug, I tried to keep my face neutral.

"Jacob and I worked everything out," I offered, "but I guess you know that already."

"Of course I didn't 'see' it," she continued to smile dreamily. "However, I heard enough to know. I'm so excited for you, even though it means you're always going to smell like wet dog!"

I couldn't help laughing. I just hoped that the rest of the family would be half as supportive as Aunt Alice. Suddenly, I thought of Uncle Jasper. He was far more practical than Aunt Alice and he might not share in her enthusiasm.

"So Uncle Jazz knows, too," I said as more of a statement than a question.

Aunt Alice picked up on the worry that flitted across my face, and she immediately relieved my fears.

"Jasper is even more excited than I am," she beamed. "Can you imagine having to deal with your angst and Jacob's?! I thought he might throw a party in celebration."

Suddenly, her expression changed and I knew without reading her mind that the idea of a party had intrigued her.

"Please," I pleaded, "we haven't even talked to Mama and Daddy. Give us a chance to figure everything out before you start throwing parties."

"Okay," she agreed, slightly reluctantly. "I guess it would be better to make sure Edward doesn't kill Jacob first."

I knew that she'd meant it as a joke, but I couldn't stop the anxiety from creeping into my face.

"Oh Ness," she said, her voice gentle and sincere. "I was joking. Everything is going to be just fine."

"You know that?" I asked, hoping that maybe she'd seen something.

"Not in my usual way," she admitted. "The outcome eludes me like almost everything else having to do with Jacob. However, I do know your mother and father pretty well. As angry as your mother was when she found out that Jacob had imprinted, I believe that she'll be very supportive. She loves you and Jacob, and more than anything she wants the two of you to be happy. Edward, on the other hand, has a short fuse and it's likely he's going to be a little angry, but he'll get over it. They'll both be a little sad, but at the same time they will be happy that you are happy."

"They'll be sad?" I asked, feeling as though I'd missed something fairly obvious.

"Of course," Aunt Alice replied. "Most parents get sixteen years before they have to start dealing with things like this, but Edward and Bella have only had six. But they've always known this would happen. You and Jacob were just as meant to be as they are, and I think that they understand that. Don't psyche yourself up too much."

"You're right," I nodded. "I need to stay calm and try to go about this as maturely as possible. It's too late to change anything now."

"Would you?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "If you could change things, I mean."

My lips tingled with the memory of Jacob's kiss. I shivered slightly.

"No," I admitted in an almost blissful daze. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"I didn't think so," Aunt Alice laughed as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Nahuel smiled at Aunt Alice and me as he made his way through the door. My comfort level with Nahuel was striking. It was hard to believe that I'd only really started to get to know him over the past few days.

"I'll let the two of you talk," Aunt Alice said pleasantly as she got up and eased herself out of the room.

I couldn't help smiling after her. Nahuel didn't create the void in her sight that Jacob did, but I was sure that he was fuzzy for her. I didn't think that she realized he was gay, which would mean that she still thought that his interest in me was as a potential suitor. I laughed lightly.

"Did I miss something funny?" Nahuel asked as he took a seat on the sofa.

"I just keep thinking about how surprised everyone will be when they realize you aren't trying to steal me away from Jacob," I explained

"Ah," he grinned. "So am I to assume that the two of you made up last night?"

"You are," I answered, beaming like a fool.

"That's a relief," he laughed. "As fun as wrestling around with Jacob is, I'd prefer it if we could be friends."

I looked down at my hands, an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I had talked to Jacob about accepting my friendship with Nahuel, but I also knew that Jacob was slightly jealous and didn't trust him. Of course, if Jacob knew the truth about Nahuel things might be different, but I'd failed to mention that.

"Renesmee," Nahuel's voice was slightly hesitant, "you explained the situation to Jacob, right?"

"I just didn't feel like it was my place," I looked up apologetically. "I thought you would say something if you wanted him, or anyone else, to know."

"I appreciate your consideration," Nahuel told me, "but it's fine with me if you want to tell him. It's not really much of a secret for me."

I looked back down at my hands, trying to reason with myself. It would be so easy to tell Jacob that Nahuel was gay and that he had no competition to worry about, but for some reason I found the thought slightly distasteful.

"Unless," Nahuel interrupted my thoughts, "you don't want to tell him for some reason."

"I don't know," I sighed. "It's not that I don't want the two of you to get along. It's just that, well,…," I couldn't quite form the words.

"You like seeing him a little jealous," Nahuel finished my sentence.

I nodded back at him, "That sounds pretty awful doesn't it?"

"No," he laughed lightly and I was relieved that he wasn't angry, "trust me I know where you're coming from. I suppose I could live with Jacob hating me for a little while longer, but I have two conditions."

"What would your conditions be?" I asked, unwilling to agree to anything without knowing what I was getting myself into.

"First," Nahuel held up a finger, "you have to tell Jacob the truth before you leave Brazil."

That sounded reasonable enough so I nodded for him to continue.

"Second," Nahuel held up two fingers, "and this is actually more of a request than a condition. I have been stuck here so long. When you leave I'd like to travel with you, at least for a little while."

I squealed enthusiastically. That felt like more of a reward than a condition. Having someone to confide in without any pressures or worries would be wonderful.

"Of course," I gushed. "I'd love for you to come with us. Do you think Huilen will be upset?"

"Perhaps," he nodded, "but she's had me for 150 years. Surely she can spare me for a while. You don't think your parents will mind?"

"Of course not," I told him. "I think Mama has a soft spot for you and Daddy pretty well goes with what Mama and I want. This is going to be great!"

"Yes," Nahuel smiled. "To get out and really see things other than South America will be wonderful. That is, if you abide by my first condition."

"I promise," I agreed wholeheartedly.

"And," Nahuel cut in, suddenly apprehensive, "if you could leave out, you know, me thinking he's the most gorgeous thing on two legs that I've ever seen that would be great."

I crossed my heart, "It will be our little secret."

"So," his voice had relaxed back into its natural ease. "What did this making up entail?"

"Some apologies," I told him, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice, "a few hugs, a great kiss."

"You kissed him," it was Nahuel's turn to squeal a little. "Tell me everything," he paused for a moment, trying to regain his composure. "Of course, if you want to."

"Of course I want to," I giggled as I pulled my legs up to sit Indian-style. I realized that this must be what having a girl friend, who wasn't related to you or still a child, was like. "Okay," I began, "after I talked to Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice last night I went to talk to Jacob, but when I got to his room he was gone. I looked all over the suite, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Couldn't find him," Nahuel gasped. "Why didn't you come say something?"

"Self-loathing," I admitted. "Plus, I was too upset to do anything other than sit and feel sorry for myself."

Nahuel nodded and I took that as my signal to continue.

"So," I resumed my tale, "I waited for him in the living room. It seemed like he was gone forever. I did a lot of thinking while I waited and I kept hearing your voice in my head."

"My voice?" Nahuel's tone was curious.

"Yes," I nodded. "I kept hearing you ask me if being angry at Jacob was worth it. You know how upset I was about him and my mother, but I got over it the instant that I thought he was gone. Finally, he came back and after a lot of talking and apologizing on both sides we seemed to be back to normal."

"So when does the kiss come in?" Nahuel asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there," I giggled. "So I ended up telling him about my tattoo. He was a little freaked out at first, but then he wanted to see it. He ended up admitting that he thought it was pretty sexy."

Nahuel shot me a 'this is getting good' grin, which spurred me on.

"Of course," I sighed, "nothing happened. Jacob walked me to my room, gave me a very chaste forehead kiss, and then went back to his room. I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and Jacob stood there looking all mischievous and determined. Then, he's all like 'I'm Jacob Black and I'm a rebel," and then," I paused dramatically, "he kissed me."

"Wow," Nahuel sighed in a way that reminded me of the few times I'd heard Grandma Esme sigh when I'd caught her reading romance novels. "So is he a good kisser?"

"I don't have anything to compare it to," I admitted, slightly embarrassed, "but I thought it was pretty good."

"Of course he is," Nahuel said almost to himself. "With those intense eyes and those gorgeous lips…,"he trailed off.

"Nahuel," I called, trying to wake him up from his daze.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay," I laughed. "He is pretty yummy."

Nahuel only nodded as I continued, "So we had this really intense kiss and then we said our goodnights," I gave my own little sigh as I finished. It was still hard to believe it was true.

"Okay fairy princess," Nahuel said. "I always wondered what came after the prince's kiss. So what now?"

"Now we just hope that my parents don't freak out too much," I told him. "They've always known this would happen eventually, but that doesn't mean they have to like the timing."

"Ah, the woes of young love," Nahuel teased.

"Hey," I raised any eyebrow at him, "Jacob isn't the only one they're going to want to have a chat with. They're not going to be thrilled when they find out you took me to get a tattoo."

Nahuel seemed to falter for a moment, "Will they really be angry?"

"I don't think it will be too bad," I reassured him. "Their bark is worse than their, well, that's not really true, but I'll protect you."

"Thanks," he laughed lightly, "but if you don't mind I think I'll go see Huilen. I need to let her know about my plans to leave."

I nodded. It was almost too good to be true that Nahuel was going to be going with us. Nahuel gave me a quick hug before taking off. Without Nahuel there to distract me, I began to think about the best way to handle my parents.

~*~*~*~*~

**Jacob's POV**

I was shaken back from my Nessie filled daydreams when my cell phone began singing "Bad Moon Rising" at me. It was a tad bit old fashioned, but Nessie had programmed it as my ringtone and I'd never had the heart to change it. I sighed as I checked the I.D.: _Leah_.

"Hello," I answered, half curious and half nervous. Leah wasn't really a phone kind of person. Usually when she called she had a purpose.

"Jake," Leah sounded worried. "Jake, what happened with Nessie?"

This caught me off guard, but then I remembered that I had talked to Leah while I was trying to clear my head.

"Everything's fine," I reassured her. "Thanks for checking up on me," I added in a teasingly sarcastic tone.

"Listen here Jacob Black," Leah fumed. "I don't care if you are the Alpha. I was up half the night worried sick about you and your romantic woes so don't give me any crap."

"Geez Leah," I teased. "I didn't know you cared so much. Seriously though, everything is fine."

"So you talked to her," Leah pressed.

"Yes," I told her. "I talked to her and now everything is fine."

"She got over that quick," Leah mused.

"You told me she'd get over it," I countered.

"Yeah, but I didn't think she'd get over it that quick," Leah replied. "I thought she'd make you suffer for at least a week." Suddenly, she wasn't directing her comments at me, "I'm talking to Jake," she said. "Okay hold on." "Hey Jake," she returned to me, "Em wants to talk to you."

"Okay," I said as Leah handed the phone off. In an instant Leah's alto was replaced by Embry's baritone.

"Hey alpha dog," he greeted. "I hear you're having woman trouble."

I groaned. Leah wasn't a natural gossip, but I should have known that she'd tell Embry.

"Was," I corrected him. "It's cool now."

"I hate to say 'I told you so', but-" Embry began.

"Then don't," I replied firmly.

"Okay, okay," Embry said and I could almost imagine him throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, "but I just wanted to let you know that I have some experience dealing with a difficult woman so if you ever need any ad-ow!" I heard a thud, which I imagined was Leah making contact. Leah made the phrase 'hit like a girl' seem like a compliment rather than an insult.

"Yeah," I laughed. "You sound like you're doing really well there buddy."

"Yeah," Embry agreed. "Maybe I'm not the right guy for advice, but I'll still listen. Maybe we could learn together."

"Maybe," I told him. "You know me. I'm bound to screw things up from time to time."

"I hear that," Embry said. "By the way, when do you plan on getting back up this way?"

I started to answer, but I heard a slight scuffle on the other end.

"Let me tell him," Leah said sternly. "You told everyone else. Let me have Jake."

"Fine," Embry relented before handing Leah the phone.

"Jake," she said, "still there?"

"Yeah," I answered, slightly intrigued.

"So I've got some news," I could practically see her beaming, "Embry and I are getting married!"

"Congratulations," I said sincerely.

"You have to be here Jacob," Leah told me. "I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Um, Leah," I began uneasily, "in case you haven't noticed I don't exactly have the right equipment to be "maid" of anything."

"This is important to me Jacob," Leah said seriously. "I know it's not exactly traditional, but Embry has plenty of groomsmen so he doesn't need you. You're my best friend."

Well it was hard to argue with that. Who'd have ever thought that I'd end up being Leah Clearwater's maid of honor?

"Sure, sure" I agreed. "Just don't be upset when I look better in a dress than you do."

"Please," I could practically hear her rolling her eyes, "like I would submit the guests to that kind of torment. You'll be wearing a tux, no arguments. Oh, and one more thing," she paused and I could tell that she was hesitant to continue. "We're having the wedding in La Push."

I didn't need her to tell me what that meant. If the wedding were in La Push, the Cullens wouldn't be receiving an invitation. There had been certain circumstances when they'd been allowed across the border, but I knew this wouldn't be an exemption.

"Of course," Leah began, "Nessie is more than welcome. Embry and I have even talked about Bella and Edward, they are family after all, but as for the rest of them…" she trailed off.

I knew where she was coming from, but I didn't want to hear it. It was her wedding so I'd respect her wishes, but I didn't have to like it. As good as the Cullens had been to me it was hard to think of them being unwelcome anywhere, especially Esme and Carlisle.

"I'm sure it will be fine," I told her. "They're a pretty understanding bunch."

"Yeah," she murmured and I wondered if she'd caught my meaning.

"So when is this going down?" I asked.

"Probably in six months or so," I could tell that she was relieved to change the subject. "I only plan on getting married once so I want to do it right."

"I'll be there," I promised.

"Thanks Jake," Leah said sincerely. "That means a lot to me."

"No problem," I told her. "Well, I'd better go. I've got to start looking at Bridal magazines."

"Sure," Leah snorted. "Tell Nessie I said hi."

"I will," I replied. "Later Leah."

"See ya, Jake," she said before I heard the silence signaling that she'd hung up.

I ran my hands through my hair. I'd known that Leah and Embry were probably going to end up here, but it seemed like really strange timing. Emmett and Rosalie had taken off to Denali to help Garrett and Kate plan their wedding, which Jazz had informed me would likely lead to Emmett and Rosalie renewing their vows. Apparently, it had been over a decade since their last wedding, which was practically a record. Three weddings were coming up. That seemed almost like it had to be a sign or something. I shrugged it off. I had more important things to worry about. I cast a glance at the clock on my phone. It was getting late in the afternoon, which meant that Bella and Edward would be back in a few hours. Since the sky was bright and sunny in the wake of the storm I assumed they wouldn't until after dark. That gave me just enough time to go talk to Nessie and figure out how we were going to handle the situation. I knocked lightly on her door before I eased inside. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, seemingly lost in thought. When she looked up at me her she beamed brightly at me and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Hey you," she greeted me. "I was getting ready to come and find you."

"You were?" I asked as I sat down across from her on the bed.

"Uh huh," she began moving toward me. "I needed to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" I breathed, trying to remember what I'd needed to talk to her about, which was difficult with her suddenly straddling my lap. "Where's your little buddy?"

"He went back to his aunt," she kissed me lightly on the lips. "He's not the reason I wanted to talk to you. I'm sure you've heard Mama and Daddy are coming back today."

"Yes," I forced myself to focus. "You know, this isn't going to help my case."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Having the image of you straddling me burned in my brain," I replied. "Edward isn't going to like that at all."

She raised her eyebrow at me and leaned forward. "Do you like it?"

God this girl was going to get me killed. My arms moved of their own volition as they snaked around her, pulling her closer to me. Without another thought I crushed my lips against her and wound my hands into her hair. For a moment, I kissed her with reckless abandon, but when my body began to get too enthusiastic I forced myself to break the kiss off. We'd already taken a big step and I was determined that the next big step would be much, much farther down the road.

"Okay," she grinned sheepishly. "I'll be good. We do need to talk about what we're going to say."

"I'm thinking band-aid method," I said, but she looked at me confused. I realized that with her vampiric skin, band-aids hadn't been a part of her childhood the way that they had been a part of mine.

"You know the bandage," I told her.

"I know what a band-aid is," she rolled her eyes as she swung off and sat down beside me. "I'm just not familiar with the method."

"Okay," I explained. "Band-aids usually stick on pretty good. When they come off, they tend to take some hair with them and pull on your skin pretty good. The least painful way to get it off is to yank it off really quickly."

"So," she mused, "what you're saying is that we should just tell them and get it over with."

"Yes," I nodded. "No beating around the bush."

She thought about that for a minute before she nodded in agreement. "They'll be here soon. Do you think that I should talk to them by myself?"

"Of course not," I replied, shocked that she would even suggest it. "Look, I owe it to your parents to talk to them face to face. I respect them, and myself, too much to let you handle this for me."

She nodded, although I could tell she was still uncertain. She wouldn't have cared if I'd been a little bit more cowardly, but she understood where I was coming from.

We talked for a little while longer, working out the best way to word things. Of course, with Edward in my head the wording didn't really matter, but it seemed to make us both feel like we were slightly better prepared.

"You don't think they'd do something drastic," Nessie said suddenly, her face turning paler than normal. "I mean, you don't think they'd forbid me to see you or anything."

Once upon a time I might have believed it, but after everything that Bella, Edward, and I had been through I had a hard time buying into it now. They both understood the pain that it would cause Nessie and I to be apart and I truly didn't believe that they would be willing to subject us to that, no matter how angry they might be.

"No," I reassured her with a kiss to the forehead. "I don't think we have to worry about that."

A moment later Alice popped her head in the door. "Five minutes," she said and we needed no explanation. It was time to put our game faces on.

With a shared, deep breath Nessie grabbed my hand and we waited until we heard the door open downstairs. We took another shared, deep breath as we heard Edward and Bella's familiar voices greet Alice and Jasper. At least they sounded like they were in good spirits. One more deep breath and we were on our way to greet them ourselves.

~*~*~*~*~

**Nessie's POV**

As I took Jacob's hand I saw that he was as nervous as I was, but he was doing a very good job of controlling his thoughts. I hoped he could keep it up as we started down the stairs and I dropped his hand.

"Renesmee!" Mama squealed with delight, which was a bit of a shocker. Mama wasn't really a big squealer. "I've missed you so much," she told me as she gathered me into a hug.

"I missed you, too." I laughed. "Although, I'd prefer to avoid being crushed to death."

"Sorry," she shot me a sheepish grin as she released me, however keeping my hand in hers. "I've just never been away from you that long."

"It's okay," I smiled back, trying to keep my face as calm as possible. "I hope you had a good vacation."

"It was wonderful," she sighed and I was glad that I couldn't see her thoughts. Mama would be the one person I'd never have to worry about "hearing".

"Hello sweetheart," Daddy hugged me far more gently than Mama had. "Did you behave while we were away?"

I looked up at him and I could tell that he knew something was going on. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Jacob were all extremely focused and Daddy knew when he was being blocked.

"We're just going to let you guys catch up," Aunt Alice said as she grabbed for Uncle Jasper and pulled him toward the door.

I wondered if taking Uncle Jasper away was the best idea, but Aunt Alice didn't ask me. Uncle Jasper cast an encouraging look back at Jacob before he followed her out the door.

"Okay," Daddy said immediately, letting go of me. "What's going on?"

I started to say something, but I noticed Daddy and Jacob staring at one another. Jacob was telling him something and I couldn't hear it. I thought about reaching out to touch one of them, but I stopped myself. Jacob and I needed to get this out in the open and if they found out about my new "ability" they'd be distracted.

"Oh," Daddy said suddenly before looking over at me. "How?"

"Maybe we should let Nessie and Bella talk," Jacob said aloud. "I'll explain everything."

Daddy thought for a moment before nodding yes.

"What's going on?" Mama asked wearily.

"Bella," Daddy's voice was gentle, "I think our daughter needs to talk to you about your friendship with Jacob."

Understanding colored her perfect features as confusion began to color mine. This wasn't the plan. What happened to the Band-aid method?

"We'll be back," Jacob caught my eye, trying to reassure me.

"Could Jacob and I have a moment," I asked, hoping Daddy was in a generous mood.

"Okay," Daddy agreed, his tone quite reasonable. "But I do think you and your mother have a lot to talk about."

"I know," I said, although I didn't want to hear a lot of it. Why did this uncomfortable business have to be dragged back out?

As soon as we were alone I leaned in to whisper quickly, "What are you doing?"

"There's a better method than the band-aid method," he explained.

"Which would be?" I asked, slightly agitated.

"Divide and conquer," he smiled at me. I knew he had to be doing some superb blocking to be able to plan this out and not tip Daddy off.

Without another word he headed for the door that Mama and Daddy had exited. After a moment Mama stepped back in alone. As vampires go, Mama tended to be of the more expressive variety, and she looked nervous as she approached me. There was something else written all over her face that I finally registered as guilt. Suddenly, I understood what Jacob was doing. He'd let Daddy know that I'd found out about Jacob and Mama's history. They felt bad and separately we might be able to talk to them and explain what had happened. They might be slightly more sympathetic if they knew how distressed we'd been. I caught myself before I let an appreciative smile spread across my face. Jacob Black was an evil genius.


	41. Dividing

**(A/N) Sorry about the long wait, but I should tell you that the time between updates will most likely continue to be lengthy. My sister had her baby, a baby girl named Dawson, and my grandmother was diagnosed with lung cancer. When you add school work and Mariana to the list I don't have much time at all. I'll do my best to write whenever I get the chance. Thanks to everyone for your patience and support. I love each and every single review that I get. I cut this chapter shorter than I intended so I could get you all a bit of an update. I'm hoping that I'll have some free time Thursday night so I might be able to write a chapter or two. Enjoy!**

**** **

Chapter 40

**Jacob's POV**

"So," Edward looked at me curiously as we sat down on the bench facing the hotel, "Leah and Embry are getting married. You're certainly enthusiastic."

"Yeah," I said, slightly embarrassed. I'd distracted myself by imagining color patterns and flower arrangements. My ideas were pretty terrible, but it seemed to have done the trick.

"What aren't you telling me?" Edward asked point blank.

I was grateful that my mental control had improved over the years because if it hadn't I was sure that Edward would already know everything and I wouldn't get a chance to wear him down. We sat there for a moment starting at one another, a sort of mental standoff going on between us.

"Okay," I began slowly. "You already know that she knows about what went on during our little triangle back in the day. What you don't know is that I didn't say anything to her?"

"What do you mean?" Edward eyed me suspiciously. "Who would have told her if you hadn't?"

"I did tell her," I explained, "I just didn't say anything."

As Edward watched the scene replay inside my head I saw his eyes widen with surprise, which isn't something that happens often with him.

"Just from touching you," he breathed, "she saw it."

"Yes," I nodded. "I had no idea it had even happened until she told me later. She just kind of got up and left. Then she snuck out with Nahuel, then-"

"Wait," Edward interrupted me, "Nahuel was here? She snuck out with him? Start from the beginning."

I took a deep breath before I started to speak. "When we went and met with the Amazon leec-vampires Nahuel was there. Of course he wanted to get all buddy buddy with her and she felt compelled to invite him over to visit," my eyebrows shot up in disgust at the memory. Just thinking of Nahuel made my blood start to boil and I had to work to regain control before I blew it. "Anyway, he came over the next day. Then the storm started to move in and Nessie, being Nessie, didn't want him to leave."

"You shouldn't keep things bottled up Jacob," Edward teased. "You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings if you don't like the guy."

"Cullen, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" I asked, slightly more irritated than I should have been. "I can block you out all night if you want."

"Fine," Edward motioned for me to continue.

I tried to steady myself again. Of course, it made sense that I was irritated. Nahuel bugged the crap out of me and no one had ever gotten under my skin the way that Edward did. I saw him trying to hide a smile as that errant thought ran through my head. I shook it off and refocused on the task at hand.

"So," I continued, "the storm was moving in and Nahuel was bunking over. Nessie came to talk to me about it. When she was there she started talking about some things that brought up the whole Bella situation. She touched my hand for just a second before she took off. I knew something was wrong with her, but I tried to give her some space. I figured she'd come back to talk to me about it later. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore so I went looking for her instead. When I didn't find her I discovered that Nahuel was gone, too. Jasper, Alice, and I waited for her until she came home."

The scene ran through my mind before I could stop it.

"You punched him?" Edward said, his voice a mixture of surprise and approval.

"Yeah," I couldn't help grinning a little. It's a guy thing. "Nessie wasn't really impressed. She and I got into an argument and that's when she told me that she knew about my past with you and Bella. I don't know if I'd ever seen her that upset. It felt like someone was tearing the heart out of my chest."

Every word that I'd spoken was the truth, which made it all the easier to sell to Edward. He nodded his head in understanding as I thought back to how hurt and angry Nessie had been. I could tell that he sympathized with me, but he also wasn't fooled.

"She got over it pretty fast," Edward mused. "She didn't seem like it was bothering her at all today."

Now for the hard part.

"I tried to give her some space after I realized that she knew the truth," I began. "I went for a run to clear my head. When I got back she was waiting for me and she was already over it."

"Just like that?" Edward asked, slightly disbelieving.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I think that she thought that I was hurt and angry and wasn't coming back. It's completely ridiculous, but that's what she thought. We talked about everything and then we were okay."

"That's when she told you about her new ability," he said. "How does that work?"

"We experimented with it a little and it seems like she can control it. Kind of like a filter. When she touches you she can hear your thoughts if she chooses to," I explained.

He nodded, clearly thinking this new development over. "Carlisle is going to be fascinated," he said more to himself than to me.

Suddenly, his attention was back on me. "Carnations are kind of tacky for a wedding," his voice was liquid silver. "What aren't you telling me?"

"After we talked," I began, sounding much more confident than I felt, "we were tired and our emotions had been running high. It's been coming for a long time," the image ran through my mind and I knew there was no need for words, but I forced myself to say them. I had to man up to that much, "I kissed her."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Nessie's POV**

"Your father tells me that you discovered a few things while we were gone," Mama said, her musical voice was as smooth as silk, "How do you feel about them?"

I thought about that for a moment. It was hard to believe that I'd only discovered the truth about Mama and Jacob a little over twenty-four hours beforehand. Initially, I'd been hurt, confused, and angry, but since then I'd done a 180 degree turn with my emotions. It was strange, but I'd found that the knowledge of Jacob's relationship with my mother was surprisingly easy to forget, especially when Jacob had his hands running through my hair and his lips pressed to mine.

"It's in the past," I answered honestly. "When I think about it too much it's a little weird, but it's not weighing on my mind."

Mama raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. "That's not quite what I expected," she told me. "Surely it had to have been a bit of a shock."

"Well it was at first," I admitted. "Last night I acted like a complete and total brat. I was hurt and angry and I did my best to make Jacob feel the same."

"What changed?" She asked.

"I stomped off in a huff like a little drama queen instead of being mature," I explained, a sense of disgust at my own immaturity creeping back up on me. "When I finally chilled out and decided to talk to Jacob he was gone."

"Gone?" Her voice echoed with surprise as her eyes grew wide.

"Well," I sighed, "I thought he was gone. It was so scary Mama. I kept telling myself that he was going to come back, but at the same time I didn't feel like I deserved for him to come back. Imagining a world without Jacob made me feel as though there was a huge hole inside of me that would never heal."

Her eyes flashed with understanding and I knew that something I had said had definitely struck a chord in her.

"Then you were just so happy when he came back that there was nothing to explain or apologize for," she finished the tale for me.

"Yeah," I nodded, suddenly intrigued. Mama seemed to know exactly where I was coming from.

"Renesmee," she said gently, "I would understand if you didn't want to talk about this, but I'd really like the chance to explain what happened with Jacob."

Mama had offered me the chance to refuse, but I found myself not wanting to. As horrifying as the thought of my mother's past with Jacob was, I thought that it was probably a conversation that we both needed.

"My human memories are fairly muddled, but the clearest ones I have are of Renee, Charlie, your father, and Jacob," she began. "I can't remember knowing Jacob when I was a little girl, but I clearly remember being reintroduced to him when I went to live with your Grandpa Charlie. I'd gone to La Push, with some friends I think, and he'd made his way to where I was. I'd already met your father at school but he was still a mystery to me, and Jacob happened to know some "interesting" things about Edward and his family."

"He told you that Daddy was a vampire," I breathed.

"He didn't believe the legends," Mama shook her head, smiling at the memory, "he'd actually breached the treaty by telling me, but it was forgiven because he was young and disbelieving. You would have been amazed to have seen Jacob at that age," she laughed. "I liked him from the start. Jacob's personality, especially then, made it hard not to like him. He was a scraggly kid that was barely taller than me."

It was hard to imagine Jacob being near my mother's height at any time other than birth.

"Wow," I said quietly.

"Anyway," she refocused on the topic at hand, "I started dating your father and I didn't see Jacob for quite some time," she paused, and I could tell that she was remembering something painful. "There was an incident on my 18th birthday and it scared your father. He truly believed that I would never be safe as long as he was a part of my life," she snorted as though it were the most ludicrous idea she'd ever heard. "He did everything to convince me that he didn't love me. To keep me safe he broke my heart and he left. That void you thought you felt when Jacob was gone, well when Edward left I had one of my own."

I leaned forward and touched my mother's hand and urged her to continue.

"He was gone for a long time and I turned into a sort of zombie," she admitted. "Jacob was the one that saved me. When I started spending time with him it made the pain in my chest numb somewhat. After a few months, I almost resembled a human again. I knew he had feelings for me, but I also believed that I didn't reciprocate those feelings. My heart was with your father, even after all that time. I started having," she paused, slightly embarrassed, "hallucinations of Edward's voice. I became reckless because I heard him best when I was in danger. Jacob had started to undergo his transformation by that time and he became absolutely huge. He was distant at first, which made me even more miserable. When I found out the truth, he warmed back up, but he wasn't quite the boy that I had known anymore. Anyway, in one of my more reckless moods I went cliff diving in the middle of a storm."

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, equally shocked and enthralled by what my mother was telling me.

"Alice had a vision of me jumping, but because she can't see the wolves she couldn't see Jacob save me. She came back, although she thought it was too late to save me. When I saw her again," she paused for a moment, "it was like I finally was able to fully wake up. I'd been so scared that I was losing the Cullens, that they had been a dream, and to see her there in the flesh was indescribable. Of course, I handled it poorly and Jacob got hurt. Then there were some misunderstandings and your father, thinking I was dead, went to the Volturi to end his suffering."

"Daddy was going to kill himself?" I gasped, torn between horror and disbelief.

Mama rolled her eyes, "Your father has a dramatic streak a mild wide. Of course, so do I. I mean, I was the one that jumped off a cliff in the middle of a storm. When we found out what he was up to we took off to Italy to try and stop him. After Italy, we decided that we were better together than apart, no matter what the circumstances might be, and the Cullens came back to Forks. On the one hand I was jubilant, however the complications from their time away didn't magically disappear when they reappeared."

"You mean Jacob," I said, trying to sound as neutral as possible, despite the slight tinge of anger I felt.

"I truly believe that Jacob and I were destined to be a part of each other's lives. I used to wish that we were brother and sister so that I could always have him there without any romantic issues. It took me a while to realize that, although I loved your father more than anything, the truth was that a small part of me had fallen in love with Jacob Black. Even when I realized it, however, it couldn't compare to the way I felt about your father. I was in agony over the way that I'd hurt him until the day you were born," Mama finished.

"So when you had me, you suddenly stopped being in love with him?" I asked.

"I want to tell you a secret, but you must promise me that you won't ever tell anyone, especially Jacob or your father," Mama replied.

"Okay," I agreed, immensely intrigued.

"When I was pregnant with you," she told me, "that was when I felt the strongest draw toward Jacob. The effect he had on me, simply by walking into the room, was very near what I felt when I was with your father. Of course, everything was overshadowed by the love I felt for my baby," she smiled up at me. "It did worry me that my feelings for him would never die and I'd have to live an eternity of hurting your father and Jacob. After the change, I didn't expect him to be there, but he was. I was nervous about being around him, but the moment I saw him I knew that I didn't love him the way I had before."

"Jacob has a theory about that," I said quietly.

"What's that?" Mama asked in a way that hinted that she already knew what I was going to say.

"He thinks that it was always me," I explained. "He thinks that the reason the two of you fell in love was because I was always a part of you."

"I think that I'd have to agree with Jacob," Mama smiled slightly. "But it's not important right now what Jacob thinks or what I think. What do you think Renesmee?"

I took a moment and turned that over in my mind. I thought back as far as I could, to the womb where I'd first heard Jacob's voice. Mama had said that her feelings for Jacob had been strongest when she was pregnant, but were they really her feelings? Every time I'd heard his voice I'd been comforted and excited all at the same time. I couldn't deny that they made a compelling claim.

"I can't say for certain," I told her, "but maybe there is some truth to it. I can remember his voice from the inside. Next to your voice, it was the most significant sound in my universe, even then."

Mama let out a relieved sigh, "I'm so glad that we're finally getting to talk about this."

"Me too," I replied truthfully. Despite what I'd said about not needing to talk about it, I really did feel better. At the very least, it had been an education.

"What was it that got Jacob to tell you?" Mama asked. "I knew it would be soon, but I didn't expect him to say anything when we were gone."

"Oh!" I let out a little exclamation. "Actually, Jacob didn't say anything."

"Then how-" Mama cut herself off as a sudden realization set upon her. "What happened?"

"I was frustrated because I knew there was something he wasn't telling me," I explained. "I reached out and touched his hand. I saw you through the shadow of his memories. That's how I found out."

"You saw inside his mind," Mama whispered to, more to herself than to me, "just by touching him."

"I can control it though," I said quickly, hoping to avoid her freak out. "Jacob and I practiced with it. It's kind of like my shield. I can filter things. And it's definitely not like Aro. It's like Daddy, but with touch."

"Of course," Mama nodded. "Eleazar said that he thought that might be the case. At any rate we need to get in touch with Carlisle."

"Mama," I said, slightly reluctant, "there's something else."

"Okay," she said, her voice holding a hint of nervousness.

I thought for a moment about the best way to explain things between me and Jacob. In the end I opted for Jacob's abandoned band-aid method. I was just about to open my mouth when a rather loud entrance caught my attention. Daddy and Jacob had come in, Jacob looking weary and Daddy looking irritated.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Daddy seethed. "You've got some explaining to do."


	42. Explaining

**(A/N) So here is Chapter 41, which is really the second half of chapter 40. Thank you to everyone for reviewing. It's been a rough time and it's good to know that people still care about this story. Just know that even when I don't update I'm working on it. I was even writing out chapter outlines when I was in the hospital with my sister :) I also just wanted to let you know that I will be reuniting the family soon and the Volturi will definitely be making their way back into the story :). Oh, and I also wanted to mention that I've started working on an original story. You guys have been so encouraging that I decided to give it a try. I want to finish this story before I really get involved in it. I'll keep you updated...lol. As always, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie...scout's honor :)**

Chapter 41

**Jacob's POV**

"I kissed her," the words seemed to take the wind out of me as they crossed my lips.

I expected a punch, I'd convinced myself that I deserved that much, but to my surprise nothing happened. Edward wasn't fighting or screaming, but instead, to my astonishment, he was laughing.

"Is something funny?" I asked, confusion sweeping though me. "I'm being serious Edward. I kissed Renesmee. What could you possibly be laughing at?"

"You," Edward replied with a supremely annoying smirk on his face. "You should see your face Jacob?"

"Okay," I huffed. "I'm Jacob Black. Remember me? You're Edward Cullen. We used to be involved in a sick and twisted supernatural love triangle, but now I play the role of your ruggedly handsome son-in-law to be. Ring any bells?"

"Jacob," Edward sighed. "I know who you are."

"Do you know who you are?" I asked, getting more and more perplexed by the minute.

"Of course," Edward replied simply.

I stood there for a moment, trying to get my bearings. Of all the responses I'd prepared myself for, this had never even crossed my mind. Why wasn't he angry? Why weren't we locked in a battle to the death? Had my favorite love to hate guy gone soft on me?

"No you moron," Edward responded to my unspoken thought. There was the ray of sunshine that I loved so dearly. "I know you expected a dramatic scene from me over this, but you won't get one. So you kissed her. It was going to happen someday and I can see from your mind that it was innocent enough. Like you said emotions were running high."

"Wait," I could hardly believe my ears, "so what you're telling me is that you're not angry."

"I wish that we could have discussed it, but I can see how hard things were becoming for the both of you," Edward explained. "She's like her mother. When she wants something she can be quite relentless."

"You're telling me," I finally allowed myself to breathe a sigh of relief.

The muscles in my neck and shoulders began to relax and a sense of calm was slowly beginning to wash away the tension that had flooded through my veins. What had I been so worried about? Edward and I had become friends. More than that, we had become family. Everyone knew this would happen. All of a sudden my worry seemed ridiculous. This was all going to be so much easier than I'd thought.

"I didn't say it would be easy," Edward warned.

Dang It! I really needed to get my mind in check.

"What do you mean?" I asked wearily.

"Rules Jacob," Edward told me. "She may not like them, you may not like them, but there will be rules. And just for the record, I don't care if I am a hypocrite. I always knew that if I'd been in Charlie's position I would have been furious about mine and Bella's actions. Now I am in Charlie's position, but with a few advantages. Just because I'm willing to accept a few fairly innocent kisses here and there, that doesn't mean that I'm ready to hand over my baby girl completely. She's still not completely matured yet."

"I can respect that," I agreed whole-heartedly.

When you're expecting a vampire to rip you in half, and all you get is a lecture on dating his half-vampire daughter you thank your lucky stars and move on.

"Exactly," Edward chuckled before straightening up. "I guess we should be getting back. Before we go is there anything else you want to spring on me."

"Not right off hand," I shook my head.

We started to walk back toward the hotel when Edward shot me a curious glance.

"By the way," he said. "Did you ever find out where Nessie went when she snuck out?"

The question caught me off guard so much that I didn't have time to censor my thoughts. The image of the russet wolf permanently residing on his daughter's hip ran through my mind. My eyes flew to his face and I finally saw the angry look that I'd been expecting earlier.

"Renesmee. Has. A. Tattoo.," Edward spoke each word individually.

I knew that I didn't have to respond so I kept my mouth shut. Just because my mind had betrayed Nessie, that didn't mean that my mouth would. My mind raced, of its own accord, to come up with a solution, but it's difficult to appease an angry vampire that can also read your mind.

"Edward," I tried to sound soothing, "relax. "

"Relax," he spoke the word as if he'd never heard it before. "My daughter has been branded and you're trying to tell me to relax."

"All I'm saying is-" I began, but was quickly cut off.

"And of all the things to brand herself with," he looked angrier by the second.

"Listen," I raised my voice, trying to pull him out of his spiral into overprotective father mode. "Be angry if you want, but you need to chill out before you go barging in and losing it on the poor girl. She's had a rough couple of days."

I tried to play up the guilty feelings that had worked so well before, but they had lost their magic.

"Of course you don't care," Edward spat. "You're symbol is there. Forever. And you have the audacity to think it's sexy." The looked disgusted as he uttered the last word in reference to his daughter.

Oops. I definitely hadn't meant for that little piece of information to slip out. I knew in that instant that the best thing for me to do would be to keep my mouth shut. Without another word, Edward turned and swiftly headed back to the hotel with me hot on his heels.

~*~*~*~*~

**Nessie's POV**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Daddy seethed. "You've got some explaining to do."

On second glance, I realized that Daddy was probably closer to flat out anger than irritation. It was a look I'd only seen him use with Jacob, Aunt Rose, and when the Volturi were mentioned. I took a quick peek at Jacob's weary face. He was still in one piece, which was something to put into the plus column. He seemed to be trying to communicate something with his eyes, but Daddy interrupted before I had the chance to figure out what that something was.

"Don't look at him young lady," Daddy said in his most fatherly voice. If the look in his eye hadn't been so fierce I might have chuckled. "You look at me and explain yourself."

"Edward," Mama stepped in. "What's wrong?"

I noticed a brief flash of calm cross his features as he looked toward my mother, but it quickly gave way to the angry expression he'd worn before.

"Ask our daughter what she's been doing while we were away?" Daddy told her before turning his eyes back toward me.

"Renesmee," Mama said my name uneasily, signaling for me to explain my father's anger.

I took a deep breath. Why couldn't Daddy have waited a few more minutes before bursting in? I was going to tell Mama what had happened with Jacob. I suspected that she would have taken it fairly well if I'd been able to explain myself before Daddy had returned. Mama surely would have been able to calm Daddy down enough to reason with him. She would have been a powerful ally, but I hadn't had that chance and now I wasn't sure how she'd react.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before," I looked at her pleadingly. "A lot happened while you guys were away. Remember me telling you how I'd thought Jacob was gone and how relieved I was when he came back? Well, emotions were running high and we ended up kissing." I turned my attention back toward my father. "Daddy you've seen it in Jacob's mind. I'll show you inside of mine if you'd like. It was just a kiss. I mean you guys knew this would happen eventually, right? Anyway it's not like I'm your typical six-year-old. I think I'm pretty mature for my-"My almost incoherent babbling was cut off.

"You're upset about a kiss?" Mama interrupted. "Edward, we talked about this. We both knew their relationship was going to come to this point eventually. I was sure that you'd handle it better than this."

If it were physically possible, I was sure that my jaw would have hit the floor as shock radiated through me. Jacob's face portrayed a hint of amusement to mix with his weariness. Daddy was completely flabbergasted.

"Yes dear," his voice was strained as he tried to maintain control. "I know we talked about that. That is not why I'm angry." He turned back toward me. "Now Renesmee, tell her why I'm angry."

I was stunned. I hadn't even questioned the source of Daddy's anger. Kissing Jacob without talking to my parents had seemed like such a big deal and here Daddy was brushing it aside like it was something completely inconsequential. My mind began to race. What could have possibly gotten him so worked up?

"Daddy," I said earnestly, "I thought you were angry about me kissing Jacob. If that's not it then I don't know?"

"Just spit it out Edward," Mama chimed in. "Or let Jacob tell it because he looks like he's about to explode."

"Fine," Daddy closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. When he opened his eyes again he looked slightly less frightening. "Renesmee," he said my name slowly, "Would you please show your mother your hip?"

I was confused for the briefest instant before I realized what he was referring to. Oh my god, my father knew about my tattoo! Had Jacob sold me out? Was a little tattoo really that bad? I didn't know what to feel, but a wave of defiance took hold and my worry and nervousness began to give way to anger.

"No," I said firmly before shooting a glance at Jacob. "You sold me out!"

Jacob looked horrified at the accusation.

"Ness, you know I wouldn't do that," Jacob replied. "I didn't say a word."

"That's not the point," Daddy interjected. "The point is that I know and you are in big trouble."

"Oh," I turned back toward Daddy, anger boiling in my veins. "So I'm mature enough to become involved with Jacob, but I'm still a little girl? You can't have it both ways Daddy."

"First," Daddy countered, "I no one said anything about you being mature enough to get involved with Jacob. If, and that is a big if young lady, your mother and I decide to allow you to pursue a relationship with Jacob at this time it will be with rules. Second, you may not be a little girl, but you aren't an adult either, which your actions over the past few days have clearly shown."

"I still don't know what's going on," Mama chimed in before I could reply. "Renesmee, what's on your hip?"

There was no point in beating around the bush.

"I got a tattoo Mama;" I told her, "but just a little one and it's easy to cover up."

"A tattoo?" Mama was truly astounded. "They can do that with vampiric skin?"

"Bella," Daddy said, his voice trying to remain steady and calm. "That is so not the point. What she did was childish and irresponsible."

"Where did you get it?" Mama asked.

"Why should I say anything?" I asked, a little more testily than I had intended. "I'm not going to tell you just so Daddy can go tear the place down."

"He won't," Mama shot him a sharp glance, which left little doubt in my mind that she meant what she'd said.

"Nahuel came to visit and while he was here I saw that he had a tattoo," I explained. "I asked him to take me to the place he'd gotten it."

"Then she snuck out with him and branded herself," Daddy inserted in a huff.

Angry tears began to spring to my eyes. I'd wasted all that time worrying about how they'd react to the change in my relationship with Jacob, and now I was totally unprepared to defend myself against the wrath over a little tattoo.

"Mama," I was almost pleading again. "I do try and be good and responsible most of the time. When I left with Nahuel I was hurt and angry over what I'd seen in Jacob's mind. I wanted to be reckless for once. I know it was stupid and immature, but I at the time I felt like that was what I needed."

Her face shifted from confused and curious to sympathetic and understanding. I remembered what she'd told me about how she'd been reckless once, after Daddy had left.

"Edward," Mama's voice was musical and soothing. "I think you're being too hard on her."

"What?" Daddy asked, unsure that he'd heard her correctly. "Bella, this is serious."

"No," Mama turned toward him, suddenly stubborn. "It's not that serious. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Daddy looked as though the word were foreign to him. "I'm overreacting?"

"Yes," Mama eyed him suspiciously as she spoke. "What's really bothering you?"

"Our daughter has been branded," Daddy shot back. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"No," Mama shook her head. "I can see you being irritated by a tattoo, but not these over the top dramatics. There's more to it than that."

"We'll discuss it later," Daddy gritted his teeth before turning back to me. "For now, you are grounded and I don't want you to see Nahuel anymore."

To my supreme irritation Jacob seemed to perk up at this, but my blood began to boil again. Fortunately, Mama spoke first.

"Jacob," Mama said. "It's getting late. Why don't you take Renesmee to get something to eat? Edward and I need to discuss a few things."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, relief saturating his voice as he grabbed my hand and tugged me toward the stairs. "We'll just change and be out of your hair."

Daddy started to say something, but Mama cut him off, "That will be fine."

"I'll meet you back here in five minutes," Jacob whispered as he swiftly pecked my forehead, and then turned toward his room.

As relieved as I was to presently be out of the situation, I couldn't allow the relief to flow floor me as I normally would. I hoped Mama would be able to calm Daddy down because I wasn't sure I could talk to him with a level head. I didn't care so much about being in trouble, but I hated that my actions had made Daddy prejudiced against Nahuel. He'd been nothing but good to me and he didn't deserve Daddy's wrath or Jacob's for that matter. For an instant I wondered if Jacob had given up my secret in an effort to keep Nahuel permanently away, but I quickly shook the thought from my mind. Although I knew Jacob couldn't stand Nahuel, I also knew that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt me like that. It had to have been a rogue thought running through his mind that had tipped Daddy off. I suppose it really didn't matter. What mattered was that I fixed it. I'd promised Nahuel that he could come with us when we left Brazil, and it wasn't a promise that I intended to break.

"Ready," Jacob's voice shook me back to reality.

"Yeah," I nodded.

We crept down the stairs quietly, but quickly realized that they weren't in the living room where we'd left them. I looked over and caught a glimpse of Mama standing in the sitting room that I'd met Nahuel in the day before. She was speaking with Daddy in such a low, rapid manner that even super senses didn't allow me to pick up on the conversation. Jacob didn't speak until we were safely on the sidewalk of the hotel.

"Ness," Jacob turned toward me, almost in a panic, "you know I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident."

He could have been lying through his teeth, but it made no difference to me when I looked into his big, brown eyes. They were filled with sincerity.

"I know," I sighed. "I had no idea he would ever freak out that much over such a little thing."

He hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "Your mother is right. I don't think that it was just the tattoo."

"What else could it be?" I asked.

"Well," Jacob began to walk as he explained, "when I had the errant thought about your tattoo I think Edward picked up on something that I definitely didn't intend for him to."

"I'm tired Jake," I told him. "Just tell me what it is."

"Your dad realized not only that you had a tattoo, but how I felt about you having a tattoo," Jacob explained. "He knows I think it's sexy. I think it was just a shock for him to hear me think of you in those terms. Kissing you is one thing, thinking you're sexy is another, I guess."

I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. Jacob telling me that I'm sexy would never get old, and it almost made Daddy's wrath worth it. Then the thought of Nahuel flashed in my mind and I was anxious again.

"None of this is Nahuel's fault, no matter what you might think," I said.

"I guess," he let out a reluctant sigh, "I of all people know how tough it is to handle you when you've set your mind on something, but I can't help thinking he's partly to blame. Maybe it's just because I don't like the guy or maybe there's some legitimacy to it," He shrugged. "I know you don't like it, but I can't help thinking that your dad is right and you need to stay away from him."

I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him frostily. "He's my friend and I can decide what I need and don't need. I'm sure Mama would agree with me."

"Bella is an easy mark for you," Jacob argued, "especially when it comes to someone like Nahuel. You both are too sympathetic and too trusting for your own good."

"And maybe you're wrong," I countered. "You haven't taken the time to get to know Nahuel. You were determined to hate him from the start because you're jealous. Why don't you just go ahead and pee on my leg so that everybody knows I'm 'Property of Jacob Black'."

"Come on Nessie," Jacob pouted. "You know it's not like that."

"It's not?" I asked, disbelieving. "Well, then I'm sure you won't mind helping me convince Daddy to let Nahuel come with us when we leave Brazil. Since you're so secure with him."

"What?" Jacob asked, dumbfounded. "Why would Nahuel be coming with us?"

"Because I want him to," I couldn't help myself from stamping my foot.

"Okay, okay," Jacob laughed suddenly, which only served to anger me further. "I give up. You don't have to resort to stamping. God, you're more like your mother everyday."

As hard as it was for me to stay angry with Jacob most of the time, it was fairly impossible when he was smiling at me like that. I let him slip his arm around me as we walked through the city, enjoying the salty night air. We didn't speak, but I thought about the argument we had just had. I wondered how Jacob would feel about Nahuel if I told him the truth, that Nahuel was gay. Would he actually be able to trust him if he knew the truth? Nahuel had made me promise that I would tell Jacob before we left Brazil. I decided that it was best to go ahead and tell him, but I didn't want to blurt it out in the middle of the street. I would wait until we found somewhere to eat and then I would explain everything to him. I had no idea where we were going, but I suddenly felt a vaguely familiar tingle in my stomach. I looked up and realized that we were walking just in front of Nuno's bar.

"Oh!" I breathed suddenly.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob asked. "A vamp bar? Is that the place Nahuel took you?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"I must really have a lot on my mind," Jacob made a face. "I can't imagine how I allowed myself to get within a mile of that smell."

I rolled my eyes up at him, just as a familiar figure exited the bar.

"God," Jacob groaned. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

I started to call out to him, but I stopped short when I noticed another familiar figure following him out. As soon as Nuno stepped out of the bar he made a face like he'd just sniffed sour milk. He looked across the street and saw Jacob and me, which turned his sour look into a smile.

"Princess Cullen," Nuno laughed as he cast a glance at Jacob. "Nice to see you again, even if you've brought your smelly friend with you."

"Renesmee," Nahuel beamed at me. "I didn't expect to see you for a few more days. Good evening, Jacob."

"Nahuel," Jacob said stiffly.

Neither Jacob's stiffness, nor Daddy's new rule, made me think twice about what I said next.

"It's good to see you both," I said sincerely. "Jacob and I were just going to dinner. You're more than welcome to join us."

"That would be lovely," Nahuel smiled.

"I'll bet," Jacob breathed as I jabbed him in the ribs.

Nuno eyed Jacob for a moment before he grinned widely, "I'm sure it would be an interesting adventure."

Nahuel and Nuno began to cross the street as Jacob groaned silently.

"Great," he said. "Now I get to worry about keeping two of them off of you. I hope you appreciate your wolf, little lamb."

I hid my smile in my sleeve. Poor sweet Jacob had no idea who the lamb in this scenario was. It might be fun to keep Nahuel's secret, at least for a little bit longer.


	43. Discomfort

**(A/N) When I last updated I mentioned that my grandma was sick. Well she's having a rough time with her chemo so I've been in the hospital with her a lot, plus I've got a ton of stuff going on in my classes this semester. I'm saying all of this to let you know that updates will be sporadic and, typically, a few weeks apart. I know that's disappointing when you're into the story, and it's disappointing to me as a writer, but I don't want to start putting up terrible chapters just so I have something to update with. Please be patient with me. As always, thanks for reading and double thanks to the reviewers. This next jump (although it won't be a big jump) will be coming up soon so there will be something to look forward to :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie. I don't own a thing.**

Chapter 42

**Jacob's POV**

I was never the sort of person that could hide my feelings very well. If I was happy, sad, angry, or experiencing any number of other emotions, everyone around me knew exactly how I felt. When I started to become interested in girls it had always been quite clear which particular girl had my attention. It was lucky for me that my interest was usually well received, which had probably been the biggest reason that I was able to pursue Bella with such confidence, even if my "experience" was extremely limited. At the other end of the spectrum, when I disliked someone it wasn't likely to escape their attention. I would be the first to admit that I can be a jerk, selfish, childish, jealous, and a whole host of other less than desirable qualities, but the one redeeming quality that I have is that I am sincere. With Jacob Black what you see is what you get, and I'd always been proud of that. However, as I watched Nahuel and his pal coming toward us, I wished for the first time in my life that I had the ability to be convincingly fake, or to at least be able hide my distaste better. It would make Nessie happy, which was far more important than my own pride could ever be. I took a slow, deep breath and tried to focus on being friendly. Okay, maybe not friendly, but at least not openly disdainful.

"Jacob," Nessie said once they'd reached the other side, "This is Nuno. Nuno this is Jacob."

I nodded towards Nahuel's friend, which was actually a big step for me considering the fact that he was a red-eyed bloodsucker that hung out with Nahuel the creep.

"Pleasure," Nuno replied with a thick accent.

"I thought you were going to see your Aunt," Nessie shifted her focus to Nahuel. "Is everything okay?"

"She'll be fine," Nahuel said casually. "It's hard to believe that after a century and a half she still can't seem to cut the cord, but hopefully this will be good for her."

"_Good for her?" I thought bitterly. "Don't you mean good for you? She only raised you. It's not like she matters."_

"She needs to try and focus on something other than me for a while," Nahuel added, defying my unspoken thought to my annoyance. "How are things with you? Have your parents returned?"

"They have. My art wasn't such a big hit," Nessie grinned sheepishly before turning to Nahuel's friend to add, "with my parents, but they'll get over it. I absolutely love it. You're an absolute genius."

So this red-eyed demon was the one who had "branded" Nessie. Even if I had to admit that her tattoo wasn't so bad, the thought of this creep touching her made me a little sick.

"Only when I have such a lovely canvas," he flashed a quick, inhuman grin toward her. "I assume this is the wolf that served as your muse." He nodded in my direction, like I was no more than a favorite pet than a person.

I set my jaw and brushed the comment off. My focus shifted to Nahuel.I noticed his relaxed façade had morphed into one of worry. For a moment, I was almost convinced that he wasn't as smarmy as I'd thought, but then I remembered that Edward was holding him partially (mostly) responsible for Nessie's new accessory. Of course, he was worried about his own skin.

"Renesmee," Nahuel said, defying my thoughts a second time "maybe I could talk to your parents. I'm the one that took you and I'll accept responsibility for that."

"_Damn it!" _I mentally grumbled, _"He's even more annoying when he does that"_

"That's not necessary at all," Nessie assured him. "It really wasn't even my parents. Daddy was the one that flipped out. Mama actually seemed a little intrigued."

"Perhaps Mrs. Cullen would like a sample of my work," Smarmy guy once again smiled his smarmy smile. I felt my stomach turn.

"I don't know about that," Nessie laughed, "but if she did want some art of her own I'd definitely know which direction to point her in."

"I would be honored," Nuno said, smiling his inhuman smile again.

"Did you have a restaurant in mind?" Nahuel asked, shifting the conversation. "There are several good ones not far from here. There's a seafood place just around the corner that has excellent food and a great atmosphere."

"I like seafood," Nessie nodded. "Jake, what do you think?"

I could only nod in response. I was too afraid of what might come out of my mouth if I opened it to speak. The red-eyed vampire continued to throw glances toward Nessie and I and it was easy to read what was on his face: hunger, but for what exactly I did not know. At least Nahuel had the decency to at least pretend he wasn't interested in her in my presence. However, that wasn't the only source of my uneasiness. I'd long ago learned to accept that "vampire" and "evil" didn't necessarily go hand-in-hand, but the crimson of his eyes and his inhuman smile, at least to me, seemed to indicate something sinister, but it didn't seem to bother Nessie in the slightest. I knew that the Cullen's were the exception, rather than the rule, as far as vampires went, but when you lived with a bunch of people-friendly, golden-eyed vamps, especially when you considered them family, it was easy to forget about the other end of the spectrum. I felt discomfort course through my veins, the same discomfort that I'd felt in the presence of the Amazonian coven, and I had to fight off all of my instincts. Only for Renesmee would I endure the company of murderers. I had to remind myself of the unpleasant fact that, barring Carlisle and Bella, each member of my vampire family was guilty of the very same crime at one time or another. Jasper, as much of a brother to me as Quil or Embry, and even kind, sweet Esme, who was like a second mother had taken lives. I pushed it from my mind. My vampires, unlike the one before me, didn't want to be monsters. They fought their urges and instincts because they did value human life. I would not compare them to this creature, no matter what they had done.

"Jacob," Nessie whispered, cutting into my thoughts, "I'm sorry. I didn't think about it like that."

It took me a moment to realize what she meant when I looked down and saw her hand intertwined with mine as we followed a good ways behind Nahuel and his bloodsucking buddy. I had been so distracted that I hadn't noticed when she'd taken my hand. I looked into her big brown eyes, which were full of sincerity and worry. I immediately felt a pang of guilt. Without a word, she reached up to touch my face.

The images of me, Nahuel, and his pal Nuno flashed quickly through my mind. I could see that Nuno had been courteous to her when she'd met him before, but he had only been invited out of courtesy. She wanted Nahuel and me to get to know each other and she hoped that we could be friends.

"_Doubtful"_ I thought. _"I just don't trust him. I feel like he's not what he seems."_

"Stranger things have happened," Nessie whispered countering my thought. "Besides, if he isn't what he seems that may not necessarily be a bad thing. You seem to think that he seems awful. Give him a chance, for me."

"I can't make any promises," I breathed, "but I will try."

I was going to have to be as cautious with her as I was with Edward. Her new ability might only work by touch, but I planned on touching her a lot.

"That's good to know," she purred at my side and I allowed myself a smile. "Maybe we should excuse ourselves early from our guests."

I was surprised for a moment. At this point it would be a very rude thing to do, which was something that Nessie absolutely abhorred. Plus, the way she said it made me tingle in a way that I was sure would go against Edward's sacred rules of Nessie's courtship.

"Tempting, but I told you that I would try and I will. It's just one dinner," I tried to sound upbeat, but I couldn't resist some light-hearted sarcasm. "I'm sure Nahuel and I have lots to talk about. We're so much alike."

"Okay," Nessie laughed. "You get a gold star for effort. I promise I'll try and make this as painless as possible."

I realized that Nahuel and Nuno were walking a good distance ahead of us. Their heads were together and they were laughing quietly at something. If I hadn't known any better I would have called their postures intimate. I allowed myself a mental chuckle at the thought. I suddenly had a flash of "The Ambiguously Gay Duo", a cartoon I used to watch on Saturday Night Live, but I cast Nuno and Nahuel in the lead roles.

"Jacob quit it," Nessie giggled. "I'm going to end up peeing my pants." I was laughing lightly at her reaction when she whispered, "Oh, I think this is it."

I could see the tram line that ran in front of the restaurant Nahuel had brought us to. The building wasn't anything spectacular, but it seemed to have a pulse of its own. Two white framed doorways were right in front of the tram line. A sign reading "Sobrenatural" hung over the open doorway. I chuckled slightly, Nahuel's little joke not completely lost on me.

"I thought this place would be appropriate," Nahuel beamed, obviously proud of myself.

The smug look on his face almost made me declare that I had suddenly developed an allergy, but a) Nessie would be angry, b) I was starving and the smell of the food was irresistible, and c) there was something charming about the restaurant that seemed to draw me in.

"What a neat little place!" Nessie beamed, "I love the neighborhood, too. It's very bohemian."

"Yes," Nahuel agreed. "Santa Theresa definitely has an artistic quality to it."

Nahuel lead the way into the restaurant, which I discovered was very different than what I'd expected. It was very open and it also had a sort of dim quality, which I imagined would prevent Sir Crimson eyes from terrifying the waiter and the other guests. We were seated a little ways off from the main crowd, which made it quieter and was far more convenient for conversation. Yeah, conversation was exactly what I wanted with a smarmy half vampire and a people-munching bloodsucker.

"You have very nice teeth," said bloodsucker said suddenly and it took me a moment to realize that he was speaking to me.

You have nice teeth? What the hell was that? Was it some kind of weird vampire etiquette, like telling someone that you like their shirt or new haircut? I looked over to Nessie to find her eyes widened in alarm, while Nahuel looked incredibly irritated. Okay, obviously his statement hadn't been a simple courtesy.

"Nuno," Nahuel hissed. "Would you please try and behave yourself."

"_Nahuel, my hero," _I thought sarcastically, but I kicked myself mentally. I was going to keep my word. I would _try_.

"It's no problem," I said before turning to Nuno. "They're sharp, too."

"I'll bet they are," Nuno's smile held a mixture of amusement, curiosity, and something else that I couldn't quite place.

"So what's good here?" Nessie piped up, obviously trying to sway the conversation in a different direction.

"The shrimp dumplings make an excellent appetizer, but the moqueca is really the house specialty. The portions are big enough for two people." Nahuel explained.

"Then I probably should get three orders," Nessie laughed. "Jacob can eat enough by himself for a small family."

When the waiter finally made his way to our table I saw him hesitate for a moment. The red of Nuno's wouldn't be very noticeable to human eyes, but we all gave off an element of danger, even Nessie and her angelic face. He prodded himself forward and with a voice that only portrayed a hint of wariness he asked to take our orders. Nuno, of course, mysteriously didn't have an appetite, but the look of hunger lingered on his face. After the waiter left I decided that it would probably be best if I excused myself for a moment. I didn't like the thought of leaving Nessie alone with them, but in spite of what I thought of Nahuel I had no reason to believe that he and his creepy friend would harm her. Plus, she wasn't exactly the most helpless girl in the world and I wouldn't be far away.

"I'll be back in just a minute," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded at me, a look of guilt and sympathy mixed across her face, which in turn caused a wave of guilt to wash over me. I smiled at her reassuringly before getting up and heading for the restroom. I'd get my head together, get through dinner, and then Nessie and I would head back to the hotel where we could hopefully relax. I couldn't be certain, but I was pretty sure that Edward would have calmed down considerably after Bella had worked her magic on him. When I reached the restroom I was relieved to find it empty. I went to the wash basin and splashed some cool water on my face. It seemed to help so I splashed it once more for good measure. After I patted it dry I had to admit that I did feel much better. I ran a hand through my hair, took a deep breath, and stepped out into the hall. I started back toward the table, but low voices from the garden caught my attention. I recognized Nahuel's voice almost at once.

"Look, you need to tone it down," Nahuel said sternly

"And you need to lighten up," the other voice, which I now recognized as Nuno's, replied. "You take everything far too seriously. I'm just having a bit of fun."

"They don't know you like I do," Nahuel argued. "You're making them uncomfortable. Just ease off."

Nuno responded, but a loud burst of laughter from the table behind me only allowed me to catch a few words. It sort of went like this.

_Loud burst of laughter._

"Sexy as hell,"

_Loud burst of laughter._

"How can you keep your hands off?"

"Some of us can control ourselves," Nahuel responded. "Besides, Renesmee is my friend and I respect her too much to try something like that. Plus, in case you haven't noticed Jacob is-"

Another loud burst of laughter. What was wrong with these people? If they could just chill out for a few minutes I could hear everything. As it was, I'd heard enough to confirm what I'd suspected: Nahuel did want Nessie, but he wouldn't openly make a move on her. I wondered what he had said about me, but I was sure that the adjective was probably something along the lines of hostile or suspicious.

"Only makes it more interesting," Nuno said, but I wasn't sure if it was in reference to a new train of thought or a response to whatever it was Nahuel had said about me.

"Look," Nahuel said, "just ease up. After dinner we'll say our goodnights. Come on, the food is probably ready by now."

Quickly, I moved back to the table where Nessie sat alone with a table full of food.

"Finally," she said when she saw me approaching. "I thought I'd been abandoned thrice over."

"Where are your friends?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"The waiter was still looking kind of leery so Nahuel and Nuno stepped outside," Nessie explained. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing," I replied just a little too quickly.

"You know," she raised an eyebrow. "I could just reach out and touch you. You know you'll give yourself away."

"Whatever you say Edward Jr.," I shot back, and to my satisfaction my comment had the desired effect.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out. "I didn't really want to know anyway."

She looked so cute in that moment that I couldn't help laughing and allowing a genuine smile to creep across my face, but it quickly vanished when smarmy guy #1 and smarmy guy #2 returned back to the table. The tension was obvious as we ate (except for Nuno, obviously) in silence. I barely looked up from my food, even when I felt eyes on me. I hated to admit that the charming little restaurant had amazing food, but it was almost worth the discomfort for the food alone. Under different circumstances, I probably would have really enjoyed the atmosphere of the place. Perhaps someday Nessie and I could come back, alone. It was an immense relief to step outside after the table had been cleared and the check had been paid.

"Renesmee," Nahuel said as soon as we stepped outside. "Perhaps it would be best if I stayed in Brazil."

"_We can agree on that,"_ I thought.

"No!" Nessie exclaimed. "Why wouldn't you come with us?"

"We've only reconnected for a few days and I've already corrupted you and angered your parents," Nahuel explained. "Plus, it's clear that Jacob isn't comfortable with the idea of my joining you and your family."

"No," Nessie argued, although she knew it was true. "Jacob even agreed that he was going to help me make sure you get to go with us. Tell him Jake."

"I agreed to help Nessie," I said, opting for a statement that was true, but also conveyed exactly what I had agreed to.

"Jacob," Nahuel began, "I'm sorry that you dislike me so much. I can't tell you what Renesmee's friendship has meant to me. To have someone outside of my bubble that I can relate to is wonderful. You are such a big part of her life that I'd hoped we could be friends."

"You see," I started before I had the chance to stop myself, but once I found my voice I couldn't stop myself, "that's a good little speech, but the thing is that I don't trust you. I think you haven't been honest and that you have an agenda when it comes to Nessie."

"You're half right," Nahuel agreed. "I do have a secret, but I can assure you that my only agenda with Renesmee is friendship."

"Jacob," Nessie scolded. "Nahuel, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I promise I'll explain everything to him, but please reconsider coming with us when we leave. It would mean a lot to me."

"Explain what?" I asked, caught off guard. I hadn't expected whatever Nahuel was hiding to be something Nessie was in on.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Nuno chimed in, laughing slightly. "No wonder he acts like he has a stick shoved up his –"

"Drop it, Nuno," Nahuel hissed. "Nessie, I'm not sure that it would even make a difference."

"It would," Nessie said, almost pleading with him. "No more games I promise."

I felt shivers starting to shoot down my spine as my frustration began to reach its peak.

"Nessie," I fought for control. "What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"Oh hell!" Nuno exclaimed.

Before I could process what was happening Nuno grabbed Nahuel and pressed his lips to his. If a picture is worth a thousand words, then a live show must be worth about a million, but at that instant I couldn't think of a single one.


	44. Reactions

**(A/N) Surprise! I got some free time at the hospital so I sat down to write. The next chapter will be the last one in Brazil. We'll be seeing the rest of the family again very soon! Thank you all so much for your well wishes. I really appreciate it. As always thanks for reading and to my reviewers I love you all!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The all belong to SM**

Chapter 43

**Jacob's POV**

What the hell had just happened? It couldn't have been what I thought. My eyes were either playing tricks on me or there was a hidden camera somewhere and Jazz was laughing his ass off. There was no way that Nahuel had been kissed by another guy and actually responded positively. That would make him, well, gay. Was gay the right word, or was homosexual a better term? Not the point. Nahuel couldn't be gay because he was after Nessie, right? I mean I hadn't been jealous of a gay guy, that just didn't make sense. I might be a little out of touch sometimes, but I wasn't that out of touch. Nahuel's smarminess couldn't have been a product of my overactive jealous imagination, could it?

"Jacob," Nessie's voice seemed to pull me a little closer to reality. "Jacob, say something."

"I-," I started, but broke off. I tried again, "I-," another fail.

"Do you always have to be so in-your-face with things?" Nahuel's voice was clear and angry. "Now you've freaked the poor guy out. I don't know how many times I have to tell you to mind your own business."

"I did you a favor," Nuno argued. "He thought you were after his girl. Now he knows you aren't." He turned to me, "You can handle the truth can't you wolf-boy?"

"Sure, sure," I responded in an automatic, slightly dazed way.

"Just shut up Nuno," Nahuel seethed, before his tone softened and he turned toward me and Nessie. "Renesmee, I'm sorry."

"I owe you an apology," Nessie shook her head. "I should have told him. Please don't be angry with Nuno."

A realization cut through my fog and brought me back to full consciousness. Nessie had known he was gay. How long had she known? Had she seen it in his mind, like she'd seen Bella in mine, or had he openly told her? If she'd known all along, why had she kept it from me? She'd accused me of being jealous, but if she had information that would have eased my mind it seemed almost cruel of her to have kept it from me.

"Jacob," Nessie's voice was choked with tears, "Jacob I'm so sorry. It was stupid and selfish. It's just that you were clinging to these notions of me being this untouchable little girl, but then when you got jealous of Nahuel it felt like we were making some real progress. When I found out I didn't tell you because I was afraid that if you lost that extra push you'd backtrack and I'd be pining for you all over again. I'd promised Nahuel that I would tell you before we left Brazil. I know I was wrong, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I never meant to make you suffer. You know I would never intentionally hurt you, don't you?"

I should have been angry, no I should have been livid, but her shaking shoulders and tear filled brown eyes prevented me from feeling even the slightest bit betrayed. I reached out and pulled her into my arms where she began sobbing against my chest.

"It's okay," I whispered into her hair. "Nessie, come on, I know you would never hurt me."

"Jacob," Nahuel's voice came from behind us, "I'm sorry-"

"Dude, it's," I struggled for an appropriate word, "it's fine. Look, I guess things aren't quite the way that I thought they were, but I can't deal with it right now. She's upset and I need to get her home. If you want, come talk to me tomorrow. I just need a chance to process."

"Of course," Nahuel responded. "Nessie, I think Nuno and I had better be going. I think we've done enough damage for one night."

Nessie pulled back and cast her red face toward Nahuel, "You will come tomorrow won't you? Nahuel, please I want you to come with us. I promise no more secrets and no more drama."

"I will," Nahuel promised. "The three of us have a lot to talk about."

"Nuno," Nessie turned to face the red-eyed vampire. "I'm sorry if we've ruined your evening with our dramatics."

"On the contrary," Nuno cast a twisted smile at her. "It has been a fascinating adventure outside of the bar. I should be thanking you. It isn't often that I get to take part in such a moment. It was almost like being in a play."

I felt a fist clench and the urge to sock Nuno in his jaw, although I knew that it wouldn't cause him any damage. This wasn't a play. It was life, my life to be exact, and when Nessie was sobbing in my arms the last thing the situation was, was amusing.

"Tomorrow then," Nahuel said quickly and I wondered if he had sensed my agitation with his friend, although the look on his face conveyed something similar.

"Tomorrow," Nessie nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Nahuel replied. "Nuno, we're leaving."

"A pleasure as always, Princess Cullen," Nuno called out. "And I am certainly glad to have made your acquaintance wolf-boy."

When they were out of sight I turned toward Nessie and realized that she was still staring at the ground, as if to avoid my gaze.

"Ness," I said gently. "Ness are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" She snorted. "Jacob, you're doing it again. I've acted like a spoiled, ignorant brat this entire trip, I kept something from you that I shouldn't have, and you're worried whether or not I'm okay."

"Kind of like how you forgave me when you found out about my past with your mother," I laughed lightly. "Ness, that's just me and you. How can I be angry when I see how upset you are?"

"Okay," she nodded. "Right here and now, no more lies or secrets. Promise me Jake."

"I swear," I promised sincerely. "I couldn't keep the truth from you anymore if I wanted to, but I will never be anything short of honest with you ever again."

"Okay," she nodded, seeming to calm down a little.

"And no more weird supernatural love triangles with gay half-vampires, okay," I tried to make light of the situation, even though I still hadn't processed everything.

"Agreed," she laughed. "We should be getting home. I don't need Daddy anymore angry than he already is."

"Don't worry about him," I reassured her. "I'm sure you mother has more than handled him by now, but you're right, we should be heading back."

As we walked back to the hotel I tried to forget about Nahuel, Nuno, and all of the discomfort and strangeness the evening had brought about. I couldn't process it. It would just have to wait until tomorrow.

*~*~*~*

**Nessie's POV**

As I walked with Jacob, my mind wandered to the strangest of subjects: reincarnation. Uncle Jasper had once explained reincarnation and karma to me and while we walked it weighed heavily on my mind. If reincarnation were true, I wondered what I might have done in a past life to have deserved someone like Jacob. Funny, kind, understanding, perfectly imperfect, and altogether beautiful Jacob Black seemed to be mine, no matter what I did. I wondered, if I were to die one day, what my next life would be like. I would probably come back as a cockroach because karma was a bitch. Of course, I could be born a fairy princess and without Jacob I was sure my soul, if I have one, would be in complete and utter hell without Jacob. I shook the thought from my head. It was highly unlikely this life of mine would end anytime soon so it really wasn't something that I had to worry with. I would just have to focus on being a better person for the rest of my extremely long life.

It was well after dark when we reached the hotel, but it wasn't too late. I was sure that Mama and Daddy would be waiting for us in the suite, but I was surprised to hear a familiar melody coming from the lounge as we entered the hotel. I knew in an instant Daddy was playing. I would know that style anywhere. Jacob and I walked to the lounge opening where we saw him seated at the baby grand in the center of the empty room. His back was facing us, but it didn't surprise me in the least when he acknowledged our presence without turning.

"Renesmee," Daddy said calmly. "Could I have a word with you please?"

I cast a glance toward Jacob and nodded. He leaned in, kissed my forehead, and whispered an "I love you," in my ear. After I watched him disappear, I turned and walked over to where Daddy was playing. He scooted over on the bench, indicating that he wanted me to sit with him. I sat down beside him, hoping that Jacob was right and Daddy really would have chilled out. I was too emotionally exhausted to argue with him.

"Remember the first time you played?" Daddy asked, to my surprise.

"Of course," I said softly. It was right after Jacob had been attacked by one of the Volturi that had come back. He was healing and you were trying to distract me."

"You blamed yourself," Daddy nodded. "It was crazy and irrational, but you tend to get that way when it comes to Jacob."

"I know I do," I agreed, "but Daddy I-"

"Wait," Daddy held up a hand, "let me say something."

"Okay," I nodded, my stomach churning. Perhaps seafood hadn't been the best thing for me.

"When you were born I hated the fact that you were part Jacob's," he admitted. "To be honest, for a while I hated him. I'd had to accept that he had a part of your mother's heart, even if she did love me more. When I realized that he had a part of you, too, it was almost too much to bear. It wasn't until I actually let myself really see him with you that I began to let go of some of that anger. Unlike with Bella, Jacob never had any intention of taking you away from me. All he asked was to love and protect you, which I couldn't deny him, especially when I could see how attached you were to him even then. I came to appreciate how lucky I was to have someone that would love you as much as I love your mother, and who could protect and make you happy." He took a deep breath and I didn't offer to interrupt, "I do have to admit, however, that I was a little bitter about how fast you were growing. I'd never even considered the possibility that I could be a father, but there you were, my little girl: the miracle. I just wanted you to stay that way as long as possible."

Jacob and Mama were right. There had been more to Daddy's reaction to my tattoo than I'd thought. I felt my chest tighten as I thought of the hurt I'd caused him. I was like a freaking hurricane.

"Renesmee," I fully came back to the present at the sound of my name, "I was prepared for you and Jacob to shift into a more romantic sort of relationship. I've been gearing up for it for over six years, but what I hadn't prepared for was how you would approach it. Jacob moves slowly because he's terrified of hurting you or making a mistake. I can relate to that because I was the same way with your mother, although I made countless mistakes. You, on the other hand, are as impatient, stubborn, and determined as your mother. You need to give this thing with Jacob time. There is no need to push me and your mother out. You know Jacob will always be there. If the two of you begin, I guess you'd call it dating, that's fine, but I'm not ready to fully give you to him just yet. I want you to be my little girl for a little while longer."

"Oh Daddy," I breathed as I slid my arms around his waist. I thought about what Aunt Alice had told me that morning. "I'm always going to be your little girl. I know that Jacob and I have all the time in the world. I just needed to be able to express how I felt to him and know that he felt the same way. It's not like we want to get married all of a sudden. But when we do decide to make that leap I promise that there will always be a piece of my heart that is reserved for you. "

He hugged me back, "That's very good to hear."

"So that's what this was all about," I pulled back. "You really weren't upset about the tattoo."

"Oh no," he grinned his famous crooked grin. "I was livid about the tattoo, still am in fact, but your mother helped me realize that it wasn't the only thing on my mind. I honestly didn't mind discovering that you'd kissed Jacob, the look on his face when he told me was priceless, but a tattoo isn't as innocent as a kiss. When I saw how Jacob had responded to it, it set off a chain reaction because I hadn't been prepared to hear him think of you in terms of "sexy". It scared me, although I trust Jacob, that things would progress rapidly between the two of you."

"I guess I can understand that," I nodded. "The tattoo was pretty irresponsible, but it was something that I felt compelled to do." Another thought flashed across my mind, "Daddy please don't blame Nahuel. It really wasn't his fault at all. I think that he and I have the potential to be really good friends, we understand each other, and I'd hoped that maybe he could travel with us for a while." I bit the inside of my lip nervously.

"What he did was irresponsible, but I imagine you were pretty persuasive," Daddy admitted. "Your mother thinks that you being friends with Nahuel is a good thing for you. I guess it wouldn't hurt for the two of you to be friends, but don't you think him traveling with us might be a little uncomfortable? In case you haven't noticed Jacob isn't particularly fond of the guy."

"Jacob just needs to get to know Nahuel better," I told him. "I think he might not mind Nahuel so much anymore."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

Instead of explaining everything aloud I touched his cheek and showed him everything that had happened while Jacob and I had been gone. When I moved my hand I noticed that Daddy had a grin stretched across his face.

"Wow," Daddy laughed. "I didn't see that one coming."

"It was a bit of a surprise for me, too," I admitted.

"The look on Jacob's face," he laughed again. "Okay, Nahuel can come with us. Anyone that can shock Jacob like that might provide some quality entertainment."

*~*~*~

**Jacob's POV**

As I stepped inside of my room I felt the weight of everything start to pour down on me. I really was going to need a vacation to recover from my vacation. With everything that had gone on with Nessie, Edward, Bella, and Nahuel it felt like we'd been in Brazil for a year instead of a week. I was so tired in fact that I didn't realize that I wasn't alone in my room.

"Well I see you still alive and have all of your limbs attached," Jasper drawled from the chair in the corner. "That's a plus."

"Damn it Jazz," I said once my shock had subsided slightly. "What are you doing waiting in here like a serial killer?"

"Chill out Pocahontas," Jasper laughed, completely unaffected. I could feel myself starting to relax as well, but I didn't have the strength to tell him to cut it out. I needed a few minutes of calm. "I just wanted to see how everything went with Edward and Bella."

"You don't know already?" I asked in surprise.

"No," Jasper shook his head. "Edward had gone off to clear his head when we got back, and then Bella and Alice took off together. "

"Edward's downstairs right now," I explained. "He wanted to talk to Nessie."

"Was it bad?" He asked.

"Well," I began as I flopped on my bed, enjoying my artificial sense of calm, "he wasn't upset at all about the kiss. It was the tattoo that got him."

"The tattoo?" Jasper asked, "What tattoo?"

"Oh," I had forgotten that Jasper didn't know anything about Nessie's new artwork. "That's where she was when she took off with Nahuel. She went to some vamp bar and let this guy named Nuno, who is a creep by the way, tattoo her."

"Whoa," Jasper breathed, "I had no idea they could even do that with vampiric skin."

"Well they can," I replied. "Anyway, after Edward started to flip out Bella suggested that Nessie and I go get dinner while she talked him down. "

"Was she upset?" Jasper inquired.

"She seemed more shocked than anything," I told him. "She'd never anticipated Edward flipping out over a tattoo. It shocked me, too. I expected at least a broken bone or two."

"Did he seem calmed down downstairs?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I figured that if Bella could talk to him he'd relax."

"I'll bet he's not Nahuel's biggest fan at the moment," Jasper laughed. "I guess that's a bonus."

Jasper must have picked up on the confused emotions that sprang up when he mentioned Nahuel.

"Did something happen?" He asked, "Something else, I mean."

"Nahuel just isn't what I expected," I told him truthfully, "and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"What do you mean? How is he different?" Jasper questioned my statement.

"He's not after Nessie like I thought he was," I explained. "She's not his type."

"Not his type?" Jasper looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I said slowly, "Nahuel is actually, well, he's actually gay."

"Gay," Jasper repeated the word as though it were strange and unfamiliar, "You mean gay gay?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I mean man-loving, out and proud gay."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jasper shook his head. "How did you find this out?"

"You don't want to know," I told him. "Just know that there is no doubt in my mind that he's is 100% gay."

"But in the forest," Jasper muttered to himself, "I felt it coming off of him. He was definitely lu-" He broke himself off as he began to laugh slowly and ominously.

"What?" I asked, my irritation getting the better of me. "What's so funny?"

"In the forest when I told you I was picking up on some lust coming off of him," Jasper explained. "he wasn't lusting after Nessie. He was lusting after you."

I hadn't even thought of that possibility, but now that Jasper had put it in my mind I couldn't shake it. The conversation I'd overheard in the garden came back to me. Had they been discussing me? Leave it to Jazz to add to my already overloaded mind.

"You don't know that," I countered, "He could have been lusting after you."

"I doubt it," Jasper laughed. "I can usually pick up when emotions are directed toward me. Besides, why would he notice me when your there you russet skinned beast."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Have I told you that I hate you today?"

"Yeah," Jasper grinned, "but it never gets old."

"Quit making me feel all butterfly-y," I yelled at him. "You're such a pain in my ass."

"You love me," he teased, "but don't tell Nahuel that. He might get jealous."

"Okay," I glared at him. "We can play drive Jacob crazy tomorrow. Some of us need sleep."

"Sweet dreams Pocahontas," Jasper laughed as he got up to head out the door. "I'm glad you're still in one piece."

"You won't be if you don't leave me alone," I shot back, but it only served to tickle his funny bone further. I was genuinely relieved when the door shut.

To be such a good friend, sometimes he could really gripe the hell out of me. Maybe when we went to Denali I'd seriously consider making Emmet my new best friend.


	45. Tall, Dark, and Full of Sexy

**(A/N) First, I have to thank all of you so much for your thoughts and prayers with my grandma. I can't tell you how much that has meant to me. Second, I just wanted to give a special thank you to Chalupa-girl. I'm sorry to hear that you are sick and I do hope that you get to feeling better soon. Your review, and knowing that it has helped you while you were stuck in the hospital, made me feel like writing this story is more than just having fun and sharing my work. My thoughts and prayers are with you :) To everyone else, as always, thank you for your kind reviews and for continuing to read the story. This chapter provides some much needed romantic fluff :) **

**By the way, no worries about our favorite bromance. It is definitely still on. I get mad at my BFF and tell him I'm trading him in all the time, which is kind of how I pictured their scen playing out...lol.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie so I don't own anything. Just four books, a Team Jacob button, and an overplayed souondtrack :) (And an awesome DVD set, very, very soon!)**

Chapter 44

**Nessie's POV**

It was nice to sit and play and talk with Daddy. It had been so long since we'd had the chance to really do any of those things that I'd forgotten just how much I loved them. However, after a couple of hours my mind began to wander back to Jacob and I felt myself becoming anxious about getting upstairs to talk to him. So much had been unloaded on him over the past few days that I felt like it was his turn to be comforted a little bit. I told Daddy goodnight, gave him a swift peck on the cheek, and left him to play away his stress and worry.

"Renesmee," Mama's musical voice called softly to me as I entered the apartment, "Could you come in here for a minute?"

I took a deep breath and tried and forced myself to swallow my frustration. I felt a twinge of guilt at the fact that I was frustrated by such a simple request, but I was tired and all I really wanted to do was to go upstairs and relax with Jacob. However, it never even crossed my mind to refuse Mama's simple request.

"Sure," I replied, trying to sound as upbeat as possible. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she smiled at me as I walked into the sitting room and took the seat facing her, "I just wanted to talk to you." She smiled at me as though she knew a secret, "I'm sure Jacob will be okay for a few more minutes."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm sure he will. Was there something in particular that you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes," Mama nodded, "a few different things actually, but don't worry I won't keep you too long. Someone is going to have to drag your father away from that piano. I saw the two of you talking when Alice and I got back to the hotel. It seemed fairly calm so I'll assume that World War III has been postponed for the time being."

"For the most part," I told her with a light giggle. "I think I understand a lot better than I did before. I'm growing up and that's hard for him."

"Not just for him," Mama said gently, "It's hard for all of us: Me, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and even Jacob. We've all played a role in raising you and in a way it is like you belong to all of us, but of course we all react to things differently," she smiled a dreamy, affectionate smile, " Your father is a bit of a control freak, and you growing up is something that even he can't control."

"I know," I agreed, "but whatever you said to him today worked. We had a chance to talk and I think it really helped us both."

"He just needed a little push in the right direction," Mama's laugh sounded like a thousand tiny silver bells in perfect unison. "But your father wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay," I responded, unsure whether her statement was ominous or not. "What's on your mind?"

"I felt like our conversation today was cut prematurely short," Mama explained. "There were a few things I wanted to say to you that I didn't have a chance to." She paused for a second, looking slightly uncomfortable, "I want to talk to you about you and Jacob."

I fought off the urge to groan. Mama had been so calm and cool this evening that I assumed once Daddy had chilled out I'd be home free, on the parental front at least.

"Relax," Mama laughed lightly, but she still looked a little nervous, "it shouldn't be that bad. It's just," she paused, "I just think there are some important things that we need to discuss."

"Such as?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound as weary as I felt.

She closed her eyes for a moment, seeming to center herself, and when she opened them again her nervousness seemed slightly diminished.

"Renesmee," her voice was gentle. "I know how you feel about Jacob, and I know that this is a wonderful time for you. I knew that something had happened between the two of you when we walked in the door this evening. The way the two of you looked at one another was different, and the way you moved around one another, well it reminded me of a conversation that I had with my mother, a long time ago, about your father. She'd said that he and I were like satellites, it was if we just involuntarily gravitated toward one another, and that was exactly what I saw between the two of you today. I suppose that it has always been like that for you and Jacob, to a certain degree, but today each glance, each movement seemed to hold a new significance. I didn't say anything because, well, we had other things to discuss and then Edward interrupted us so we didn't have the chance."

I was surprised by my mother's words. Of course I had known that things were different between me and Jacob, but I hadn't considered the possibility that it had been so apparent to everyone else. I found myself slightly intrigued. I waited quietly for her to continue.

"These feelings that you have, well, I know just how strong they can be," she smiled, as if remembering something extremely pleasant. "In the beginning everything is so new and exciting that you feel like even the slightest touch, or the most innocent of kisses, is more than you could ever possibly want, but you quickly realize that when you're in love your mind, emotions, and body can be quite greedy."

"Mama," I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Is this the sex talk?"

Mama looked away for a moment and I suspected that if she were able to blush we would be wearing matching colors of crimson on our pale cheeks.

"No! Yes!" Mama was becoming more and more flustered by the second, "Yes and No," she paused, apparently trying to re-center herself. When she spoke again, her voice was soft, "Trust me, the subject makes me uncomfortable, too, but it's important to talk about it. When you love someone like that they can be like a drug. You find yourself not being able to get close enough to them, and wanting to share absolutely everything. Being responsible and madly in love at the same time isn't always easy, but it is important. All that I ask is for you to be responsible and that you give yourself some time to enjoy the innocent part of your relationship. It's a wonderful time that you won't get back. I never appreciated that until I experienced the fire that comes with moving your relationship up to that next level. When the time comes for you and Jacob I'm sure it will be wonderful, but, I guess what I'm trying to say, is that there is no need to rush."

"Mama," I smiled at her, "Do you honestly think that I could be irresponsible, in that way, even if I wanted to, which I don't? Getting Jacob to kiss me was like trying to cut a vampire with a butter knife," I paused for a moment. "Did you have trouble controlling yourself with Daddy?"

"Good lord yes," Mama laughed, "I might be able to resist my vampiric urges, but resisting your father was very nearly impossible. If you think Jacob's bad, you should have seen how uptight your father was with me. He used to infuriate me to no end, but now I'm thankful for his chivalry. I wouldn't change the way anything happened between the two of us."

"I'm glad we've had the chance to talk," I told her in all sincerity. "You've certainly given me a lot to think about."

"That's not all I wanted to talk to you about," Mama told me, "but it's just one more little thing and I'll be finished."

"Okay," I said, "go ahead."

"I wanted to talk to you about Nahuel," Mama told me. "First, when Alice and I were gone, we paid the Amazonians a visit. When we got there we found them comforting Huilen, who was extremely distraught. She didn't seem too pleased with me and Alice because she thinks that we're trying to steal Nahuel away from her. Care to explain that?"

"Nahuel wants to come with us when we leave," I sighed, "and I really want him to. Mama, he's been with her for over a century and a half. He wants to get out, see the world, meet new people, and have new experiences, and he wants her to discover a life that isn't solely focused on him. Plus, they have some recurring issues and it might help if they just put some space between them for a while."

"Like the fact that he's gay," Mama said in the manner of a statement rather than a question.

I was shocked, not only at the fact that Mama knew that Nahuel was gay, but also at the fact that my bottom jaw hadn't actually hit the floor.

"How-When-How," I momentarily ceased being able to form coherent sentences.

Mama smiled, "Jasper talked to Jacob when the two of you got back," she explained, "and then Jasper explained the situation to us."

"I wouldn't really call it a situation," I replied. "It was just a bit of a shock for Jake and for me when I found out, but Jacob had the bonus of a demonstration when he discovered Nahuel's secret. He and I really haven't had the chance to talk about it."

Mama nodded thoughtfully, "Jasper mentioned that Jacob was a little bit more sensitive than usual, and that he might have teased him a little too much. I thought about going to talk to him, but I figured that he'd probably rather talk to you."

"Yeah," I said softly, "I want to talk to him, too, but I don't think it's going to be such a big deal once the initial shock wears off."

"I hope not," Mama said sincerely, "because I think it would be a really good thing for Nahuel to come with us."

"You do?" I asked, slightly surprised, given the way she'd opened this conversation.

"Yes," she nodded. "I think it will be good for him, but I also think his friendship will be good for you, especially now that Jacob knows he's not a threat to your relationship. You talk to Jacob and I'll talk to Edward and we'll see-"

"Oh!" I hadn't meant to cut Mama off with my exclamation, but I couldn't stop myself, "Daddy already knows and he said it was okay with him."

"Really?" Mama asked, her tone saturated with surprise.

"Yeah," I nodded with a grin, "He seems to think that Nahuel will be an entertaining addition to our motley crew."

"Wow," she shook her head, "I certainly didn't expect that. I thought I'd have to break out the big guns to persuade him on that one."

"Nope," I laughed, "no guns needed."

"Well, okay then," she let out a small chuckle, "I guess that's it."

"Goodnight Mama," I said as I stood up to go, "you were right this wasn't so bad."

"Goodnight Sweetheart," Mama winked at me, "I'm not giving you a free pass to stay all night, but I'll keep your father distracted so that you can have a little extra quality time."

I didn't need any more encouragement than that, "Thanks Mama," I beamed at her over my shoulder as I raced up the stairs toward Jacob's room.

I heard Jacob snoring softly as I stepped inside of his room. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that I couldn't bring myself to disturb him. Sadly, I turned to go, but I quickly discovered that he wasn't as asleep as I had thought.

"Where are you going?" I turned to see him sitting up on his elbows, "I've been waiting on you forever."

"Or a few hours," I laughed lightly as I crossed the room to his bed. "I thought you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up. You're exhausted."

He flashed me a sleepy smile that made my heart skip a few beats. "I was just resting my eyes. Come here," Jacob said as he scooted over to make room for me and opened his arms to signal for me to crawl into them, which I did without hesitation.

"Wow," I giggled, "you're pretty brave considering the mood Daddy was in earlier."

"I told you I was a rebel," Jacob lightly kissed my forehead. "Besides this is innocent enough. The way I feel right now I'd face down a hundred angry Edwards if I got to be next to you."

I smiled as I snuggled into his chest, my conversation with Mama slowly loosing hold of my mind.

"You seem pretty relaxed," Jacob commented. "I guess Edward calmed down."

"Yes," I nodded. "You and Mama were right. It really wasn't just about the tattoo."

"You're growing up so fast," Jacob rested his chin on top of my head, "it's hard to keep up with you."

"I know," I agreed. "I get so caught up with what I want and what I feel that sometimes I forget how my actions affect everyone else. Daddy said I needed to ease up and let you be noble."

Jacob laughed his deep, almost barking laugh, "I don't know how noble I am, but I do know that I don't want to rush things with you. I want to take my time and enjoy every little step."

Daddy's, Mama's, and Jacob's words all seemed to melt together in my mind. I turned their words over in my head and I knew that they were all right. My relationship with Jacob was something to savor. It was like eating good food. You didn't want to eat it so fast that you later discovered that you couldn't remember how it actually tasted.

"Do you think we'll get married?" The question was out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it. I immediately tried to fix my mistake, "Not for a long, long time of course, but, you know, maybe someday-"

"Yes," Jacob cut me off. "I do think your father would kill me if we didn't. Besides, I want everyone to know that it's you and me. Together. Always."

I felt my strumming heart flutter and my breath hitch in my throat. Would I ever get to the point where he didn't take my breath away so completely?

I smiled into his chest, "I don't think that anyone would make that mistake. Mama says you and I are pretty obvious. We just belong together."

"Yup," Jacob laughed. "We're like Peanut Butter and Jelly."

"Allie and Noah," I offered.

"Cheeseburgers and fries," he replied, grinning.

"Scarlett and Rhett," I countered.

"Doritos and hot sauce," he shot back.

"You're so disgusting," I giggled. "I don't know how you can eat that."

"If you would ever try it you might like it," Jacob argued.

"Can you think of any non-food pairs?" I asked, trying to avoid him challenging me to do so. I'd always resisted his Doritos and hot sauce fetish.

"Socks and shoes?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I'm surprised you know what those are," I teased. "No famous, immortal couples then?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "I mean, the Notebook was good, but Rhett left Scarlett in Gone with the Wind, remember? Besides, nothing can compare to real love, except food, perhaps. It's really a tossup."

I laughed as I rolled my eyes. It's good to know that know that he'd never love another girl the way he loved me, but I might face some stiff competition from a bag of Doritos and a bottle of hot sauce. I was content to just be in his arms for a little while as my mind drifted effortlessly, however my relaxed state quickly dissolved when I thought of Nahuel and the reason I'd been so anxious to get back to Jacob. I thought about using my new gift to see if I could pick up anything that might be bothering him, but I stopped myself. That wouldn't be fair. If I wanted to know how Jacob was feeling then I'd just have to go about it the old fashioned way.

"Jake," I whispered quietly, unsure whether he had drifted back off to sleep or not.

"Mmmm," he murmured.

"Can we talk?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for how stupid I must've sounded.

"Sure, sure," Jacob nodded as he pressed his cheek to my forehead. "What's on your mind?"

"Actually," I wiggled my way out so that I could look into his eyes, "I wanted to know what was on your mind, you know, about Nahuel, or whatever else might be on your mind."

"Have you talked to Jasper?" He asked quickly, his demeanor shifting in an instant.

"No," I shook my head. "Mama had talked to him and she mentioned to me that he had mentioned to her that he might have given you a bit of a rough time, but she didn't say what about."

"It wasn't really Jazz's fault," Jacob sighed as he shifted to sit up, pulling me with him, "I was just a bit touchy, I guess. When I told him that Nahuel was gay he kind of started teasing me a little."

"Oh," I said quietly, not needing to press any further.

I'd known that the lusty feeling that Uncle Jasper had gotten in the forest that night had been because of Jacob even before Nahuel had confirmed it. Besides Nahuel, there had only been two men there, Uncle Jazz and Jacob. If Uncle Jazz had inspired lust, he definitely would have picked up on that. Uncle Jazz always knew when you were angry with him so it stood to reason that lust, or any other feeling, directed at him would be the same way. Uncle Jazz must have pointed all of this out to Jacob, in a not so gentle manner, and now Jacob was even more confused than he had been before.

"It isn't a big deal," Jacob shrugged in a way that made it seem obvious that it was a big deal.

"Jacob," I began gently, pulling myself up so that we were facing each other, "I don't want you to have to censor your thoughts because you're afraid of me peeking in your mind, but you need to be completely honest with me so that I might not feel so compelled to look. It's obvious that something is bothering you. Tell me what that something is, please."

"Okay," Jacob groaned. "Jasper seems to think that Nahuel has a, I don't know what to call it, crush, I guess, on me."

"Okay," I kept my voice calm. If I hadn't been so concerned I might have found Jacob's reaction comical, but at the moment there was nothing funny about it.

"Well," Jacob stared at his hands, as if he were trying to find the answer written on them somewhere, "It's just that Nahuel being gay really through me for a loop. I mean, from the instant I met him in Washington I've sort of thought of him as the inevitable rival for your affections. I've thought of him like that for so long that it's a big adjustment to think of him as a guy that just wants to be friends with you. That would mean that I had been wrong about him, and you know how rare it is that I'm wrong about something."

"Oh please," I couldn't help smiling, at least he hadn't lost his razor-sharp wit, "Jacob, it wouldn't have mattered if he were straight. He could have been Clint Eastwood for all I cared. No one ever has been, or ever could be, a "rival for my affections". Doritos and Hot Sauce, remember?"

"I know," Jacob couldn't contain a slight grin, "it's just that it was a big thing to find out. Then, Jasper starts in, giving me even more to consider, and I-"

"Ignore Uncle Jazz, please," I cut in. "The two of you love to tease one another, and relish making the other one as uncomfortable as possible. It's just what the two of you do. I wouldn't worry about it."

"He brought up a good point," Jacob argued. "That night in the forest, when Nahuel was all lusty, and then tonight when he was out in the garden with Nuno-"

"Okay he thinks you're hot," I blurted out, completely unable to stop myself.

Jacob stared at me open mouthed for a moment, his eyes disbelieving what his ears had heard.

"Jake," I said gently, "are you okay?"

"I-I-I don't know," Jacob finally managed to croak out.

I sighed. Perhaps I hadn't been as tactful as I would have liked to have been, but Jacob needed to realize that the situation wasn't that bad.

"Jacob," I tried to keep my voice as soothing as possible. "It's not like he's pursuing you or anything. He's just a guy that happens to like other guys and he thinks you're," I paused, searching for the right phrase, "very nice looking."

I waited for a moment for Jacob to say something, but when he didn't I felt myself getting frustrated.

"Oh come on Jacob," I groaned. "Just accept the fact that you are tall, dark, and full of sexy. Every woman that we come across looks you over like Popsicle in the middle of July. Clint Eastwood would probably even have to admit that you're a hottie. It's not Nahuel's fault that you just so happen to be gor-"

My little speech, which had quickly began to deteriorate into a rant, was cut short when Jacob pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked for a moment, but my surprise quickly dissolved and I found myself not caring what had inspired him into action. Although we'd kissed a few times now it still felt exciting and new. A million butterflies sprung up in the core of my stomach. I wondered if it would always feel this way. As the kiss deepened I felt myself relax into his arms as my fingers wound their way into his silky black hair. I could feel his arm arms around me as he played with my bronze curls and it was all I could do to not sigh in total satisfaction. I wasn't sure if we kissed for a few moments or a few weeks, but I did know that he pulled away far too quickly for my liking. I felt dazed as I tried to force myself to come back down to earth. A deep rumble in Jacob's chest alerted me to the fact that he was laughing quietly.

"I'm sorry to have caused you so much confusion," his tone was teasing, "but I was so overcome with your fire and your passion, concerning yours truly, that I couldn't help myself."

"But," I sputtered, trying to form a coherent thought, "but Nahuel and Uncle Jasper-"

"Oh well," he laughed again as he reached down to brush his lips against mine, "I guess I should be flattered."

"Okay," I said offhandedly before I shook myself back to reality, "Wait! What? Huh?"

"Well," Jacob began as he pulled away so that he was looking down at me, "I guess I was overreacting a bit. It's not his fault that I'm so devastatingly handsome," Oh God, why had I opened my big mouth. "Besides, it's not like finding someone attractive necessarily means that you want them. I mean," he paused, obviously judging whether to continue, "okay, well I'll admit that before you were born I wasn't unaware of the fact that Blondie isn't completely hideous."

"Oh my God," I covered my face, trying not to laugh, "Jacob Black if you tell me that you had a crush on Aunt Rose I swear I'll go and tell Nuno that you've switched teams."

"No, no," Jacob shook his head, "I'm not saying that at all. What I'm saying is that she isn't ugly, on the outside at least, but I never, not in a million years, would have ever wanted her."

"Well," I finally allowed myself a laugh, "I wouldn't necessarily equate Nahuel and you to you and Aunt Rose, but I see-"

"There is no me and Nahuel, nor is there a me and Blondie," Jacob interrupted. "There is a me and a Nessie and that is it." He quickly moved in and began to lightly trail kisses down my neck and toward my ear.

"Okay, okay," I giggled. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah I know," Jacob nodded after he'd reluctantly pulled away. "It's still a little strange for me, the thing with Nahuel, but I think I just need some time to get used to it. I guess I sort of owe him an apology."

"You do?" I asked, shocked that Jacob would say such a thing.

"Well yeah," Jacob nodded. "I've been sort of a jerk to him. I had my reasons, but I guess they weren't really justified. I can admit when I'm wrong, even though I don't have a lot of practice."

"You are absolutely ate up with yourself," I rolled my eyes at him, "you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you know what I love even more than I love me?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Doritos and Hot Sauce?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"The run a close second, but I couldn't possibly love anything in this universe, or any of the infinite number of potential multiverses, more than I love you," Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I sighed lightly. I knew Mama's little talk had definitely had some merit. I could already feel myself wanting more as Jacob's touch lit a trail of fire across my skin. However, at that moment I didn't think about being responsible. I simply let myself sink into Jacob's kiss and enjoyed the newness and the wonder of our new relationship.

**(A/N): Okay so here's the deal. I had mentioned before that this would be the last chapter in Brazil, but when I was writing it I really just wanted to focus on Jacob and Nessie after the talk with Bella. The only other thing that I had intended to write was the Jacob/Nessie/Nahuel conversation. If I write another chapter set in Brazil it will basically be that conversation. My question is would you rather I go ahead with the other part of the story, since Jacob is already coming around, or do you want to see the convo? Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM. Thanks- Mindy **


	46. Tall, Dark, and Full of Sexy: Part Deux

**(A/N) Thank you so much to everyone that responded. I'm in the mood to write, everyone is gone, and I don't have much schoolwork tonight so I went ahead and wrote another chapter. I decided to go ahead and give you the convo, although it might not be what you expected, and also to leave Brazil in this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write and I'm really looking forward to getting into the next one. Just so everyone will know where we're at: the group from south america is meeting up with everyone else in Alaska (Esme and Carlisle had recently joined the group). They are there for Kate and Garrett's wedding, which should be fun. It's not going to be really long and drawn out. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 45

**Jacob's POV**

All too soon Nessie had to leave me, but I was fortunate that I drifted off into a peaceful slumber for the rest of the evening. A full night of rest was so uncommon for me that I practically sprang out of bed when I woke up the next morning. I still had to pack before we caught our flight, but as usual we were flying at night so I still had quite a bit of time before we left and it wasn't as if I packed like Alice. Other than packing and spending some quality time with Nessie, there wasn't a whole lot for me to do. Flying out of Brazil wouldn't be the production that it usually was when the whole family was together. Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Nessie and me, Nahuel…, oh crap Nahuel. Not that I had anything against the guy, anymore at least, but talking to him was on the agenda for the day and I'd momentarily let it slip my mind. Knowing that he wasn't pursuing Nessie had definitely dissolved some of the harsher opinions I'd had about the guy, and talking to Nessie had helped me to start to absorb the fact that he was gay. So he thought I was hot, big deal. I mean if he tried to kiss me things might get a little weird, but as things stood now I suppose him admiring from a distance wasn't so bad.

I checked my clock and saw that it was even earlier than I'd thought. I wondered if Nessie would be up yet, but I opted to get a shower and brush my teeth before I went and checked. She always got so excited when we travelled that a little bit of extra rest would do her good. The water was turned up as high as it would go, but it still felt cool against my skin, although it wasn't unpleasant. It was nice to feel so at ease for once. I stayed in the shower until the water began to shift to having an unpleasant, icy feel to it. I turned the water off and reached for a towel on the wire rack just outside of the shower, but I came back with nothing. I poked my head out the shower and saw that all of the big towels were gone and all that was left were the smaller hand towels. I groaned as I grabbed a couple of the towels and began to pat myself down. This was going to take forever! I knew there were extra towels in the linen closet just outside my door, but it was getting out there that was the problem. I thought for a moment about how to cover myself up. I was still pretty wet, although I could feel the water evaporating fairly quickly, and I didn't want to get any of my clothes wet since I wanted to pack them up soon. In a stroke of ingenuity I tied the hand towels together, which made sort of a cotton loin cloth. I didn't have to go far to get the towels and this covered enough that it should be okay. I patted myself on the back for being so resourceful.

I stuck my head out of the door and looked both ways before I fully came out of my room. I was sure the others were "busy" with other things. I knew that the only one I really had to worry about finding me was Nessie, which wouldn't be so bad. I grinned to myself at the image of her face if she caught me in the hall a little more than half-naked. I opened the closet and grabbed a stack of the big fluffy towels and shut the door. To my horror, I discovered that I wasn't alone in the hallway.

"Oh my god," Nahuel said, his eyes seemingly glued to me for a moment before he shifted them away, "Sorry Jacob."

"What are you doing?" Nessie sounded breathless, but her eyes seemed to light up with a hint of mischief and something else that I was sure wouldn't set well with Edward's rules.

"Towels," was the answer that fell dumbly from my lips. "I was out of towels."

The smart thing would have been to have gone back into my room, but I was so surprised by the situation that I felt rooted in place. Only Nessie's voice shook me back to life.

"Jacob," Nessie's voice now had a hint of amusement.

"Yes," was the most that I could get out.

"You have your towels," she giggled lightly. "I think you can go back to your room now."

I felt the roots release me immediately at her words.

"Okay," I nodded and turned, practically smacking myself with my door as I returned to the safety of my room.

I suppose it hadn't been my most brilliant idea. I decided then and from here on out I would always make sure I had towels before I got into the shower.

*~*~*~*~*

**Nessie's POV**

Over the years I've become accustomed to Jacob Black being half-naked all of the time. The boy only owned like five shirts for goodness sake. However, I don't think I could have prepared myself for seeing him in a makeshift loin cloth. What was he trying to do, give me a heart attack? I looked over at poor Nahuel who was still blushing darkly.

"Well," I tried to lighten the situation, "that was interesting."

"Mm-hmmm," Nahuel nodded. "Interesting."

"Well you'd better get used to that," I laughed. "Jacob seems to have an incurable clothing allergy. He runs around half-naked all the time."

"He runs around like that all the time," the look on Nahuel's face was a perfect blend of intrigue and horror.

"All the time," he managed in a hushed voice.

"Well," I couldn't contain a little giggle, "he usually isn't that, um, exposed, but he does like to roam free."

"How," Nahuel still sounded stunned, "How do you concentrate on anything? Seriously?"

"Who says I can?" I teased. "Seriously, you kind of get used to it. Relax Nahuel."

Nahuel still looked a little uneasy, but he didn't say anything else. We sat down and waited for Jacob to finish getting ready so the three of us could sit down and talk.

*~*~*~*

**Jacob's POV**

I took a deep breath as I examined myself in the mirror. Nessie's "tall, dark, and full of sexy" kept running through my head, but I wasn't sure what counterbalanced that. I was aware that I wasn't unattractive, but at the same time I didn't really try that hard. Aside from basic hygiene, most of the time I just threw on a pair of shorts or jeans and went. I sighed. In the words of Zoolander some of us were just "really, really, really, ridiculously good looking." We all have our crosses to bear. I wouldn't waste any more time thinking about it. I threw on a pair of blue jeans and a simple white T-shirt. That seemed harmless enough. I took another deep breath as I turned to go and almost ran right in to Jasper.

"Would you please quit doing that!" I barked more out of surprise than irritation.

"Good Morning Sunshine," Jasper beamed at me. "You look particularly 'fetching' today."

I rolled my eyes at his clever scheme of combining the 'fetch' pun and the discomfort I'd felt during our conversation the night before. I, however, was determined that Jasper wouldn't get the better of me this time.

"Good Morning to you, too," I nodded, trying to sound as casual as possible. "All packed up."

"Well you know Alice," Jasper laughed affectionately. "We're leaving with about four times what we came with, but for the most part it's all ready to go. How are you on this fine morning?"

"Look," I rubbed the back of my neck, tiring of the annoyingly cheery small talk, "Jazz I overreacted just a tad last night. We joke and kid around and I know that. Sorry if I came off like a jerk."

"No apologies necessary," Jasper shook his head. "I was pushing a little hard. It's just, well, I guess I've just never really had a friend like you. Most of my life, human and vampire, has been so serious that it's nice having someone that I can really just joke around with, but in all seriousness Jake you're a great friend."

"Jasper Whitlock," I sighed loudly and dramatically before doing my best impersonation of a southern belle, "you dashing and charming southern gentleman. Here you've gone and touched my heart, I might cry."

"Shut up or I will make you cry," Jasper shot back as he pushed my shoulder roughly.

"Nah it's cool," I laughed as I extended my fist. "Come on, you know you want to."

With a half smile Jasper extended his fist to meet mine. In perfect harmony we bumped one on top of the other twice, side by side once, explosion with our fingers (complete with sound effects), and then a high five for the finale. We'd been working this out for the past couple of years, but we would never let anyone, especially Alice and Nessie, see it. Some things were for 'bros' only.

"So," Jasper backed off as I pulled a brush through my hair, "is the Nahuel thing still bothering you?"

"Not really," I shook my head. "Nessie and I talked about it last night. He's here and the three of us are supposed to talk about it this morning, but I really don't want to. The only thing that is going to get rid of the weirdness completely is time so there isn't much to say."

"Well good luck," Jasper said as he began to back toward the door. I've got to get back to my slave driver. Just remember two things."

"WWJD," I rolled my eyes. "What Would Jasper Do, I got it."

"And," he laughed, "try not to be so tall, dark, and full of sexy. Which reminds me, you and Nessie have got to remember you live with vampires and their ears."

"Just when I think you're a cool guy you open that mouth," I teased back.

"Okay, okay," Jasper laughed. "Seriously, good luck with your 'meeting'. I'll catch you after while."

"Thanks," I called to Jazz as he walked out the door.

I turned back to give myself one last glance in the mirror. I shot myself a quick grin. It wasn't my fault I was gorgeous. It was like a handicap, really. Okay, no more stalling and no more joking, time to get this show on the road.

*~*~*~*

I knocked lightly on Nessie's door before I pushed it open. I saw Nessie and Nahuel sitting quietly as they looked up toward me expectantly.

"Look at me," I tried to make light of the situation, although I could imagine how nervous my voice must have sounded, "fully clothed."

"Jacob," Nahuel began quickly, "again, I'm so sorry. I can assure you that I didn't mean to just barge in on you and in the future I'll try-"

"Nahuel," I cut him off before his head exploded, "it's cool. You didn't barge in on anyone. I was in the hallway with two hand towels tied around me. No big deal." I was impressed with how cool I sounded.

Nahuel looked at me as though I were some alien creature that he'd never seen before. I suppose I deserved that after the way I'd acted. My sudden 180, even when you took the situation into consideration, would have been a shock.

"Also," I began uneasily, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I could have handled the whole thing a lot better than I did. I might have saved a lot of trouble that way."

"I understand why you did," Nahuel nodded. "Apology accepted, although it truly is unnecessary. I'm also sorry that Nuno was so abrasive and you had to find out about me the way that you did. Friends?" He extended his hand toward me. I hesitated for a moment before I took it and shook.

"Sure," I nodded, "we could try that."

"That's it," Nessie sounded slightly taken aback, "that's the big conversation?" She shook her head, "I just can't believe that's it."

"What were you expecting?" Nahuel asked perplexed.

"I think she thought that I might want to talk about you being gay, and, um, finding me attractive," each word felt like it was going to choke the life right out of me.

Nahuel's cheeks flushed deeply and I could feel my own redden. I noticed there was even a slight twinge of pink on Nessie's cheeks. It seemed I had a superpower, which was the ability to make any situation completely uncomfortable.

"Oh," Nahuel said, "well I guess-"

"You don't have to say anything," Nessie cut him off, "it's fine."

"It really is," I backed her up, "no explanations needed."

"Okay," Nahuel shook his head, obviously relieved at not having to explain that one. I made a mental note never to bring it up again.

"Well," Nessie turned toward Nahuel, obviously a subject change on her mind, "Now that that's all sorted out. We really need to get you ready to go. Now, Mama and Aunt Alice wanted to talk to us about what you would need so-"

"I've got packing of my own to do," I interrupted. "I'll just catch up with you guys later."

"Sure, sure," Nessie nodded as she grabbed a notepad, barely even looking up. "So the first thing they want to make sure of is that you have a cell phone so that your Aunt can get in contact with you-"

I eased my way out of the door. Nahuel looked up and caught my eye before throwing me a grateful nod. I nodded back before shutting the door. Maybe Nahuel wouldn't be so bad after all. I was just going to have to be a little more conscious of what I wore, or more to the point, what I didn't wear. No need to be cruel.

*~*~*~*

**Nessie's POV**

"Jacob," I shifted the shoulder that his head was resting on, "Jacob wake up, we're here."

"What?" He answered sleepily, "We can't be here. We just got on the plane."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Seven hours ago. You've got to start waking up. We're going to be getting off in a few minutes."

"Sure, sure," he yawned as he sat up in stretch. It was a good thing we were flying first class because he would have never had room to do that sort of thing in coach.

Nahuel had abandoned the seat he'd occupied next to me and was sitting next to Mama and Aunt Alice talking quietly while Jasper and Daddy were locked in a battle royale of tic-tac-toe. I couldn't help the sensation of excitement bubbling in my chest. I'd never been away from Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme for so long. Plus, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar would be there, which was a big bonus.

"Was I really asleep that long?" Jacob shook his head. "I must have really been tired."

"Well," I nodded, "you had a really busy vacation. We've got so much to tell everyone!"

"I know," Jacob sounded a little less enthusiastic than me, but I didn't worry with it.

Jacob and Nahuel were going to be friends, Mama and Daddy genuinely seemed to like Nahuel, and Daddy hadn't said anything else about my tattoo. He hadn't even looked annoyed when Jacob and I had held hands while we boarded the plane. I guess he really was going to be okay with our relationship as long as we stuck to his rules. The pilot came over the intercom to announce the temperature, which was cold, and the time, which was early. We were fortunate that darkness was dominant this far north at this time of the year. No sparkly vampires for the sightseers. Jacob stood up and grabbed my carry-on along with his. He absolutely refused to give mine to me, which was typical. We'd had this same argument in over a dozen different airplanes. I didn't really even put up a fight anymore.

"I'm can't wait to see everyone," I told Nahuel as we made our way off the plane. "They are going to be so surprised to see you again."

"I hope the surprise will be a good one," Nahuel smiled as we walked down the terminal.

It barely even registered with me when Jacob reached out and placed my hand in his. I guess since Mama and Daddy knew about me and Jacob, as well as Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice, it hadn't even occurred to me that the rest of my family might be a little more than surprised when they saw the two of us together. Of course, it was Aunt Rose that brought me back to reality.

"Nessie!" Aunt Rose beamed as she ran toward me, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw mine and Jacob's hands intertwined.

"Well hello Blondie," Jacob grinned at her, which I was sure didn't help the situation.

She looked at our hands and then back and forth between us before she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow toward us.

"Okay," she hissed. "What the hell is going on, and what have you been doing with my niece?"


	47. Drama Queen

**(A/N) See how wonderfully productive I am when I'm sick and my family isn't around. I'm almost grateful for my ridiculous allergies...lol. Much love to everyone and thanks for all of the reviews. I know Rose might seem over the top, but that's how I always pictured her. Of course she knows about the imprinting, but I imagined it as something that Rose just wouldn't get. I hope you enjoy the update! As always, I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, but I will update as soon as I feel like I can. I really need to try and get some rest for the time being. Lots of love, Mindy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

Chapter 46

**Nessie's POV**

"Aunt Rose-" I began, completely dumbfounded.

"Not now Renesmee," the look she shot me closed my mouth immediately, "I want the dog to explain himself, and then I want your parents to explain to me why he isn't even limping."

"Rose," Grandpa Carlisle said gently, "this really isn't the time, or the place."

"But-" Aunt Rose began to argue.

"Leave it Rose," Uncle Emmet jumped in, "you'll have plenty of time to get hysterical over this after we leave the airport."

"Fine," she said as she turned on her heel, but not before she caught Jacob's eyes, "but this isn't over mongrel."

"It's good to know some things never change," Jacob whispered jovially in my ear.

If I didn't know that Jacob loved me I might have actually considered the idea that the only reason he wanted to be with me was to stick it to Aunt Rose. Fortunately, for him, I did know better. I wondered why Aunt Rose was so shocked. She knew that Jacob had imprinted on me so surely she realized that this was going to happen. However, the reunion going on around us didn't give me a chance to think it over.

"Oh Nessie!" Grandma Esme exclaimed. "I've missed you so much. Let me look at you," she pulled back and looked me up and down as she beamed. "You are amazing. I don't know how it is possible that you get more beautiful every day."

"Grandma," I returned her smile, "I missed you, too. Come here, there is someone that I want you to meet."

I pulled her over to where Nahuel was shyly standing back from the rest of the group.

"Grandma you remember Nahuel," I nodded in Nahuel's direction. "Nahuel this is my grandmother, Esme."

"Well of course I remember you," Grandma smiled up at him. "Who could forget someone that our family owes so much. We are happy to have you Nahuel."

"Thank you," Nahuel replied, his voice quieter than usual. "You are very kind."

I loud, not so subtle throat was cleared just a few feet away and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Jacob could be such a, well, "Esme's boy" and he obviously didn't appreciate the fact that she hadn't paid him any attention yet.

"Oh you," Grandma's eyes sparkled when she turned to look at Jake, "what sort of trouble have you been in to while you were away? Perhaps, it would be best if I didn't know."

"Trouble? Me?" Jacob's face was all innocence, "Surely you're mistaken. Esme, it's me, Jacob. You know that I never get into trouble."

She laughed lightly as she closed the distance between them and gripped him in a hug. The scent might not be particularly pleasant for either of them, but I also knew that they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh Jacob," Grandma laughed as he set her back down, "I've missed you, too. Handsome as ever you little devil."

"Oh stop," Jacob dramatically through his hand up, "No wait, go on."

I rolled my eyes at the pair, but watching the two of them made me feel kind of warm and fuzzy. Maybe all of us together could somehow reason with Aunt Rose.

"Hello Sweetheart," Grandpa Carlisle pulled me into a much gentler hug than I'd experienced from Grandma, "Welcome to the family Nahuel. We're very glad to have you."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Nahuel nodded toward my grandfather.

"Well," Grandpa turned toward Jacob and Grandma, "I see she's wasted no time finding her favorite. Jacob, don't let her fool you. She's missed you as much, if not more, than anyone else."

"I don't have favorites," Grandma threw Grandpa a look of mock severity, but she did move to make her way over to where Mama and Daddy were standing, obviously wanting to prove her point.

"Is it always like this?" Nahuel whispered quietly at my side.

"Pretty much," I giggled. "We're a big family and we're all pretty affectionate."

"You're Aunt isn't too happy," he nodded in the direction where Aunt Rose and Uncle Em were speaking.

"I'm not really sure what her deal is," I shrugged. "I guess seeing me holding hands like that with Jacob was a surprise, but she knew it was coming. Everyone else did. If Daddy didn't flip out then I don't see why she would."

"Perhaps you should make it a point to ride with her and let Jacob ride with someone else, "Nahuel suggested. "That way you could talk to her by yourself. Maybe she'll be more reasonable if Jacob isn't around."

"You know," I nodded as I considered his advice, "that's a really good idea. I'm sure Jacob won't mind. Were you planning on riding somewhere in particular?"

"Wherever I'm put, so shall I ride," Nahuel grinned. "I'm just happy to be here."

"I'm happy you're here, too," I grinned back. "Come on, let's get everyone together. I'm definitely ready to get out of here."

*~*~*~*

It was a good thing that Jacob rode with Grandma and Grandpa because I could only imagine how much worse riding with Aunt Rose would have been if he'd been there, too. When Aunt Rose got into one of her moods she could be extremely stubborn, but I wasn't sure that I'd ever seen her this unreasonable.

"Aunt Rose, would you please just lis-" I began for the hundredth time since we got into the vehicle.

"Renesmee, I just don't know what you could possibly be thinking," she cut me off. "I get that you have a soft spot for the dog, but there is a difference between a mate and a pet."

"He's not a pet," I retorted angrily, "He's Jacob, my Jacob, and you are going to have to accept that. Mama and Daddy don't mind so I don't see why you should."

"Well your mother has always been unreasonable when it comes to the mongrel so that makes sense, but I did expect a little more out of your father," Aunt Rose countered. "Bella really has turned him soft."

"You know that I'm his imprint," I argued. "You knew that this would happen."

"Oh enough with the imprinting garbage," Aunt Rose huffed. "So he's loyal to you. Dogs are supposed to be loyal, but that doesn't mean you marry them."

"We're not getting married," I shot back. "You are being ridiculous."

"It's never going to work Renesmee!" She exclaimed. "The two of you are on completely different levels. If he were human even it might work, but he isn't. He's a dirty, filthy, disgusting-"

"That's enough," my tone surprised all three of us. "If you can't accept Jacob being with me then-"

"Okay," Uncle Emmet piped up for the first time, "both fighters back to your corners. Take a breather ladies. Rose, you know Jake isn't going anywhere. Nessie, you know she's being stubborn. She'll come around."

"I will not," Aunt Rose muttered as she crossed her arms and looked out the window. She reminded me of Claire when Claire was about four.

I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts. Why couldn't Aunt Rose respect my decisions? Why did she have to continue to try and run Jacob into the ground? I thought back to my earliest memories, after birth that is, and I remembered how they'd used to fight over me like a favorite toy. Well, I wasn't a toy, and I wasn't exactly a child. I could make my own decisions and if she couldn't accept that then that was tough for her.

"What about Nahuel?" Aunt Rose said suddenly.

"What about him?" I asked, confused by the sudden shift in subjects.

"Renesmee," her tone was much softer than before, which I found incredibly patronizing, "Nahuel is like you, and he's very handsome." I had to fight off a smile when I realized where she was going. I could have stopped her, but I decided to let her go on for a bit. "Surely he hasn't come all this way just to be your travel buddy."

"And what would he want to be, Aunt Rose?" I pressed. Perhaps I was being mean, but I was irritated with her and at least, at the moment, she was being amusing.

"Oh come on Renesmee," Aunt Rose huffed. "Be fair to him. You've brought him all this way. You seem to like him. Perhaps there's something to that."

"That's always the best reason to be with someone," I rolled my eyes, "to be nice."

"Then why did you bring him with you?" She countered a bit roughly.

"Because he wanted to come," I told her. "Plus, I think that Nahuel and I are going to be really good friends."

"I'm sure that's why he wanted to come," she rolled her golden eyes back at me, "so he could be your friend."

"As a matter of fact," I argued, "that's exactly why he came. Besides, even if he wanted something else I couldn't give it to him. What is it going to take for you to realize that I belong with Jacob? I'm his imprint, which does mean something whether you like it or not."

"The age that you are at is ridiculous," Aunt Rose threw a hand up in frustration. "You think you know everything, but you are too young to really understand. You're willing to settle for the dog when you haven't even given yourself the chance to see what else is out there. Since he's imprinted on you the most important thing is for you to be happy, right? Well if that's the case then surely he would understand-"

"That's just it," I cut her off. "There isn't anything for him to understand. Imprinting isn't a one way street. No one could ever make me as happy as Jacob. Nothing or no one is going to change my mind."

"Ugh!" She groaned as she turned back toward the window, "You are as ridiculous as your father."

I turned to look back out the window, choosing to ignore her rather than respond.

"We're here," Uncle Emmet said from the front. From his tone it was obvious that he was more than ready to get out of the car and away from the two of us, "Thank god we're here." Yup, he was definitely ready to get away.

Aunt Rose and I didn't say another word to one another as we climbed out of the back of the vehicle. Jacob was already out of Grandma and Grandpa's car and waiting for me. I noticed Aunt Rose throw him a dirty look. He smiled back at her, which only served to irritate her more. She immediately began walking toward the house, Uncle Emmet trailing behind her, obviously trying to calm her down.

"I wish she hadn't missed me so much," Jacob laughed as he came over to hug me. "It's really embarrassing the way she fawns over me with such affection."

"Quit it," I told him, but I couldn't help giggling a little, "she's being ridiculous."

"What else is new?" Jacob shrugged. "She's always in a foul mood."

"No she's not," I argued, "but at the moment, yes, she is definitely in a foul mood."

"So I take it the ride wasn't pleasant," Jacob said as we started to get our luggage.

"No," I shook my head. "She just doesn't get it. She thinks that imprinting is like a dog being loyal to its master. I guess you're just supposed to be my pet or something."

"She's right," Jacob said, which caused me to drop the suitcase I'd picked up. How could Jacob agree with Aunt Rose, about anything, but especially about that?

"What do you mean she's right?" I demanded.

"Well imprinting is kind of like that, when you think about it," Jacob said thoughtfully. "I mean, you could go and marry someone else and I'd have to accept that. I mean, if he could make you happier, than I could."

Was he seriously saying this to me? Where had he been for the past week? Apparently he'd forgotten that he'd been running all over Brazil acting like the creature from the crazy, jealous lagoon.

"Yeah," I snorted. "That's why you warmed up to Nahuel so quickly. You were so keen on me being happy with him."

Jacob flushed as I poked a hole into his newfound, reasonable persona. I didn't want reasonable and calm. I wanted jealous, irrational, passionate, obsessive, sweet, funny, frustrating Jacob Black. My Jacob.

"Okay, okay," Jacob shrugged. "Maybe I wouldn't just hand you over all calm like, but I would eventually accept it. I'm not saying that I'd get over it. I'd probably go to a cave and just live out the rest of my miserable existence."

"No caves necessary," I rolled my eyes at him. "I like you."

"Aww," Jacob smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a few beats, "I like you, too."

"And I like both of you," Uncle Jasper cut in, "but if you don't mind I'd like to put the love fest on hold. Let's get this stuff inside so we can hunt. I feel like I could eat an elephant, but I guess I'll settle for a couple of grizzlies."

*~*~*~*~*

One of the good things about vampires is that they make quick work of getting luggage inside. It didn't take long at all for all of our stuff to be put into the rooms we'd be staying in while we were in Denali. I allowed myself a few minutes to rest on my bed before I pulled myself up to go back downstairs.

"Mi bebé linda," Carmen greeted me as soon as I came back down the stairs, "Oh how I've missed you. How is it possible that you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you?"

"I think you're biased," I laughed as I hugged her back, "but thank you. I've missed you, too. How have you been?"

"Busy," she smiled as she pulled back. "This wedding has certainly been a lot of work. Kate is so laid back about everything, but Rosalie and Tanya aren't. They want everything to be perfect. You'd think that it was going to be a huge affair instead of a small ceremony with only family and a few friends."

"Where is Eleazar?" I asked, noticing that he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's with your father and grandfather," Carmen nodded toward a closed door, which I assumed the three of them were behind. "I understand that you have a new gift."

"Oh," she caught me off guard for a moment, "Yes, I do." With everything else that had happened, my new gift seemed rather insignificant by comparison, however it made sense that Daddy and Grandpa wouldn't think so.

"We must be very careful now," Carmen lowered her voice. "Your development is something that the Volturi must not discover, especially this new gift. I'm not sure what Aro might do if he discovers the truth."

I nodded at her, forcing myself to grasp the seriousness of her words. It was certainly something that I had to think about, although I had brushed it off until this point. The only thing that the Volturi feared was losing the hold they had on the greater vampire community. They feared Grandpa and his ideals, but they were completely aware of the tools he had at his disposal: A powerful shield, a mind reader, an empath, a seer. They could prepare for all of that, but what they couldn't prepare for was what they didn't know and they didn't know what to expect from me. I might lack the physical prowess of your average vampire, but my abilities were certainly beginning to make up for that. Aro learning about my development was scary because on the one hand he might seek to destroy me, or on the other hand he might try and get me to use for his own purpose, whatever that might be. I shook the thoughts from my head. I couldn't worry about that right now, I'd drive myself absolutely crazy.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, trying to sound as light as possible. "Did they leave already?"

"Most of them," Carmen nodded. "I believe your friend, Nahuel, went with them. Such a friendly, handsome boy," Oh brother! "Jacob stayed behind and Rosalie is here, too, I think."

Oh great! Aunt Rose and Jacob were running around this place while everyone else was gone. That wasn't an absolute recipe for disaster.

"I should probably go find Jacob," I said, trying my best to sound polite. "We'll talk more very soon." I kissed her cheek, "It's really good to be here."

"We are so glad that you are here," Carmen smiled at me sincerely.

The house was big, every bit as large as our house in Forks had been, but it didn't take me long at all to find Jacob. He and Aunt Rose had obviously discovered each other first, and their raised voices made it easy to find them.

"I knew you this whole thing was crazy from the word go," Aunt Rose sounded even angrier than she'd been in the car, "dragging you all over with us and letting her get more and more attached to you. I had hoped that Edward and Bella would come to their senses, but apparently that isn't going to happen. What I had hoped was that you might actually care enough about her to realize how wrong this is."

"And what exactly gives you the right to judge?" Jacob countered, his anger easily equaling Aunt Rose's. "You would rather see her miserable than with me. Does your prejudice really run that deep?"

"I want what is best for her," Aunt Rose shot back, "and I would have thought that you wanted the same. Don't you see how poorly suited you are for her?"

"No," Jacob answered her without hesitation, which caused me a great sense of relief. "The only thing that I see is her and how happy I make her. Like it or not, I'm going to go on making her happy as long as she'll let me so you might as well get used to it. She can make her own choices."

"As long as she chooses you," Aunt Rose spat at him. "I wonder how you'd feel if she chose someone else."

"I-" I knew Jacob was struggling to find the words, although we'd had this same conversation earlier. "I would be devastated and I'd fight for her, but if someone else could really make her happy I would let her go."

"Perhaps Nahuel could make her happy," Aunt Rose drawled. "He is quite handsome and he's more like her than you could ever be."

"You have no idea just how much Nahuel is like her," Jacob shot back and I could imagine him smirk. I couldn't resist a smile of my own. He was already getting more comfortable with Nahuel and if he wanted to have a little fun at Aunt Rose's expense then I certainly wouldn't stand in his way. She was really going to be disappointed when she found out the truth about Nahuel.

"You aren't even a good dog," Aunt Rose huffed. "At least dogs aren't selfish."

"Hello pot, I'm kettle, nice to meet you," Jacob joked.

"That's right Black," Aunt Rose replied, and I wasn't sure if she was using a pun or just calling Jake by his last name, "go ahead and joke. You've got everyone else fooled into thinking you are funny and charming and part of the family. You aren't, and one of these days Nessie will see that, too. Your jokes are going to fall flat and she'll realize that you aren't as charming as she thought. She's a smart girl and she's going to get bored. Then she'll put you out on your butt and I can't wait."

That was it. I wasn't going to sit here and listen anymore. Jacob already thought that he wasn't good enough for me without her fanning the flames.

"Well, you're going to have an awfully long wait," I said as I revealed myself. "I don't foresee me getting tired of him anytime soon, but I am getting tired of you. Aunt Rose, I love you dearly, but if you don't back off I'm going to be done with you for a good, long while. Don't make me have to choose between the two of you."

Aunt Rose was speechless for a moment, while Jacob looked smug, proud, and surprised all at the same time.

"Fine," Aunt Rose huffed. "Keep your dog, but Nessie please don't forget that you do have options. Don't let him convince you that you have no other choice."

With that she stomped down the stairs and left us alone.

"Oh how I've missed her," Jacob tried to make light of the situation. "There never was a beam of sunshine that shined as bright as Blondie."

"We haven't even been here six hours and she's already driving me crazy," I complained as I went and wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist. "What is her problem?"

"Well," Jacob began as he put his arms around my shoulders, "for all of her craziness she really does care about you. I can't fault her for that, but she doesn't have to make you miserable in the process."

I stood there with Jacob for a long while without responding. Aunt Rose really was making too big a deal out of this. I wouldn't let her ruin Kate and Garrett's wedding because she was angry with me, and I definitely wasn't going to allow her to keep going after Jacob. I sighed. This could definitely turn out to be a very long week indeed.


	48. Understanding

**(A/N) Happy Twilight DVD release day!! I thought that maybe a new chapter might help while we're all anxiosly awaiting midnight :) Thanks again to everyone for all of the well wishes and reviews. Spring Break starts for me at 11 am so I'm hoping that I'll be able to write more than I normally get a chance to. Without further ado here is a bit of a longer chapter along with a little fluff at the end. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not that cool.**

Chapter 47

**Nessie's POV**

It had been three days since we'd arrived in Denali, which meant it had been three days since Aunt Rose and I had spoken to one another. I couldn't believe how ridiculous she was being about the whole thing. Did she really think Jacob was that bad? I knew that they were never going to be best friends, but I had thought that deep down, beneath all of the jabs and ridicule they really didn't hate each other as much as they let on. Had I really been so wrong?

"Ness please," Uncle Emmet was practically begging. "I know she can be stubborn and-"

"Pig-headed," I inserted for him, "or childish, perhaps. How about self-absorbed?"

"Okay, okay," he shook his head. "I get it. I don't agree with her Ness, but you've got to know that she's acting the way she is because she loves you and she wants what is best for you."

I sighed. I did know that, which was why I let the whole thing bother me at all. Still, I wasn't willing to give up what I had with Jacob just so she'd feel better. I felt guilty because not only did I dislike the strain between Aunt Rose and me, but I also hated the way it made everyone else feel. Uncle Emmet was catching the worst of it. He might disagree with her, but right or wrong she was his and he would stand behind her. Unfortunately, that had cut him off from Uncle Jasper and Daddy, whom Aunt Rose had labeled as "traitors". Mama, as always, tried to play peacemaker with Grandma and Grandpa, but Aunt Alice had a few choice things to say to Aunt Rose, which apparently hadn't gone over well since they weren't speaking either. Jacob, of course, seemed completely unaffected by the whole thing until he saw how much it was bothering me. I also couldn't help feeling bad for Nahuel. After all that tension with Jacob in Brazil he'd come here to relax and all he got was thrown into more drama. I couldn't help but notice Aunt Rose's eyes follow him whenever we were all in the same room. It had to be uncomfortable for him.

"I know she does," I said. "But look at it from my perspective. If someone were to tell you that Aunt Rose wasn't good enough and you shouldn't be with her, what would you do?"

"Nessie I get that," Uncle Emmet nodded. "I really do. Of course I wouldn't care if someone, even someone I cared about, didn't approve of me and Rose. I'm not even saying that you should let yourself get worked up about it. All I'm asking is that you talk to her. She may be stubborn, but she loves you too much to stay angry forever."

Uncle Emmet really could look pathetic when he tried. He kind of reminded me of those commercials where the little kid is sick and he's watching all of his friends play outside while he's stuck inside. He was killing me.

"Fine," I relented, "I'll talk to her. Again. But I really don't think it's going to do-"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Uncle Emmet interrupted me as he rushed up and gripped me into a fierce bear hug. "Nessie I'll owe you one."

"Can't breathe," I wheezed out. "Need oxygen."

"Oh right," Uncle Emmet grinned as he set me back down, "Have I told you lately that you are my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece," I retorted, "but thanks anyway."

I couldn't help but being cheered up a little. He already looked more like himself and less like pathetic-sick-commercial boy.

"I'll find her in a little while," I promised. "I just have a few more things to finish up on Tanya's list."

"Yeah," he nodded, still smiling at me. "I have a few things on my own list. Nessie I can't thank you enough."

I nodded as he started to leave, my cheeks turning a soft pink from all of his praise. Once he was gone I set back to work. Since I'd been here, I'd discovered that Carmen hadn't been kidding about Aunt Rose and Tanya. I knew that it was driving Aunt Alice crazy to take a backseat when it came to party planning, but she was angry with Aunt Rose and was sticking to her guns. Since I hadn't been speaking to Aunt Rose either, Tanya had been the one coming up with little things for me to do. At the moment, I was working on flower arrangements, but I'd almost finished with that. Aunt Alice was going to do a dress fitting with me and then after that I'd be done with my daily duties. I might have actually enjoyed everything if Aunt Rose hadn't been being such a pain. I shook my head. When I got done I'd go and talk to her and hopefully she would listen. I could be very reasonable and compromising, but Jacob was something that I wasn't going to compromise about.

"Renesmee," I looked up to see Nahuel coming toward me, a warm, easy grin on his face, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well you've found me," I smiled back at him. "What's up?"

I felt a slight twinge of guilt. Since we'd left Brazil I didn't feel like I'd been giving Nahuel the attention that a guest should warrant, however he didn't seem to mind. He thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Aunt Alice and Mama, and it appeared that the feeling was mutual. I had wanted him to fit in with my family so bad and he seemed to be doing so quite effortlessly. I was also glad that the tension between me and Aunt Rose, and her crazy stalker stares, didn't seem to bother him.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he shrugged. "We've both been so busy that we haven't had much of a chance."

"I know," I nodded. "Did you let Huilen know that you arrived?"

"She won't speak to me," he shook his head. "Actually, I'm not sure if it's anger as much as the fact that she's terrified of technology." The cell phone he'd tried to give her hadn't gone over so well. "Nuno let her know that we made it," he paused to laugh lightly, "I'm sure seeing him, what's the phrase you use, "made her day"."

"She doesn't like Nuno?" I inquired, suddenly curious.

"It's like oil and water," Nahuel shook his head. "She thinks Nuno is a bad influence."

Well I certainly could see her point, but Nahuel was 150 years old. Plus, despite his abrasive nature, I actually liked Nuno, and his work was absolutely fantastic. My mind began to wonder and it landed on a question that I couldn't shake.

"Nahuel," I asked hesitantly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Nahuel nodded, his face completely serious, "ask anything you'd like."

"Nuno," I began slowly, "is he your, you know, your-"

"My boyfriend?" Nahuel supplied, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah," I nodded, thankful that he had caught my meaning and didn't seem to be offended.

"No," Nahuel shook his head, "my relationship with Nuno is…complicated."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "More complicated than being the half-vampire imprintee of a shape-shifter that used to be in love with your mother?"

"Okay," Nahuel laughed, "you've got me on the complicated. It's just that things with Nuno have always been hard to define. He's not the type to ever be anyone's boyfriend, but there is a connection there." He shrugged. "He's a sometimes lover, but an always friend."

"You're going to miss him," I stated quietly, realizing for the first time that he might have left more than just Huilen behind. Of course there were his sisters, but Nuno obviously played more of a role in his life than I'd originally thought.

"Yes," Nahuel chuckled. "He can be rude and abrasive, but that's just who he is. I'm going to miss him, but the good thing about vampires is that they have a tendency to stay the way you left them. Anyway, enough about all of that. Tell me what's been going on with your Aunt Rosalie."

"She hates Jacob," I sighed, hating to admit the fact, but unable to deny the truth. "She disapproves of our relationship and she won't listen to reason. I rode from the airport with her, remember? Well we did nothing but fight the whole way here. She's being so stubborn and this is something that I'm not backing down on. We're kind of at an impasse."

Nahuel nodded thoughtfully, "It sounds to me like she's being rather unfair. Shouldn't your happiness come before anything else?"

"I know that she wants what is best for me," I sighed sadly. "The thing is that she's so prejudiced against him that she's blind to how perfect Jacob and I are for one another."

"She's had a few days," Nahuel said, "perhaps she's cooled down. Maybe she'll listen to you now since some of the initial shock has worn off."

"Maybe," I nodded, although I wasn't convinced. "I promised Uncle Emmet that I'd talk to her after I got my stuff done today." A sudden thought ran through my mind, "By the way," I paused, hoping that I wasn't being inappropriate, "would you mind it if I told her about your, um, preference?"

"Does she not know?" Nahuel asked, clearly surprised. "I would have thought that you would have told her."

"I didn't know how you'd feel about that," I told him, which was the absolute truth. It was completely different than when I'd kept his secret from Jacob. "I wanted to ask first."

"Renesmee," Nahuel's voice was gentle, "You have no idea how much I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I'm not ashamed of who I am. From here on out I give you full permission to tell whoever you want. It's not much of a secret anyway," he laughed softly at the last statement.

"Oh I don't know about that," I shook my head. "I think it might come as a big surprise to Aunt Rose."

"Why do you say that?" Nahuel asked.

"Surely you've noticed the stares," I rolled my eyes. "She thinks that you must have come with us in order to pursue me. You are her golden alternative to Jacob."

"Oh no," Nahuel shook his head, a light smile lingering on his lips.

"I'll explain everything to her. She'll be disappointed, but hopefully after that she'll give up and back off," I shrugged. "If not, that's her problem. Jacob is non-negotiable."

"You amaze me," Nahuel said as he shook his head, "You have already figured out in six short years what it took me almost a century to learn."

"What's that?" I asked, surprised by his statement.

"Never let anyone tell you who you can and cannot love," Nahuel said sincerely.

I thought about that for a moment and realized just how much Nahuel could empathize with me. His Aunt Huilen never had the chance to have children of her own. When she took Nahuel to raise, he had become her son, which was similar to the relationship I shared with Aunt Rose. I was the closest she'd ever come to having a daughter. Nahuel had told me that his aunt didn't approve of his homosexuality and she'd spent a good portion of her long life trying to "cure" him. She didn't approve of the men in his life anymore than Aunt Rose approved of the man in mine. Realizing this caused a wave of sympathy to flood through me, which was closely followed by a wave of relief. Sympathy because I knew how distressing it could be when someone you loved wouldn't let you be who you were, and relief because it was nice to have someone that knew exactly where I was coming from.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, grateful to have been blessed with such a friend. "Jacob makes it pretty easy, though."

"I can imagine," Nahuel replied with a playful grin. "You should probably keep that one."

"I think I just might," I laughed back.

~*~*~*~

"I just don't understand why you have to be the one to approach her," Aunt Alice huffed. "She's the one acting like a total bit-"

"Alice," Grandma cut in before Aunt Alice could finish her thought, "language."

"Sorry," Aunt Alice grumbled as she focused on the pins she was carefully placing around the bottom of the skirt. "But she's being ridiculous."

"I disagree with Rosalie," Grandma Esme nodded, "but I don't think she's trying to be malicious. She wants what is best for Renesmee, although I don't see how anyone couldn't adore Jacob. He's such a sweetheart."

Aunt Alice and I secretly rolled our eyes at one another as we stifled our giggles. Grandma Esme could be somewhat biased when it came to Jacob.

"Has anyone seen Jacob lately?" I asked, trying to sound casual. I hadn't seen him since breakfast and I'm getting kind of antsy.

"Tanya had him and Jasper setting up an archway," Aunt Alice told me. "Then Garrett and Edward got involved so you can imagine how much work they've gotten done. Poor Emmet looked pitiful having to sit back and watch. The last time I saw them they had snuck off and were playing that bowling game on the Wii. You know how Jacob gets when Garrett is around."

I laughed and nodded at her because I did know. Anytime our group connected up with our Denali brethren Jacob and Garrett tended to fall into the same old competitive pattern, trying to vie for Uncle Jasper's attention. At the moment, Wii Sports seemed to be their chosen method of combat. It was usually cute for about a day, but then it started to get annoying.

"There," Aunt Alice beamed up at me triumphantly. "I'll just have to finish hemming the bottom and it will be perfect. What do you think Esme?"

"It's absolutely lovely," she said sincerely. I knew that Grandma Esme would have said that if I'd been wearing a potato sack, but she wouldn't have meant it any less. "That color is quite stunning."

I gently ran my hands over the pale blue satin around my waist. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and I couldn't help smiling. The last time I'd gone to the wedding I'd been a little girl. This time, however, was different. I wouldn't have to fantasize about what it would be like when Jacob looked at me and saw a woman because the time had finally come. How could anything bad happen when I was able to kiss and touch him, and know that everything I was feeling he was feeling to?

"Thank you," I smiled up at my aunt and grandmother. "Are we about finished?"

"That anxious to go see Rose, huh?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped. While I'd been basking in the glow of young love I'd forgotten that there was a slight thorn in its side.

"I might as well get it over with," I sighed. "I'm sure it won't help, but I promised Uncle Em I'd try so I'm going to."

"Renesmee," Grandma came and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Rosalie can be stubborn, but you are too important to her for her to let this come between the two of you. I can see how much this is tearing her up, although she'd never admit it. Try and keep that in mind."

I nodded at Grandma Esme and silently vowed that I would do my best to try and remain as calm with Aunt Rose as possible. With one last look in the mirror, I took a step down and let Aunt Alice help me out of the dress. Grandma Esme hugged me for a moment before excusing herself. I waited until Aunt Alice had packed the dress away and come back to stand beside me. With a sympathetic look she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"Rose isn't as tough as she looks," Aunt Alice said quietly. "I'm sure everything is going to be just fine."

"Thanks," I nodded and even managed a small smile as I let her go.

With one last deep breath I turned and walked out of the room, determined to make Aunt Rose see my perspective.

~*~*~*~*~

"Come in," Aunt Rose called as I lightly tapped on kitchen frame.

I didn't say anything as I slid inside. She was hunched over a beautiful cake, which looked like it belonged in a Bridal Magazine. When I her face I immediately felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. She was beautiful of course, distraught or not she was still Aunt Rose, but it was clear to see that her usual sparkle had dimmed considerably. I knew that it was impossible for her to physically be tired, but at the moment that's exactly how she looked: tired and sad. She didn't look surprised at all when she looked up and saw me standing across the room.

"Hello," she greeted me, her voice tight.

"Hi," I replied weakly, unsure of what to say.

"Did you need something?" She asked and I couldn't quite read her tone.

I took a deep, cleansing breath and searched for the words to begin the conversation.

"It's been three days," I said gently. "Are you going to stay mad at me forever?"

"I'm not mad at you," she replied, an extra emphasis on the 'you'.

"You shouldn't be mad at anyone," I told her, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. "There isn't anything to be angry about."

"I'm not so sure about that," she replied as she set her piping tool down.

"I don't understand," I shook my head. "I just don't understand why this bothers you so much when you can see that he makes me happy."

She didn't say anything for a moment as she looked down at the counter. I was starting to think that she wasn't going to say anything else at all and that our conversation had come to an end, but she finally gathered her thoughts and looked up at me.

"You know how I became what I am," she said softly.

Her statement took me by surprise, but I was able to recover and nod to respond.

"I was engaged and I really thought that he loved me," her voice was distant, lost somewhere in the past.

For a horrifying moment I thought that she was going to compare Jacob to her sick and twisted ex-fiancée, but thankfully she continued her story before my horror could shift to rage.

"I should have died on that street," Aunt Rose continued, "but Carlisle saved me. He did the only thing for me that he thought possible. My whole existence changed with that decision and I didn't even have a hand in making it. I could never hold it against Carlisle, but you don't know how often I have wished that I could have made my own choice, a different choice."

I'd never heard Aunt Rose speak like this and it frightened me. I knew how much it bothered her that she couldn't have children of her own, but would she really have preferred death over the life that she had? Was it really so bad for her?

"Don't say that Aunt Rose," I pleaded with her. "What would Uncle Em do without you? Not just Uncle Em, but any of us."

"You know Emmet was the only thing that made this existence bearable for me for a long time," Aunt Rose sighed, "but even then I couldn't quite get passed the feeling like something was missing." She paused and a small smile crept onto her lips, "Then you came along and everything changed. I didn't feel like I was missing anything anymore because I had you. I might not have given birth to you, but I couldn't love you anymore if I had. I love you, Renesmee."

I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I fought them back. As moved as I was, I simply couldn't compromise when it was about Jacob.

"I love you too, Aunt Rose," I replied, my voice saturated with sincerity, "but as much as I love you I can't give you what you want. Jacob means too much to me."

She closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke again.

"As much as I despise that mu- Jacob," she corrected herself, "it's not just the fact that it's him that's bothering me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure that I was following her.

"You never had a choice," she shrugged at me. "You were born, he imprinted, and that was that. You were going to grow up, be his, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. The imprinting thing has bothered me for a long time, but I've always hoped that maybe it would be different for you. If you'd chosen Jacob all on your own I might not have liked it, but you never even had the chance, which makes me hate it and him even more."

I felt the weight of realization hit me full force. Jacob wasn't the problem for her, or not the biggest one at least, imprinting was. She was equating Jacob imprinting on me to Grandpa turning her into a vampire. I was at a complete loss for words. How could I make her see that they weren't the same thing? She might have thought of her vampiric existence as a curse, but Jacob imprinting on me was probably the greatest blessing of my life.

"If I could choose," I said slowly, trying to word it right, "I would choose him."

"You don't know that," she shook her head vehemently. "You've never even let yourself consider someone else. That was why I was trying to get you to at least consider Nahuel-"

"Aunt Rose," I cut her off, "there's something you need to know about Nahuel."

"What do you mean?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Nahuel is gay," I sighed. "Even if there were no Jacob he wouldn't be interested in me. I'm just not his type."

"Gay" she repeated the word, as though it were a foreign word that she were trying to make sense of. "Nahuel is gay."

"Yes," I nodded firmly. "Nahuel is gay."

"No," she shook her head, "he came all of this way. There must be-"

"He's gay," I repeated, a little more firmly than before. "He came with us because he wanted to meet new people and experience new things, and" I hesitated for a moment, "and to get away from an aunt that won't accept him for who he is."

That seemed to catch her attention as she looked up at me in surprises.

"His Aunt Huilen?" Aunt Rose asked. "He's trying to get away from her?"

"In a way I think so," I nodded. "She's never been able to deal with the whole gay thing. She's tried everything to "fix" him. She pinned all of her hopes on me, that somehow I'd be his cure, but the truth that she can't accept is that he doesn't need a 'cure'. It's just a part of who he is, just like Jacob is a part of who I am. I love you Aunt Rose and I don't ever want to get to the point where I feel like I have to get away from you. I need you to let this thing with Jacob go, please, for me."

Aunt Rose was quiet for a few moments and I hoped that she was thinking about what I'd said. Maybe, just maybe, my words were sinking in.

"Okay," she sighed, "I hate it, but okay. If you insist on being with that dog then I won't stand in your way and I won't keep fighting with you, pushing you away. I'm sure Fido would just love that. I just hope that being with him isn't something that you will come to regret."

"Aunt Rose!" I exclaimed as I threw myself at her, wrapping my arms tightly around her neck. "Thank you so much. I know you don't like him, but Jacob is so good to me and I promise I'll never regret being with him."

"He'd better be good to you," she replied as she hugged me back. "And if he does make you regret being with him," she paused and I could practically hear the wicked grin spreading across her face, "I'll make him regret birth."

It wasn't exactly a blessing, but I was sure that this was as close as I was going to get. I smiled to myself, relief flooding my body that everything seemed to finally be going right.

~*~*~*~*~

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I watched the virtual green ball smash into the pins on the screen.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "That would be another strike for Jacob!"

"Arrogant little snot," Garrett mumbled. "It's not like this is an actual skill."

"Don't be jealous," I shot back, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

As far as non-Cullen vampires went Garrett wasn't so bad, but there was just something about him that I didn't like. For one, he treated me like I was an insignificant child, which really pissed me off. For another, the guy always wanted to sit around and tell us about the good old days when powdered wigs were in fashion and muskets were the ultimate weapon. Nessie had this ludicrous theory that my distaste for him stemmed from jealousy over Jazz, or some crap like that, but it couldn't be farther from the truth. I mean, Jazz was my boy, and when Garrett was around we didn't get to hang out and talk like we normally did, but it didn't really bother me. When we made our way back to La Push I spent time with Quil, Embry, Seth, and all of m other friends from the Rez. It wasn't like we had to spend every waking moment together. Seriously.

"There's something about this game," Edward said as he set up into position, "that is very humanizing. It's interesting. Dang it!" He screeched as the golden ball dropped off into the gutter.

I couldn't help smiling. Perfect Edward had discovered something that he wasn't spectacular at and he wasn't taking it very well.

"If I weren't already dead you'd be killing me," Jasper groaned. "Come on Edward, have some pride."

Edward shot me and Jazz death glares as a chuckle escaped my lips. Temper, temper. Suddenly, I remembered something I'd been saving up for a long time for a moment such as this.

"He's cute when he's angry," I said as I turned to Jazz who absolutely lost it. He reached out for a well deserved fist bump.

"That's cute Jacob," Edward grumbled. "Real cute."

"Hey," Nessie's familiar voice sang in my ears, "What's going on up here? You guys sound like you're having fun."

"Jacob is being insufferable," Edward answered her bitterly from the couch.

"They're just mad because I'm awesome," I grinned up at her. "It happens a lot."

"More and more irritating by the minute," Garrett's voice was low, but it was clear.

I was about to respond, but I caught Nessie's eye and immediately noticed something different. The weariness of the past few days seemed to have lifted and the sparkle was back, which meant one thing: she'd made up with Blondie. I would never tell Nessie how much that blonde demon pissed me off over the way she'd acted toward her, and more than once I'd thought about wiping that constant nasty look off her face. Like I'd told Nessie, I couldn't fault her for wanting what was best for her niece, but I could blame her for making said niece miserable.

Nessie shifted her head slightly and I knew that she was wanting to talk to me. That was all it took and my game was over.

"You're leaving?" Jasper asked, completely incredulous. "You're leaving us all uneven."

"Uncle Emmet might want to play," Nessie suggested. "I talked to Aunt Rose and I think he might be off of lockdown for the time being. He's been downstairs looking like a sad little kid all day. I'm sure it would make him feel better."

"Yeah," Jasper nodded, seemingly appeased. "Poor Em has been stuck on the sidelines all week."

Without another word Nessie led me out of the room as Garrett took off to retrieve Emmet. We went up to her room and I sat on the little couch as she shut the door. I expected her to launch into her tale of what had been said in her discussion with Blondie, but she surprised me by practically flying across the room and onto my lap.

"Holy crap," I gasped from the impact. "Woman be careful, you pack a punch."

"Shut up," she giggled as she pulled her face to mine, making me instantly forget the hit I'd just taken.

Her soft mouth was warm and inviting, and her scent had me completely intoxicated. Kissing her was still so new, but at the same time I felt so comfortable that it was hard to believe that there had ever been a time that I hadn't known what it was like to press my lips to hers. I felt her tiny hands move to the nape of my neck where they began to wind themselves around my hair. I returned the action in kind as I delved my big hands into her silky curls. I lightly caught her bottom lip between my teeth and licked it lightly with my tongue, which caused a beautiful moan to escape in my mouth. I knew that moan would haunt me later, but that wasn't the real problem. I knew that moan was dangerous, which was why I had to force myself to pull back, however distasteful the thought of it was to me. She was slightly dazed, her eyes still closed, when I gently pulled back. It took her a moment to regain her composure and open her eyes. When she finally did she jutted out her bottom lip into an adorable pout and raised her eyebrows in frustration.

"Hey," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "It's your fault. You had to start making your noises."

"I thought you liked my noises," she flashed me a wicked grin as she leaned in to kiss my collar bone.

"That's the problem," my voice came out deep and raspy. "I like it more than I should, just like I like that more than I should."

"Prude," she giggled as she pulled back.

"One of us has to be," I teased, "and it obviously isn't going to be you."

"Well," she shrugged, "at least you know that."

"What's all of this about anyway?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Thankfully, she didn't.

"It's just been a long day," she shook her head at me, smiling. This girl was seriously going to be my undoing. "I just felt like I needed a little JLT."

"Isn't it TLC?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "I've never heard of JLT."

"That's because it's my own personal version of TLC," she grinned at me.

"Which would stand for?" I asked.

"Jacob lovin' time," she laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

That settled it. Renesmee Carlie Cullen either going to end up getting me killed or driving me insane, and I couldn't even bring myself to mind.


	49. I friggin' hate bachelor parties

**(A/N) I always get turned into a liar. Spring Break ended up being more hectic than it should have been. I feel like I need another one to recover. I've been suffereing from writer's block with this chapter for over a week. The next one will be the wedding, but I wanted a fun Jacob-y chapter before I got to all of that. This definitely isn't my best work, but I think it's fun. It's not really fluffy, just a lot of silliness. Just for the record I haven't forgotten our favorite Italian vamps...their time will come..lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm pitiful :(**

Chapter 48

**Jacob's POV**

"You know," Jazz began, a twinge of annoyance coloring his voice, "it makes sense. Just when Rose stops acting like a pain in the ass you start up."

"I don't see what the problem is," I argued back. "I'm not trying to tell you not to go. All I'm saying is that it doesn't sound like something I'd be interested in."

Jazz stared back at me for a long moment, contemplating his next move in this bitter argument that had taken over our once pleasant conversation. When he'd first made mention of us throwing a vampiric bachelor party for Garrett I'd thought that he was just kidding. The joke ended up being on me, however, because Jasper was, pardon the pun, dead serious. What the hell did he think I was supposed to do at a vampire bachelor party? Did they even have bachelor parties back when Sir Garrett McBraggart still required oxygen? Shouldn't there be some kind of age limit on these things, you know, like anyone born pre-Civil War is exempt? I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that strip clubs were out, not that I would have particularly wanted to go to one anyway, and there wouldn't be any sort of beer drinking male bonding. The way Jasper had explained it to me, it sounded like an all-male hunting trip. Apparently Jazz thought this was a great idea, but I didn't see the appeal at all, especially when it was in honor of a guy that I wasn't exactly a fan of.

"You're being a spoilsport," Jasper spat. "It's just the guys going out and hanging out. People have bachelor parties all the time."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "_people _do. Look, if you guys are all about going on a little hunting trip then have at it. I just don't see why I need to go. Mr. I-was-a-soldier-in-the-Revolutionary-War-before-your-great-great-great-grandfather-was-even-a-zygote probably wouldn't mind if I abstained, 'ignorant little snot' that I am.

"Oh please," Jasper rolled his eyes. "Did Garrett hurt ickle Jakey's feelings?"

"That's cute man," I rocked back in my seat as I raised an eyebrow at him. "You are a master of persuasion. Where do you get your skills?"

"Look Pocahontas," Jasper's tone was firm, "I know you and Garrett aren't particularly fond of one another, but it's a family thing and you are family so you're going, even if Emmett and I have to drag you out there kicking and screaming." He paused momentarily, "It's going to be great. Really. Just us guys getting back to nature, you know, getting in touch with our primal instincts."

"I don't know that that's such a good idea," I shook my head. "You start getting in touch with your primal instincts and it's going to end up on the news."

"You know what I mean," Jazz rolled his eyes. "Of course, if it's really that unappealing I'm sure you could stay here with Alice. I think she brought her waxing kit just for you."

I couldn't fight off an involuntary shudder as I thought of her last attempt to pull hair from my body with hot wax. Okay, maybe this boys night out wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Fine," I dropped the chair back to the ground with a thud, "but I swear if someone breaks out a drum and starts trying to talk about their feelings I'm out of there."

The triumphant smirk on Jasper's face was almost enough to make me start up another round of arguments, but I forced myself to let it roll by. I'd had enough drama over the last two weeks to last me for a good, long while, and to continue arguing over something so unimportant required more energy than I wanted to expend. I really didn't get why Jasper was so insistent that I had to go with them. When I'd initially said 'no' he'd acted like a kid that had just gotten turned down for the prom. I couldn't blame him, however, for wanting me there. Someone had to be the life of the party and the other guys just didn't have it in them, literally.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Jazz reached out and punched me in the arm. Hard. "Be ready at sunset. We're going to howl at the moon tonight."

Great.

*~*~*~*~*

"What do you do at a vampire bachelor party?" Nessie raised her eyebrow as she looked over from her perch. "Are you guys just going hunting or something?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "Jazz seemed a little too enthusiastic to be going out in the woods with a bunch of guys, but that's just me. We're supposed to be 'male bonding'."

I could see Nessie trying to hide her smile, looking adorable in the process. Over the past two days she'd been in such a good mood. Her eyes danced even more than usual and her skin shone with a happy pink glow. As much as I disliked Blondie I had to admit that I was glad that they'd made up. Of course, Rosalie's feelings on the matter didn't affect me much, aside from the pity I felt for Emmett, but Nessie's feelings did and she had been hurting. I didn't expect the peace to last forever, but I hoped that it would last at least for a few days. I got the feeling that there might have been more to Nessie and Rosalie's conversation than she had divulged, but I didn't press the issue. She'd talk to me when she wanted to talk to me.

"So all of you guys are going?" Nessie asked.

"I think so," I nodded. "Even Eleazar and Carlisle are going to go with us. The whole thing might even be worth it if Carlisle cuts loose like the wild animal that we all know he is."

I couldn't help laughing at the thought. The distinguished Dr. Carlisle Cullen out like a mad man howling at the moon. As if that weren't funny enough, picturing Esme's face if she saw him was the icing on the cake. I might have gotten lost for a bit longer in my funny imaginings, but I looked up to see Nessie with a thoughtful expression dancing across her features.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she shook her head. My girl might have been good at a lot of things, but lying wasn't one of them. I tried again.

"Ness," I said gently, "if something is on your mind you have to let me know. It's not like I can read minds, or would be able to read yours even if I could."

"It's just," she sighed, "you said that all of the guys are going right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, slightly perplexed at why that might bother her, "Me, Jazz, Em, Edward, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Garrett the dill hole."

I expected her to make a sarcastic comment over my Garrett remark, I'd practically gift-wrapped it for her, but she didn't.

"And that's everyone?" She slightly emphasized the last word of her question. "All of the _guys?_"

"Well," I began, my mind racing, trying to figure out what she might be getting at, "I know Rosalie is more of a man than most of us will ever be, but I don't think she'd particularly want to come hang out with us for the evening."

"Jake," she shook her head, "you know that's not what I meant."

"Okay," I replied guiltily, "but in all fairness I'm not really sure what you did mean."

"Nahuel," she sighed in frustration. "Did any of you even think about inviting Nahuel?"

I immediately felt another pang of guilt because in all honesty the thought had never even crossed my mind, and I was pretty sure that it probably hadn't crossed Jasper or Emmett's either. It's not like it was a malicious exclusion. Since we'd been in Denali, Nahuel had spent most of his time with Alice, Bella, Nessie, and the other ladies of the house. I suppose it might be a bit pig-headed on our part, but in all fairness if you hang around with the girls you're going to get lumped with them. However, I knew Nessie wouldn't appreciate, nor share, those sentiments so I did the wisest thing a man can do in that situation and kept my mouth shut. My silence seemed to be enough to answer her question.

"Jacob," she sat the flower she'd just picked up back down and turned away from her arrangement. "I know it might be strange, but he is important to me. Nahuel would never want to make anyone feel uncomfortable, but I would hope that you guys would be open-minded enough that you could get past that."

God she was breaking out the sad brown eyes, which usually meant that I was going to be talked into doing something that wouldn't be particularly pleasant on my part.

"Do you think he'd even want to go?" I asked, playing my last hand. "I mean, he spends so much time with the girls that I guess we just assumed that he wouldn't be interested."

"Well even if he doesn't want to go it would still be nice if he were asked," Nessie replied. "Besides, maybe he would like some male-bonding in the woods." As soon as the sentence was spoken aloud her pink cheeks darkened to a deep scarlet and I could see the shock set in her eyes. "No," she stumbled across her words, "No, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was-"

I couldn't contain my laughter at the look on her face. Of course I knew exactly what she'd meant, but the way it had come out, and the look on her face that had resulted from it, was absolutely priceless.

"Shut up," she grinned sheepishly as she turned back toward her floral arrangement, trying to hide her face. "It wasn't that funny."

"I beg to differ," I grinned as I slid off of my stool and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. "You are way too cute when you get embarrassed."

I grinned to myself as I felt her ease back into my arms. Perhaps I had been able to avoid the unpleasantness that I had thought was imminent.

"So you'll do it," Nessie said after a moment, "You'll invite Nahuel out with you guys?"

Maybe not.

"Ness," I began slowly, trying to figure a way out of this. I opted for the only defense I had: responsibility shift. "You know Jasper is the one that is getting this thing together. Maybe you should have him ask Nahuel."

"Uncle Jazz isn't going to care if you invite Nahuel," she turned, her big brown eyes catching my own. "Please?" She asked softly.

Damn it! Why couldn't I have some sort of power like that over her? Was I doomed to lose every argument for the rest of eternity because I was a sucker for a pair of big brown eyes and a wonderfully pouty mouth? Imprinting definitely had its drawbacks. A light breeze escaped from the window and pushed her perfectly curled tendrils around her neck and a gentle smile played on her perfect mouth as she leaned up to give me a chaste peck on the lips. Yeah okay. Imprinting had some benefits, too.

"Okay," I relented, although in all fairness I probably would have agreed to about anything, "I'll invite Nahuel."

"Thank you," she squealed as she turned in my arms, wrapping her own around my waist. "Jacob you're the best."

Yup, I was a freaking prince.

*~*~*~*~

My day had started out so promising, but I'd soon discovered that fate was determined to make this day unpleasant. All I really wanted to do was hang out with Nessie and watch a movie or something. Instead, I was being dragged out into the woods with a bunch of vampires to do some 'male bonding', and to top that all off my girlfriend had just suckered me into taking a date. I was mandated to have a man-date. Thank god Quil and Embry didn't live inside of my head anymore. All I had to worry about was Leah and I knew how to keep her quiet. She had secrets, too.

I found Nahuel looking at some fabric with Kate, Alice, and Bella. It was stupid that I felt so awkward, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't like I was actually asking him out on a date. I mean, I was inviting him to a party. No big deal.

"Nahuel," I said after a moment of going unnoticed, "could I talk to you for a minute?"

Nahuel looked shocked that I had spoken to him, something that I hadn't done since we'd left Brazil, but his shock quickly melted into curiosity.

"Of course," Nahuel came to join me at the door.

"Is everything okay?" Bella, always the worrier, asked. "Is Renesmee-"

"No worries Bells," I cut her off before she could really get going. "Everything is fine."

Bella nodded at me, accepting that I was offering her the truth, as I turned to lead Nahuel out of the room. I didn't say anything until we found ourselves facing each other on opposite couches in a deserted room.

"So," I struggled to find the words, "How do you like Denali?"

I groaned internally as soon as the words were out, and I could tell that Nahuel was amused by my opening. I really needed to get a grip. I was putting too much thought into this. If it were any other guy I'd just be like, "Dude, you wanna hang out with the guys tonight? Bachelor party at sundown." However, this simple act seemed to elude me while I was trying to invite Nahuel.

"I'm enjoying it very much," Nahuel nodded, "but I'm sure that's not what you wanted to ask me."

"Yeah," I nodded, subconsciously running a hand through my hair, "I was just wondering what you were doing tonight."

I felt myself flush as my words came out all wrong and the Nahuel couldn't contain an amused smile anymore.

"Well Jacob," laughter tinted his voice, "this is really unexpected."

"I didn't mean-" I cut myself off, forcing myself to focus. I was Jacob Black for crying out. "The thing is," my voice came back sounding almost normal, "the guys are having a sort of bachelor party for Garrett and I was just inviting you."

"Are you asking me on a man date?" Nahuel teased.

"No!" I exclaimed, the awkwardness immediately flooding back through me. "I just, well, I'm inviting you. That's it."

"Relax Jacob," Nahuel laughed. "Did Renesmee put you up to this?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "It's not like we were going to leave you out intentionally. You just spend so much time with the girls that-"

"It's quite alright," Nahuel cut me off, thankfully saving me before my sudden case of verbal diarrhea could consume me once again. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll stick with the girls tonight."

"Oh," was my intelligent response. "Okay, if you really don't want to."

"Thanks again for asking," Nahuel replied.

"Sure, sure," I responded, the awkwardness evaporating. "No problem."

Nahuel really had made the whole thing easier than I'd thought, although I still couldn't figure out why it had been so awkward for me. You know, the more I was around him; the more I actually did like that guy.

~*~*~*~*~

Apparently bachelor parties did date back to Grandpa Garrett's heyday. Who friggin' knew?

"Of course they weren't particularly risqué back then," Garrett droned on with his story as we strode into the forest. "Just the men folk getting together at the local tavern trying to shake off those pre-Wedding jitters. Even during war time we'd try and do something to celebrate when one of the boys was getting married."

"I can remember doing stuff like that, too," Jasper nodded in agreement. "It was sort of nice break from everything that was going on around us."

What the crap, were they going to start holding hands in a minute while they skipped down memory lane together? Maybe Kate should be worried since Garrett was obviously so enamored with Jazz. How could she ever compare?

"My father," Carlisle cut in, "used to condemn stag parties in his church. He thought that the temptation to get rowdy and partake in sins of the flesh was too great."

"And here his pride and joy is attending a vampire bachelor party," Edward shook his head mockingly. "Carlisle you should be ashamed."

"It's killing me," Carlisle laughed. "Can't you tell?"

"Come to think of it," Emmett chimed in, obviously pleased with himself, "you do look a little pale."

Had Jasper seriously dragged me out here so I could listen to tales of the bachelor parties of yore and bad vampire jokes? Ugh. Lucky gay hum-pire.

"Quiet," Jasper said suddenly, the atmosphere quickly shifting from jovial to predatory. "I hear something."

I had no intention of hunting. Jasper had just dragged me along for the ride, but I did know that I would never keep up with them if I didn't shift. I waited until they took off after whatever prey awaited them in the forest. I quickly stripped down, tied my shorts to my ankle cord, and before I knew it I was running free through the forest. I hadn't shifted since the night that Nessie and I had had our huge fight and I'd taken off to clear my head. I hoped Leah wasn't out somewhere. When I was in wolf form, and alone in my head, I was able to achieve a level of peace that I'd almost never experienced while in my human form. It was funny how the nature that I had once perceived as a curse was actually quite liberating. That got me to thinking about how things change, and how things aren't always what they seemed. I'd once hate imprinting, hoped I never would have to experience it, yet now that I had I wouldn't trade it for anything. Who needed a ton of choices when you could experience a connection that deep? I'd also, although it was hard to admit it, been wrong about Nahuel.

"_Hey maid-of-honor,"_ Leah's voice rang in my head.

Frantically, I tried to close my thoughts off, but I knew it was no use. She would have already seen everything.

"_Oh my god," _she sounded gleeful, _"you asked that half-vampire out on a man date."_

"_Shut up Leah," _I replied gruffly. _"Or you are going to have to find a new maid of honor for your stupid wedding."_

"_Touchy, touchy," _Leah responded.

I wasn't a big fan of doing what I was about to do, but I really didn't see any other choice.

"_Leah," the alpha-timbre rang clearly Denali to La Push, "do not tell anyone about this, especially Embry."_

"_Whipping out the big guns,"_ Leah had lost some of her light heartedness. "_Fine o-great-alpha of mine. I won't tell anyone."_

"_Sorry,"_ I replied, the guilt creeping up on me. _"I've just had a rough day."_

"_I see that,"_ Leah responded. _"Vampire bachelor party, huh? Woohoo."_

"_Yeah," _I replied. _"Big fun."_

"_Well as much fun as it is to listen to you bitch and moan about your predicament I think I'm going to go," _Leah replied. _"Don't get jealous Jake everyone knows Jazz loves you best."_

Before I could even respond she was gone. Part of me was glad that she was gone, but the other part wanted her to pop back in just so I could give her the snappy comeback she deserved. I shook it off. All I had to do was get through tonight and tomorrow. We'd be leaving Denali and things would start to get back to normal. I might actually have to tell Leah to find someone else because after this whole mess there were two things I was sure of: 1) I hated weddings and 2) I hated bachelor parties.


	50. Was there ever really a choice?

**(A/N) I can't believe in my last A/N I didn't thank all of you for the support and wonderful reviews! It was just really late and I was so ready to get that chapter up. Capella85 hit it right on the head. It really was Jazzake-tastic bonus...lol. I'm going to try and make it a point to update at least once a week from now on, but of course I can't make any promises. This chapter has a lot of fluff in it, but I thought you all wouldn't mind that so much :). Time is going to jump in the next chapter and I'll give you a heads up that the next section of this story is kind of intense. Not angsty intense, but well I guess you'll see what I mean. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think :) By the way, I love it when you guys pull your favorite lines out. I think it's interesting to see how people react so differently to different things **

**Disclaimer: I friggin' hate not owning Jacob. Life is so unfair :(**

Chapter 49

**Nessie's POV**

I knew I was dreaming because I'd dreamt the same thing for the past two nights; however that didn't seem to diminish how real everything felt. I suppose it felt so real because they weren't typical dreams that were derived from an overactive imagination. Instead, these were more like memories coming back to me while I slept.

"_Look at me Renesmee" Mama said in a soft, but firm voice. I raised my brown eyes to meet her butterscotch ones "Jacob will always be there for you, and he can't see you as being anything but beautiful."_

"_But why?" I asked softly "He has to think that because he's trapped by this stupid imprinting stuff. What if I'm keeping him from being happy they way you and Daddy are happy?"_

The familiar scene faded into another one where Mama was replaced by Daddy.

"_You do not have him in shackles. I've known Jacob for a long time, and trust me when I say that he's the happiest he's ever been. Imprinting is not a bad thing, Renesmee."_

The scene melted again and this time all I could see was Jacob

"_I also want you to know that you have a choice," Jacob explained. "My main priority is your happiness. When you are older you might choose someone else. I would fight for you, trust me on that, but if I felt like this other person was truly what you wanted then I would let you be happy, but I would always be there for you, waiting."_

The scene shifted once more to one the most recent one I'd experienced

"_You never had a choice," Aunt Rose shrugged at me. "You were born, he imprinted, and that was that. You were going to grow up, be his, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it."_

With that my eyes flew open, just as they had done the previous two nights. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself as I sat up and reached for the lamp. After they guys had left I'd decided to try and take a nap. Trying to put on a serene, happy face for Jacob was wearing me out. That's not to say that I wasn't happy, I was, but this recurring dream had started to take its toll on me. After talking to Aunt Rose I had been almost euphoric. I didn't think of our conversation beyond the fact that she wasn't going to fight with me about Jacob anymore. It wasn't until I'd fallen asleep that night that the conversation started to haunt me.

When I'd woken up the next day I couldn't get Aunt Rose's speech about choice and imprinting out of my head. I thought back to before I knew the full truth about imprinting, back when I thought it was a cruel, hateful sort of magic. I'd hated it then, as Aunt Rose hated it now, because I felt like Jacob's choices had been taken from him and he was bound to me forever. In all of that worry, however, it had never even occurred to me that imprinting affected my choices. Jacob had always been very clear that I definitely did have a choice in the matter, but the truth was that I'd never made a conscious decision to fall in love with Jacob. It was just something I did. Just like breathing. However, I truly believed what I'd said to Aunt Rose about how I would have chosen Jacob either way. I couldn't imagine not wanting to be with him. Sometimes it was embarrassing the way he made my heart flutter and my knees go weak by something as simple as a smile or the crook of an eyebrow, but I wouldn't have traded those feelings. If this was the result of having my choices taken away, then I would choose to be shackled and bound by Jacob Black any day.

My reaction to this realization isn't the problem. The truth is that I'm scared of Jacob's reaction when he hears Aunt Rose's thoughts on the whole imprinting business. Of course her opinion has never managed much to him, but this particular instance might be the exception to the rule. He'd already agreed with her assessment that you could liken imprinting to a dog being loyal to a master. It wasn't much of a stretch that he might end up agreeing with her on the whole thing, which would just result in him beating himself up. For a cocky guy he could be tremendously self-loathing. When I thought of everything that had happened since we'd gone to Brazil, all of the progress we'd made, and the prospect of taking a step back because he wanted to get all noble and give me choices I felt like my heart would break. It was for that reason that I hadn't gone into detail when I'd told Jacob about my conversation with Aunt Rose. I tried my best to act content with him, hoping that he wouldn't pick up that something was wrong, but that was only going to work with so long. As obtuse as he could be, there were times when he was ridiculously perceptive.

I glanced over at the alarm clock and saw that it was just after two in the morning. I wondered if they were still out at the bachelor party. Two A.M. might have seemed kind of early to wrap up a bachelor party that had began at sundown, but we were talking about sundown in Alaska. Plus, Jacob would need to get back and get some sleep. Aunt Alice would be showing him no mercy just because he might be sleepy. I thought about going to see what Nahuel was up to, but I figured he was probably asleep by now. I felt a little guilty for falling asleep on everyone but I really had been tired, and Nahuel didn't seem to need me around to have a good time. He was bonding quite nicely with everyone, well everyone female that is.

I had been a little surprised when I found out that he'd turned down the invitation for the boys' night out, but I suppose it did make sense. He was still trying to settle in and he wasn't quite ready to step outside of his comfort zone complete. Nahuel was at ease around the women, but the men were a bit more complicated for him, and I had to admit that the feeling was probably mutual. You couldn't just throw him and the guys together and expect them to start bonding. It really was going to take some time for comfort levels to be expanded. I shook my head. I could only afford to deal with one issue at a time.

What I needed was something to clear my head, something that would help relax me. What I needed was a shower. With that brilliant plan in mind I threw the rest of the covers off of me and hopped off of the bed. I grabbed a towel from the little linen closet just down the hall (Jacob's little hand towel debacle had taught me so much) and headed back to the bathroom connected to my room. I knew as soon as I felt the warm water flowing over me that I had made the right decision. My muscles immediately began to relax and a calming sensation started to flow through me. It was almost as good as hanging out with Uncle Jasper. That thought made me wonder about the bachelor party and how it was going. Were they literally going to howl at the moon? Was Grandpa cutting loose like Jacob had said? Were Jacob and Garrett acting like two rival gladiators trying to catch Uncle Jasper's attention? By the time that the water turned cold and I got out of the shower I was actually laughing to myself. I quickly dried myself off and put on some fresh, clean pajamas. Although I felt much more relaxed, I wasn't quite tired just yet. I didn't want to start thinking about imprinting and all of that other stuff again so I decided to distract myself with the TV. I flipped through the channels, not finding anything that particularly held my interest, but I stopped when I came to a rerun of one of the few shows that I actually enjoyed: _House M.D._. I quickly settled down into the bed to watch the show.

I knew that it was just a TV show, which meant everything was glamorized a little, but when I watched House work with his team I could see why Grandpa was always so enthusiastic about the field he'd chosen to work in. Helping people and solving mysteries certainly seemed like a worthwhile way to spend your time. I'd even caught myself, on occasion, thinking that I might like to give medicine a try someday. Another reason that I liked the show so much was the dynamic between House and Wilson. Their little "bro-mance" was like a twisted version of Jake's and Uncle Jazz's. I watched closely as the facts for the patient of the week were laid out as House tried to solve the mystery. The woman in question had had a double mastectomy, but it appeared that her cancer was still in her body. The final diagnosis was the part of the show that I always had the hardest time dealing with. When it was unlikely that you, nor most of your family, were ever going to die it was easy to forget that it was a fact of life for almost everyone else. For the briefest instant I was able to fully appreciate mortality, which made me uneasy. This episode was no different. I was so engrossed in it, in fact, that it took me a moment to realize someone was pecking on my window.

"Jake!" I exclaimed as I ran to open the window. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well hello to you, too," he teased as he eased himself inside. "The big bad wolf was just coming to check on his little lamb. You know, make sure she was behaving herself."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes and hopped back on the bed. "No worries though. I've been up here torturing myself all night, anxiously awaiting your return."

"Oh Ness," he cast me a devastating smile as he placed his hand over his heart, "you shouldn't have. Although I was obviously out having the time of my life, my heart was still here with you."

"Bachelor party a bust then?" I laughed.

"Totally," he shrugged as he pulled himself up on the bed to join me. "I friggin' hate bachelor parties. They're actually still out there. I just couldn't take another minute of Garrett and Jasper's hand holding."

I couldn't stifle the giggle that erupted from my throat and he rolled his eyes at me. He turned toward the TV and let out a groan.

"Oh great," he complained and I wondered how anyone could pull of looking adorable while they complained, "you've been watching this show again. Don't start with me about the House and Wilson thing."

"The only reason it bothers you," I countered, "is because you know it's true."

"Sure, sure," Jacob shook his head, "except it's not. Anyway, I don't know why you watch this. You always get sad at the end."

"Not always," I shook my head in vehement denial.

"Did this episode make you sad?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"No," I said forcefully, yet unconvincingly as I made an attempt to grab the remote he'd picked up off of the bed.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Jacob asked as he easily dodged my lunge. "I thought you'd probably be asleep. Big day tomorrow."

"I woke up," I said simply, hoping he wouldn't start asking to many questions, "and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"I know that feeling," Jacob snorted as he leaned back into the headboard.

"You should probably try and get some sleep," I told him, noticing for the first time just how truly tired he looked. "You know Aunt Alice is going to try and play dress up with you first thing."

"Don't remind me," he groaned as I eased over, gently laying my head on his shoulder. I smiled as his arm instinctively draped itself across my waist. "If you see her with a wax kit do me a favor and destroy it immediately."

"I promise," I told him as I eased into a most comfortable position.

We didn't really say much else, and just enjoyed being there with one another. Being like this with Jacob was definitely my comfort zone. His big hand slid up and idly began to play with a loose tendril that hung down my neck, which was even more relaxing than the shower had been. His skin was warm and comforting and the scent of the forest clung to him, mingling with the clean, earthy smell that unique to Jacob. If I'd ever had to ponder my own mortality and envisioned some sort of afterlife involving heaven I imagined that this would be fairly close to how I'd want to spend eternity. Maybe that was part of being blessed to get to love him. Since it was unlikely that I would ever make it to heaven, perhaps Jacob was my own little piece of heaven here on Earth. I was too comfortable and he was too warm for me to hold out for long. Before I knew it I was drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep that only Jacob's essence could penetrate.

*~*~*~*~*

I wasn't surprised to wake up alone on my bed, but I did have to admit that I was a little disappointed. Of course, I would have been infinitely more disappointed if Daddy had murdered Jacob for breaking the sacred rules of my courtship so I suppose I couldn't mind all that much. I quickly got up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and threw on some clothes. There were still a few hours until the wedding so I had plenty of time to get ready. I braced myself for whatever might be waiting for me downstairs. Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam should be arriving from Ireland soon, and Peter and Charlotte would probably be there at any moment, if they hadn't already made it. For a small wedding, Tanya, Aunt Rose, and Aunt Alice sure were putting a lot of effort into it, but I guess Kate finally getting 'tied down' was something that they could all rejoice in. I was sure that Tanya truly was happy for her sister, but I couldn't help wondering if she weren't just the least bit sad. It had to be hard being the only single person in a large family like ours. I had just stepped outside of my door when I heard Carmen's sweet, thick voice call out to me.

"Renesmee," she was on me in an instant. "Today is exciting, no? We have much to celebrate."

"Yes," I nodded my head in agreement. "It's definitely an exciting day. Has everyone arrived?"

"Emmett and Rosalie have just returned from picking up our Irish friends," Carmen informed me. "Peter and Charlotte arrived very early this morning and they are catching up with Jasper and Garrett. Your father, grandfather, and Eleazar are back in the study. I'm afraid their brief break last night is over and they will be there until the ceremony. The rest of just been taking care of little last minute things. Nahuel is such a wonderful help."

"And Jacob?" I asked. "Is he still asleep or is he up, too."

"_El hombre lobo,_" Carmen sighed dramatically. _"¡Ay Caramba! _He is an angry one when he wakes up. I left him with Alice. Esme warned me to stay away from them today."

I couldn't help laughing as I imagined what might be taking place between Jacob and Alice at that very moment. I just hoped she wasn't actually trying to wax him again. The house might not be able to withstand it.

"Sounds like everything is taken care of," I shrugged, "I suppose I should start getting ready. I would hate for everyone to end up waiting on me."

"Of course," Carmen replied as she leaned in to kiss my cheek. "_Tú eres la chica mas bonita en el mundo._ If you need me for anything please let me know."

"I will," I smiled back at her as she turned to go and I turned back toward my room. I thought about going to check on Jacob and Aunt Alice, but I thought better of it. Surely by now Jacob could hold his own against Aunt Alice.

*~*~*~*

"She's an evil little pixie," Jacob grunted as we sat at the table watching the others dance. "I just don't get why she feels like it's necessary to use hot wax to rip hair out. If she's into all of that stuff maybe she should try it out on Jazz and leave me alone."

"Ah," I grinned, trying not to laugh too hard. "She might if she were able to, but alas you are the only one she can play with."

"She treats me like a life-size Indian Ken doll," Jacob continued to grumble. "I'm not fighting with her next time. When Leah gets married I don't want Alice within a mile of me before the wedding."

"Sure, sure," I wave a hand, deciding that a change of subject was necessary, "the ceremony was nice though."

"If you like that kind of thing," Jacob shrugged. "Have you ever noticed how annoying Garrett's voice is? I mean he always sounds a little nasal."

"No he doesn't," I shook my head vehemently. "You hated Nahuel too and look how wrong you were about him."

"That was different," Jacob shook his head. "I had good reasons for disliking Nahuel. It just so happened that my reasons turned out to be inaccurate. Garrett is just freaking annoying. _'In my day'_ and _'Hey Jasper'_ and _'What do you think Jasper'_ blah, blah, blah. What?"

"House and Wilson," I grinned at him wickedly, "that's all I'm going to say.'

"That's cute Ness," Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

"I think so," I let out a little laugh, and I noticed the corner of his mouth twitching upward against his will.

"Why did Rosalie make a cake for a vampire wedding?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"I think it's for pictures," I shrugged at him. "I'm sure it's delicious. We could eat some if we wanted to."

"It's probably poisoned," he snorted. "She wouldn't mind taking me out."

"Yeah," I nodded my head in mock agreement. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind offing me and Nahuel if it meant you were taken out of the equation."

"What about venom?" Jacob countered. "That would work."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to complain about everything today because if you are I'm going to go find someone else to talk to?"

Immediately his face shifted from bored and annoyed to sincere and apologetic. Damn him and those sad puppy dog eyes. Why couldn't I have some sort of power over him like that?

"I'm sorry," Ness he said softly. "I think everything is just finally catching up to me. I'm kind of ready to relax for a while, you know."

"I do," I nodded toward him. "Look, you know we're leaving tonight. Just try and enjoy yourself."

Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again.

"You know what I'd really like to do right now?" He asked.

I shook my head 'no' at him and signaled for him to continue.

"I think I'd like to get away from the crowd," he told me. "You want to?"

As much fun as it was to watch people dancing and listen to Jacob complain, I couldn't help thinking that the two of us getting away from everyone might not be such a bad idea.

"Sure," I replied enthusiastically. "We can go to the porch on the other side. It will give us some privacy, but we'll still be able to hear what's going on in case someone starts looking for us."

Jacob stood up, taking my hand in his, and began leading me back around the big house to the front. As we walked I couldn't resist taking a peak into his mind, trying to see if I could figure out what was bothering him so much. All I got was an erratic jumble of thoughts and me. No wonder he was so grumpy. His mind was going two miles a minute. He sighed as we made our way up to the big white swing on the porch. He sat down first and quickly pulled me down to his chest, exhaling loudly as he did.

"I know I haven't told you yet," I said, "but you look really handsome tonight. James Bond can eat his heart out and all of that."

"I know," Jacob said seriously before he lost it and chuckled. "You look okay."

"Okay," I quietly screeched. "Just okay?"

"Well," he pulled back and looked me up and down appraisingly. "Maybe a little bit better than okay. You're cute."

"Cute," I spat the word out as if it were something disgusting. "Come on Jacob, I thought we were past cute."

"Okay, okay," he leaned up and lightly brushed his lips against my jaw, "how about pretty?"

"Pretty is better than cute," I told him, trying to keep my voice calm and controlled as he trailed light kisses toward my earlobe, "but I think you can do better than that Mr. Black."

I felt his big warm hand slide up to cup my face as his fingertips tangled into my upswept hair.

"How about beautiful?" Jacob murmured against my skin as he shifted his attention to the skin of my neck just below my jaw.

"Beautiful is good," I breathed, barely able to form a coherent thought.

"It doesn't do you justice," Jacob leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "There are no words that do you justice Renesmee."

I hadn't realized that I'd shut my eyes until I felt his warm mouth on mine. A shiver ran down my spine and I felt the familiar tingles beginning to spark up all over my skin. He had no idea how easy it was for him. All he had to do was touch me and I melted. There was nothing particularly special about this kiss. It was simple. It was chaste. It was Jacob. It was perfect.

I couldn't help myself from sighing a little against his mouth, which caused him to chuckle as he pulled away, much to my frustration.

"Easy tiger," Jacob shook his head. "You do know your father is just on the other side of the house. We've got to keep this PG."

"Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes, trying not to let him see how frustrated I really was, "PG."

"You're cute when you're impatient," he said as he reached up to brush a renegade curl from my cheek

"Tease," I stuck my tongue out at him, which caused him to chuckle. I couldn't help grinning. It was nice to see him smiling and laughing like that. "At least you seem to be in a better mood."

"Well allowing you some JLT has cheered me up immensely," he grinned at me wickedly.

I flushed slightly and shook my head. I don't know what had come over me to make me admit that I actually had a name for alone time with Jacob. I suppose it was just a product of my intense relief after I'd made up with Aunt Rose. I noticed the music from the backyard shift from a lively tune to a slower, sweeter song.

"You know what I wish," I said as I leaned back down against his chest.

"Tell me," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and softly kissed the top of my head.

"I wish that a big wolf would imprint on me," I told him. "That way when there was a big get together where people were dancing he would ask me to dance."

"Is that supposed to be a hint?" I felt him shake slightly with laughter. "Geez Ness. If you want something you can't be so subtle about it."

"I'm just saying," I shrugged against him.

"Renesmee," he seemed to caress my name as he said it, which forced me to have to fight off another round of shudders threatening to run down my spine.

"Yes," I whispered, quietly and controlled.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked huskily.

Thankfully I was able to access some of my clever wit before I melted into a wonderful Nessie puddle in his arms.

"No thanks," I said quietly, "but thanks for asking."

"Woman," Jacob shook his head as he pulled us both off the swing. "Why do you toy with my emotions?"

"So sorry," I sighed dramatically. "If it's that important to you of course I'll dance with you."

With a quick twirl I was back in his arms and enjoying the slow easy rhythm of the music.

"You know," I said quietly. "You really don't have to ask."

"Yeah," he said as he rested his chin on top of my head, "but I want to. You always have a choice when it comes to me."

I closed my eyes, hoping that I didn't have a reaction to his words that might give me away.

"Jacob," I began, trying to shift my thoughts, "what has been going on with you? You know you have no reason to be jealous of Nahuel anymore, and I have a hard time believing that your crabbiness has been just because of Garrett."

Jacob sighed before answering, "Honestly, I don't know," he told me. "Maybe I'm just not used to everything going my way. God Ness if you only knew how truly happy I am. I think some part of me is waiting for the bottom to fall out, you know. Until you were born fate hadn't been overly kind."

I nodded against his chest as we continued to sway to the music. I could see his point. First he'd lost his mom, then he'd been burdened with an element of the supernatural that he hadn't asked for, and finally my mother had broken his heart. However, it did make me feel good that after all of that I was his consolation. I only hoped that I could be good enough to make up for it all. His pain was my pain.

"Your turn," Jacob said, breaking into my thoughts. "You've been in a good mood, but I know something has been on your mind. No more secrets remember."

Damn it. He had me there. I closed my eyes again, trying to gather my thoughts and figure out how to tell him what had been bothering me.

"Aunt Rose just said something and I've been thinking about it," I explained. "It's really not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal if it has been on your mind," Jacob shook his head. "Talk to me."

"Okay," I sighed. "Do you remember, before you'd told me everything about imprinting, how I used to think that you were stuck with me whether you liked it or not?"

"Vividly," he groaned. "Convincing you differently was nightmare."

"I thought that I had stripped you of your options," I explained. "Aunt Rose had similar concerns, you know, about me."

I forced myself to wait to hear what he would say instead of looking inside of his mind. It took him an excruciatingly long moment before he spoke.

"You always have a choice," Jacob said quietly. "Don't ever think that you are bound to me."

"That's just it," I shook my head vigorously, "I am bound to you Jacob, but I don't see that as a bad thing. I'm yours. I've always been yours. That's the only way I want it."

I looked up and in the moonlight I could see his dark eyes staring intensely down at me. In that instant I felt determination well up inside of me. One way or another I would make him understand.

"Renesmee," Jacob said gently, "don't get so worked up. I know now that imprinting isn't such a bad thing, but it's important to me for you to know that you have a choice in the matter. "

"What do you mean now?" I asked, brushing off the last part of his statement, "Did you used to think it was bad?"

"When I first learned about I didn't," he explained. "Then, I don't know, I kind of got to this point where I was really depressed and angry and I swore that I never wanted to imprint."

"You didn't want to imprint," I whispered quietly, trying not to let that bother me. My attempts must have been feeble at best.

"None of that," Jacob said softly, but firmly. "Ness you have to understand what it was like for me then. Your mother had just gotten married, she was pregnant and I was scared for her, and I had left my pack. It was just a really bad time for me and nothing pisses depressed people off more than happy people in love," he chuckled. "I actually got really angry one day and drove to Seattle, determined to make myself imprint on someone. I guess I thought having no choices was better than being angry and alone."

"No such luck," I smiled up at him, trying to show him that the idea of him trying to imprint on someone else didn't bother me.

"No," he smiled back down at me.

"Do you think," I began, stumbling over my words, "I mean if you had known that it would be me, do you think you would have let it happen?"

I expected him to laugh it off and assure me that he would have without question, but he surprised me by thinking about it and answering me honestly, which I really appreciated.

"Knowing my stubborn ass I'm sure I would have fought it for a little while," he said. "Your father and I weren't really best friends back then and the idea of imprinting on his daughter would have irritated me a little I'm sure. Eventually, however I would have sought you out, if for nothing else just to try and prove it wrong to myself. Then I would have seen you, looked into those beautiful brown eyes, and I would have happily been a goner. Without you there is nothing but darkness for me."

"I remember your voice," I told him without even really thinking about it. "I mean, I remember your voice before I was born. I remember everything; being crowded and hearing Mama, and Daddy, and Aunt Rose. For a long time I wanted to be born simply so I could end her pain and mine. Then I heard you and it was like I had a new reason to want to be born. Of all of the voices, yours was the only one that felt like it was calling for me, like it belonged to me. You were mine even then, weren't you?"

"Renesmee," Jacob's voice was raspy, "I've always been yours and I'll always be yours. Nothing will ever change that."

I pressed my body against his, closing the short distance that had previously separated us, as his arms wrapped around me to hold me there. We didn't speak. There really wasn't any need. I was beyond thankful that Jacob hadn't taken the whole issue to heart like I'd been afraid he would. Perhaps he would have a delayed reaction like I had had, and tomorrow he would starting beating himself up, thinking that he had stolen my options from me. If he did there was one thing I knew for certain: I wouldn't let him push me away. Imprinting really wasn't much different than two regular people falling in love. You simply cannot help who you fall in love with. Whether imprinting allotted me a choice or not, it didn't really matter. The fact was that I was his imprint and I loved him, and I would always choose him no matter what.

As the music continued to play, and Jacob continued to dance with me, I let all of my worries from the past few weeks go. What I needed at the moment was Jacob and peace, and I was going to hold on to both of them for as long as possible.

~*~*~*~

My peace lasted exactly three months and twenty-two days. It's funny how when you're happy you start forgetting the unpleasant realities that wait in the darkness for you, yet they are always there, waiting to come to you, unbidden, and tear your peaceful world apart.


	51. Silent and Invisible

**(A/N) Okay this A/N is probably going to be pretty long, but I think it's important to keep you all informed about where this thing is headed. First, and foremost, thank you all for reading this story and being so supportive. I especially love you guys that take the time to review the chapter. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Second, I hate to edit. I use the editor on Microsoft Word and that is it. I don't have a Beta, but if anyone is interested I'd be willing to try it out and see how that goes so just let me know. Third, humor is my comfort zone. I love writing the funny scenes with Jacob and Jasper and all of the rest of them, but I don't want this to turn into a humor fic. There has to be some seriousness and sadness to balance it out for me. I'm trying to take myself outside of my comfort zone to deal with some sensitive issues. Fourth, I don't want to mislead anyone so I'm going to put this out there. This fic will have some 'fighting' type action in it, but that time is not right now. I'm more intrigued by the emotions Renesmee and Jacob go through as they grow into their relationship and deal with a wide variety of conflicts. Their conflict with the Volturi is an obvious conflict that they are going to have to deal with, but I think that there are a lot of other things that are just as important, if not more so, than the Volturi. Finally, I've had this story planned out since the very beginning. This part has always been really important to me and it's just kind of strange that I'm writing it right now. Just to give you a heads up it's going to be sad. As always I'm sure I'll try and sprinkle some humor in somewhere, but for the most part it's going to be just plain sad. It's just something Nessie would have to deal with, which is why it is so important. I hope you all enjoy it :) **

**P.S. This chapter goes back and forth between past and present. It's supposed to be jumbled to reflect the characters sort of dazed/chaotic experience. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They all belong to Stephanie.**

Chapter 50

_**Three months and 22 days later**_

**Nessie's POV**

The world I was born in isn't for the faint of heart. Most people live their lives, blissfully ignorant, that the creatures of their nightmares walk amongst them. If knowing that wouldn't be enough to terrify them then the discovery of their lack of knowledge of these creatures would certainly do the trick. Imagine the horror that people would feel if they discovered that vampires existed, and crosses, stakes, and even sunlight were useless against them. There would be no Buffy to save the day, and they would realize that they were no more than a giant herd of lambs with a few indestructible lions mixed in. Of course, these things didn't scare me. I knew what went bump in the night and I knew what killed it. Those indestructible lions could be ripped to shreds and the pieces burned. Monsters could be fought and conquered, and in my opinion that made them infinitely less terrifying. The Volturi still scared me, but they weren't the scariest thing I could imagine. It's the monsters that you can't fight that are truly terrifying.

In the back of my mind I had always known that this day would come. The problem is that sometimes, even when you anticipate the bad things, a small part of you holds on to the hope that maybe you're wrong. Hope is a tricky thing. On the one hand it is a wonderful blessing, one that has the power to inspire people and propel them forward to make things better. On the other hand, it can be the cruelest of curses, amplifying your pain when it fails and your dreams begin to die. You cling to it, like a lifeline, and when it abandons you it is more than heartbreaking; it's soul shattering.

As I sat in the uncomfortable waiting area of the airport, I looked around, taking stock of the faces of my family. There were no smiles, and there were no jokes, not even from Uncle Emmett. What I saw when I looked into their faces and the only things I could see were sadness, helplessness, and hopelessness. Jacob's warm hand was firmly intertwined with mine, but I didn't dare look inside of his mind. I knew that if I did I would see a reflection of myself, and the sorrow that my pain was eliciting inside of him, and it would be too much for me to bear. So I held on to his hand, like my own personal lifeline, yet I was unable to look into his mind, his eyes, or the eyes of anyone else that I loved. So we sat, in painful silence, until the announcement came over the intercom that it was time to board our plane. While we boarded the plane I thought back to that morning. We'd been laughing then. It was supposed to have been a happy day, Jacob's 23rd birthday, but all that had changed with the drop of a bowl and a phone call.

~*~*~*~*~

Not long after Kate and Garrett's wedding we'd finally settled down for a little while. Grandpa had taken a position as a guest lecturer at the University of Chicago during the spring semester so we'd found a nice brownstone for all of us just outside of the city. It was kind of neat to explore the area that Daddy known as a human. His memory was a little faulty, but Grandpa could fill in the blanks where Daddy faltered. They showed us where his house had been and told us what early 20th century Chicago had been like. It was nice being there with the whole family. I had found a great friend and confidant in Nahuel, and I had achieved a new level of understanding and intimacy with Jacob. Life was practically perfect.

The morning of Jacob's birthday, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle, and Daddy had done me a favor by getting Jacob out of the house. Of course I'd celebrated his birthday with him every year since I'd been born, but this year was different because I wasn't just his "little sister" or his best friend anymore. I was his girlfriend and I wanted to make sure that this birthday was special. In my quest to do so I'd enlisted the help of the rest of my family. The rest of the family, including Nahuel, was going to help me decorate the house and make him an early birthday dinner. Mama, who had apparently been quite the cook in her human life, actually found an old cake recipe that she thought Jacob might like and was going to help me make it. Even Aunt Rose, who had finally started to thaw towards Jacob again, was going to help me do my hair and make-up. I wanted the whole thing to be perfect, which also meant that I wanted to look as close to perfect as possible.

"So it's a peanut butter fudge cake," I said as I closely examined the recipe. "Jacob should love that."

"Oh please," Aunt Rose rolled her eyes, however a small, teasing smile played on her lips. "That mutt would be happy with a can of Alpo and a candle."

"Well fortunately," Grandma Esme replied, "we don't have to resort to such extremes."

"I want to help bake the cake," Aunt Alice's musical voice announced. "It will be like being in a play!"

"The first thing we need to do is pre-heat the oven," Mama said, pulling my attention back to the task at hand. "We'll get it good and hot while we mix up the batter so that it can go straight into the oven. Nahuel, would you mind grabbing the eggs from the refrigerator and the dry ingredients from the pantry."

"Sure thing," Nahuel said as he dutifully set off on his task.

"Now," Mama said as she glanced around. "We need to find a mixer."

"Why?" Aunt Rose cut in. "Earth to Bella, we're vampires. We can stir faster than a mixer."

"Oh," realization flickered in Mama's eyes as she chuckled. "Old habits die hard I guess. Okay, let's get the cake pans out then."

Nahuel returned from his mission, placing the ingredients before us on the counter. Mama immediately began separating everything into separate groups, telling me what needed to be mixed together and when.

"Oh let me make the icing," Aunt Alice pleaded. "It's like the clothes of the cake."

"Okay," Mama nodded, "but you'll have to wait until we get the batter ready. We don't want to make the icing too early."

"Okay," Aunt Alice sighed, jutting out her bottom lip in a slight pout because she had to wait.

Mama and I worked together to get the batter ready while we talked and joked with everyone else. Grandma Esme planned on fixing Jacob's favorite, lasagna, for the actual meal. We talked about the different gifts that we'd gotten him. Mama couldn't wait for him to see what she and Daddy had gotten him: a 1969 mint green Dodge Charger. Jacob was absolutely going to flip when he saw it. Aunt Rose surprised everyone when she admitted that she and Uncle Emmett had bought a new sound system for the car. Of course, she didn't want it to appear that she actually liked Jacob so she threw in that it was just for my sake and that Uncle Em was the one that had picked it out. She was no more than a name on a card.

After I placed the round cake pans into the oven to bake, Aunt Alice had happily started to work on the frosting. As she worked she cheerfully talked about the concert tickets that she and Uncle Jasper had gotten for Jacob.

"Speaking of tickets," I began, but didn't get a chance to finish.

"I've already taken care of it," Grandma Esme told me. "Leah's wedding is set for the last weekend in May so we're going to fly out right after Carlisle finishes the semester out."

"I still can't believe Leah and Embry are getting married," Mama shook her head with an admiring smile. "She's so brave."

"Or stupid," Aunt Rose countered. "I would have thought she would have learned her lesson about getting tangled up with a mutt, especially one that hasn't worked his hocus pocus on her."

"She loves him," I replied simply, as though that was enough of an argument to defend against anything.

I'm sure she would have replied but the crash of the mixing bowl caused us to immediately shift our focus. I knew before I ever saw her face that her eyes would be distant, and clouded over: a premonition.

"Bella," her voice came out almost strangled.

"Alice," Mama was at her side in an instant. "Alice, what's wrong?"

She didn't speak for a moment as her eyes slowly shifted back into focus. We were all anxious as we waited for her to respond. I knew that what we would hear wouldn't be good, especially when her pixie-like features held the pained look that they had acquired during her premonition.

"Bella," she whispered. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

Before Mama had even had time to respond her phone had rang. Her eyes darted nervously to the tiny silver phone that shrieked out an ominous ring. Her worry seemed to grow exponentially as she checked the caller ID. Hesitantly she answered it.

"Hello," her voice was tight and controlled. "Yes, this is she."

There was a moment of silence as the person on the other end explained something to Mama, the look on her face becoming more and more pained by the moment.

"That can't be right," she shook her head vehemently. "There's been some kind of mistake. Yes, I'll speak to him."

The speaker on the other end apparently handed the phone off to someone else. There was another overwhelming silence before Mama spoke again. As she listened, her eyes shifted to Alice who looked back at her apologetically.

"I understand," Mama finally replied, her voice shrinking until she sounded like a scared child. "No, no. Thank you for calling. I'll be there as soon as I can."

With a pained look to Aunt Alice she'd turned toward me. Her eyes clearly reflected fear and pain. She looked like she needed to weep, and I felt a pang of frustration for her because I knew that she couldn't. It was in that moment that the worry I'd felt over what Aunt Alice might have seen morphed into fear. I had no idea what I was afraid of, but I knew nothing, not the Volturi, not even when I'd thought Jacob had been gone, had ever taken hold of me like this.

"Mama," my eyes pleaded with her to tell me what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Renesmee," Mama said, sadness saturating her voice, "we have to go away for a while."

~*~*~*~

"Enjoy your flight," the friendly blonde stewardess smiled at me, snapping me back to the present.

I couldn't bring myself to give her a verbal response so I weakly attempted a smile and nodded at her, hoping that I wasn't being rude. Jacob gave my left hand a squeeze.

"I'm right here," he whispered to me reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up at him and gave him a thankful smile before reaching up and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. I didn't want to be weak, but I was grateful that when everything got to be too much I had Jacob there to lean on. He really did make a wonderful security blanket. I slid in next to the window with a sigh, still latching on to Jacob's hand. I turned and looked out the window. It was just past sundown and this would be a short flight. Daddy had already called ahead and gotten rooms booked so the only thing left to do was sit back and wait to face whatever it was we would find when we arrived. No one spoke, and I was suddenly struck by how deafening silence can be sometimes. I reached down into my purse to grab my iPod. I popped one ear bud into the ear closest to Jacob and silently offered him the other. He took it and placed it in his ear, leaning toward me and enabling me to rest my head on his shoulders.

"By the way," I whispered softly, speaking for the first time in hours, "Happy Birthday."

~*~*~*~*~

**Jacob's POV**

My birthday is usually the one day out of the year that I can count on being a good day. Maybe I'd just been lucky for the past twenty-two birthdays, but I knew the instant my eyes opened on the twenty-third that this would be different. Something just felt wrong, and the scary thing was that it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, although I couldn't quite recall why it was so familiar. I tried to shake it off, but it had nagged at me all day. Jazz, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle had done their best to try and distract me from it, but they hadn't been successful. Edward had even admitted to me that they were trying to keep me away from the house so that Nessie could put together a birthday party for me, but that still hadn't been enough to get rid of whatever it was that had been plaguing me. It was like I was walking through the day just waiting for something to go wrong, then Edward's and Carlisle's phones had ominously rang at the same time. I hadn't been the least surprised when they'd both gotten off the phone and informed the rest of us that there was an emergency and we had to go.

My first concern, of course, was that something was wrong with Nessie. I'd refused to move until Edward and Carlisle had reassured me that she was fine and waiting on me at the brownstone. I'd involuntarily felt a calm wash over me, but I wasn't going to ask Jazz to let me worry until I knew what it was I needed to be worrying about. Carlisle stayed on his phone the entire way back having a low, rapid conversation that I knew was probably very relevant to the situation, but I couldn't get myself to focus. I could only be sure of two things: something bad had happened and we were leaving Chicago. By the time we arrived back at the brownstone Edward had already taken care of all of the arrangements for our trip.

The moment I saw Bella my heart sank. Her face was contorted in pain and I was reminded of the way she'd looked when Sam had found her in the woods after Edward had left her. I heard Edward offer a low, involuntary hiss as he saw the memory inside my head. I started to apologize, but he shook it off. I suppose he could see the resemblance, too.

"Bells," I had rushed up to her, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Charlie? Come on Bells say-"

"Charlie is fine," Alice's voice came from behind me.

"What about Sue?" I asked hastily, "My dad? Come on Al you've got to give me something."

She shook her head, sadness radiating from her tiny pixie-like features and her golden eyes.

"Everyone back home is fine," she said finally, although her tone was less than reassuring. "Why don't you go find Nessie? I'm sure she'd like to see you right about now."

And that was exactly what I did. I found her in the kitchen with Nahuel. Over the past few months I'd really come to appreciate the friendship that he offered Nessie. The weirdness that I'd felt around him had almost completely evaporated and I would actually say that we had started to become friends.

"Ness," I said gently, "Ness tell me what's wrong."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she looked up at me with her wet, red eyes and shrugged. Bella might not have been able to cry, but her daughter certainly could and had been. Instinctively, Nahuel moved to trade me places. I stepped up and pulled her into my arms as she buried her face into my chest.

"Nahuel," I looked up at him, "what's going on?"

He cast his eyes down at Nessie, as if he were afraid to speak. I realized that he didn't want to talk about it in front of her. He was probably afraid that speaking whatever it was aloud would upset her even further. I gave him a silently nod of understanding and he breathed a grateful sigh before mouthing "Later" to me. He slowly backed out of the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone.

"Ness," I spoke softly as I pulled back to get a look at her face.

Her cheeks were soaked with tears and several tiny droplets clung to her eyelashes. _She's beautiful_ ran through my mind, followed by a swift mental kick. She was in pain and this was no time to be thinking about such things. I lifted my thumbs up and began wiping the moisture off of her cheeks and away from her eyes.

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on," I said gently. "No one else will tell me."

Her reply might have made me laugh if I hadn't been so worried.

"I burnt the cake," she sniffled.

Of course this couldn't have been what was bothering everyone, but I thought that maybe if I could keep her talking it would come out.

"Oh honey that's okay," I soothed. "We'll just make another one."

"We can't," he voice came out strained. "We can't just make another one. It wasn't supposed to be like this. That was supposed to be your cake. Now it's all burnt and-"a sob cut her off.

I pulled her back into my chest, trying to comfort her, but deciding to keep my mouth shut until I knew what was going on. She kept mumbling into my chest, but all I could make out was "burnt up, all burnt up". I was so engrossed in trying to calm her down that I didn't notice when someone else stepped into the kitchen and spoke.

"Jacob," Rosalie said, "We're going to be leaving for the airport in just a little while. You should probably get some things packed."

Under normal circumstance I might have been shocked that she had used my actual name instead of the usual 'mutt' or 'mongrel', but these weren't normal circumstances.

"Nessie's upset," I said, my voice taking on an involuntary harsh edge.

"I know," Rosalie replied, her voice calm, "I'll stay in here with her." She looked up at me and I was shocked to find actual sincerity in her eyes, "Just until you get back."

Rosalie was using my name and being nice. The situation seemed to be getting worse by the minute. I reluctantly nodded toward her before I pulled back to look at Nessie. I hunched down until I was eye level with her.

"I'm going to go get some stuff together," I told her. "Rosalie is going to stay in here with you until I get back. Is that okay?"

Her eyes were wide and I could see the reluctance in them, but she nodded her head 'yes'. I hesitated for a moment before I handed her off to Rosalie and started to make my way to my room. Thankfully, Nahuel was waiting just outside so I wouldn't have to waste time trying to track him down.

"Okay," I said as I opened the door and let him into my room, "tell me what's going on."

~*~*~*~

I'd always felt like I could protect Nessie from just about anything, but I couldn't protect her from this, none of us could, and it made me feel helpless and useless. For Renesmee, I would gladly face down a thousand angry leeches. I would fight them off until they were either all dead or there wasn't a breath left in my body. At the moment, staring down the sterile white corridor, I would have gladly taken that option. I could fight a vampire, but this was something that I had absolutely no power against: a silent, invisible monster.

I looked over at her, her tiny hand still clutching mine, and I wished that she would talk to me. She looked absolutely terrified. I glanced forward to the chairs facing us, Bella's face reflecting the childlike horror on her daughter's face, and I wondered if I was mirroring the look of pain and worry that Edward wore. He probably felt as useless as I did. He glanced up at me and our eyes met for a moment as he gave me quick, clear nod. Jazz sat beside me and I knew that he was trying to keep everyone calm, but his power didn't seem as effective if it usually was. I wondered if it was because he didn't usually have to try and calm everyone at once, or if it was because these emotions ran so much deeper than the usual ones.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Carlisle came back to join us.

"Bella, Edward," he said quickly, "Can I speak with you?"

The two of them got up and followed Carlisle a little ways down the hall. He had a handful of charts and was quickly flipping through them and pointing in varying directions. After a few moments they looked up and stared back down the hall at us, or Nessie to be more precise. I waited as Carlisle walked back toward us.

"Renesmee," his voice was soft, "sweetheart, why don't you come with me?"

She looked up at him with her wide, childlike eyes and then back to me.

"Of course," Carlisle said, "Jacob can come with you."

She turned back toward him and nodded, her tiny hand still clutching mine. The world seemed to be in slow motion as we approached Edward and Bella. Bella reached out when we got there and took Nessie's free hand in her own. Each step was heavy and ominous as Carlisle led us down the hall. I suddenly realized why that ominous feeling this morning had been so familiar. It was the same feeling I'd had that fateful day when I was eight years old. I'd always been such a healthy kid, but the stomach ache that had plagued me that day had been almost unbearable. I had just known that something was wrong and I had been right. That was the day my mother had died. I shook the thought from my head as we made our way toward the big sign at the end of the corridor. The last thing Nessie needed was to see thoughts like that in my head. With a sigh and a heavy heart I looked up at the simple sign that suddenly seemed menacing: Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center.

**(A/N) Breathe**


	52. Denial and Anger

**(A/N) I know, I know I'm evil and you hate me but that's okay. I just hope you all know that I wouldn't be cruel enough to leave you with that kind of cliffy for too terribly long. If you were confused after reading the last chapter that's good because that was my intention. Nessie was confused, Jake was confused, so I thought it was only fair for the reader to be confused as well. Anyway, all will be revealed here. Like I said before this is sad and it's only going to get sadder. It actually makes me cry a lil bit to write it. Keep the reviews coming, I love them! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to see what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to Stephanie**

Chapter 51

**Nessie's POV**

It occurred to me as we walked down the sterile corridors that I'd never actually been inside of a hospital. The closest I'd ever come had been after Jacob's vampire attack, which had left him weak and recovering in the makeshift hospital they had created out of one of the guest rooms. The image of him wounded and broken had haunted my nightmares for a long time afterward, and it was still one that I fought to keep out of my mind. I'd been terrified that he was going to die, but Jacob was strong and he had survived. Although the thought of it could still turn my veins turn ice cold, I knew that everything ended well. In the here and now, however, I knew that I would be afforded no such luxury.

Grandpa Carlisle spoke quietly to us as he led us past a sign that read: Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center. I tried to follow the conversation but my mind was so jumbled that it only allowed me to pick out certain words, however the words and phrases that I did catch were vital: stage four, ovarian cancer, metastasized, liver, pancreas, not long. He finished his speech just as we stepped in front of a larger door. Up until that point I think that some nasty little seedling of hope had been clinging to the belief that this was all just a dream, but seeing the name on the door somehow made it all too real: Dwyer, Renee.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Over the years I'd imagined a thousand different ways in which I'd meet my "erratic, hare-brained" grandmother. Grandma Renee was pretty well a rock star in my mind. In all of the ways I'd ever dreamed that I would meet her, however, it had never even occurred to me that it might be like this. We were supposed to have time. She was supposed to be vibrant and happy and tell me about when Mama was little. I felt a dull ache resonating throughout my chest. It wasn't fair. I'd patiently waited for the time to come where I would be able to see her, even if she didn't know that she was actually my grandmother, and get to know her for myself. We were supposed to have years, but we only had weeks, or months if we were very lucky. From the little bit that I'd gathered from Grandpa Carlisle it didn't look like luck would be on our side. Where was our time?

"When I looked in on her," Grandpa Carlisle was saying, "she was conscious, but Phil told me that she has been floating in and out of it. She knew who I was and was relatively coherent. Bella, she's excited that you're here, but it's important that she doesn't get too worked up."

I looked over at my mother to see her nod 'yes' to him. I'd never seen her look as frightened, nor as lost, as she did in that moment. Daddy started to lead her forward, which in turn caused her to try and pull me forward, but I didn't move. Suddenly, it felt as though my feet were glued to the floor and movement was not an option. Mama looked back at me and I felt myself silently pleading with her to understand. I couldn't go into that room, not yet at least. Fortunately, she did understand. She let go of my hand with a sad smile.

"You can come in whenever you're ready," her voice was quiet and raspy.

I gave her a silent nod as I squeezed Jacob's hand tighter.

"Jacob," Grandpa Carlisle said, "there is a small lounge for visitors just around the corner. It might be best if you took Nessie there and let her rest for a few minutes."

"Okay," Jacob replied before turning to me. "Ness, honey, is it okay if we go to the lounge until you're ready to go in?"

I looked up into his warm dark eyes and immediately felt myself beginning to relax. Jacob was here and I knew that wild horses couldn't pull him away from me at that moment. I nodded slightly and he shot me a crooked smile that was filled with both sadness and understanding.

"If you need me," Grandpa was telling Jacob, "I'm going to be right down the hall talking to Renee's doctor."

"Thanks Carlisle," Jacob responded as he started leading me away from the oppressive door to Grandma Renee's door.

We were silent as we stepped inside the small room. A single table was positioned in the middle of the room. A small TV hung in the far back corner, and on the opposite side of the room stood a refrigerator next to a counter that held a coffee pot and a microwave. I was glad that no one was in there at the moment because everything was becoming a little overwhelming and I felt like I needed a chance to process the situation in private.

Jacob led me to one of the chairs at the table and held it out for me. I sat down and he pulled one of the other chairs up next to me. When we were seated he dropped my hand and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I gripped his shirt with the hand he released, feeling as though I had to hang on to some part of him.

"You don't have to be brave," Jacob whispered into my hair. "right now. If you need to let go, then go ahead. I can be strong enough for the both of us right now."

I felt my eyes immediately beginning to fill and spill over. I wasn't sure if the tears that fell were some that I'd been holding back since we'd arrived in Nashville, or if I was so touched by how sweet and sincere he sounded that I couldn't help myself. Perhaps it was a little bit of both, but it didn't really matter. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed, but somehow it felt like it wasn't enough. What I really wanted to do was scream.

_This couldn't be happening! _

_This was wrong! _

_There had to be some kind of mistake! _

That was it, there had been a mistake. It happened all the time. Even Grandpa Carlisle had misdiagnosed a patient or two. Grandpa would fix this. He'd look over her chart and realize that her doctors had been wrong. Yes, that's what would happen. Any minute he was going to find us with a relieved smile and tell us that there had been a mistake and that Grandma Renee was going to be fine. Then, I was going to go meet her and get to know her and we'd have time.

_We need more time!_

"I know baby," Jacob's voice was raspy in my ear, "I know it's hard, but you've just got to make the best out of the time you've got."

I realized that I must have actually been screaming without realizing it. I should have felt some sort of embarrassment for crying and carrying on the way I was, but I didn't. If I were going to have an emotional breakdown in front of anyone I was glad that it was Jacob, my Jacob.

"It's wrong, Jake," my voice sounded weak from disuse and choked by tears, "It's not happening, s'not."

"It is happening Renesmee," Jacob's voice broke as he spoke . "I hate that this is happening. I hate that anyone would have to be in the kind of pain that Renee must be in. I hate what this is doing to Bella and to you. It's not fair. You shouldn't have to say goodbye to her before you've even had a chance to say hello, but this is happening. Denying it isn't going to change that."

"But why?" I felt myself slump back down into his arms as the sobs returned. "I don't understand."

"I know," he soothed in my ear as he pulled me fully onto his lap and began to rock me, "it's okay if you don't understand. Some things we're just not meant to."

As I wept in his arms I felt my mind processing what Jacob had said. He was right, denying that Grandma Renee was in that hospital room dying wasn't going to change the fact that it was true. There was a finite amount of time I had left with her, but I suppose that had always been the case although I'd taken it for granted. She was human and she was going to die. It could have happened at any time. She could have died in a car accident on her way to the grocery store. One minute she would have been there and the next minute she would have been gone. I suppose I should feel lucky to have been granted what little time that I had with her, but I didn't. Instead I felt a new, more intense emotion beginning to bubble in my chest. I was angry.

If there was one thing that Grandpa Carlisle had instilled in me over the years it was the belief that there was some sort of higher power, although I couldn't claim that I had any idea of what this higher power might be. The one thing that I'd always thought was that this higher power was ultimately good, but at the moment that belief was being shaken to the core. Why now? Why was she sick and dying now? I wondered what I could have possibly done that was so offensive that it was necessary for my grandmother to be taken away from me right now. My mother had kept me away from her, promising me that I would get the chance to meet her when I'd reached full maturity. Well here I was, right there on maturity's doorstep, but the door that led to my relationship with Grandma Renee had suddenly been locked. I knew why my mother had done what she had done, she was trying to protect both me and my grandmother, but I couldn't be rational in that moment. I felt robbed by my mother, fate, and whatever higher power there might be governing the universe.

"But I need to understand," I finally managed out when the tears had subsided once again. "I just want to know why it has to be her, and why it has to be right now."

Jacob eased his big hands up to smooth the hair away from my face and forcing me to meet his eyes.

"I know how you feel," he said softly. "Ness, you're confused and hurt and angry, and you have every right to be, but I don't want you to wallow in it and miss out on the time that you have left with her. I know it's hard to see the good for the bad, but at least you've been given the chance to say goodbye. I would give almost anything to have had that chance with my mom."

I immediately felt a surge of guilt shoot threw me to the very core of my being. Of course, Jacob would understand how I felt. He'd been robbed, too. We'd never really talked about her, but in that instant I couldn't fight a sudden wave of curiosity I had regarding Sarah Black.

"Can I ask you something?" My voice was barely audible.

"You know you can ask me anything," he replied.

"What was she like?" I breathed.

He was silent for a moment and I worried that I'd upset him, but when he finally spoke his voice was calm and even.

"She loved to bake," he began quietly. "When I was little, I remember that she was always making cookies or cakes. Rachel and Becks used to complain all of the time that they were going to be obese, but that didn't stop her. I can remember, before I was old enough to go to school, how she'd set me on the counter and I'd watch her work. She always let me lick the bowl when she was finished. She was short," he laughed lightly, "by the time I was eight I was almost as tall as she was. She used to joke that she drew the 'short' straw in the Quileute gene pool."

I listened as Jacob continued on talking about his mother. I noticed how his voice almost seemed to caress the word 'mom', as though it were sacred. She'd been a smoker, but that had been on the sly because Billy had loathed smoking. She always kept a pack of menthol cigarettes hidden away. She never missed _General Hospital_. Her voice had been raspy, yet soothing. She enjoyed gardening and could spend hours working the ground, and she tried to make every stray animal a pet. She had loved him, his sisters, and his father more than anything in the world. She'd been killed on a fateful November afternoon on her way back from Forks when a semi had jackknifed. Two days later they had put her in the ground and nothing had ever been the same again.

The pain in Jacob's voice as he finished his story seemed to cut through my granite skin and make its way down to my heart, cutting and tearing at it until I thought that it might actually be bleeding. I hurt not only for him, but for his mother, too. I looked down at him, into those eyes so caring and sincere, and wished that she could see the man that her little boy had become. He was kind, brave, loyal, honest, stubborn, funny, smart, loving, and altogether wonderful. She would have been proud. I felt a small gleam of hope pop up. Maybe Sarah Black was in heaven at that very moment and she could see him and she was proud. The thought made me happy. Whether her spirit could hear my thoughts or not I offered her a silent prayer of thanks, and a promise that I would take care of him for her.

"I wish I could have known her," I told him.

"I wish you could have, too," he kissed my forehead. "She would have loved you."

I let my mind wander from Sarah back to Grandma Renee. Jacob was right. I had to make the most of what time I had left. Years from now I didn't want to look back and wish that I could have known her. I might have a week, a day, or even less, but I was done feeling sorry for myself and the time that I didn't have.

"I think that I'd like to go see her now," I whispered.

Jacob kept me cradled to his chest as he stood up. When we were up he gently placed me on the ground and took my hand. Her room was just around the corner, but it felt like walking there was a slow and painful process. At the sight of her door I felt the reluctance to approach it that I had felt earlier, but I pushed on. I needed that door open so I could walk through it.

"_Daddy,"_ I called out to my father, _"Please open the door."_

In an instant the door to her room swung open and my father stood in the doorway.

"Good timing," Jacob said. "You must have read our minds."

Daddy smiled a crooked little smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I was just coming to find you," Daddy said as he stepped aside to let us into the room.

I squeezed Jacob's hand as I forced one foot in front of the other. The first person I noticed when I stepped into the room was a handsome man in his early to mid thirties sitting on a couch. He glanced up at us when we entered and offered a friendly, welcoming smile in spite of his weary, tired eyes. _Phil_, my mind told me. I made my very best attempt at returning his smile before I continued my assessment of the room. Mama was standing by the bed that was surrounded by monitors and IV stands. Her face was still pained, but it brightened considerably when she looked up and saw us standing there. I took a deep breath, preparing myself, as I shifted my gaze down to the bed.

I'd seen pictures of her of course, but they could have never prepared me for the shock of seeing her in person. She was tiny and frail looking, deathly pale, and she wore a turban which I assumed was to cover up the fact that she had no hair left. I had expected all of this, but what I hadn't expected was how bright and alert her eyes would be. Despite the horrible tubes that seemed to run everywhere she seemed content. I suppose she was so happy to see her daughter after all of this time that even the circumstances of her visit couldn't get her spirits down. She smiled at me from under the two pronged oxygen tube that we in her nose.

"Mom," Mama said quietly. "You know Jacob, and this is-"

"Nessie," Grandma Renee cut her off, her smile growing by the minute. She looked me over appraisingly before turning her eyes toward Jacob. "It's good to see you Jacob," her eyes turned back toward me. "Nessie, you have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you."


	53. Swallowing Fear

**(A/N) I know I'm spoiling you guys but that's okay. When you never know when you are going to be able to write you start taking advantage of every free chance you have. Thank you to everyone for continuing to read and for all of the lovely reviews. I actually cried a little bit when I read some of them (don't laugh. I'm a nerd). If you've followed my A/N's you know that my grandma has stage four lung cancer. I had this plotline planned out months before she was diagnosed so it is coincidental that I'm writing it while she's going through all of her treatments. Since I can relate so well right now to what Nessie and Bella must be going through some of the emotions might come out as raw. It's not pretty but it's real (at least in my experience). My heart goes out to all of you who have ever had to deal with this kind of thing. I especially want to send much love to EmmettRoxMySox. I'm so sorry for your loss and I'm also so grateful that you're continuing with the story. I can only imagine how hard that must be for you.**

**I also want to mention that I have a companion piece for this chapter. It's something that I started toying around with a couple of months ago when I was having writer's block. I was just waiting for this section to come up so I could finish it. It's called "Meeting Renee" and it basically the end of the last chapter and this chapter in Renee's POV. Mucho tears went into writing that. .net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4968233**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the right to anything. The best I can hope for is to find a poor woman's Jacob.**

Chapter 52

**Nessie's POV**

I looked down at my grandmother's warm, smiling face and I was struck by a thousand urges at once. I wanted to run to her, throw my arms around her, and tell her who I was and all the ways I've fantasized about meeting her over the years. My tongue itched to ask her a million questions about herself and about Mama. I needed to hear about how she'd met Grandpa Charlie, fallen in love with him, and why she'd decided to leave. As much as I wanted to run to her and ask her all of my questions, however, a small part of me yearned to run in the opposite direction. I was fast and the idea of how quickly I could be out of the room, and then out of the hospital, was incredibly tempting. Yet, somehow, another part of me rejected both of those desires. All this part wanted to do was sink to the floor and sob myself into oblivion. The problem with all of these wishes, however, was that none of them were actually viable. I couldn't fall apart, I couldn't run away, and I couldn't overwhelm her. Considering all of those facts I reached the conclusion that there really was only one way to respond.

"Hello G-Renee," I corrected myself just in time, "I'm happy to finally meet you, too. I've heard so much about you."

"Don't let that scare you," she replied and it took me a moment to understand what she was saying.

She was joking with me. My sick and dying grandmother was literally on her deathbed and she was joking with me. How was that possible? It was an echo of Jacob's voice that gave me the answer.

"_What else is she going to do?" He asked. "She's fighting the cancer the only way that she can. It might be able to conquer her body, but she's not going to let it conquer her spirit."_

I was shocked by this realization. This tiny, fragile woman in front of me had a strength that I hadn't considered before. The mystery surrounding my grandmother, and the awe I felt toward her suddenly seemed to intensify exponentially. I knew creatures of strength, vampires and shape-shifting wolves had always been my companions, but in her own way Grandma Renee was just as strong as any of them. I knew that I should try and follow her example, give her some sort of response at least, but the truth was that I didn't trust myself to speak. Fortunately, Jacob saved me from my dilemma.

"It's good to finally be meeting you in person, too," Jacob said. "I feel like we should have done this years ago."

"We certainly should have," Grandma Renee nodded. "I was so disappointed that you weren't at the wedding."

"Ah," Jacob shook his head, "I was away feeling sorry for myself. I just couldn't bring myself to watch Bells get married."

"I see that's cured," her hand twitched up slightly as she pointed toward Jacob's hand, which was completely intertwined with mine.

"Yeah," he responded, looking down at me with a grin. "This one is pretty special."

"I'll bet she is," Grandma Renee replied as her eyes shifted to mine. I couldn't be sure, but the look she gave me was almost wistful.

"Phil," she turned her head slightly toward the man on the couch, confirming my suspicions from earlier, "would you mind doing something for me?"

"Of course," Phil said, up and on the other side of her bed at an impressive, humanly speed. "Baby what is it?"

"I would love to have a milkshake," grandma told him. "Preferably strawberry, but if you can't find one any kind will do."

Surprise flickered across Phil's face but it quickly faded as his features lit up with excitement. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning that had just gotten the shiny red bike that he'd been hoping for. Seeing his reaction made me wonder how long it had been since she'd eaten. I was by no means an expert on the varying types of cancer, but I was pretty sure that loss of appetite was one of the consequences for most cancer types. My eyes seemed to move of their own volition as they traveled down to her swollen abdomen. The way it protruded reminded me of the bulges I'd seen on pregnant women had, but this bump wouldn't result in happiness and celebration. The only thing it would bring was sadness, grief, and destruction. I felt the anger beginning to boil in my chest again but I fought it off, determined to keep my spirits up. I wouldn't allow my emotions to overcome me. Falling apart would just have to wait. I watched as Phil gently kissed her forehead and made his way out of the room to retrieve the coveted milkshake.

"Mom, is there anything I can do?" Mama asked and I noticed that her voice was raspy and childlike all at once.

"Just having you here is enough," Grandma Renee responded sincerely as her hand twitched in an obvious attempt to get Mama to reach out and take it.

I watched Mama, unable to breathe for a moment, as she looked down at Grandma Renee's twitching hand. She hesitated only for a moment before she reached down and took the tiny hand into her own.

"You're freezing sweetheart," Renee replied at once. "Is it that cold outside?"

"It's January Mom," Mama tried to laugh it off as if it were no big deal. "Plus, you know I've always been cold natured."

"Mmm," Grandma Renesmee replied, obviously starting to wear herself down. "You should wear gloves. You'll catch a cold."

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I wanted to laugh because there she was lay being eaten up by cancer and she was worried that my mother, the nearly indestructible vampire, was going to catch a cold. It just seemed so bitterly ironic. On the other hand I wanted to cry because she was so sick, yet she was still worried about her child. It was touching.

"Mom," Mama's voice was strangled with the tears that she couldn't cry, "Mom I'm so sorry. I should have-"

Mama broke her own sentence of and I assumed it was because she had no idea how to finish it. What could she have done different? Mama had been put in a position where she had to make a choice. If Grandma Renee would have seen me before she would have known that I was different because of the rate that I grew. Plus, she had felt like it would be safest for Grandma to remain distant since we never knew what to expect from the Volturi. If they even suspected that Grandma knew about us her life would have been forfeit. Mama had been trying to protect both of us.

"_For all the good it did,"_ echoed distantly in my mind.

"It's okay Bella," Grandma Renesmee gave her hand a light squeeze. It must have been like squeezing a cold rock, but if it felt strange to my grandmother she didn't show it. "You have no idea how happy you've made me. You're so beautiful, not that you weren't before, but there is something so different about you. You've finally found your place in the world and that means everything to me."

I felt the threat of tears starting to become overpowering and I momentarily panicked about what I would do if they won out. I couldn't let her see me cry. Jacob gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I immediately felt myself relax. If it came to that I would use my gift to let Jacob know that I needed to get out of here. He would make sure that I kept my promise to myself. I peeked up at Mama's face and I could practically see the pain ripping at her insides. I'd never seen my mother look anything but strong, but in that moment she was fragile, and on the verge of breaking. Daddy must have noticed this, too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shift slightly. He'd been so still that I'd almost forgotten that he was there. He'd hung back, like a silent guardian, watching Mama's every move and just waiting for his cue to swoop in and hold her up if she needed him to.

"Bella," Daddy's voice was gentle, "I think Carlisle wanted to speak to us when we got a chance. Perhaps Renee would like to visit with Nessie and Jacob for a few minutes."

He was doing for her what I knew Jacob would have done for me: He was getting her out before she could break in front of my grandmother. Mama looked down her mother, her eyes questioning whether it was okay. I absently wondered if my grandmother realized that Mama was wearing contacts.

"Go ahead honey," Grandma Renee rasped as her eyes shifted back toward me. "I think Nessie, Jacob, and I will make it just fine."

Mama hesitated for a moment before she reluctantly released Grandma's hand.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes," Mama reassured her.

With one last glance she started to make her way across the room. As she passed by me and Jacob I felt her hand reach out for my free hand. The action was so quick that I doubted it would have even been perceptible to human eyes. However brief the contact was, however, it was pregnant with meaning: _I love you. _When she and Daddy exited the room Jacob and I started toward the couch that Phil had previously occupied, but Grandma Renee caught my attention before I could sit down.

"Nessie," her voice was suddenly stronger than it had sounded before, "why don't you sit over here by me so that I can get a good look at you."

She nodded slightly, indicating the little chair that sat catty-cornered to the head of her bed. Letting go of Jacob's hand wasn't something that I was particularly keen on, but the urge to be closer to my grandmother welled up in my chest, silencing any protest that my mind had to offer. I eased my fingers from his and made my way over to the chair beside the bed.

For a moment there was total silence as she and I looked at one another. I saw something flash in her eyes that I couldn't quite read. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn that it was recognition.

"Jacob," the sound of her voice startled me for some strange, unknown reason. "I haven't heard much about you in a while. The only thing Bella has told me is that you're living with them. How did that happen?"

"That girl right there had a lot to do with it," Jacob nodded in my direction. "I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her. It's hard not to fall in love with her."

I felt a surge of affection course through me as my cheeks grew warm. I could only imagine the deep color that I was sure they had developed.

"Oh no," Grandma Renee said. "We've gone and embarrassed the poor girl. Bella used to turn that same shade of pink when I'd talk about things like that. "Mushy" stuff she used to call it. I'll tell you like I used to tell her, appreciate the mushy stuff while you have the chance."

The only response that I could offer her was another smile, but that seemed to appease her. She shifted her focus back to Jacob.

"You look so much like Billy did when he was younger," Grandma Renee told him, "I'm sure you've probably heard that about a million times, but it's true. Those eyes, however, those eyes are all Sarah."

Her mention of Jacob's mother startled me for a moment. It had never occurred to me that Grandma Renee might have known Sarah. When I thought about it logically I felt stupid for not seeing the connection before. Grandpa Charlie and Billy had known each other since they were kids. Although Grandma had only lived with Grandpa in Forks for a short time, it made sense that she would have known Billy's young wife.

"Did you know her well," I asked the question before I'd had the chance to stop myself.

"Once upon a time," she smiled nostalgically. "When I married Bella's dad we used to spend a lot of time with Billy and Sarah. She'd keep me entertained while they were off fishing or watching whatever sport happened to be in season. She had Jacob's older sisters not long after Charlie and I were married. She was probably the best friend that I had while I lived there. After I left, we sort of lost touch, a postcard or a letter here and there, but," her voice was starting to fade as her eyes moved toward Jacob's, "I can vividly remember the letter she sent me after you were born. She was so excited. She'd always wanted a boy. I think I might still have the letter put away somewhere."

I looked over at Jacob and saw a strange mixture of pain and comfort in his features.

"I'll keep that to myself," he attempted a light laugh. "I'd hate for Rachel and Becks to get jealous."

"She loved you all so much," Grandma told him, her eyes moving to meet his. "I wish she were here to see how wonderful you've turned out."

"Thank you," he said softly as he cast her a sincere smile.

"You're welcome," she replied.

She continued looking at him for a moment before her eyes shifted toward me.

"So Nessie," she smiled at me, her voice becoming strong once again. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself. You're Edward's family, right?"

"Yes," I nodded, relieved that I wouldn't have to exactly lie right of the bat. I mean, I was Edward's family. "We're related."

"I've been so curious about you for the longest time," she explained to me. "Bella has mentioned you a handful of times but she never seems to answer any of my questions." She smiled at me. "Perhaps you might consider satisfying my curiosity."

"I can try," I made an attempt to return her smile. "I'll have to warn you that I'm not very interesting. You might be disappointed."

"I don't think that's possible," she replied gently. "Do you mind if I ask about your parents?"

I felt my muscles tense and for the briefest moment I was afraid I was going to have to have to have to have Jacob swoop in the way Daddy had swooped in for Mama. A voice in the back of my mind, however, stopped me.

"_You can do this,"_ the voice told me. _"You don't really even have to lie. Just be careful with your words."_

Careful. Great. That's just what my mind was equipped for at the moment.

"It's okay," my voice was slightly shaky and I fought to get it under control. "My dad died before I was born and my mother died during childbirth."

There that wasn't so hard. Everything I'd told her was the truth, even if it was a bit misleading.

"How awful," her tiny face squinted up in sympathy. "Who raised you after that?"

"Family," I was proud out how controlled my voice sounded. "I came to live with G-Carlisle and Esme six years ago."

Okay, so I was being very misleading but at least I was maintaining some degree of truth.

"Not long after Bella and Edward were married," she nodded.

"Yes," I replied as I tried to fight of the tension that seemed to be creeping back up on me.

"Were you there when Bella was so sick?" Grandma Renee asked. "That was such a horrible time for me. I knew that my daughter was sick, possibly dying, and I couldn't even see or talk to her. Carlisle and Esme kept me updated, of course, but I was still so worried. It was a long time before she was well enough to even talk to me."

"I was with them not long after she got sick," I said softly. "It was scary for me, too."

"You know," she eyed me curiously. "When she first mentioned you to me I would have sworn she was talking about a little girl, yet here you are practically a woman. It's obvious that she and Edward love you very much."

"I love them, too," I told her, my emotions getting the better of me and seeping into my words. "I can't tell you how much they mean to me."

She looked at me for a long moment and I expected her to say something else to me, but her gaze moved back to Jacob.

"Jacob," her voice was weak once again and she was barely audible. "Could you do me a favor? I think I need some pain medication and this call button hasn't been working all day. Would you mind going to the nurses' station and letting them know?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, quickly standing up and crossing the room.

He cast a glance back at me, silently asking if I would be okay. As scared as I was to be separated from my lifeline, I gave him a silent nod 'yes' to reassure him. I had the feeling that there was something Grandma Renee wanted to say only to me. I watched him as he walked at the door before I turned back to meet her expectant, curious eyes.

"Still up for a few more questions?" She asked.

"Sure," I nodded, although I couldn't be positive that I was being truthful.

"Nessie is a peculiar name," she said. "I've always assumed that it was short for something, but Bella has never told me. Is it short for something? Vanessa, perhaps?"

Of course she would save the tough questions for when she had me alone. My mind raced at how I should answer her. She'd given me an out. I'd almost been a Vanessa once, when Mama feared that I'd have to flee the Volturi and live in hiding, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to lie to her.

"Yes," I replied, my voice low, "it is short for something, but not Vanessa."

"May I ask what it is short for?" Her eyes absolutely sparkled with curiosity.

I hesitated for a moment before answering. "Renesmee," I finally breathed.

"Renesmee," she repeated gently. "That's pretty. That's Renee and Esme put together isn't it."

"Yes," I nodded. "I suppose it is."

Her eyes lit up with some sort of strange satisfaction. I had to push the urge to reach out and read her mind away. What could possibly be going through her mind at that moment?

"Well," she said, her voice gaining strength as she spoke, "I guess there are three things that I'm now certain of. First, my daughter is something more than human. Second, apparently she did inherit a few things from me. I can just picture myself coming up with a name like that, and third," she paused, "you are without a doubt my granddaughter."


	54. Memories and Truth

**(A/N) You guys that review are so amazing. I can't thank you enough for all of your awesome support and kindness. I've really got the best readers ever. I'm so glad so many of you are liking this plotline. I think it's one that is very easy to identify with for so many people. Nessie's emotions are going to be so chaotic during this whole thing. Get ready for a roller coaster. I'm also psyched that you are all enjoying the Sarah Black stuff. I can't explain why but I've always been fascinated by her. I mean, you have to be some kind of woman to produce Jacob Black...lol.**

**Also, thanks to you guys for checking out "Meeting Renee". I thought it added an interesting bit of clarity to the story to see how she reacted to Bella and Renesmee. It makes the way she figured things out seem so much more plausible. It's just a one shot but I might write a few other companion pieces later on. (Except for Leah/Embry stuff...that is going to be an entire story after I finish this one...lol). I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Reviews make my heart happy :)**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephanie and her brilliant self!**

Chapter 53

**Jacob's POV**

I could remember the day that my mother had died like it was yesterday. It had happened the week before Thanksgiving. Mom loved the holidays because they provided her a perfect excuse to cook as much food as she liked. Since we usually celebrated with the Clearwaters, Atearas, Embry and his mom, and Charlie there was always a lot of prep work that went into fixing the meal. It didn't bother her at all. Mom had just been that sort of person.

"_Jacob," Mom shook me as I clung to my pillow. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead."_

"_Mom," I grumbled. "Do I have to? My stomach hurts."_

"_Jacob Black," Mom laughed. "I swear you try that every other day! Come on, breakfast will cheer you up."_

I smiled at the memory. My stomach really had been hurting that morning but I'd called wolf, pardon the pun, way too often to try and convince her otherwise. I had sucked it up and went down to breakfast. The kitchen had smelled wonderful despite my stomachache. She'd fixed my favorite: pumpkin pancakes. She'd even taken the time to put a little whipped cream smiley face on it. She knew that even though I protested and claimed that I was too big for such babyish gestures I secretly liked it. As Mom had worked to make sure everyone had a plate in front of them she had hummed contentedly. I could even remember her apron being covered in batter stains, but when I thought about it, it was hard to remember a time when it wasn't covered in batter or flour. That thing had just been a part of who she was. Becks and Rachel had been pleading with her about going to some movie in Port Angeles during the upcoming weekend. She'd quieted them down with an "I'll think about it," which is just mom-speak for "I'll let you go if you behave yourself and shut up."

"_Sarah," Dad said, "did you say you were going into town today or tomorrow?"_

"_Today," she nodded happily. "I want to make sure that I get in before the grocery store is cleared out. It would break Charlie's heart if I wasn't able to make my pumpkin tort."_

"_Yeah," Dad teased. "I'd hate for poor little Charlie to miss out."_

"_Hush," she jokingly smacked him with a towel. "If a pumpkin tort makes Thanksgiving a little easier on Charlie then he's going to get a pumpkin tort. You know this time of year is hard for him."_

"_Sure, sure," Dad waved his hand. "Just be careful. You know those roads get pretty slick when it gets cold like this."_

"_Mm-hmm," Mom had murmured as she started opening up cabinet doors and making out her shopping list._

"_Mom," I practically whined. "Do I have to go to school? I don't feel good."_

"_Oh no," Rachel chimed in. "If he doesn't go then I'm not going. He missed school last week just because he's a big baby."_

"_Am not!" I argued._

"_Are too!" She shot back and stuck her tongue out at me. I returned the gesture._

"_Rachel that's enough," Mom said sternly. "If you want to go to the movies this weekend you'll leave your brother alone." She turned her eyes toward me, "Jacob come here, sweetheart."_

_I got up and I walked over to her. I was only eight years old but I was almost eye level with her. She reached up and tenderly pressed the back of her hand to my forehead._

"_You don't feel warm," she shook her head. "Does anything else hurt?"_

"_Just my stomach," I replied._

"_How about this," she leaned down and whispered into my ear, "If you go to school I'll pick you up a surprise while I'm in town."_

I didn't even have to wonder what the surprise would be. Whenever mom went to town she'd pick me up a new pack of Hot Wheels. At eight years old I'd been as obsessive about matchbox cars as I was about real cars now. The prospect of having a brand new pack made the decision to go to school slightly less painful. However, as the morning progressed the pain had only gotten worse. By the time lunchtime arrived I didn't even care about the Hot Wheels anymore. All I wanted was to go home and be with mom. It was very rare that I was actually sick, but when I was she always seemed to know how to make me feel better. I'd gone to the nurse and she'd tried to call mom but there was no answer at the house. I assumed she was still in Forks and Dad was at work. I was stuck until she got back. I'd gone back to class to suffer the rest of the day. I hadn't been back long when the nurse had come to get me.

"_Jacob Black," she'd called. "I need to speak with you, please."_

My initial reaction to hearing her call my name had been relief. I thought that maybe they'd gotten in touch with mom and she'd come to take me home. When I saw the look on her face, however, my heart began to ache as badly as my stomach. I'd known then that whatever she had to speak with me about wasn't good news. I was right. That's where the memory started getting hazy. I couldn't remember the next couple of days at all. I couldn't even tell you if I cried or not. It seemed like a nightmare that I couldn't recall anything about except the fact that it had been terrifying. I did remember a little bit about the morning of her funeral. Rachel and Becks wouldn't let any of the women on the reservation near me to help get me ready. Rebecca had always been the shier one of the two so it had been quite a shock to hear her telling Sue Clearwater that they didn't need any help taking care of their baby brother. I could just imagine the look on Sue's face, being told to take a hike by an eleven year old girl, but she hadn't argued. I suppose when your mother just died you at least get a couple 'get out of jail free' cards. I hazily remember them dressing me and the drive to the funeral home. Seeing the coffin, however, was a memory that was so sharp it cut through me like a knife.

It had been nailed shut. When I'd seen that a wave of panic had gripped me. Mom couldn't be nailed in a box. She got claustrophobic. What were they doing to her? Why couldn't I see her one last time? Rachel had gripped my hand on one side and Rebecca had gripped the other, which had prevented me from running up and beating on the wooden box to demand that they let me see her. In hindsight I knew that it was better that way. My last memory of her was the smile she'd had on her face as she'd waved to me when she dropped me off at school. She'd been happy and full of life. If I'd seen her lying there lifeless and broken, even if she hadn't been mangled from the accident, it would have defiled her memory somehow. As my sisters and I had made our way to the front pew I noticed the looks of sadness and pity that were being directed toward us. I remember looking up at my dad, trying to find some comfort, but when I did I realized that he looked as lost as me and my sisters. My mom had been the glue that had held us together and without her we were going to fall apart. After that Dad had thrown himself into work until he'd had the accident that put him his wheelchair, Rachel and Becks had become obsessive about schoolwork in an effort to get scholarships and get away from the house that held too many painful memories for them, and I had had taken solace in our little garage.

Over the years I'd become very good at pushing the memory of my mom away but this whole thing with Renee, and seeing how much pain Nessie and Bella were in, had brought it all back to the surface. Talking about her felt like a double-edged sword. On one hand it was painful to talk about, but on the other it felt almost like a relief to allow myself to remember her after all of this time. I actually had to fight off the urge to ask Renee questions about her. I'd never realized that they'd been friends. I wouldn't be that selfish though. Renee had bigger things to worry about and so did I. This wasn't about me and dealing with residual grief over my mom. This was about being there for the two most important women in my life when they needed me. I wanted to do something but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't shift and snarl and scare the cancer out of her body. I felt weak and useless and I hated it.

"Can I help you?" A pleasant looking young nurse smiled up at me from behind the nurses' counter.

"Hi," I put my best effort into returning her friendly smile, "I'm with Renee Dwyer. She said her call button is messed up and she needs her pain medication."

The nurse quickly turned to her computer and began typing. After a moment she turned back toward me.

"No problem," she said. "I'll get them together and I'll be right in."

"Thanks," I replied. "I really appreciate it."

I had just turned to head back toward Renee's room when I saw Bella and Edward approaching me. Bella looked awful (well as awful as Bella could look) and Edward didn't look much better. I felt a pang in my chest at the look on Bella's face, which caused another flood of annoyance at how powerless I was in this situation.

"Hey," I greeted the both of them before I turned my attention to Bella. "How are you holding up Bells?"

"Awful," she answered weakly, "guilty, stupid. Take your pick."

"Hey," Edward said as he reached and grabbed her chin to make him face her. "You are not stupid and you have nothing to feel guilty about. We talked about this Bella. These things happen and it's not anyone's fault."

"I know," she said, although the tone of her voice hardly supported her statement. "I just feel so powerless." She echoed my thoughts exactly.

"We all do," Edward looked up and caught my eye, letting me know that we were in the same boat. "We've just got to hold it together, for Renee."

"You're right," Bella nodded, determination setting into her features. "This is about Renee." She looked up at me for a moment as if she'd just remembered something that she'd forgotten, "Where's Renesmee? Is she still in there with her?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Renee's call button wasn't working and she asked me to let the nurse know that was ready for her pain meds."

"Oh," Bella replied, "I guess we should probably get back to them then."

"Actually," Edward cut in, "I think it might be best if we leave them alone for a little bit."

"What?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"It's just," Edward paused, his eyes were distant and I assumed he was picking up on their conversation, "Renee is enjoying their conversation and it's probably good for Nessie to have some time alone with her."

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" Bella questioned.

"At this point what is it going to hurt?" Edward shrugged. I couldn't help but agree with his logic.

"I suppose we could go to the little lounge around the corner," I suggested. "Edward, you could let us know when we might want to go back in there."

"That's a good idea," Edward replied as he started to gently pull on Bella's hand. "We won't stay gone too long."

Bella still looked a little reluctant but she followed us anyway. As the three of us surrounded the little round table an awkward silence fell over us. What do you say in a situation like that?

"How's she doing?" Bella asked me, not needing to clarify which "she" she was referring to.

"She's hurting," the words tore at my insides as I spoke them aloud. "She keeps going back and forth between being angry and being in denial. She's never really had to consider the possibility of something like this happening until it stepped up and smacked her in the face."

Bella nodded slightly and I could see that it hurt her as much to hear it as it had hurt me to say it.

"She probably hates me right now," she said sadly. "I would hate me."

"She doesn't hate you," Edward shook his head vehemently. "Nessie is not stupid Bella. She knows you had your reasons for keeping them apart."

"She could never hate you Bells," I backed Edward up. "You're her mom."

"I wanted to keep them both safe," she shrugged. "All this time I was so worried about the consequences of her seeing me and Nessie and now it just seems like fate is stepping back up and laughing in my face. I missed out on time with my mom, Nessie missed out on getting to know her grandmother, and it all feels like it was for nothing. I'm just so," she paused as she sought the appropriate words, "friggin' pissed."

Despite the seriousness of the situation I couldn't keep a smile off of my face. Bella never cussed and to hear her make an attempt at swearing was pretty funny. I nudged her foot underneath the table which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up Jake," she told me but I noticed a small smile creep up on her lips.

"Bells," I said bringing myself back to the present, "I get what you're saying. You should be angry. It's good for you. All I'm saying is make sure that anger is directed in the right direction. Blaming yourself isn't going to do anyone any good."

"You're right," she sighed before adding, "for once."

Edward snorted and I smiled back at her.

"There's my Bells," I teased. "Getting her feisty back."

"I'm sorry about your birthday," she looked at me apologetically. "Renesmee had big plans to make it special and they all got ruined.

"It's not that big of a deal," I waved a hand in the air. "I'll have another one next year. Ness told me she burnt my cake."

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "We got the call while it was in the oven and then we just kind of," she shrugged, "forgot."

"No big deal," I said as I reached across the table and placed a hand over hers.

It was always a little uncomfortable when I touched one of the Cullens, like putting fire and ice next together, but the emotional comfort of contact with Bella in that moment eclipsed any slight physical discomfort we might have felt. She smiled weakly up at me.

"I think we can go back now," Edward said. "Phil just got back and Renee is getting tired. It would probably be best if we left, at least to take Renesmee to the hotel so she can rest."

Bella nodded as she stood up, but she kept hold of my hand. I couldn't help the mental chuckle that popped up at my mind when I thought about the situation. Here Bella was, a married vampire, and she was holding onto her vampire husband with one hand and her werewolf/best friend/former suitor/future son-in-law with the other. Barring the rest of it that was a little funny. I looked over her head and saw Edward smiling back at me with a crooked smile. We shrugged at one another at the same time which caused both of us to let out simultaneous chuckles.

"What?" Bella asked confused. "What's funny?"

"Jacob," Edward shook his head as he stepped out of the lounge. "Even on the darkest of days he's still the sun."

*~*~*~*

**Nessie's POV**

"_Well," she said, her voice gaining strength as she spoke, "I guess there are three things that I'm now certain of. First, my daughter is something more than human. Second, apparently she did inherit a few things from me. I can just picture myself coming up with a name like that, and third," she paused, "you are without a doubt my granddaughter."_

Grandma Renee's words rang in my mind. My mother had always told me that my grandmother could be astonishingly perceptive, but I'd never expected this. What had given it away? Was it my name? Was it Mama's cold touch? I shook those questions from my mind. I didn't have time to get worked up over the insignificant details. What I really needed to figure out was how I was supposed to react. Should I try to deny it? What would be the point? The main reason she'd been kept in the dark was because Mama was afraid of what the Volturi would do if they found out about her. What were they going to do now, kill her? The thought caused a momentary lapse into silent hysteria. It really was laughable. The big bad Volturi didn't seem so tough when compared to what was killing her from the inside. It could claim her life quicker than they could make the trip. On the other hand, a small part of me was afraid to confirm her suspicions because I couldn't be a hundred percent positive how she'd react. Grandma Renee had sounded so calm when she'd spoken but it was possible that she hadn't really believed what she was saying. Maybe she hoped that she was crazy and was asking me to tell her that she was off her rocker. It might upset her if I couldn't do that and the last thing I wanted to do was upset her. Then again the look on her face didn't seem like the thought bothered her in the slightest. On the contrary, she seemed quite pleased.

"Why-" I stumbled over my words. "How?"

"Your eyes give you away," she smiled up at me. "I'd know those eyes anywhere."

I felt tears springing to my eyes as I smiled back at her. I'd accepted the fact my grandmother would die never knowing that she had a granddaughter, yet here she was looking at me like it had never been much of a secret at all. She reached up and lightly touched on of my rogue tendrils.

"And these curls," she laughed lightly. "Charlie is the only other person I've ever seen with curls like these."

"I-" I wanted to speak but I still couldn't quite bring myself to it.

"It's okay," her voice was starting to get weaker again. "You don't have to say anything. I'm just so glad that you're here, sweetheart."

I didn't want to overwhelm her too much, but on the other hand I felt like I needed to communicate something to her. Suddenly, I realized that I didn't need words. I could show Grandma Renee everything I wanted to by communicating in the way that had always come most natural to me.

"I can show you," I whispered as I leaned forward. "If you want."

She nodded slightly and I could see that she was unsure of what I meant. Carefully, I placed my hand on her cheek. It went against everything I'd ever been taught but I didn't care. This was my grandmother and she deserved to know the truth before she died. There was nothing holding me back; not the Volturi, not my fear, nothing. With one last breath I showed her what they were and what I was. She made a little noise when the images began to flow from my mind to hers, but the sound wasn't one of fear or shock. It was more along the lines of wonderment. When I finished I pulled my hand away, barely able to breathe as I waited for her response.

"Wow," she breathed. "That's a neat little trick."

I nodded at her with a tiny smile.

"Vegetarian vampires," she chuckled so softly that even I had to strain to hear her. "Who would have thought?"

"I know it's a lot," I said gently.

She shook her head infinitesimally. "I'm not worried about the how's or the why's. It's too late for all of that to concern me. I'm glad you trusted me with the truth Renesmee," she paused and smiled. "I do love that name. I just hope that we can spend some time together. Would you like that?"

"More than anything," I told her wholeheartedly as tears began to flow down my face. They didn't seem to bother Grandma Renee so I decided that I wouldn't let them bother me either.

"Maybe we should keep this just between us," Grandma Renee said, "just for a little while. We wouldn't want your mother to flip out just yet."

I nodded back at her. I didn't bother to tell her that Daddy would have to be included in the 'us' by default.

"_I know you can hear me,"_ I thought at him. _"Please don't say anything. Not yet."_

I couldn't hear his response but I knew in my heart that he would respect our wishes. Grandma Renee looked as though she were about to say something else but the nurse walked in at that moment with her pain medication. She was young and seemed to be very pleasant.

"Okay Mrs. Dwyer," she smiled at us. "I've got everything right here for you."

The nurse looked around the room as though she were searching for someone.

"Is the young man that came to ask for these gone then?" She asked. "He's quite a looker and he was so polite."

"He's taken," Grandma's voice was suddenly strong as she winked at me. "This one over here snatched him up."

The young woman flushed from embarrassment and I smiled at her, letting her know that it was okay.

"He's not so bad," I tried to lighten the mood. "Until he gets hungry or sleepy then watch out."

The nurse giggled nervously, but I could tell that she was still embarrassed.

"Well that's just men in general," Grandma Renee smiled back at me.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that Jacob had already spoken to the nurse and he still hadn't come back. I was just beginning to wonder where he might be when the door opened and Phil walked in.

"I'm assured," he smiled proudly, "that this is the best strawberry milk shake in all of Nashville."

"I'll be the judge of that," Grandma replied and I noticed that her voice was low and weak again, although her tone seemed cheerful.

I looked up as the door opened again and I saw Daddy stroll in with Mama and Jacob trailing behind him. I noticed that Mama was holding both of their hands which, under normal circumstances, would have been a little weird but at the moment it seemed oddly appropriate. I flashed Jacob a smile and he smiled back in pleasant surprise. Mom dropped both of their hands and made her way over to the bed.

"We thought you might be getting tired," Mama explained. "I think we're going to take Nessie and Jacob to the hotel so that they can rest, too. Edward and I will be back."

"Okay," Grandma Renee responded and I could tell that she was using her last ounce of strength to stay conscious. She turned her head back toward me. "Nessie, will you come and see me again? I would really like to talk with you some more."

"Tomorrow," I promised. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Her only response was a contented smile. I felt urge to hug her but I stopped myself. For one, I wasn't sure if I would hurt her, and for another everyone was there and this was our secret. I smiled back at her as I stood and began walking toward the door. She was asleep before I even stepped outside. I hated to leave her but I kept telling myself that it was okay. I would see her tomorrow and every day after that as long as…well as long as I could.

"Did you have a good talk?" Jacob asked as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"You have no idea," I smiled back up at him.


	55. Reconnect

**(A/N) Thank you all for all of the wonderful support. I'm astounded by how many people tell me that they go back and re-read the story. That is such an amazing compliment. So I wanted to give you all a bit of a fluffy chapter. It's not like the fluff that came before it, but I think it's kind of sweet. I wish I had more to say, but it's been a long week and my brain is fried. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: *checks mirror* Nope still not Stephenie :(**

Chapter 54

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't remember the trip from the hospital to the hotel, going up to my room, or getting into my bed, however that was exactly where I found myself when my consciousness began to seep through to my mind. When I opened my eyes I became acutely aware of two things. First, to my annoyance, it was still dark outside, which meant that I wouldn't be able to go back the hospital yet. Second, there was someone asleep on the floor next to me, a very big someone. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at his mess of jet black hair and listened to his light snores. I didn't even have to wonder why he was there. Jacob was too noble to climb in bed with me and too protective to leave me. Tenderness flooded me, which was a nice break from all of the hurt, anger, and confusion I'd been feeling in regards to Grandma Renee. In spite of everything I had a lot to be grateful for.

My fingers began to itch, longing to reach out and push his hair back so I could see his face. Gently, I reached down and moved the long, dark strands behind his ear. I was thankful that the action didn't seem to disturb him, and I allowed myself a moment to look at him and fully appreciate his face. Jacob had long, thick eyelashes that most women would have killed for. I'd been fortunate in the eyelash department, but I still couldn't help being a little bit envious of his. His jaw and his cheekbones were strong and angular, the types of features that an old master would have spent half a lifetime carving to perfection, however Jacob was far from being made of stone. His skin was smooth, soft, warm, and completely inviting. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Surely Daddy could understand that I needed comfort at the moment and nothing was more comforting than my warm and cuddly wolf. Without giving myself a chance to change my mind I slid out of the bed and carefully placed myself next to him, resting my head on the crook of the arm he had lying underneath his head. That action, however, was enough to cause him to stir.

"Ness," he slurred sleepily, "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," I whispered back to him. "I'm fine. Don't worry Jake. Go back to sleep."

"But I'm on the floor," Jacob mumbled, still in a haze, as he wrapped his other arm around me and snuggled me to his chest. "You shouldn't sleep on the floor when your bed is right there."

"I'd rather be on the floor with you than in the bed without you," I replied, sincerity saturating every word.

"I'm sure Edward would just love to hear that," he teased. "We are breaking one of his sacred commandments: "Thou shalt not sleep next to my hot, half-vampire daughter."

"I don't know why it's such a big deal," I giggled. "Didn't you tell me that he used to stay at Mama's all the time?"

"Yeah," Jacob laughed, "hypocrite. I guess I can't hate on him too much. He's just trying to protect your virtue."

"Protect my virtue," I snorted. "From you? A teddy bear would pose more of a threat to my virtue than you."

"Hush up little girl," Jacob shot back. "You couldn't handle my charms if I unleashed them on you."

Well the boy certainly had a point, but I wasn't about to admit that to him.

"Uh-huh," I teased. "Because Jacob Black is a rebel."

"Yes he is," he nodded as he pressed his warm lips to my forehead, "but some things are more important to him than being a rebel."

"Such as?" I inquired playfully.

"Nessie," he said simply, and I felt his lips curl into a smile.

We were silent for a few moments as he held me next to him. I thought the rhythmic sound of his breathing and heartbeat were going to put me to sleep, but Jacob broke the silence before I could fall away completely.

"How are you?" Jacob asked gently. "I mean, how are you really? Don't say fine because I'll know that you're lying."

I sighed as I felt reality starting to pull me back from my Jacob induced bliss.

"I'm better than I was," I began. "This whole thing seems so surreal, like I should wake up any minute and realize it was all just a nightmare, but at the same time everything is so sharp and real. I feel like there's a flaming knife in my chest that burns and scorches me as it twists and turns and cuts its way through my heart."

Perhaps I'd been a little too honest, but that was how I truly felt. I felt Jacob's lips press against my forehead again.

"I know that feeling," he whispered. "That's how I felt when I saw my mom's coffin. She was claustrophobic. I remember dad finding her in tears one day because she'd accidentally locked herself in the closet and couldn't get out. When I asked her why she'd been so scared of a closet she explained to me about how it was so tiny and cramped and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She said it was kind of like drowning above water. When I saw that they'd nailed her in that tiny cramped space I panicked a little."

If everything with Grandma Renee weren't enough to break my heart, then listening to Jacob would certainly have done the trick. I hated that he'd had to go through that when he was just a little boy, but even more than that I hated that I was only talking to him about it now. He'd never really talked about his mother until yesterday, but it was obviously something that had been there even if he hadn't realized it. Pain like that doesn't die. It might lie dormant for a while, but eventually it will flare up and try to pull you back under.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, hoping that he wouldn't notice the tears starting to form. "I'm so sorry that you lost her."

"Don't cry," he pulled me tighter to him. "I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have told you that."

"Yes you should have," I shook my head against his chest before pulling back and forcing him to look me in the eye. "I'm glad that you told me. I wish I'd known all of this before. You wouldn't want me to keep my feelings bottled up and the same goes for me about you. We're a two way street. Besides," I paused to take a breath, "hearing you talk about your mom helps. I don't know why, but it does. If it doesn't hurt you too much to talk about her then I would like to know more."

"It doesn't hurt," he paused for a moment, "well actually it does, but it's not a bad pain exactly. It's actually kind of nice to talk about her. It's too hard for my dad and my sisters. Becks ran away to friggin' Hawaii to avoid being reminded of her, and I'm pretty sure that Rachel would have gotten as far away as possible if Paul hadn't imprinted on her. I hated it at first, but I guess I actually owe him one. It's good for her and for dad."

"You don't talk to Rebecca very often do you?" I asked, although I already knew his answer.

Jacob and I spent so much time together that I knew who he kept in touch with and who he didn't. He called Billy once a week, a conversation took all of five minutes, and if Rachel was around she would talk to him a little. Quil, Seth, and Embry all called on a regular basis, and even Sam checked in occasionally. Of course, the person he kept in closest contact with was Leah. They didn't need a phone to talk. As I let my mind wander back I realized that I couldn't ever remember him saying anything about talking to Rebecca.

"She's busy, you know," he shrugged.

"When's the last time you talked to her?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't making him uncomfortable.

He scrunched up his face in concentration before he answered, "I guess, um, the last time I talked to her was, well," he paused for a moment, "well I guess it was not too long after you were born."

"Jacob," I breathed in shock. Even though I'd never heard him mention talking to her I'd never imagined that he hadn't talked to her at some point. "You need to call her."

"I know," he admitted guiltily and I felt a little guilty myself. I'd never meant to make him feel bad. "It's just harder with Becks than it is with Rachel. She's quieter and bottles things up and when she gets uncomfortable she just kind of shuts down. Please don't think that I don't care. Rachel talks to her a lot and I always ask how she's doing, and I'm sure she does the same."

"She's your sister, too," I argued, my chest constricting like I was about to have a panic attack. "You need to call her Jacob. You need to call her and tell her you love her because the day is going to come that you won't be able to tell her. You always think that you have time, but then something happens and all of your time gets taken away and…" a treacherous sob cut me off.

Suddenly, I wasn't just talking about Rebecca and Jacob anymore.

"You're right," Jacob moved his hand up to swipe the tears away, "I promise I'll call her. Please don't worry."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I don't mean to act like a baby, but-"

"But nothing," Jacob broke in. "You aren't acting like a baby. You're acting like a girl whose grandmother is being taken away from her before she even had a chance to know her. You are seeing firsthand how fragile life can be. I get it Ness. You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm just glad that you and Renee are going to get to spend some time together. Even if she doesn't know that you're her granddaughter at least she will get to know you a little and see how amazing you are."

I bit my lip at his words. Grandma Renee and I had said that we would keep her knowing a secret for a little while, but I'd promised Jacob that there would be no more secrets between us. Besides, Daddy knew the truth and it wouldn't be long before I would tell Mama. Grandma Renee and Mama needed to be able to have a conversation free of secrets before the end came. I looked up into Jacob's sincere brown eyes and I realized that if he knew the truth it might help him to worry a little bit less.

"Jake," I began. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," he replied, obviously a little leery.

I started to speak, but instead I decided to go the route that I had gone with Grandma Renee. It was just so much better than trying to find the words. I raised my hand and showed him the conversation that I'd had with her while we were alone.

"Wow," he breathed when I pulled my hand away. "Well, she took that well."

"You can't say anything to anyone," I told him. "She and I want a little time before we tell Mama."

"I won't say a word," he promised, "but what about Edward?"

"He won't tell her yet," I shook my head. "He'll respect Grandma Renee's wishes and give us a little bit more time."

"Just don't take too long," Jacob replied. "Bella shouldn't be left out of the loop."

"I won't," I told him. "I'll tell her tonight when we get back from the hospital, on one condition."

"What's that?" He asked.

"You have to call Rebecca." I said, hoping that he would realize how serious I was.

"Okay," he sighed quietly. "You've got a deal."

~*~*~*~*~

I got dressed as soon as I saw the sun beginning to lighten the sky. Mama and Daddy would be back soon and I planned on heading to the hospital first thing. Jacob had run across the hall to the room that had been reserved for him so that he could get ready to go with me. He knew that I wanted some time to be alone with my grandmother, which I had no doubt that he would give me, but I knew that going to the hospital alone was out of the question. Jacob, Mama, and Daddy formed a pretty formidable team when they agreed on something like that. I turned as I heard a gentle knock on my door. Quickly, I got up and opened the door to find my father standing on the other side.

"Hey," he smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said as I stepped back to allow him in. "I was just wond-"

I was cut off as I felt Daddy wrap his arms around me and pull me into a tight hug. It was a good thing that I'd inherited his tough skin, because if I hadn't I was pretty sure that my bones would be crushed into a powder by the force of it. I was a little surprise. Daddy was a tender and affectionate person, especially with me, but this wasn't like him.

"Daddy," I felt a little bit of panic beginning to well up, "Daddy is everything okay? Is something wrong with Grandma Renee?"

"I'm sorry," he reluctantly pulled back and released me. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Nothing is wrong," he paused for a moment, "well, nothing else at least. I just know how hard this must be for you and I hadn't had the chance to talk to you about it. How are you dealing with all of this?"

"It's really hard," I answered honestly, "but her knowing helps Daddy. I may not have a lot of time, but now I can make the most of it."

"Yes," he smiled sadly. "Renee's mind never ceases to amaze me. If you could have seen how she figured it all out. She's one of the most perceptive people I've ever encountered. She started putting it all together the moment she laid eyes on you."

"My eyes," I smiled at the memory of her telling me that. "She told me that my eyes gave me away, and my curls."

"They do," Daddy nodded in agreement. "I would know those eyes anywhere."

"That's what she said," I nodded before shifting the subject. "How is Mama? I asked.

"She's trying to be strong but it's tough," Daddy admitted. "She feels guilty because you and Renee have to meet under these circumstances. She's blaming herself for keeping the two of you apart. You know she had good reasons, right?"

"I do," I told him, although I wouldn't admit that I'd had flashes of anger towards my mother over the whole situation. Deep down I knew that she'd been right.

"Plus," he began again, "in a lot of ways she's a child being forced to say good-bye to a parent. She always knew this day would come, but I don't think she expected it to be so soon. I also don't think that she fully appreciated the impact that it would all have on her until now," he laughed sadly. "Maybe she's regretting her choices now."

"Daddy," my voice was suddenly strong and clear, "don't you ever say that again. Mama loves you more than anything in the world."

"I'm sorry," he replied quickly. "I just…I just hate that she's hurting like this. Of course I know she doesn't regret her choices. There's something she loves more than me, or Renee, or anything else in the world."

"What's that?" I asked, feeling as though I was missing something obvious.

"You," Daddy rolled his eyes dramatically. "She loves you more than anything you silly little girl."

"Oh," I replied, slightly taken aback. I guess it was kind of obvious.

"Ness," Daddy said my name as he refocused the conversation. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight," I promised. "Just give me today. I'll explain everything to Grandma and then I'll tell her when we get back."

"Okay," Daddy sighed. "That sounds fair. I hate keeping things from her, but I guess it's for a good cause."

"Thank you Daddy," I beamed as I closed the distance between the two of us and wrapped him into another hug. "I knew you'd understand."

"I do," Daddy said as he kissed my forehead. "I also understand that you're having a hard time and need to be comforted. There are extenuating circumstances so I'm willing to let a few things slide, but Renesmee," he pulled back and lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes, "this is temporary. Don't get used to sleeping next to Jacob."

~*~*~*~*~

Jacob and I rushed through our good-byes as we left for the hospital. I wondered if Daddy had said anything to Jacob, but if he had Jacob certainly wasn't showing it.

"She's excited to see you," Mama said when hugged me good-bye. "She must have asked a hundred questions about you last night."

I felt my cheeks pull up into a smile at that. I had so many questions for her, too. I just hoped that I wouldn't tire her out or end up driving her insane. I was surprised at how close the hotel actually was to the hospital.

"Did I really fall asleep in the cab?" I asked as Jacob and I walked the handful of blocks to the hospital.

"You were exhausted," Jacob shrugged. "You had a lot to deal with yesterday."

"I guess you're the one that carried me to my room," I said. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he smiled back at me. "Here we are," he said as he pointed toward a cluster of buildings. "There's the main entrance that we came in yesterday. We'll just go back up that way."

Once we got inside we found that it was quite easy to find Grandma Renee's room. I knocked quietly and hoped that she hadn't been resting. It only took a moment for the door to open with Phil standing on the other side.

"Well hello," he greeted us with a smile although he looked even more tired than he had the day before. "We've been expecting you. Renee just won't stop talking about you young lady."

"It's a mutual affection," I smiled back.

"I've been told that I'm to give the two of you some girl time, and" he looked toward Jacob, "keep you entertained for a few hours. Do you like baseball?"

"I love it," Jacob nodded happily.

"Which is your favorite team?" Phil asked as though this was a very serious question.

"The Mariners," Jacob replied, sounding as though this should be painfully obvious.

"I was afraid of that," Phil shook his head. "We'll have a lot to talk about. Jacob, it will be my personal duty to help you understand all of the things that are wrong with the American League. It is imperative that you understand that the only real baseball is played in the National League."

"I don't know about all of that," Jacob laughed, "but I'll let you try."

"Renee," Phil said as he walked back toward Grandma Renee's bed. "If you need me I'll be off saving this poor boy's soul."

"Okay," I heard her respond, her voice seemed to be a little stronger than it had been the last time I'd seen her. "Good luck with designated pitcher and all of that."

I allowed myself to look at her and I noticed that she did seem stronger today than she had yesterday. She beamed back at me brightly.

"Hitter," Phil corrected with a chuckle as he kissed her on the forehead. "Even after all of this time you still get that wrong."

"I guess I'm a lost cause," she replied, flourishing her hand a little as she spoke. "Jacob, I hope you don't think I'm being selfish for stealing her away from you for a little bit."

"No, no," Jacob shook his head with a smile. "It'll be interesting to test out Phil's powers of persuasion."

"Have fun," Renee said as Phil gave her one last peck before turning to leave.

"I'll see you soon," Jacob winked at me before kissing my cheek and turning to follow Phil out the door.

"Whew," Grandma Renee said after they'd left. "Thank goodness for ESPN Classic or I would really have had a time figuring out something for those two to do while you and I talked. How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good," I smiled as I took the seat next to her bed. "How are you?"

"I feel good today," she nodded. "Maybe I've found a reason to hang on for just a little bit longer."

It amazed me how casually she spoke about what was happening to her. She didn't seem bitter or depressed at all.

"I'm glad for that," I told her sincerely, "but I don't know how you aren't bitter about everything. You're so young. It's not fair."

"There is very little in this world that is fair, sweetheart," she said. "You just have to learn to focus on the good."

"Is there a good in this?" I asked, slightly apprehensive.

"Of course," Grandma Renee smiled at me, "I get to spend some time with Bella before I go, and I have a chance to get to know my granddaughter. I feel very blessed at the moment."

I knew what she was saying and I knew that she was right, but it was still hard for me not to feel a twinge of anger and a flood of sadness when I contemplated the situation.

"It comes in stages, Renesmee," she interrupted my thoughts. "I did the whole anger and depression thing. You get to a point where you accept things for what they are and you try and enjoy everything that you can while you can. It takes time."

I nodded at her and I hoped that she was right. I hated to think that I would carry around this sort of hurt and anger for an eternity.

"Let's talk about happy things," Grandma Renee said, her voice growing slightly weaker. "I want to know everything about you."

~*~*~*~*~

When Grandma Renee said that she wanted to know everything about me she'd meant it. I told her about my gifts and the gifts of the rest of my family (Excluding Daddy. No need to make her feel uncomfortable around him.) I explained how you became a vampire and what an anomaly I was. I explained about the Volturi and why Mama had been so reluctant for her to know the truth. I told her about Nahuel and how jealous Jacob had been of him, only to find out that Nahuel's interest in me was nothing like he'd imagined. She'd laughed a little at that. She also laughed when I described Jacob and Uncle Jasper's friendship and the way they got jealous of other guys and didn't want to admit it.

"I can't tell you the last time I've laughed this much," she told me after I finished describing Jacob's ongoing rivalry with Garrett.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," I told her sincerely, "but doesn't it hurt when you laugh?"

"Just my body," she shrugged slightly, "but not enough to matter. This is good for my heart." She paused for a moment, "Can I ask you a serious question about Jacob?"

"Sure," I nodded and signaled for her to go on.

"What will you do when he starts to age?" she asked gently.

It took me a moment to process what she was asking when I suddenly realized that I hadn't let her in on Jacob's little secret. I'd been so worked up over letting her know about Mama, and me, and how it was possible that I was her granddaughter that I hadn't shown her how Jacob figured into the whole thing.

"I think it might be easier to understand if I showed you," I told her.

She smiled at me and nodded. I gently raised my hand to her thin cheek and allowed the images to flow from my mind to hers. I showed her the first time I'd laid eyes on Jacob and how I'd felt connected to him. I showed her an image of the big russet colored wolf running with his brothers. I showed her the conversations we'd had about imprinting over the years. I even showed her the first time Jacob had kissed me, although I think that was more of a mental slip.

"Wow," she breathed when I pulled away. "It's too bad you didn't inherit that from me. I wouldn't have minded having something like that, although the whole 'reading minds through touch' thing is pretty cool."

I couldn't help laughing a little, "Yeah and my boyfriend transforms into a big wolf."

"You want to know something funny," she smiled up at me. "When he was born, in the letter that Sarah wrote me, she actually said that his little nose kind of reminded her of a wolf."

"Really," I laughed. "I can see that."

"So he won't age or anything?" Grandma Renee asked.

"No," I shook my head. "As long as he keeps shifting he'll stay young."

"Is Jacob as strong as the vampires?" she asked.

"Yes and no," I began. "He's really strong and fast, but he's still part human like I am. He could fight a vampire, but he doesn't have an unlimited amount of energy. He still needs rest and air and all of the other stuff that people need."

"So you and Jacob can be forever young and in love," she smiled serenely at that thought and I felt a momentary tug in the back of my mind, as though there was something in front of my face and I couldn't see it. "That's sweet."

"I think so," I shook the nagging out of my mind. "We're so intertwined that it's impossible to imagine my universe existing without him."

"When you stop aging do you still count birthdays," she mused, "or do you celebrate the anniversary of when you stopped changing, or" she paused, "do you not celebrate anything like that at all when time has no meaning?"

"Well," I shrugged, "we usually celebrate my birthday and Mama's birthday together since they were so close, but we've never celebrated anyone else's other than Jacob's. His birthday was yesterday actually."

"Yesterday," she repeated, "yesterday was Jacob's birthday? How awful! The poor kid had to deal with all of this on his birthday. Did he even get a cake?"

"I tried," I shook my head solemnly; "I burnt it. It was in the oven when, well, when-"

"When Trish called," she finished for me. "Oh, I feel awful."

"Don't say that," I pleaded with her. "I don't want you to feel bad and I can guarantee you that Jacob wouldn't want that either. I'll make it up to him."

"Yes," she nodded after a moment, excitement suddenly sparking her eyes, "you will make it up to him and I'm going to help you. Nessie, I've got an idea."

~*~*~*~*~

**Jacob's POV**

If there was one thing I'd learned in my time with Phil it was that the designated hitter really was a sham. He was so passionate about the subject that it was hard not to be affected. I wasn't quite sure that I'd ever look at the Mariners the same, which could quite possibly lead to my dad disowning me. We talked while we watched an old World Series game (this thing was in black and white), and I was amazed at how knowledgeable Phil was about all things baseball related. I couldn't help wondering whether or not he really loved baseball that much, or if it provided a nice escape from what he was having to go through with Renee. I could tell that he really loved her. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to watch the woman you loved die and know that there was nothing you could do about it. If it were Nessie, well, I can't even bear the thought of 'if it were Nessie.' Somewhere around the bottom of the sixth inning Phil grew quiet and fell asleep. He'd looked pretty exhausted when we'd gotten to the hospital and I wondered how many nights he'd gone without sleep. Those circles under his eyes were almost enough to make him an honorary Cullen.

I tried to be quiet as I went into the little bathroom that was attached to the visitors lounge. I was relieved when I discovered that there was a single toilet and I could have a little bit of privacy. I stared at the little silver phone in my hands and flipped it open and shut several times. After a few minutes I went to my contacts list and quickly found the number that I'd never called before. I'd had it programmed in there since Leah's going away party, which had been almost five years ago. I had almost called her so many times, just to see how she was and if she was alright, but something had held me back. Maybe part of it was that I felt like I was partially responsible for the reason that she left. She and Rachel had stepped in and became like substitutes for mom, which included taking care of me. They'd taken on a lot for a couple of eleven year old girls. When Rebecca got married and took off to Hawaii I'd known that a lot of it had to do with mom, but there was always this nagging feeling that maybe she'd been trying to get away from me, too, so that she could have a life of her own.

I shook my head to try and clear it. None of that mattered now. I'd made Nessie a promise and I intended to keep it. Besides that, however, this whole thing with Renee really was giving me some perspective. Maybe I'd forgotten just how quickly someone you love can be taken from you. Rebecca was my sister and I needed to talk to her, to tell her that I loved her. Without anymore deliberation I pressed the send button on the phone and waited anxiously through the dial tone.

"Hello," a familiar female voice answered.

I started to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Hello," she said again.

I opened my mouth again, but still nothing came out.

"Look," she said, "if you don't say something I'm going to hang up."

That did the trick.

"Don't hang up," I blurted out.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone while I waited for her to respond.

"Jacob," she said a little breathless. "Jake, is that you?"

I took a deep breath before I responded.

"Yeah Becks,"I took another deep breath, "it's me."


	56. A Time to Talk

**(A/N) First, I just have to say that you guys are awesome. I can't believe how many wonderful reviews and PM's I get about this story. It really is amazing how many people are identifying with the story. This author note is going to be long, but I have a lot to address. 1. I don't hate Emmett and/or Rosalie. I know they haven't had big, big storylines, but Rosalie hates Jacob and Jazz is Jacob's best friend so it just makes more sense to me that Alice and Jasper play a bigger role in their story. That's not to say that their roles won't get bigger down the road. 2. There was a question about Nessie not getting her period. It's not an oversight. I promise that I'll explain that later. 3. This story is probably 2/3 done. 4. Okay so this is probably going to disappoint you all, but in the middle of May I have to leave for geology field camp. I'll be gone for three weeks and I won't be able to update because we do a lot of camping and hiking. The good news is that when I get back I'll have the rest of the summer to write so you'll probably get updates every day or every other day until it is finished (I'm thinking sometime in July). After that I'll be working on the Leah/Embry fic.**

**swimming_violinist97: Thank you for sharing that with me. You brought tears to my eyes.**

**Capella85: I love that you love Jake/Jasper as much as I do. I actually thought about writing an entire little humor fic about them. I'll see what I can do.**

**To everyone else: Thank you and big hugs. I have so many people thanking me for writing this fic, but you guys are the ones that keep me encouraged. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie**

Chapter 55

**Jacob's POV**

The silence was deafening and seemed to stretch forever as I waited for Rebecca to say something. I wondered what was going through her mind at that moment. She had to be shocked. Baby brother doesn't call for five years and then one day he pops up from out of the blue. Was she angry that I had called? Had I been right all along and she really had been trying to distance herself from me and her 'mom' role? Or was it something else completely? Was she sad? Had she missed me? Was her head as cluttered as mine was?

"Jake," she repeated my name, her tone quiet and unsure, "is it really you?"

"It's really me," I replied, hoping that maybe she had missed me a little so that my phone call would classify as a good surprise. "How are you Becks?"

"_How are you Becks?"_ How lame was that? But on the other hand was there anything that I could have said that wouldn't be lame? What do you say to the sister that you haven't spoken to in over five years?

"I'm fine," she responded slowly. "Are you okay?" Rebecca asked, her voice suddenly filled with worry. "Is it Dad? Did something happen to Rachel?"

"Easy Becks," I laughed, trying to ease her worried mind, "nothing is wrong. I know it's been a while. I just wanted to talk to my big sister if that's okay with you."

"I-," she seemed to be struggling for her words, "I-I-Jacob," she gasped, "Jacob, I'm so glad that you called," she finally managed.

"I know that it seems kind of random-," I started, but she cut me off.

"I don't care how random it is!" Any worries that I'd had about her being upset by my call quickly evaporated at her exclamation. "It's a little early in the morning over here, but I wouldn't care if it were the middle of the night. Jacob, I've missed you. You don't know how many times I've thought about calling you, but I wasn't sure-," she broke off for a moment. "I mean, Rachel tells me what she knows, but it just isn't the same as talking to you."

"I know," I felt a pang of guilt creep up on me even though I felt like my reservations had been legitimate. "I'm really sorry that I didn't call sooner."

"Don't apologize," Rebecca said firmly. "I'm just as much to blame for not calling. I guess, well, I guess that I wasn't sure that you wanted to talk to me."

What? How'd that script get switched? All this time I'd been worried that Becks was trying to distance herself from me but she thought _I_ was the one that didn't want to talk to _her._

"Becks," I replied softly, "why would you think that I wouldn't want to talk to you?"

"Okay so this is going to get deep," Rebecca yawned. "I've got you on the phone and I fully intend to talk about this, but it's not quite seven here so I'm going to need some coffee. Can we hold off on that part of the conversation until I've had enough caffeine to make my brain function properly?"

"Sure, sure," I laughed, "If you're sure you want to stay on the line. I didn't even think about the time difference. I suppose I could call back later."

"No!" Rebecca replied quickly and firmly. "Just give me a minute. Talk to me about something trivial. The weather or something."

So Rebecca and I covered easy topics while she made her coffee. We talked about Paul and Rachel, and whether or not they were actually going to get married, and Dad's high blood pressure and how he was going to blow a gasket if his little girl didn't quit living in sin with the neighborhood bad boy. I asked how her husband, Caleb, was doing, and she told me about her new job as a dental hygienist. It was nice, but at the same time I couldn't let what she'd said about me not wanting to talk to her go.

"So I guess we've covered all the niceties," Rebecca said finally. "We should probably get to the serious part of this conversation."

"I think your right," I agreed. "Becks, I need to know why you would think that I wouldn't want to talk to you."

"Because," she began and I could hear the regret in her voice, "I left you Jake. I got married and I took off. You should be angry with me."

"You didn't leave me," I defended her. "Becks, you took care of me for a long time. I never held it against you for marrying Caleb."

"But you talk to Rachel," she said quietly. "I guess I thought that it was easier for you to talk to her because she came back. Like maybe you weren't as angry with her or something."

"It is easier to talk to her," I admitted, "but not for the reasons that you think. Rachel being at home does make it more convenient for me to keep in touch, but I guess since she was around I felt like maybe she was okay with me."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked, her voice filled with confusion.

I took a deep breath and hoped that she wouldn't take what I said the wrong way.

"I was afraid that maybe you were trying to get away from me," I explained. "You took on a lot of responsibility after, well," I couldn't bring myself to say 'when Mom died', "everything that happened. I thought maybe you wanted to get away from me so you could have a life of your own."

"Jacob," I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Rebecca had always been a crier. "I never wanted to get away from _you_. The house, the memories, the sadness in dad's eyes, yes I wanted to get away from all of that, but I never, never wanted to leave you. That was probably the hardest thing that I've ever had to do."

"Hey Becks," I went into that sort of male panic that occurs when a woman you care about starts to cry, "Becks, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"I'm the one that's sorry," she laughed as she sniffled slightly. "You know how I get. I'm just feeling a lot right now."

"I know what you mean," I agreed wholeheartedly. "I feel like this has been bottled up for so long and now suddenly the cork is out and everything is just gushing."

"Exactly," she replied, her voice a little less shaky than before. "So what triggered the sudden urge to call your big sister?"

"Do you remember the girl I told you about, Renesmee?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rebecca responded. "You call her Nessie, right? Rachel has mentioned her a few times. She's one of Bella's husband's cousins or something."

"Or something," I laughed, hoping that she wouldn't ask too many questions. "Well, she and I are sort of together."

"Together?!" Rebecca was shocked. "What do you mean that the two of you are together?"

"She's my, well," What word could possibly define what Nessie was to me? I decided to go with the simplest explanation, "she's my girlfriend."

"Jacob William Black," I had to smile at the familiar motherly tone that she'd used while I was growing up. It felt like slipping into a pair of comfortable shoes. "She's a child!"

"She's not a child," I argued. "She's full grown."

"But," suddenly she sounded confused, "but Rachel always talked about her like she was a child."

"It's been a while since Rachel has seen her," I tried to sound casual, "but I can assure you that Nessie is not a little girl."

"Okay, okay," she replied, obviously trying to straighten all of this out in her mind, "so you're with her and she's not a child. My little brother isn't a pedophile, yay for that. I'm still curious about what she has to do with you calling today?"

"Bella's mom Renee is really sick," I said quietly. "She's not going to get better Becks. Everyone is having a really hard time, and Nessie pointed out that you need to take the time to tell the people that you love you love them so," I paused for a moment, "I decided to call you."

"Oh my goodness," Rebecca's tone was sincere, "Please tell Bella that I'm sorry to hear about her mother, and tell Nessie 'Thank you'. I hate the reason behind you calling me, but I have to admit that the fact that you called has practically made my year."

"Becks," I groaned, "don't say that. Do you want me to feel even worse than I did before?"

"Don't you dare," she warned severely. "I've missed you little brother."

"I've missed you, too," I replied, meaning every word.

There was silence for a moment, but this silence wasn't deafening. It was more of an appreciative and reflective type silence.

"I thought about you yesterday," she said softly. "Happy late birthday. I sent a card for you to Dad's."

"Thanks," I told her. "Rachel always puts them up for me. I'll be going home in a few months so I'll pick it up then."

"For Leah's wedding," she said. "I got my invitation the other day. Caleb and I are thinking about coming. Leah and I were pretty close."

"You should come," I encouraged her. "It would be so great to see you Becks, and you could meet Nessie. Plus, I'll be looking devilishly handsome as Leah's maid-of-honor, or whatever you want to call me."

"It would definitely be nice to see everyone," she sighed, "and seeing you as Leah's maid of honor would be fun. Plus, I do need to meet this girl and see whether or not I can approve of her although she's already got a ton of brownie points for getting you to call me."

"You will," I laughed. "I don't think she's ever met anyone that didn't love her. She's just got a way about her."

"Well I guess if you think she's that special then she must be doing something right," she returned my laugh, "although I can't just trust anyone with my little brother's heart. You should understand. Remember the way you grilled Caleb when we announced our engagement?"

"Yeah," I smiled at the memory. "There he was this big, tough surfer and I was a scrawny little fourteen year old giving him the third degree. I had him terrified, I'm sure."

"I have to remind him of that when we argue," Rebecca replied, her tone much lighter.

I was relieved at the easier, less angsty direction that our conversation had taken.

"He might take me a little more seriously when he sees me again," I said seriously. "I'm huge."

"Oh I know," Rebecca breathed. "I'm still having trouble believing that you are all that big. I still have this image of you weighing a hundred and ten pounds and barely reaching eye level with me."

"You're really going to be in for a shock then," I chuckled.

"I'll talk to Caleb, but I definitely think we'll try and make it," she sounded determined. "It's been far too long."

"I really hope you can," I told her.

"I'm so glad that you called," she repeated again. "Really Jake, you have no idea how happy this makes me."

"I'm glad that I called, too," I replied, "even if it did take me forever to pick up the phone."

"Better late than never," she said sincerely.

~*~*~*~

**Nessie's POV**

Grandma Renee didn't plan, she plotted. I was a little nervous at first when I saw the Alice-like gleam come into her blue eyes, but apparently she talked herself out of whatever grandiose plans she'd initially had and began coming up with something a little more low-key.

"What do you think Jacob would want most for his birthday?" Grandma Renee questioned.

"Well," I thought for a moment, "Jacob is pretty easy to please to be honest. Of course my family tends to go a little over the top when it comes to things like this. Mama and Daddy bought him an old Dodge Charger, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett bought him a sound system, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got him concert tickets, and Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle had a really nice wristband with the Cullen crest made for him."

"The Cullen crest?" She asked.

"It's the family symbol," I explained. "It's something that Grandpa Carlisle carried with him after he was turned. He's passed it down to the rest of the family. Grandma Esme has a soft spot for Jacob and she was really excited about giving it to him. She wants Jacob to know that he's family, and so does Grandpa Carlisle."

"They are such good people," she smiled serenely. "I can't tell you what a relief it is to know that my daughter," she paused, "and my granddaughter get to be part of such a loving family. I'm sure Sarah would approve, too."

When she mentioned Sarah I recalled the conversation that I'd had with Jacob in the wee hours of the morning.

"I think that he might like talking to you about his mother," I said quietly. "He told me that it's nice to talk about her since he can't really talk about her with his sisters and his dad. I'm sure you've got some good memories to share with him."

"I thought of that," Grandma Renee nodded. "I bet he'd like to see the letter she wrote me. I've got some old pictures, too. When we moved up here, after I started treatments, Trish helped me get everything organized so I know exactly which box everything is in. Phil could get it for me and you could help me go through it. Maybe we could even make him a collage or something."

Grandma Renee's idea sounded perfect, however when I looked down at her I felt slightly disheartened. Even though her blue eyes sparkled with excitement, her skin seemed paler and her lids slightly drooped. She was fighting her exhaustion with everything that she had, yet her excitement was taking its toll on her.

"I think that would be lovely," I told her sincerely, "but we don't have to do anything today. We can work on it for the next few days and then we'll surprise him. I know you're tired."

"I'm not," Grandma Renee replied, the lie easily falsified by her weary tone.

I raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her and she smiled weakly.

"Okay," she admitted, "maybe I am a little tired."

"Maybe," I nodded back to her. "Phil could get the box this evening and then we could go through it tomorrow. It will be like our own personal little project."

"We should probably tell your mother the truth soon," Grandma Renee said suddenly. "She and I need to be able to talk honestly about the past six years."

"I know," I agreed with her, "I actually planned on telling her tonight. I told Jacob that I would."

There was no need to mention that I'd promised Daddy as well. I still thought it might be better if I kept my lips sealed about his particular "talents".

"Jacob knows that I know," her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It's the imprinting thing," I shrugged. "I can't keep anything from him. You're not mad, are you?"

"Not at all," she lightly shook her head. "I was just surprised. I think that it's good that you and Jacob can have that kind of honesty. I also think that it probably would be best if you told her this evening. I'll send Phil back to the house to retrieve the box for us and I'll be able to talk to your mother while he's gone."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," I beamed back at her. "I think Mama really needs to tell you so much."

"I think I need to hear it from her, too," Grandma Renee replied, her voice weakened to a whisper.

"For now you need to rest," I told her as I stood up beside her bed. "I'm sure Phil is ready to come back."

"You're probably right," she whispered back.

I felt the urge to lean down and kiss her forehead, but she looked so fragile that I was afraid that even the simplest touch might hurt her somehow.

"I'll be back," I forced a smile as she began to let go and drift away.

*~*~*~*~*

It didn't take me long to find Phil and Jacob in the larger, more comfortable family lobby. The TV was on, yet Jacob and Phil were both asleep on the two couches. Phil's couch seemed to be just the right size for him, but Jacob looked like a grown up on a child's toy. I hated to wake either one of them. Phil had looked so tired when we'd arrived and I doubted that Jacob had rested well on my floor. Grandma Renee was asleep for the moment so I didn't see the harm in letting them rest for just a little while longer. I spotted a wall full of pamphlets so I walked over and began skimming through them. Each one of them focused on a particular kind of cancer. I picked up a pink pamphlet entitled "What you need to know about Ovarian Cancer" and made my way back to the large chair that was between the two couches, facing the TV directly. Grandma Renee's illness was a reality for me so I might as well know as much about it as possible. Maybe the monster you knew was better than the monster you didn't know.

Ten minutes later I realized just how wrong I'd been. I stared at the pamphlet in horror. It had been bad enough just knowing that Grandma Renee had cancer, but it was even worse knowing that the type of cancer she had played dirty. The pamphlet stated that most women are asymptomatic until the late stages of ovarian cancer. If it's found early surgery and other courses of treatment are effective, but because there are no symptoms it typically goes untreated. Usually by the time they've found it, the cancer has already spread to other organs. Anger coursed through my veins, replacing the earlier sense of calm that I'd had from my morning with my grandmother. She hadn't even been given the chance to fight it.

"Ness," Jacob's voice caught me by surprise. "Ness, why don't you give that to me?"

I'd been so engrossed in my inner turmoil that I hadn't even noticed that Jacob had woken up and moved from the couch. His big, warm hand moved over mine and I realized that I'd been clutching the pamphlet in a death grip. Gently, he began to ease my fingers from the slick, shiny paper. Once he had the pamphlet out of my hands he tossed it to the side and pulled me toward him.

"Why were you reading that?" He asked quietly. "You knew that it was going to upset you."

"She didn't even have any pain," I said, my voice sounding foreign and detached. "She was walking around, thinking she was fine, and the next day she had cancer spreading through her body."

"What?" Jacob asked, slightly confused.

"Ovarian cancer," I pulled back and looked back up at him. "Most people don't even have symptoms until it's too late. She didn't even have a chance to try and fight it. If they would have caught it in time then they might have been able to save her with surgery. By the time she discovered that she was sick it had already spread to her liver. She went through chemo and radiation, but once it spread to her pancreas that was pretty well it. She doesn't have much time left at all and it's not fair. "

I hated feeling this way, and I hated the hot tears that spilled over even more, but I couldn't stop it. I felt like I was on a roller coaster. No more than a half an hour before that and I'd been happily planning a surprise for Jacob and now here I was covered in anger and sadness again. Would I ever not feel like an emotional train wreck again? An eternity was an awful long time to deal with crazy. Maybe I'd even get to be too much for Jacob to deal with.

"I know this is hard for you," Jacob soothed. "It's completely unfair to you, Renee, and your mother, but we can't dwell on that. We've got to be strong, for Renee."

"I know," I sobbed against his chest. "I want to be strong."

"You are strong," he replied. "You're stronger than you know, and you have a whole bunch of people that will be there to pick you up if it gets to be too much. Plus, your mom needs you. She's hurting too, remember?"

"Yes," I replied, the tears beginning to wane. "I do remember. I explained everything to Grandma Renee. She agreed that it would be best to go ahead and tell Mama. I'll do it when we get back to the hotel."

"I think that's for the best," Jacob said as he wiped a rogue tear from my cheek. "We should probably wake Phil up. I'm sure he'd like to go rest with Renee if we're going to be leaving soon."

"Yeah," I nodded. "You're probably right."

~*~*~*~*~

Jacob and I left Phil and Grandma Renee asleep in her hospital room a little after one that afternoon. He was getting hungry, and even though I had no appetite I knew that he would worry if I didn't try to eat something. We decided to try our luck with the restaurant in the hotel. It was convenient because I was going to have to explain to Mama that Grandma Renee knew almost everything. It was winter so the sun would soon disappear over the horizon and I knew that as soon as it did Mama would want to go back to the hospital. I only had a few hours to get the conversation over with.

Jacob and I walked in companionable silence most of the way back to the hotel, our hand intertwined. If I hadn't had so much on my mind it might have occurred to me to take a peek inside his head to see what he was thinking about, but I was too busy thinking about the conversation I'd soon be having with my mother. The more I thought about it the more nervous I became. I hoped she would be more relieved than angry.

"I talked to Rebecca," Jacob broke the silence when we had almost reached the hotel.

"Really?" I asked, pleasantly surprised. "Why didn't you say something? How is she? Was she happy to hear from you?" I shook my head at my own lameness. "Of course she was happy to hear from you."

"Yes," he laughed. "She was. To answer your other questions: she's fine and I didn't say anything because you look like you seemed kind of lost in thought."

"I'm trying to figure out how to tell Mama that I let the cat out of the bag to Grandma Renee," I explained.

"But Renee figured it out for herself," Jacob pointed out. "Besides, Bella will probably be relieved that she doesn't have to keep up the pretenses anymore. She's always been a rotten liar."

"You really think so?" I asked, trying to keep myself from becoming too hopeful.

"Oh god yes," Jacob laughed. "Bella, vampire or not, is probably the worst liar I've ever met," he winked down at me, "present company excluded of course."

I couldn't help smiling as I rolled my eyes back at him.

"I am not a bad liar," I defended myself. "Besides, you know what I meant. You really don't think she'll be mad at me?"

"I really don't think that she'll be mad at you," he said sincerely, "and you're right; you aren't a bad liar. You are an atrocious liar, Nessie."

I was just about to offer another protest (even though part of me knew that he was right), but I cut off when I saw the hotel across the street.

"I really would prefer to talk to her by myself," I turned and whispered to Jacob. "Do you think you could help me out with that?"

"Of course," Jacob nodded. "Edward would probably be a bigger help than me though."

"Good idea," I nodded in agreement.

"_Daddy, I'm ready to talk to Mama,"_ I mentally projected as we crossed the street, knowing that he would be able to hear me. _"Could you help me get her alone?"_

All too quickly we were in the hotel and on our floor. Daddy materialized beside me so fast that it actually surprised me.

"She's waiting to talk to you," Daddy nodded toward me.

I nodded at him and looked up at Jacob, my strumming heart fluttering with nervousness.

"It will be fine," Jacob reassured me. "You're worrying too much. Give Bella some credit."

"As much as it pains me to say it," Daddy told me, "Jacob is right. She might get a little worried, but she's not going to be angry with you."

"Okay," I shrugged my shoulders and forced myself to let go of Jacob's hand. "It's going to be fine. No big deal."

"That's my girl," Jacob beamed down at me before planting a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"Come on Casanova," Daddy teased. "Your other soul mate is pining for you just down the hall. You know how Jazz gets when the two of you are parted for too long."

"Don't be so jealous Edwardo," Jacob shot back with a grin. "You and I could never share what I have with Jazz, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

I laughed and they both grinned back at me, the mission of their little exchange accomplished.

"Go on," Daddy waved back at me.

I nodded once, feeling a little lighter, and turned to go and explain everything to Mama.

**(A/N) The next chapter will include Nessie's talk with Bella, more Nessie/Renee time, and Jacob's birthday surprise so stay tuned :)**


	57. Author's Note II

I'm sorry this has taken me so long to get up.

I know it has been a long time since I've updated and I hate that. Over the summer I had a lot going on with my grandmother and her illness. I tried to write some, but I went through a bad spell of writer's block. She passed away September 18, 2009. After she died I didn't do much for a little while. I didn't write, I didn't do homework, I barely got out of bed. In late October, however, I started to come out of my funk. I got engaged and with the wedding planning I finally had something to look forward to. I'm finally ready to get started again. I'm re-reading my story so I can make sure that the continuity is preserved. I still have my little outline for the story. I have a lot of free time this week so I'll be posting a new chapter within the next few days.

Again I just want to apologize to everyone that has waited so patiently for me to get my act together. I hope everyone had a good holiday. I'll wish you all a Happy New Year when I post the next chapter!

Mindy


End file.
